Charmed Season 4
by Genius Equals Insanity
Summary: The rewritten Season 4 that will provide background for my upcoming Charmed original fanfic, due to the changes in canon. Read my Charmed Season 3 fic first. There will be fanfics for S5-8 as well. They will all be in script format. There won't be fanfics for S1 or 2, or the stuff that happened before the show, as I changed nothing in those seasons or the background of the show.
1. The Power of Four, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything.

 **The Power of Four, Part 1**

[Scene: Attic. Piper flips through the Book of Shadows. She's surrounded by herb jars, chalices, and other ritualistic items. She chants the Power of Three spell, hoping that Prue will return.]

Piper: In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. (She looks up and closes her eyes.) Bring back my sister. Bring back the Power of Three." (A candle flickers. She keeps her eyes closed for a prayerful beat, then she opens them, looks at the candle, but sees nothing. Blindly determined, she starts flipping through pages until she finds another spell, To Call a Lost Witch. She expertly finds and mixes certain ingredients {rosemary, cypress, yarrow root} into a silver bowl as she chants from the book.) "Power of the witches' rise/Course unseen across the skies/Come to us, who call you near/Come to us and settle here. (Then, she finds an athame and slices the left index finger of her left hand so that blood can symbolically spill directly from her heart and into the bowl.) Blood to blood, I summon thee/Blood to blood, return to me."

(A faint gust of wind flickers the candle, but not much else. She buries her face in her hands in defeat.)

Phoebe: Piper?

(Piper looks up, hopeful.)

Piper: Prue? (Phoebe enters, wearing her nightclothes and jacket. She has a tear-stained face.)

Phoebe: Sweetie, it's 4 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing? (Piper doesn't answer, just stares blankly at the book. Phoebe notices Piper's bleeding and gets a towel.) You're bleeding.

(Piper doesn't notice, doesn't care. Phoebe finds a clean cloth, takes Piper's hand, and wraps the wound.)

Piper: I don't understand why magic can't fix this. And why we can't bring Prue back.

Phoebe: Prue will bring herself back. I know it.

Piper: Or _we_ can bring her back. There's magic we can use. (She flips through the pages and fights the tears.) Scrying, calling a lost witch... (She closes the Book of Shadows. She stands up.) It's like the book just _deserted_ us, and deserted _Prue_ , and I don't understand _why_.

(Phoebe takes Piper's other hand, holds them both, shares her pain.)

Phoebe: She's in the Underworld. Our magic can't reach her there. (Pause) We have tried _every_ magical way to bring her back… but we can't. She has to do it on her own. (Their eyes well up as they face the harsh reality, then they fall into each other's arms.) I just…. I thank god that I didn't lose you too. (Phoebe gives her a little kiss. She breaks the hug. She sighs.) We have to get some rest.

(Piper looks down at the Book of Shadows one last time. Hand-in-hand, Piper and Phoebe exit, shutting the door behind them. A beat, then a mysterious wind returns our attention to the Book of Shadows. The symbol, the triquetra, on the cover begins to glow. The mysterious wind re-opens the book and magically turns to the pages to the last spell Piper tried to cast, "To Call a Lost Witch".)

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. A young brunette woman, named Paige Matthews, is seated at her desk and pops in a CD into her computer. She turns her attention to the computer screen.]

Paige: Printing!

(She notices that a mysterious wind blows out her lit candle. She gets up from her chair and takes a few steps to her right. Paige's back is turned when a newspaper mysteriously appears, landing on the floor next to Paige. She turns and bends over to pick up the newspaper. She looks around. She glances at the paper, noticing an article informing about Prue Halliwell's disappearance and that her sisters would be holding an event for her in rememberance.)

Cowan: Paige, you find that study yet?! (Paige's boss, Mr. Cowan, emerges from his office and sees her reading the article. He goes up to her.) Paige, did you hear me?

(Paige continues to keep her eye on the article and grabs her jacket.)

Paige: Yeah. It's in the printer. I'm sorry, I have to go.

(She leaves.)

Cowan: W-What do you mean, go? Go where? Paige! Hey, Paige!

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Parlor. Phoebe adjusts some flowers on the table. She walks into the living room, where Victor is sitting on a chair, staring vacantly at the floor, bearing the kind of grief only a parent who's lost a child knows. She gives her dad a small kiss.]

Phoebe: Can I get you anything?

(She touches him tenderly on the shoulder. He looks up at her.)

Victor: Oh, no thanks, sweetie.

(Phoebe waters a plant and fiddles with a few other plants. Victor escorts Darryl in through the front door.)

Darryl: Hey, how are you holdin' up?

Phoebe: Okay. (She and Darryl hug and slowly step away from each other.) It's sweet of you to stop by.

Darryl: Had to. Besides, I thought you should know - they're assigning Prue's case to another inspector.

Leo: What... case?

Darryl: What case? Are you kidding? Prue's missing and a prominent doctor was killed here, Leo. Made a lot of press. People want answers. Important people.

Leo: So, what's this guy gonna find? That it was some kind of a demonic hitman?

Darryl: He might. Look, you don't know him like I do. He'll keep looking until he finds something, believe me.

Victor: Do you mind?! For god's sake, my daughter is still missing! Can't this wait?!

(Phoebe moves over to hug her father, who's struggling to hold it all together.)

[Scene: Piper and Leo's bedroom. Piper's sitting in front of the mirror, lost in her thoughts, absentmindedly brushing her hair. A beat later, Leo eases open the door and enters.]

Leo: Piper? (She doesn't react, just keeps brushing.) Honey, you should go downstairs. The guests are going to begin to arrive.

Piper: I don't want to.

(Leo approaches her.)

Leo: Why not?

(Leo kneels down beside her.)

Piper: Because if I go, that'll drive the situation home, and I don't think I can handle that.

Leo: We can handle it together. (Piper shakes her head.) Piper….

(He goes to touch her, but she pulls away.)

Piper: Why didn't you save her?

Leo: I tried.

Piper: But you didn't. Why didn't you save her too?

Leo: I told you. I couldn't. She sent me back here to save you and Phoebe.

Piper: You shouldn't have listened.

(She gets up, walks away from him, and finds a Kleenex. Leo follows.)

Leo: It's okay to be angry.

Piper: I'm _not_ angry. I am _pissed off_! Don't you understand? You should have saved her! You saved me because I'm your damn _wife_ , and you should've saved her because she was the best! Because she…. You should….

(She loses it again, overcome. Leo moves up behind her, and this time, she lets him hold her.)

Leo: I didn't just choose to come back for you. If I hadn't, Phoebe would have died too. And Prue is not dead. She's in the Underworld, with Cole. I'm sure she'll return once she's able.

[Scene: Underworld. A darkly cloaked figure flames in front of a shadowy figure known as the Oracle.]

Oracle: May I be seen?

The Source: Have you found Belthazor?

Oracle: No. Something else. (He considers that for a beat, then waves his clawed hand at the Oracle. A sexy young woman materializes, stroking her ever-present crystal ball.) Something more important, perhaps.

The Source: _Nothing_ is more important.

Oracle: Not even The Charmed Ones?

The Source: If you had foreseen that Belthazor and his witch would escape, their threat would have been ended. Be grateful I don't turn you into a snake.

Oracle: Yes, but then how would you see into the future without me?

(The Oracle looks into her crystal ball.)

The Source: What do you see?

Oracle: I see…. A witch's call on the spirit winds. I see... another.

[Scene: Manor. As Darryl is leaving with the other guests, he hugs Piper and Phoebe before going on his way. Phoebe thanks another person, then turns to the last of the people, who she doesn't recognize - Paige, who shifts anxiously.)

Paige: I hope that your sister returns safely.

Phoebe: Thank you. (Paige begins to leave.) How did you know Prue? From work?

Paige: No. Just... just from around, you know.

Phoebe: Have we met somewhere?

Paige: No. I don't…. I don't think so. Anyway… I'm sure she's fine.

Phoebe: Thank you. (Phoebe shakes Paige's hand, then gets hit with a powerful premonition: Paige is on a skyscraper rooftop helipad. She screams as she squeezes her eyes shut in fear as the demon Shax gestures and sends an aerokinetic blast towards her to kill her. Phoebe stumbles to the floor after her premonition ends.)

Piper: Phoebe.

Leo: Phoebe?

(Piper, Leo, and Victor rush over to her as Paige, oblivious, but not wanting to stick around, leaves. Leo and Victor help Phoebe stand up.)

Piper: Are you all right? What happened?

Phoebe: I saw Shax.

Leo: What was he doing?

Phoebe: He was killing that girl.

Piper: What girl?

Phoebe: The one I was just talking to. I gotta go find her.

..

Piper: Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it, _damn it_! Haven't we had enough of hunting demons until Prue gets back?!

(She storms upstairs in tears. Phoebe looks for the girl, but she is gone.)

Phoebe: I don't see her anywhere.

Leo: Who?

Phoebe: The girl from my premonition.

Leo: Did you recognize her from anywhere?

(She sighs.)

Phoebe: Well, she did look familiar, like I'd seen her somewhere before. But somehow, we got to find her before nightfall, or else.

Leo: You said she was attacked on a rooftop?

Phoebe: Yeah. One with a helipad, but it wasn't a tall building, although... there were a lot of taller ones around it.

Leo: Okay, so we just need to figure out which building it was before Shax does.

(Piper walks over to them, having come back downstairs.)

Piper: And do what exactly? You can't defeat Shax, not without the Power of Three.

Phoebe: But you and I did. (Piper sighs.) I got that premonition for a reason, Piper. That girl is our innocent, so we have to try and save her.

Piper: Says who? Why do we have to?

Leo: Piper….

Piper: What? Do you really expect us to keep doing this stuff without Prue? To keep _risking our lives_? I don't want to do this anymore, okay? It-It's _over_. Until Prue returns… if she returns… I'm done. (She spins and starts to leave. Leo starts to follow, but Phoebe stops him.)

Phoebe: Piper. (Piper stops but doesn't turn around.) If Prue does come back, what do you think she'll say if you let that girl die?

(Piper reluctantly walks back over.)

Piper: The question still remains, how are we going to stop Shax without the Power of Three to say the vanquishing spell?

Phoebe: I'm _hoping_ that the power of two might be enough. Interested?

Piper: No. But let's just do it.

(Phoebe looks at Victor.)

Phoebe: Dad. We have to go. Will you be okay?

Victor: Go where?

Piper: Trust me, you don't want to know. (Before Victor can react, they turn to see Cortez approaching, coat and tie, self-made, eyes never miss a trick. He comes up the stairs to the manor, where they still stand in the open doorway.)

Cortez: Piper and Phoebe Halliwell? (They nod.) I'm Inspector Cortez. I've been assigned to your sister's case. (They nod again.) I lost a sister once myself. I know how hard it is. We're going to find the monster who took your sister. I promise you this.

Phoebe: If you'll excuse us, Inspector.

(She, Piper, and Leo move to go inside, but Cortez stops them.)

Cortez: I know what a difficult time this is for you two, but we really need to talk.

Victor: But not now.

Cortez: Of course. Sorry.

(They close the door and Leo orbs himself, Piper, and Phoebe away.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Underworld. The Source flames in.]

The Source: Anything?

(The Oracle, still coiled around her smoke-filled crystal ball, looks up from it.)

Oracle: Unfortunately, since the last attack, Belthazor and his witch have been very elusive.

The Source: Leave them to the bounty hunters. What about the other?

(The Oracle confidently waves her hand over the crystal ball.)

Oracle: Her future's becoming much more clear. And, it appears, short-lived.

(The crystal ball shows swirling smoke inside as it begins to form into the image of a dancing woman, Paige.)

[Cut to P3. Paige is dancing with her boyfriend, Shane. The club is hopping - a hot band lights up the place. The song ends, the crowd cheers, then Paige and Shane drift over to their table and sit. Paige looks distracted, distant.]

Shane: You all right?

Paige: Me? Yeah. Why?

Shane: Well, you seem... a little quieter than usual. That's all.

Paige: What makes you think I'm not like this all the time?

Shane: Well, we've been dating for a month now. So, I think I'd know. (To a passing waitress) Uh, hey, can we get a couple long necks?

Waitress: Sure.

Paige: (To waitress) Make mine a mineral water, please?

Waitress: Mm-hmm.

Paige: (To waitress) Thanks. (The waitress notes the order and leaves.) So much for how well you know me, cowboy. I don't drink. I used to have kind of a problem with certain liquids… lots of problems, actually, but that's all behind me.

Shane: Do you want to go someplace else, or….?

Paige: No, no, no, no, I like it here. Gosh, I should. I've been coming to P3 for the last year or so, on and off. I mean, ever since...

Shane: Ever since what?

Paige: Oh, never mind. It's boring. (Pause) Alright, but if I tell you all about Paige, and you use it against me, I will get out my voodoo doll and make you sorry you're a man. (Pause) So my sad story is that I'm adopted, only it's not so sad because I _loved_ my parents, God rest. So after they died, I went searching for my birth mother, hoping to get some answers. (She begins to doodle on a napkin.) I went to the police station, found the church I got dumped at…. I checked around. I figured she must've lived near there, you know? I even thought I might've been... related to the Halliwell sisters for a minute, but their Mom died a long time ago, so I gave up on that.

Shane: Well, did you ever try to meet the sisters, ask them about it, or….?

Paige: Yeah, right. 'Hi. I think your Mom abandoned me at birth. What's for dinner?' No. I don't think so. (The waitress brings them their drinks, allowing Paige to lean back, try to end this painful topic. Shane, though, cares, wants to know more.)

Waitress: Here you are.

Paige: Thanks.

Waitress: You're welcome.

Shane: So that-that still doesn't explain why you keep coming here.

Paige: Well, one of the sisters… owns it, so… I don't know. I guess I just kind of feel… connected, somehow. That's why I went to their house today. I just kind of felt like I had to. Okay. I sound certifiably insane. Good job, Paige. Way to go. (Shane, touched, shuts her up by leaning in and giving her a kiss. She responds, then pulls back slightly, allowing her vulnerability to show.) Don't hurt me, okay? I can't handle anymore right now. (His answer is another kiss, deeper, meaningful. She accepts it, returns the passion. They part, stare into each other's eyes. Hers are ablaze.) Come on. I have something to show you.

(Shane hurriedly tosses a twenty on the table. They leave. The cocktail napkin Paige was doodling on has a drawing of a rough version of the triquetra, but with a fourth point.)

[Scene: Skyscraper building. Phoebe and Piper, in the observation room, look out through binoculars. Leo approaches from behind, handing Piper a thermostat cup of coffee.]

Leo: Here. (Piper lowers the binoculars, turns to take the cup.)

Piper: Thanks.

(She hands the thermostat to Phoebe, who places it aside.)

Phoebe: I think this is the right place. But maybe we should try one of the other rooftops just to make sure.

Leo: Or maybe we should follow your first instincts and stay right here.

Phoebe: Okay, but what if I'm wrong? That girl will get killed.

Leo: You can't save every innocent, Phoebe, or stop every demon.

Phoebe: Yeah. Well, I just hope that by me saying the vanquishing spell, it wounds him enough that you can take him out.

Piper: I got a better idea. How about you and me just leave, you know?

Phoebe: Piper.

Piper: Things have changed, Phoebe. We can't pretend we can go on like this. We don't have the power of three, which means every minute we keep doing things like this, we're in danger.

(Leo squints, seeing something.)

Leo: Looks like your instincts were right.

(Phoebe turns and raises binoculars.)

Phoebe: We've gotta orb over there.

Leo: And tell her what? That a demon's gonna attack? I think we should stay right here.

(They wait as Paige, oblivious to the looming danger, leads a reluctant Shane to the center of the helipad.)

Shane: Aren't you afraid that we're gonna get caught?

Paige: I like an element of danger. (She lets go of his hand, then spins around, arms out wide, looking up at the stars, free.) Oh, look at the stars! They're so beautiful! They make me feel... free.

(She takes off her jacket slightly. He kisses her. Meanwhile, Phoebe lowers the binoculars and the three turn away.)

(A moving tornado materializes out of thin air and races toward the unsuspecting lovers. The demon, Shax, appears, and fires an aerokinetic blast. Paige opens her eyes at the last second and sees it over Shane's shoulder.)

Paige: Shane!

(The blast makes Shane go flying backwards, knocking him out. Paige screams. Shax throws another aerokinetic blast at Paige. Paige screams and orbs out and back, realizing that she's still alive, somehow. Paige turns the other way and runs to the roof access tower. Shax, surprised at her ability to orb, turns back into a tornado and follows.)

Phoebe/Piper: She orbed!

Leo: Come on! (Leo grabs them and orbs away with them.)

[Cut to Paige, running for her life, scampering down the stairs onto the catwalk then stops as she hears the ominous sound of the tornado approaching. She slowly turns to see Shax standing there. But before he can throw another aerokinetic blast, he stops as he sees Leo, Piper, and Phoebe orb in. Paige turns, just in time to see the tail end of the orb, shocked.]

Paige: What the hell?

Phoebe: Get outta here! Hurry! Go! Go! (Piper uses Molecular Combustion on Shax, but it barely fazes him this time. She does it again as Paige, freaked, takes off running up the stairs.)

Piper: We have to say the spell!

Piper/Phoebe: "Evil wind that blows/That which forms below/No longer may you dwell/Death takes you with this spell."

(Shax manages to get off an aerokinetic blast at Leo, which knocks him over the stairway rail. Shax, in agony, turns into a ghostly wind and streaks away from the scene. Leo plummets five stories, but just before he pancakes, he recovers enough to orb out.)

Piper: Leo! (Leo orbs in next to Piper, who gasps.) Are you okay?

Leo: Yeah. I'm alright. It's your innocent I'm worried about.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Leo is debating with Phoebe about what they saw. Piper's in the background.]

Leo: It just doesn't make any sense.

Phoebe: Why not?

Leo: Because why would Shax want to kill a whitelighter?

Phoebe: Maybe he doesn't know she's a whitelighter.

Leo: Right, the Source sends out his personal assassin, but doesn't know who he's after?

(Piper, in the background, clatters the pots that she's washing, noticeably.)

Phoebe: (To Leo) Is it possible that _she_ didn't know that she was a whitelighter?

Leo: No. Why?

Phoebe: Because she acted as if she didn't. She acted just as surprised as we were when she orbed out.

Leo: Well, that doesn't make any sense either.

Phoebe: Okay, why don't you go up and ask the Elders what _does_ make sense so we don't go risking our lives again?

(Leo looks at Piper.)

Leo: I'll be right back.

(He orbs out. Phoebe covers her eyes.)

(Piper is hunched over the sink and Phoebe moves closer to her sister.)

Phoebe: Hey. You okay?

Piper: Yeah, sure, why not?

(She holds a small white towel in her hand and faces Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Piper….

Piper: Just tell me one thing. Are you _insane_ or are you just plain stupid? Prue is _missing_ , possibly… possibly dead... and you have us go off tonight and nearly get ourselves killed! What the hell is the matter with you?!

Phoebe: I was trying to save an innocent!

Piper: No. You were trying to get us killed! (She throws the towel onto the counter in frustration and anger.) And you are making it way too easy for them, Phoebe. You are just walking right into it!

(Phoebe embraces Piper.)

Phoebe: I am _so_ sorry.

Piper: I cannot handle _anything_ right now, and I certainly cannot handle losing another sister.

[Scene: Hospital. Paige enters Shane's room. He sits up from his bed.]

Shane: Paige.

Paige: Hey.

Shane: What happened?

Paige: Shane, I feel so bad. I just got scared and I ran.

Shane: Of course.

Paige: Are you alright? What'd they say?

Shane: It's no big deal, just a little concussion.

Paige: Oh, no.

Shane: No, I'm gonna be fine. They wouldn't be releasing me if I wasn't, right? I'm just glad you're okay, too.

Paige: Yeah, well, physically anyway.

Shane: Did you talk to the cops yet?

Paige: No. Why?

Shane: _Why_? They want to find out who attacked us, that's why. I-I told them you saw him.

Paige: You did _what_?

Shane: Well, you did, didn't you?

(Cortez enters the room.)

Cortez: Did you?

Paige: Who are you?

Cortez: Inspector Cortez, homicide. I'd like to ask you a couple of questions.

Shane: Wait, homicide? No one was murdered.

Cortez: Well, based on the MO, if it's the same perpetrator I think it was, that just makes you lucky. He killed someone last week, violently. In fact, he may have something to do with a young woman's disappearance. She looks a little bit like you, actually.

Paige: Prue.

Cortez: Prue Halliwell. Do you know her?

Paige: No. No, not really.

Shane: Well, in a way you did, right?

Cortez: What way was that? Are you a friend of hers, a friend of her sisters?

Paige: No, not friends.

Cortez: Then what? O-okay, look. I-I know you know something. I can see it in your eyes. Just like I know they know something, too. If you're trying to protect them in any way, I'll find out.

Paige: Well, in that case, I have nothing to worry about. You rest up. I'll be back. (She kisses Shane on the side of the head. To Cortez) Excuse me.

(Paige leaves the room.)

[Cut to Manor. Phoebe sits next to the fireplace. Piper walks toward her and hands her a teacup.]

Piper: Here, this should help. It's chamomile. I had three cups.

(Piper takes a seat on the floor beside Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Thanks. (She takes a sip and sets it aside.) Doesn't seem real, does it?

Piper: No.

(Phoebe holds hands with Piper.)

Phoebe: We're gonna get through this, you know. We just have to stick together. (Leo orbs into the room.) Well?

Leo: Well, they don't know anything about her, so she's definitely not a whitelighter.

Phoebe: Then why can she orb, Leo?

Leo: They can't explain it.

(Both Piper and Phoebe stand up.)

Phoebe: Then how is it possible that they don't kn-?

(Cole shimmers into the room with Prue, giving Piper and Phoebe a fright.)

Piper/Phoebe: Oh my god, Prue!

Leo: Prue!

(The four of them hug tightly for a long time, all of them in tears.)

Piper: We didn't know if you were alive or dead. I thought I'd never see you again.

Prue: I'm so sorry. Cole and I have been dodging bounty hunters and assassins. We didn't want to risk leading them back here, and….

(They all finally pull away.)

Phoebe: Prue, what's wrong? What is it?

(Prue shakes her head.)

Prue: It doesn't matter. I never want to think about being down there again. I'm just…. I am so happy to finally be back. (They all hug again before pulling away.) It's still risky for us to be here, but when we heard about Shax, I had to come back. I had to help.

Phoebe: You know?

Prue: We heard some things while we were down there. That Shax was after some girl and that you were involved. And we… we know why the Source sent Shax after her.

Leo: Why? We couldn't figure out why the Source would be after a whitelighter, and the Elders don't know anything about what's going on either.

Cole: Well, the Source doesn't think she's a whitelighter. (He sits on the arm of the sofa.) He thinks she might be another... Charmed One. That's why he put Shax on it. He thinks that she'll make all of you even stronger, form a Power of Four.

Phoebe: No, but that's not possible. Is that possible? (Leo shrugs. Piper takes off.) Piper?

Prue: Piper?

(The others follow her. Piper goes to the attic and goes to the book.)

Phoebe: What's going on?

Piper: I'm going to ask _Grams_ what's going on.

Prue: _Grams?_

Piper: _Mm-hmm_. Who _else_ would know if there's another Charmed One? So, I'm going to summon her transparent butt here and find out what she knows.

Phoebe: Okay, but what should….?

Piper: "Here these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side/Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide!"

(She lets out a semi-satisfied sigh. Grams appears in a bright light.)

Grams: Piper? Phoebe? Why are you calling? P-Prue, wha-what's going on?

Piper: Grams, why does the Source think that there's another Charmed One?

Grams: I-I don't know what you're talking about.

Piper: You know what, Grams? You were a lousy liar when you were alive, and now as a ghost, you're _worse_.

Prue: If you know something, Grams, you have to tell us.

Phoebe: We deserve to know.

Grams: I can't. I'm sworn to secrecy.

Phoebe: By _who_?

Patty: By me. (Patty appears right next to Grams in a bright light.) By me.

Prue: _Mom?_

[Cut to downstairs. Cortez and Darryl enter the manor. Cortez is holding a flashlight.]

Darryl: You can't just walk in here like this.

(Cortez stops.)

Cortez: Search warrant says I can.

Darryl: What the hell are you looking for?

Cortez: Do you really expect me to believe you don't know, Inspector? Follow me, and keep your voice down.

(He continues searching.)

[Cut to Attic. Patty is explaining to her daughters as she paces.]

Patty: We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals, afraid that you girls would be denied your powers, your birthright. It happened after your father and I were divorced, when _Sam_ and I were together.

Cole: (To Leo) Sam?

Leo: Her whitelighter.

Cole: Hmm. Apples don't fall far from the forbidden tree, I see.

Piper: Shh!

Prue: (To Patty) Go on.

Patty: You were all still so young. You just thought Mommy got a little fat. (She smiles.) You never knew I was pregnant.

Grams: I was the only one who knew.

Patty: And Sam, obviously.

Grams: Right. Well, yes, of course.

Patty: We wanted to keep the baby, of course. But mother-

Grams: Well, I-I knew it would be disastrous. You know, before you and Leo, Piper, it wasn't just forbidden. It was _unthinkable_ for witches to _be_ with whitelighters. I mean, let alone have _children_ with them.

Patty: So, that's why we had to... why we decided... to give the baby up. Sam and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born, and we asked the nun there to find a home for her, and she found one. A very, very good home.

Grams: Yes.

Leo: Explains why the Elders didn't know about her.

(He looks at the sisters.)

Prue: _Alright_ , hold it. Wait just one minute. Are you telling me, that that girl, the innocent, is really... our sister?

Patty: Your baby sister.

Grams: Their baby _half_ -sister.

Patty: But by _my_ half, which makes her a sister witch. Well, actually, not yet anyway. Not until all four of you are here together by the Book. Just like before.

Grams: The Power of Four.

Cole: And I thought my family was screwed up.

(Piper gives Cole a look. Cortez walks into the attic, seeing the two ghosts there. Everyone is a bit stunned. Darryl is right behind him.)

Cortez: Well, I'll be damned.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Attic. Continue from before.]

Piper: Darryl, do something!

Darryl: He's a _cop_ , Piper. And he's got a search warrant.

Cortez: And believe me, I've found what I've been searching for. (Cole moves slightly towards Cortez. He aims his gun at him.) Ah-ah-ah-ah. Don't move. I'll shoot.

Cole: So will I.

Prue: Cole….

Phoebe: Okay, Inspector, just put the gun down. There is a very good explanation for all of this. Feel free to chime in anytime, guys.

Cortez: My whole life, I suspected evil magic was real, that there was something more. I've seen too many horrible things on the job to suspect otherwise, not the least of which is the murder that happened here.

Piper: _Wait_. Are you accusing _us_?

Cortez: I've just _begun_ to accuse you, lady! And I notice that you're back, Prue Halliwell. And where were you?

Grams: Alright, _fine_. You caught us. Congratulations. So what are you gonna do about it? Shoot us?

Phoebe: Easy, Grams. Not all of us are dead, remember?

Leo: Alright, look, you can't arrest us, especially not them. Nobody will ever believe you.

Cortez: Maybe not at first. I'm putting this whole place under _constant_ surveillance. I'm taping your every move. Sooner or later, I'll catch you doing something, uh, supernatural, and then-

(Darryl knocks Cortez out with the butt of his gun. He falls to the floor.)

Darryl: I think you've been through enough today, huh? (He smiles at Prue.) I'm glad that you're back.

Prue: Thank you.

(Prue goes over to Darryl and they hug. They pull away.)

Prue: Darryl, go, get out of here. We don't want you to take the fall for this.

Darryl: No, it's okay.

Phoebe: No, it's not. This is our problem. He wants to expose us, not you. Let us take care of this, please?

Darryl: If you need me, you know where to find me, huh?

(They all nod. Darryl leaves the manor.)

Cole: It doesn't solve your problem. He's gonna wake up eventually. You've just bought yourself some time.

Leo: What you're gonna need, especially if you wanna save your…

Prue: Sister?

Grams: Well, what are you waiting for? Just write a spell. Get rid of him.

Phoebe: Uh, _get rid of him_?

Grams: Well, you know what I mean. Dump him somewhere. Anywhere. With all the witches in this room, we oughta be able to do _something_ with him. I mean, just start rhyming. Uh…. "Take him back, take him away/Remove him now, don't let him stay.

(She gestures to Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Oh. Uh. "We call the spirits to help undo/And... send him off to… _Timbuktu_. (Cortez vanishes from the floor.) Whoa. It worked.

Piper: _Timbuktu? You sent him to Timbuktu?_

Phoebe: Alright, well, it was the only thing I could think of that rhymed with undo.

Cole: Don't worry. Uh, I'll find him.

(Cole shimmers out.)

Piper: Okay, well this is way too much for me to handle. Way too much.

Patty: Nobody can blame you for being angry, sweetie.

Piper: Angry? Yeah, I'm angry. Um, I'm confused, and you know what? This-this is just _crazy_. You cannot _float_ in here after _all_ these years and go, 'Oh, gosh, I forgot, by the way, you've got a sister!'

Patty: I know it's a lot, sweetie. More than anybody should have to deal with, but you're going to have to deal with it the best way you know how. Learning about another sister... this is your path. It's your destiny. Get angry at it, _cry_ about it, but _don't_ fight it. Or it'll consume you.

Grams: Come on, Patty. The rest is up to them. (Grams and Patty disappear. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo head downstairs.)

Leo: I can't sense where she is because she's technically not a witch yet.

Prue: Alright, so all we have to go on is that church that Mom mentioned and the nun.

(They all stop when they find Paige waiting for them. The door is left open.)

Paige: I…. The door was open. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here.

(Paige turns to leave but Phoebe stops her.)

Phoebe: No, no, no, no. No, no. We were just coming to look for you.

Paige: You were?

Phoebe: Yep. Come on in. Welcome. I'm Phoebe. And this is Prue. And…

(Phoebe hooks her arm into Paige's and walks over to Piper and Leo.)

Paige: Piper. I know. I've been to your... club. It's… pretty great.

Piper: Thank you. And you are?

Paige: Paige. My name is Paige.

Phoebe: Hmm. Another P. Imagine that.

(Prue smiles.)

Prue: It's nice to meet you. (Prue takes Piper's arm to pull her slightly over to Paige, and the two shake hands. A bright blue light shines over the girls. They all release each other.)

Paige: Okay. What was that?

Leo: I think that means you're supposed to be here. (The door slams open and a strong wind knocks Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige backwards. Leo is knocked down on the stairs. Shax materializes and walks closer. He is about to strike when Leo jumps on his back.) Run! Get upstairs!

Piper: _Leo?!_

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige run upstairs. Shax throws Leo off his back and Leo is knocked out. Shax then looks upstairs.)

[Cut to attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige enter and go to the Book.]

Paige: What are we doing?! What is that thing?!

Prue: We'll explain later. (She flips through the pages of the Book.) Okay, just say this spell out loud with us, okay?

Paige: Spell? What are you guys, witches?

Phoebe: And so are you. We hope.

Piper: Well, we're about to find out.

(The strong wind breaks through the attic door and Shax materializes. The girls recite the vanquishing spell.)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "Evil wind that blows/That which forms below/No longer may you dwell/Death takes you with this spell."

(Shax moans in pain as he explodes, vanquished.)

Paige: What have you guys turned me into?

(Paige runs out the attic and out of the manor.)

Prue/Piper: Paige?!

Phoebe: Wait!


	2. The Power of Four, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything.

 **The Power of Four, Part 2**

[Scene: Underworld. The Source appears before the Oracle.]

The Source: My assassin failed. The witch is alive.

Oracle: Yes, I know.

The Source: You told me her future was short-lived. You told me-

Oracle: I told you only that it _appeared_ to be short-lived. Seeing into the future is not always exact, especially when magical forces are at play.

The Source: The Power of Three is strong. They'll be almost untouchable with the Power of Four.

Oracle: Once their bond is formed, perhaps, but it has yet to, which means she's vulnerable, easily swayed. (She goes over to the Source.) Forty-eight little hours. The window of opportunity agreed to eons ago by both sides to protect free will. The great flaw in the grand design.

The Source: She hasn't chosen the other side yet?

Oracle: She's young, confused, doesn't know which way to turn. You must seduce her into using her powers for evil, then she will become evil. And that's even better than killing her, which of course you could still do. You need to get close to her, read her soul, corrupt it, and she's yours.

(The Source caresses the Oracle's chin.)

The Source: And you... you need to see the future more clearly, Oracle, or your _own_ future….

(He flames away.)

[Cut to Shane's room in the hospital. Shane wakes up and stands up. The lights flicker. The Source flames in before him.]

Shane: What the hell? Who are you?

The Source: For now, I am you. (The Source possesses Shane. Paige enters the room.)

Paige: Oh my god, the most horrible thing just happened to me. I can't explain it.

Shane/Source: Shh. It's okay, honey. I'm here now. It's okay.

(The possessed Shane has his eyes turn glowing red and then all black as he embraces Paige.)

[Scene: Manor. Next morning. Kitchen. Prue and Piper are there. Prue is making coffee. Piper retrieves an ice pack from the freezer and places it gently on Leo's neck. Leo holds it against his sore neck.]

Piper: I don't understand how you can keep healing innocents, but you can't figure out a way to heal yourself.

Leo: Well, it's kind of hard to heal myself when I'm knocked out.

(Phoebe walks in.)

Phoebe: Leo, how is it possible for an angel to even _get_ knocked out? I mean, you are, after all, technically dead.

Leo: Three years together, and now you're asking these questions?

Phoebe: Well….

Piper: I think the more appropriate question is, how does a whitelighter get somebody knocked _up_?

(Phoebe lets out a giggle.)

Leo: What's that supposed to mean?

Piper: Well, what do you think it means?

Leo: If this is about Paige, I swear, the Elders had no idea that she even existed, _or_ that she was your sister.

Prue: Sister _witch_.

Piper: Half-witch, half-whitelighter. Let's not forget that little surprise. (She helps Leo with the ice pack.) I still can't believe that Mom kept that secret from us.

Prue: Well, it sounded like she didn't have much of a choice.

Piper: We're her _daughters_. She could've found a way to share that information with _us_. (The doorbell rings.) That better not be another long-lost relative. (She goes to answer the door. Prue, Phoebe, and Leo follow. Piper greets Darryl at the door and lets him in.)

Darryl: Hi, Piper.

Piper: Hi there.

(Piper closes the door and Darryl looks around.)

Darryl: Where's Cortez?

Leo: Who?

Darryl: _Inspector Cortez_ , the one I hit over the head, the one you said you would take care of. He's _missing_. Police inspectors are not supposed to be missing. Where is he?

Phoebe: Well, I kind of sent him to…

Piper: Timbuktu. It rhymed with undo.

Darryl: Timbuktu?

Prue: It's okay. Cole went to get him.

Darryl: Cole?

(Cole shimmers into the manor by the stairs.)

Prue: Cole!

Cole: Wait. (He gets an energy ball ready and a bounty hunter appears suddenly and strikes. The bolt of blue lightning misses Cole barely as he jumps out of the way and shoots his energy ball, killing the bounty hunter. Cole stands up.) Damn bounty hunters. They're like gnats.

Darryl: Where's the inspector?

Cole: Don't worry. I found him. Moved him to a place he can't tell a _soul_ what he saw. Literally.

Leo: What do you mean? Where'd you put him?

(Cole gestures below him.)

Phoebe: In the basement?

Piper: No, I think he means a little bit further down than that.

Phoebe: _Oh._

Leo: Cole, he's a _cop_. He's one of the good guys.

Cole: He's also the one who can expose them as witches. I would think that you, above anybody, would want to avoid that at all costs.

Leo: Not at _that_ cost. We have to save him.

Darryl: _Save him_? What do you mean, _save_ him? Wh-what's going on?

Phoebe: You know what, Darryl? We are going to take care of this _whole_ mess.

Darryl: Wait a second. Hold-

Phoebe: You don't worry about it.

(She escorts Darryl out the door and then joins the others.)

Piper: Okay. Maybe you can talk to the Inspector, reason with him.

(Prue hugs Cole.)

Cole: And what if he can't? What if you two get exposed? And there's another risk you guys have to worry about. On the way back, I heard gargoyles.

Piper: Gargoyles? You mean, like, _statues_?

Cole: That's only in their resting state. They come alive to ward off evil. In this case, I think they're trying to ward off the Source. I think he's surfaced.

Phoebe: Wait, _what_? He's here? Now? Where?

Cole: I don't know. Could be anywhere. Or anyone.

Leo: He probably came for Paige, but she doesn't stand a chance against him. She doesn't even know what her power is yet.

Phoebe: Leo, _we_ don't stand a chance against him.

Prue: But we might with Paige, the Power of Four. Can you sense her?

Leo: I don't think so. She's too new.

Prue: Well, then we just have to start with the church Mom was talking about.

[Scene: Paige's apartment. Shane/Source is staring at a bird in a cage. The bird is scared.]

Paige: _Oscar_ , what's the matter, sweetheart? It's okay. I'm home. (Paige goes back to her closet and picks out a jacket. She sits down on her bed.)

Shane/Source: Maybe he doesn't like me.

Paige: Don't be ridiculous. He's _always_ liked you.

Shane/Source: Well, aren't you going to tell me what happened last night?

(Paige sits on the bed.)

Paige: No. It's nothing.

Shane/Source: It seemed like something to me. You were pretty scared.

Paige: Let's just say that when I wanted to find out who I was, I didn't want to find out I was a freak. Look, can we just talk about this later?

Shane/Source: Of course. Hey. I never got a chance to thank you for taking such good care of me.

(Shane/Source and Paige are about to kiss but they break apart when Paige's bird, Oscar, screeches very loudly.)

Paige: _Oscar_. Listen, I should get to work anyway. I'm in enough trouble with the boss as it is.

(Paige heads for the door and Shane/Source raises a glowing red hand in Paige's direction.)

Shane/Source: Well, I know how badly you want to be there for that placement hearing.

(Paige stops and turns around.)

Paige: How did you know about that?

Shane/Source: Well, you told me, remember? Little boy, abusive dad. You said nothing gets under your skin more than that.

Paige: Right. Okay. Make yourself at home. Stop by for lunch if you feel up to it?

Shane/Source: Count on it. (Paige leaves her apartment. Shane/Source turns to the bird, Oscar, and sets him on fire, leaving a burnt corpse behind in the birdcage. Shane/Source flames away.)

[Scene: Purgatory. Cortez is on a ledge screaming.]

Cortez: Help me! (Below him is a pool of hot magma. He is startled when he looks down. Leo orbs in and Cole shimmers in, onto a ledge next to Cortez.) You! Stay away from me! Stay away!

Leo: We're here to save you.

Cortez: You're the ones who put me here!

Cole: No, no, no. Actually, that was... just me. Hoping you'd change your mind about the girls. Have you?

Cortez: Killing me is the only way to keep me from trying to stop you!

Leo: We're not going to kill you, Inspector. But what you don't understand, is that by exposing the girls, you're not _stopping_ evil, you're _helping_ it.

Cortez: Oh, yeah, right.

Cole: (whispers to Leo) You do understand that if we take him back, it's over. I'll lose Prue, and you'll lose Piper.

(Leo outstretches his hand to Cortez.)

Leo: Take my hand.

Cortez: No.

Leo: Take my hand. Where else can I take you that's worse than this?

(Cortez grabs Leo's hand and they orb out, followed by Cole, who shimmers out.)

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige is talking to her uncle on the phone at her desk in her cubicle.]

Paige: (Into phone) So, how's Aunt Julie? _Yeah_? Oh. Is her hip any better?

(A couple comes up to the receptionist.)

Jake: Jake and Carol Grisanti for Mr. Cowan.

Receptionist: Okay. I'll let him know you're here.

(Paige is distracted by it.)

Paige: (Into phone) I'm sorry. Say that again? I got distracted.

Receptionist: He'll be with you in a few minutes.

(Jake goes over to the wife.)

Jake: I'm gonna go wash up, alright?

(He leaves.)

[Cut to bathroom. Jake washes his face. The lights in the bathroom flash and he turns to find Shane/Source standing there.]

Jake: What do you want?

(The Source comes out of Shane and possesses the man, Jake. The possessed Jake looks at his reflection in the mirror and his eyes glow red and then turn black.)

[Cut to Paige still talking on the phone.]

Paige: (Into phone) Hey, before you go, can I ask you a question? Do you guys still go to that church that Mom and Dad used to go to? Is there still a nun called Sister Agnes there? (Pauses) Yeah, right. The one that found me. No, no, I haven't spoken to her, but something's come up, and I think that I should. (She sees Jake/Source go over by Mr. Cowan.) Uh, Uncle Dave, I gotta go. I'll call you back, okay? Yeah, I love you too. (Paige hangs up the phone and walks over to her boss.) Mr. Cowan.

Cowan: Hey, look Paige, I got this, okay?

Paige: No. But you can't let that little boy go home with that jerk.

Cowan: Paige, number one, you don't know for a fact he's abusing the boy. And number two, this is none of your business. You are an assistant, not a social worker.

Paige: That's because you're too cheap to make me one.

(Mr. Cowan goes back into his own office. Jake/Source stands at the other side of the office window and gives Paige a mocking look. Cowan closes the window blinds and Paige leans against the window.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige is pacing. Cowan comes out of his office. Paige approaches him.]

Paige: What's happening?

Cowan: Nothing's been decided. We're gonna meet again tomorrow.

Paige: _Tomorrow_? You _can't_ let him go home with that kid?

Cowan: I can, and I am. Look, Paige, you weren't in there. He was very persuasive.

Paige: _Persuasive_? What about the police report? What about the counselor's recommendations?

Cowan: Look, Paige, I know how you feel about these cases, but we can't make a decision based on what you _think_. We have to base it on _fact_ , but right now we don't have enough yet. I'm sorry.

(Cowan walks away. Jake/Source and his wife step out of the little office and he confronts Paige.)

Jake/Source: You got a problem, lady?

Paige: Yeah, I do. I got a problem with people who hit their kids.

Jake/Source: Oh.

Carol: Come on, Jake. Let's just go.

Jake/Source: Wait. Wait. Listen, I can do whatever the hell I want to... (lowers voice) and there's nothing you can do to stop me.

(Paige gets her purse and turns to leave. Cowan looks at her departing.)

Cowan: Where do you think you're going?

Paige: Church.

(Paige leaves.)

[Cut to Jake/Source entering the bathroom. He finds an old man bent over Shane's unconscious body.]

Old Man: Can you give me a hand? I-I think that he must have slipped.

(Jake/Source sets the old man aflame and he disappears. The Source comes out of Jake and repossesses Shane.)

Commercial Break

[Cut to Paige entering a church. There are gargoyle statues. Paige makes her way over to ]a nun.]

Paige: Excuse me. Are you Sister Agnes?

Sister Agnes: Yes. And who might you be?

Paige: I'm Paige. Paige Matthews?

Sister Agnes: No.

Paige: You might not remember me. I probably changed a little bit since you last saw me on August 2nd, 1977? Does that ring any bells?

Sister Agnes: Oh, dear Lord.

[Time lapse. Paige and Sister Agnes are in a little office. Sister Agnes retrieves a box from a trunk.]

Sister Agnes: I was just about your age when they came.

(She puts the box on the table.)

Paige: _They_? My mother _and_ my father?

Sister Agnes: They came in a swirl of bright white lights, just like... angels.

Paige: White lights. What do you mean?

Sister Agnes: Well, that's how they appeared, with you in their arms. I was stunned. I-I didn't know what to think. They said you were in great danger, that they had no other choice but to give you up, to protect you.

Paige: Danger? What kind of danger?

Sister Agnes: Well, they didn't say. But I could tell from their pain that it must be _very_ real. They asked me to find you a good home, a _safe_ home, and to keep their secret… until you came looking.

Paige: But how could they know?

Sister Agnes: Because you come from them, my dear. As wonderful and precious as your adoptive parents were to you, you still come from angels. (She reaches into the chest and pulls out a blanket with a P on it.) They asked me to save this for you, for this day. It's what they bundled you up in. Your mother had only one request - that your name begin with a P. (Someone knocks on the office door and Prue, Piper, and Phoebe enter.) Yes, may I help-?

Piper: Hi. (She freezes Sister Agnes.) Hey, what's up? We need to get you out of here.

Paige: What did you do to her?

Phoebe: Oh, she just froze her. She'll be fine.

Piper: Yeah. Lucky I didn't blow her up. My powers have been a little off lately.

Prue: Piper, Phoebe? (Prue points at the blanket Paige is holding.)

Piper: Is that our blanket? (Piper tries to touch it, but Paige pulls it away.)

Paige: No! That's mine! Leave me alone.

(She leaves.)

Piper: Alright! Gee!

(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe follow Paige.)

Prue: Paige! Paige! Paige!

Piper: Stop or I'll freeze!

(Paige stops and turns. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe stop as well.)

Phoebe: (To Piper) She's a witch. You can't freeze her.

Piper: (To Phoebe) She doesn't know that.

Paige: Will you please just leave me alone?

(Paige continues to walk towards the main exit.)

Phoebe: Look, we know what you're going through. We went through the same thing when we first found out we were witches, too.

Piper: Look. You just gotta trust us. Somebody very, very bad is after you.

(Paige stops and turns around.)

Paige: _Trust you_? You just froze a _nun_? How do I know you're not the bad ones?

Piper: Well, if we are, then you are, sister.

Prue: Piper.

(Paige turns to leave.)

Piper: What? Fine. Then you try.

Prue: (To Paige) You have a magical power, you know. (Paige stops and turns. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe come closer to Paige to talk.) Mmm. At least, if you're really a Charmed One, you do. And the sooner you learn it, the sooner you'll be able to protect yourself.

Paige: _I_ have a _power_?

Prue: According to the prophecy.

Paige: How does it work?

Prue: Uh. Okay, let's try this. Try and concentrate on an object, like that candle right there. (She points at the candle a few feet away.) And then… point your hand at it. (Paige tries but nothing happens.) Try waving your arm at it. Like this. (She demonstrates how she usually uses her own power. Paige tries it, but nothing happens again. She looks to them.) Oh, uh, you could squint your eyes. I used to squint my eyes.

(Paige waves her hand at the candle and squints but nothing happens to the candle. She turns back to the others.)

Paige: Well, maybe I'm not one of you after all, if I can't even make _that_ candle-

(Paige raises out her hand in the candle's direction. The candle orbs away and orbs back in in Paige's outstretched hand. Paige hands the candle slowly to Prue.)

Prue: So... perhaps the whitelighter in her makes her powers work differently?

(Prue blows out the candle and sets it aside.)

Piper: Half-breed.

[Cut to outside. Jack/Source flames in and walks toward the church.]

Shane/Source: She better be here, Oracle. I'm running out of time.

Oracle: (as a voice) She is. Don't worry.

(Shane/Source stops and spots the gargoyle. The gargoyle screeches and Shane/Source drops to the ground, covering his ears, screaming in pain.)

Shane/Source: No!

[Cut to inside. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige hear the noise.]

Paige: What is that?

Phoebe: I don't know.

[Cut to outside. Shane/Source's hand glows red and the doors open.]

Shane/Source: Paige!

Paige: _Shane_?! (She rushes to help him.) What's the matter?! My god, what happened?!

Shane/Source: I don't know. Something's after me.

(She helps him up.)

Prue/Phoebe: _Paige!_

(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe run after Paige.)

Paige: Come on. Let's get out of here.

Prue: Paige, come back! (Shane/Source turns and fires a red bolt at Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. They scream and go flying backwards, sliding their way to the inside of the front of the church.)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: Whoo!

Piper: What _the_ _hell_ was that?

Sister Agnes: Good question.

[Cut to scene: San Francisco PD Station. Cole and Leo follow Cortez as he makes his way to a phone.]

Cole: Look, we didn't have to bring you back, you know. We could have just let you rot.

Leo: Cole, I really don't think this is helping any.

Cole: Like your way is.

(Darryl comes over.)

Darryl: Cortez, where you been?

Cortez: (Into the phone) This is Inspector Cortez. I need a surveillance team around the clock. I'll take one shift.

Darryl: What are you doing?

Cortez: What I said I'd do before you clipped me from behind!

Cole: You're making a big mistake, Inspector. (Leo hears a whitelighter call.) You have no idea what you're doing.

Cortez: You want to bet?

Leo: Something's wrong. Piper's calling.

Cole: Just so you know, whatever pain you put Prue through because of what you're doing will be _nothing_ compared to the pain I put you through. You understand?

Cortez: (Into the phone) 1329 Prescott Street. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. They're murder suspects.

Leo: Alright. Come on. Come on.

(He and Cole leave.)

Cortez: (Into the phone) Yeah, thanks.

(Darryl grabs Cortez as he hangs up the phone.)

Darryl: Hey, listen, Cortez.

(He points at Darryl.)

Cortez: Let go of me. (Darryl does.) You make me sick. How long have you been covering up for them, huh? How many other murders have you ignored just to protect them? You're a disgrace to that shield, my friend.

(Darryl pins him up to the wall.)

Darryl: This isn't the first time I have risked my career for those girls - my _life_ , my _family_! They're the best people I've ever met, and they'll do more good than you'll ever know.

(Two inspectors pull Darryl away from Cortez.)

Cop 1: Hey, hey, Inspector, ease up.

Cop 2: Hey, you alright?

Darryl: I'm good. I'm good.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are sitting on the couch. Cole and Leo are pacing in front of them with their arms folded.]

Leo: So the Source was there, at the church?

Phoebe: Well, the gargoyles weren't exactly whistling Dixie, Leo.

Piper: Plus, something pretty powerful knocked us on our asses.

(Cole sits down.)

Cole: But if he was there, why didn't he try to kill Paige?

Prue: Maybe he didn't want to go up against the Charmed Ones.

Cole: No, it doesn't make sense. He knows that Paige is new to her powers. If ever there was a time to attack….

Leo: Wait a minute. What if he's not trying to kill her anymore? What if he's trying to lure her to his side?

Phoebe: Translation, please?

Cole: The mythological window.

Leo: There's a window of opportunity, an opening.

Cole: Forty-eight hours.

Leo: Right, forty-eight hours where a nascent witch who hasn't chosen to use her powers for good or evil yet can be swayed either way.

(He sits down.)

Prue: Wait, so all he has to do is cast a spell on her?

Cole: No, he can't. It has to be her choice, but... he can tempt her, entice her. If he gets her to use her powers for evil…

Leo: She becomes evil forever.

Piper: Who makes up these cockamamie rules? (Leo looks up and Cole looks down.) Oh, never mind.

Prue: Okay, so we have less than twenty-four hours to get to Paige.

Piper: And no idea how to find her.

Piper: But I bet the Source does.

[Scene: Paige's apartment. Paige is sitting on the couch with a blanket. Shane/Source brings her a glass of water and sits down next to her.]

Shane/Source: Here.

Paige: Thanks. (She takes a sip of her water.) I'm so sorry to involve you in all of this.

Shane/Source: All of what? Paige…. (Paige puts down her glass.) What's going on?

Paige: I don't know. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do.

Shane/Source: Hey, you don't have to know. You're safe here… with me. (They kiss.) (In Paige's head) I'll take care of you.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Cole is looking at Cortez, who's leaning against his car parked outside the Manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo are at the Book of Shadows.]

Cole: Are you sure you don't want me to turn Belthazor loose on Cortez just for a minute or two?

Leo: No. He doesn't have anything on the girls yet. Besides, now is no time to be blurring the line between good and evil.

(Phoebe closes the book.)

Phoebe: This is _useless_. (She clears her throat.) We're never gonna find Paige without a little help. (The book opens on its own and flips through the pages. It stops on one page.) Works _every_ time. Okay, an enchantment spell? Wait. How is this gonna help find her?

Prue: Well, maybe it's not to find Paige. Maybe it's so we can ID the source. See the last line? It's, "So she can reveal the evil within."

Phoebe: But that'll only help if we can find him.

Leo: Maybe we can, or at least, maybe you can.

(He looks at Cole.)

Prue: What does he mean?

(Cole walks toward them. He clears his throat.)

Cole: Demons can sense the Source's aura. It's... how he reminds us of his power, his... reach. Maybe if I focus on it….

Prue: Then he'll know you're doing it, and he'll find you.

Cole: Not if I was careful. It's your only chance at saving your sister.

(He goes back to the window.)

Piper: Okay. So we need something to enchant.

Phoebe: Right, uh…. (Everyone looks around. Phoebe spots something.) Oh! (She goes over to a shelf and finds a pair of pink kitty sunglasses.) How about these?

Piper: Oh, Phoebe.

Phoebe: What? They're perfect.

Piper: Alright.

(They all place a hand on the sunglasses.)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: "Magic forces far and wide/Enchant these so those can't hide/Allow this witch to use therein/So she can reveal the evil within."

(The glasses lenses' glow.)

Phoebe: Hmm.

Prue: Okay. Better test 'em.

(Phoebe puts the glasses on. She giggles a little as she looks at Leo.)

Leo: Well?

Phoebe: Nothing. You look the same.

Cole: How 'bout me? (Phoebe looks at him and lets out a little scream.) What? (Through the glasses, Phoebe sees Cole as Belthazor as he walks toward the girls.) What do I look like?

Phoebe: You look like hell. (She takes off the glasses. Cole smiles. Phoebe looks up.) Thanks for the magical assist, Grams.

[Scene: Paige's apartment. Bathroom. She comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her and goes to the medicine cabinet. She hears Shane/Source's voice. She stares in the mirror.]

Shane/Source: You know who you are now, Paige. This is (his voice goes demonic) where your destiny lies. It lies not with your sister witches. (He appears behind her.) It's for no one but you. This is what you've been searching for your whole life. This is why you have the power. (He makes an image of Jake/Source appear in the mirror.)

Jake/Source: You can't stop me.

Shane/Source: Use your power for your _own_ desires, to seek your _own_ revenge. (The image disappears.) Use your power. Call for his heart. Call for his life.

(He disappears. Paige holds up her hand and the glass from the mirror shatters.)

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Jake and Carol (his wife) storm out of an office. Mr. Cowan storms off in a different direction. Paige gets up and follows Jake and Carol as Shane/Source looks on.]

[Cut to outside. Jake and Carol go towards their car. Paige holds out her hand.]

Paige: Heart.

(Jake clutches his heart in pain.)

Carol: Jake, what is it?! (He falls to the ground as he doubles over.) No!

[Cut to the other side of the parking lot. Piper pulls up in her jeep with Prue, Phoebe, Cole, and Leo in it. They all get out and look around.]

Phoebe: I don't see Paige anywhere.

Prue: Are you sure this is the right place, Cole?

Cole: The Source is here. I can sense him.

Leo: Wait. There she is.

(Phoebe puts on the sunglasses and sees a black aura around Paige.)

Piper: What is she doing?

Phoebe: I don't know, but she's got a black aura around her.

Leo: The Source?

Cole: No. It can't be. If Phoebe saw my demonic self, then she'd see his too.

Phoebe: Yeah. Well, whatever it is, it's not good. Come on.

(They go towards Paige as a small crowd gathers around Jake.)

Carol: Jake! Jake! No!

Phoebe: Paige? Paige? It's me, Phoebe. And Prue and Piper.

Paige: He's evil. He's hurting his child.

Carol: Oh, god! Honey!

Prue: No. You're being seduced into doing this.

Carol: No! No! Jake!

Piper: Alright. You know what? Hi. (She pushes Paige's hand down.) Leo, take her. Go home. Go, go, go, go. (Leo orbs out with Paige. Jake's pain stops.)

Prue: Let's get out of here.

(They walk away.)

Carol: Are you sure you're alright? (Jake stands up.) Maybe you'd better lay back down.

Jake: I'm not covering for you anymore, Carol. You keep your hands off our son.

(He walks off.)

[Cut to Piper's jeep. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are in there.]

Cole: You three go ahead. I'm going to stay behind. Make sure the Source doesn't follow you.

(He and Prue kiss. They then drive off. Shane/Source comes out of the building. He runs up behind Cole, but flames away before Cole turns around. Cole then shimmers away. He then shimmers near Shane/Source and walks up behind him. Shane/Source turns around and stabs Cole in the stomach. Cole falls down on his knees.)

Shane/Source: Don't die too quickly, traitor. (He holds his hand beside Cole's ear, emerging a yellow-orange light from it.) I want your beloved witch to see your last breath. (He puts his hand on his chin.) To feel the heartache of loss. (He begins to walk away.) Oracle, find Paige… one last time.

(He flames away.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe come in. Phoebe takes off her coat.]

Prue: Leo, where's-?

(As they enter a hall, a knife is thrown, nearly missing Piper and Leo. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe let out a small scream.)

Leo: I'm having a hard time convincing her that she is _not_ evil!

Piper: I see that.

Paige: Lamp!

(It orbs away and reappears. She telekinetically throws it toward Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Piper and Phoebe duck and scream, and Prue deflects it elsewhere. It smashes against a wall.)

Prue: Bright side, at least she's getting the hang of her new power.

Piper: _That_ was Mom's crystal!

(She tackles Paige to the ground. Phoebe joins her in holding her down.)

Paige: Get off of me!

Phoebe: Okay. Relax. Relax. (Leo also helps to hold Paige down.) Alright. Now what?

Prue: We just better hope there's some kind of Wiccan exorcism in the Book of Shadows cause… yeah. (She goes to the stairs, but stops when the lights flicker off and on. Shane/Source appears by the corner of the stairs.) Who are you? (His eyes turn all black and he telekinetically throws Prue through the stairs' banister.)

Piper/Phoebe/Leo: Prue!

(Shane/Source throws an energy ball at Phoebe, but she levitates to avoid it. She goes to kick Shane/Source and he flames away, making her crash into the Grandfather clock. He flames back in by the couch. Piper uses her power to blow him up. Paige stands up and Leo helps Prue up. Shane/Source reconstitutes. Phoebe grabs the glasses and puts them on. She sees the Source.) Oh, Prue, Piper! That's the… that's the… (She takes off the glasses and goes over to Prue and Piper.) Loo-loo-loo-look!

(They push her hand away.)

Piper: We _know_ who that is.

Shane/Source: Your powers are strong, but will they be enough?

Paige: Shane, what's going on?

Shane/Source: (In Shane's voice) It's okay, honey. I'm here now.

Paige: Stay away from me.

Leo: She still has free will. You can't force her to choose.

Shane/Source: Oh, but she's already chosen. Haven't you? Come with me. You'll be safe forever. I promise.

Prue: Don't listen to him. He's lying.

Shane/Source: They only want you for your power. You don't have to share it. It's yours. (He turns into Mr. Cowan.) You've already seen what you can do with it. You can do what nobody else can do. (He turns into Carol.) You've nearly saved my son from his father, from all the pain and suffering he's put him through. (He turns into the little boy.) Please help me. Don't let him hurt me anymore. You're my only hope.

(Paige takes his hand and starts to go with him.)

Prue: No! (She starts to use her power, but the boy/Source races his hand, suspending Prue in mid-air and shocking her with electricity. Paige pushes Boy/Source down and Prue falls down. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Paige go over to her to help her up. The clock chimes in the background.)

Piper: Prue? Okay. Come on. Come on. Come on.

(The boy disappears and the Source repossesses Shane, who rises up.)

Prue: I guess blood's a little thicker than evil.

(The Source/Shane looks at the clock and goes out of Shane, who falls to the ground, to reveal his true self.)

The Source: It wasn't a complete loss. Thanks to Belthazor.

Prue: What did you do to him?

Cortez: Oh my god. (The Source, Leo, and the sisters turn to see Cortez standing near the front door with a video camera. He's amazed at what he sees.)

Piper: Inspector, would you just get out of here?!

(As Cortez reaches for his gun, the Source fires an energy ball at him, knocking him on the coat rack. He screams. He's knocked on a hanger. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe gasp. Cortez falls down, revealing blood on the hanger. The Source flames away. The others race to Cortez. Leo kneels down beside him.)

Cortez: Looks like evil wins again, huh?

Leo: Not if I can help it.

(He heals him. Cortez is shocked.)

Paige: How'd you do that?

(Leo helps a shocked Cortez up.)

Leo: That's what whitelighters do. We heal good people.

Prue: We have to go find Cole.

(All, except Cortez, leave. He checks his used-to-be wound and the video camera.)

[Scene: Near South Bay Social Services. Cole is lying on the ground, nearly dead.]

Prue: Cole! (She spots him and runs over to him. She kneels down beside him.) Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

(She puts his head in her lap. Piper freezes Cole.)

Prue: Heal him!

Leo: You know that it's against the rules.

Prue: Leo, screw the rules. The Elders owe us.

Leo: Even if I could, I could only heal his human half, and that… wouldn't be enough power to save him.

(Leo kneels down too.)

Paige: Aren't I half whitelighter? I mean, couldn't I use my half to offset his half?

Leo: It's worth a try. Take my hand. (Paige kneels down beside him and does so.) Hold your other hand over his wound.

(Paige and Leo heal Cole. He unfreezes and gasps for air. Prue hugs him, happy he's alive.)

Paige: That was good, right? (Piper and Phoebe help Paige stand up as Leo stands up too.)

Piper: That was very good. Let's just hope it wasn't all for nothing.

[Scene: San Francisco PD Station. Cortez comes in with his video camera. Darryl, sitting at his desk, watches him. Cortez looks at him. They look over to the Captain. Cortez goes over to Darryl, who stands up. Cortez hesitates for a moment before giving him the tape, which he takes. Cortez leaves and Darryl sighs.]

[Scene: P3. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, and Leo are sitting there. A waitress, Megan, brings Cole and Leo their drinks.]

Cole: Oh good, thank you.

Leo: Thanks. (She leaves.) Feels good be here again.

Cole: Feels good to be anywhere again.

(He chuckles.)

Prue: I will drink to that. (They clink their drinks.) Don't ever scare me like that again.

Cole: Promise.

(Prue smiles as she takes a drink. Paige walks up.)

Paige: So does this mean I get free drinks now? (Prue and Phoebe chuckle a little.) Oh, I didn't mean it like that. It's not that I really drink or…. Okay. I'm just gonna go.

(She begins to leave, but Leo stands up and stops her.)

Leo: No. Paige. You belong here, remember?

Paige: You sure? I don't want to intrude.

Prue: Mmm. Come on. Come sit right here. (Cole goes over to stand next to Leo as Paige sits down next to Prue.)

Cole: Okay, so, uh, maybe Leo and I should go, uh… pretend like we got something better to do.

Piper: Good idea.

(He and Leo leave.)

Paige: I won't stay long. I just wanted to, uh, come by and thank you.

Phoebe: For what?

Paige: _For what_? You mean, aside from saving my life? (She chuckles.) I feel like I should bake you a cake or something.

Piper: Do you cook?

Paige: No. No, not really.

Phoebe: So, how's Shane?

Paige: He's okay, I guess, except I'm not to sure he wants to see me anymore.

Phoebe: Oh, I'm sorry.

Paige: No. Can't say I blame him, you know. He doesn't know exactly what happened to him, but he knows its something bad, and he knows it's somehow connected to me.

Prue: Yeah, well, you're not truly one of us until you've dated a demon, so, welcome to the club. (Prue, Piper, and Phoebe look at each other.) Come on. There's something we need to show you.

Paige: Show me what?

Phoebe: What good magic can do.

(They get up and leave.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe lights the last two candles in a circle and then joins Prue and Piper by the Book of Shadows as Paige watches on.]

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: "Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide."

(Patty appears in a bright light.)

Prue: There's someone here we thought you should meet.

(Patty looks at Paige.)

Patty: Paige.

Paige: Mom?

(Patty steps outside the circle and becomes real. She hugs Paige, who smiles after the hug.)

Patty: Welcome home.

(She hugs her again as Prue, Piper, and Phoebe watch the tender moment and smile.)


	3. Hell Hath No Fury

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything.

 **Hell Hath No Fury**

[Scene: On the road in Piper's car. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Cole are in it. Cole is driving, Prue's in the passenger seat, and Piper and Phoebe are in the backseat. The car screeches around the corner.]

Piper: Okay, turn left up here. And can you step on the gas a little?

(Cole screeches around the corner, nearly hitting a taxi. Phoebe lets out a yelp, and the taxi driver honks his horn.)

Phoebe: Off the gas! Off the gas!

(Phoebe pats Cole on the shoulder.)

Cole: Does somebody else want to drive here?

Piper: People, the demon is not waiting around for us to come and vanquish him.

Phoebe: We shouldn't be going after random evil in the first place. Scrying tells us nothing.

Piper: It tells us where the demons are, and since we vanquished two already this week, I say it's working pretty well.

Prue: Yeah, thanks to _me and Cole_ for _saving_ our butts. We should be focusing on training Paige. That is the entire reason that I quit my job to become a full-time witch. Not to hunt for random fiends.

Piper: So what are we supposed to do? Sit around and wait for them to pick us all off? If we weren't going after them, they'd be coming after us. And I would think that you, Prue, of all people, would be on board with me.

Cole: They're coming after you anyway, Piper. The Source is coming after you.

Phoebe: And we won't be ready for him because instead of teaching Paige how to be a witch, like Prue said, we're out hunting for every Tom, Dick, and _Beelzebub_ in San Francisco.

Cole: Speaking of, do we have any kind of plan here or….?

Piper: The plan is to vanquish the demon.

Cole: Great. Any chance you've mastered your powers, or are you still freezing and exploding at random?

(Prue hits him lightly on the shoulder.)

Piper: _Random_ , but you know what they say, there's nothing like _field practice_. _Turn here_! (Cole screeches around another corner and drives down an alley.) Stop! (Cole slams on the breaks. A bald demon is in the middle of strangling a man. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Cole get out of the car.) Hey. Big scary demon.

(The demon turns around and the man escapes from his grip and runs away. The demon's eyes glow bright red. Piper uses her power and the demon bloats up. His face turns red.)

Cole: He's gonna blow!

(Prue, Phoebe, and Cole quickly jump back in the car and shut the doors. The demon explodes and green goo splats on the front of the car and Piper. Cole turns on the windscreen wipers. Piper walks over to the car and opens the back door.)

Piper: Next!

(Piper grins and gets in the car. Prue, Phoebe, and Cole all look at each other, then at Piper, who is still grinning.)

Opening Credits

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige is at her desk reading a Witches and Witchcraft book.]

Paige: (in her head) Throughout history, witches have been misunderstood, persecuted, and destroyed. The public hanging, drowning, and burning of women suspected of witchcraft is a far more recent chapter of our history than most people realize.

Mr. Cowan: Paige.

(Paige quickly puts down the book and picks up a folder.)

Paige: Yeah?

Mr. Cowan: What's the hold up on the O'Brien application?

Paige: Well, at the moment, the only holdup is my boss, who's standing over me distracting me from my work.

(She smiles awkwardly.)

Mr. Cowan: Nice teeth. Have it on my desk by noon.

(He walks away. Paige whispers to an employee standing across the room.)

Paige: Lila! What's the O'Brien application?

Lila: Adam O'Brien? The foster kid we're trying to get into boarding school.

Paige: Oh my god.

Lila: The scholarship application is due, like, today.

Paige: I am so _lame_. (Billy, a young guy with bad acne, pushes the mail cart in front of Paige's desk. He puts her mail on her desk.) Aw, Billy, I thought I told you to throw anything from creditors in the trash.

(He smiles. A man (Donnie) approaches him.)

Donnie: Hi, Pizza-face. Look, I understand how difficult it is to tear yourself away from the cleavage in this section. (Looks at Paige.) _But_ I'm gonna need my mail sometime today. Okay?

Billy: No problem.

Donnie: Go, go, go.

(Billy walks away. Donnie gives Paige a sleazy look and walks across the room.)

Paige: Nice rug.

(Donnie's toupee orbs off his head and into Paige's hand, revealing his bald spot.)

Donnie: What the hell?!

(Donnie looks around. Paige is shocked and drops the toupee in a trash can. Employees laugh and giggle at Donnie. He covers his head with a sheet of paper and walks away. Paige quickly leaves her desk.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Cole are there. Piper crosses out The Kevmay page in the Book of Shadows while Prue and Phoebe look on.]

Phoebe: Oh, I know that you're happy that we got him Piper, but is it entirely necessary to disfigure the book?

Piper: Hmm, this one could incinerate human flesh with his eyes. That must sting.

Cole: You think that's funny? You could have gotten yourself killed. Do you understand that?

(He walks over to Piper.)

Piper: Yes, Cole, I understand.

Cole: Then why would you want to keep risking your life, and your sisters', not to mention mine? There's a legion of bounty hunters on my _ass_ , and Prue's. We should be laying low, but instead, we're out protecting you guys.

Piper: You know what, Cole? Next time, you two can stay home.

Prue: If you insist on doing what you're doing, you force us to be there because (the doorbell rings) there's no way in hell I'm about to lose a sister.

(Cole goes over to Prue and touches her shoulder.)

Prue: Can you go see who's at the door for us, Cole?

Cole: Sure. If it's the Source, I'll just ask him to come back later. (to Prue and Phoebe) We need to talk.

(He leaves the attic.)

Phoebe: Piper, we have a system for fighting demons, and it's worked pretty well for the last three years.

Piper: I think, uh, Prue going missing counts as a pretty big _glitch_ in the system.

Prue: If you're angry at me-

Piper: W-why are you fighting me on this? Wh-what is the problem with getting a little proactive?

Phoebe: Just dealing with our everyday normal lives is hard enough.

Piper: That is _precisely_ the point. The faster we get rid of these demons, the faster we can get back to our everyday normal lives, or at least what is left of them.

(The attic door opens and Paige walks in.)

Paige: Knock knock. I, uh…. I'm sorry to just... drop by without calling.

Phoebe: Uh, it's okay. Don't worry about it.

Paige: I don't know exactly why I'm here. I'm just kind of having a hard time being surrounded by people and…

Prue: And not being able to tell them that you can move things with your mind?

Paige: It does not exactly roll off the tongue.

(Piper picks up a map and a crystal.)

Prue: Yeah, well, being a witch is tough on relationships with others. That's why the whole sister thing comes in so handy. (to Piper) _What are you doing?_

Piper: Um, it's a little chatty up here, so I'm going to go scry for evil in my room.

Paige: Scry?

(Piper heads for the door.)

Piper: Yeah, uh, Prue and Phoebe will explain. I'll see you later.

(She leaves the attic.)

Phoebe: It's kind of like a, um, supernatural LoJack.

Paige: Well, why don't you just use that big book? I mean, it is a book of spells, right?

(Paige walks over to the Book.)

Phoebe: Oh, it's a lot more than that. It's kind of hard to explain.

Paige: It looks so old.

Phoebe: Yeah. It has survived a lot. Fortunately, it protects itself from evil.

Paige: It protects itself. How?

Phoebe: Magic.

Paige: May I?

Prue: Yeah. I mean, technically it's yours too. We would walk you through it right now, but we have to go talk to Cole.

Paige: Well, maybe I can just take it back to my office.

Prue: Oh, no, no, no, no. It doesn't leave the house.

Phoebe: But just feel free to thumb through it and then we'll be back in a few minutes.

(Prue and Phoebe leave the attic. Paige flips through the Book and stops at an Instant Karma Spell.)

Paige: This could solve a lot of problems.

(She gets out some Post-its and a pen and starts writing down the spell.)

[Cut to the conservatory. Prue, Phoebe, and Cole are waiting there. Leo orbs in.]

Leo: _What_? What is it? What's wrong?

Cole: You've got to talk to your wife.

Prue: Okay, Cole, remember what I said about being gentle?

Leo: What about my wife?

Cole: She's out of control.

Prue: Cole!

Leo: _What?_

Phoebe: It's just…. We're very worried about her.

Leo: What happened?

Prue: She's very, very angry, and if she were punching _walls_ , I would happily call a repairman, but….

Cole: The problem is she prefers to punch demons.

Leo: Well, I'll talk to her.

(Cole moves closer to Leo.)

Cole: She has no regard for her life, or anyone else's. She's Charles Bronson, cubed.

Leo: I _said_ I'd talk to her.

(Phoebe stands in between the two.)

Phoebe: Guys, guys. Who is Charles Bronson? (Leo and Cole, and even Prue, give her a look.) Never mind.

Prue: (to Cole) Can we please just have a minute alone?

Cole: Sure.

Prue: Thank you.

(Cole leaves the room and Prue, Phoebe, and Leo walk in the living room.)

Phoebe: It's not just that she's violent, Leo. She's acting nothing like herself. She's _completely_ dismissive of Paige and we don't know what to do anymore.

Leo: I'll talk to her.

Phoebe: Thanks, Leo. (The three hug.) And not to rush this tender moment, but she's already started scrying.

(Leo orbs out and Prue and Phoebe fall into each other and hit their heads against each other.)

Prue/Phoebe: Ow!

Phoebe: I didn't mean you couldn't use the stairs!

[Cut back to the attic. Paige has Post-its stuck over the Book of Shadows. She runs out of Post-its and looks around. She gets an idea, closes the Book and carries it to the window.]

Paige: Okay, book, protect yourself. (Paige opens the window and drops the Book of Shadows out. It lands on the grass.)

Phoebe: (from downstairs) Paige! We'll be right up!

(Paige heads for the door.)

[Cut to the stairs. Prue and Phoebe are nearly to the top and Paige comes around the corner, nearly bumping into them.]

Phoebe: Whoa! (She giggles.) Where's the fire?

(The three walk downstairs.)

Paige: Uh, you know, work. Lunch break's over. Gotta go.

Phoebe: But we didn't even get to talk.

Paige: Uh, yeah, it's all right. Don't worry.

Phoebe: Will you come by later?

Paige: Sure. Yeah. Absolutely. Bye.

(She waves and leaves.)

Prue/Phoebe: Bye.

(Prue and Phoebe look suspiciously up the stairs.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Piper's room. Piper and Leo are there. Piper is scrying.]

Leo: Look, honey, it isn't just that it's dangerous.

Piper: Leo, Whitelighters are supposed to _guide_. Not _judge_. Just because I'm doing things a little bit differently doesn't mean that there is a _problem_.

(She drops the crystal.)

Leo: Piper, I am your husband, not just your Whitelighter. When you speak to me like that, there _is_ a problem. I can't help you unless you talk to me. Honestly, I think you're doing all of this because it's easier than confronting what you're really feeling.

(Piper starts scrying again and the crystal points to a place on the map.)

Piper: Demon.

Leo: What?

Piper: I have work to do. (She walks out of her room.) Prue, Phoebe, Cole! Let's go!

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige is in the copy room trying to copy the Book of Shadows. Donnie walks in, checks out Paige's butt, and fixes his toupee.]

Donnie: Nothing like a copy room with a view. (He pours himself some coffee. Paige straightens up. Billy walks in.) Hey, Clearasil, what's popping?

(Donnie laughs and leaves the room.)

Paige: Don't worry about him, Billy. He's a jerk to everybody.

Billy: Yeah, I know. That's why his mail gets lost... frequently.

(Paige smiles.)

Paige: Hey, is there something wrong with this copier?

Billy: The copier? I don't think so. I just ran off a whole bunch.

Paige: Everything keeps coming up blank.

Billy: Are you trying to copy a book?

(She pushes the lid of the copier down trying to hide it.)

Paige: Nah, it's nothing. It's cool.

Billy: Well, if you need me to do it for you, just say the word.

Paige: Thanks. You're sweet. (He smiles shyly and pours some coffee. Paige turns over the Book of Shadows and reads a Vanishing Spell.) "Let the object of objection become but a dream/As I cause the seen to be unseen." (Billy groans and magical light surrounds his face.) You okay, Billy?

Billy: Yeah. I-I just, uh, got a little head rush.

(He turns around to face Paige and she sees that his acne has cleared up.)

Paige: Oh my god, it _worked_. (She closes the Book.) Oh my god.

(She picks up the Book and goes over to Billy.)

Billy: Paige, is, uh, everything okay?

Paige: It will be from now on.

(She kisses him on the cheek and leaves. Billy smiles.)

[Scene: Alley. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Cole are walking down it.]

Phoebe: Piper, we do not support you in this. If you insist on doing it, you are going in alone.

Piper: Okay. I'll see you at home.

Phoebe: (to Cole) I told you that wouldn't work.

Cole: It was worth a shot.

Prue: Wait a minute. Do you smell smoke?

(They stop walking.)

Piper: It's in there.

(Piper points to a large wooden door. There is smoke rising out from under it.)

Man: (from inside) What is that? What is it? Stop, Stop! (Cole walks over to the door.) Who is th- What are you?

Piper: Get back, I'll blow it up. Go on.

(Cole backs away from the door and Piper freezes Cole and the smoke.)

Phoebe: Uh, Piper….

Piper: Yeah, yeah. _Crap_. Okay.

(Piper takes off her coat and throws it on the ground. She wiggles her arms to relax herself then uses her power. The door blows up, sending Cole flying across the alley, landing on a car and falling off on the ground.)

Prue: Piper!

(She runs over to Cole.)

Piper: _What? Oh!_

(A man runs outside, knocking Piper over. Three furies follow. Prue helps Cole up. Piper gets ready to use her power.)

Cole: Piper, let them go!

(Piper blows up a car in front of the furies. They turn around.)

Piper: Uh-oh. (Piper tries to freeze them but only freezes Cole.) They're-they're-th-th-they're immune to my powers.

Prue: Unfortunately, Cole _isn't_. (A fury attacks Piper but she dodges their hits. The others go for Prue and Phoebe. Prue uses her power on the fury after her and sends it flying. Piper picks up a trash can lid and the fury after her puts a hole in it. Phoebe levitates up and kicks the fury after her, knocking her to the ground.) Piper, unfreeze Cole.

Piper: What if I blow him up?

(Cole unfreezes. A fury knocks down Piper and blows smoke in her mouth. She coughs.)

Phoebe: Prue!

(Prue uses her power on the fury with Piper, and it goes flying. Cole throws an energy ball at the fury and she is vanquished. The other two furies smoke away. Piper continues to cough.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Cole enter the house.]

Piper: I'm gonna take out those chain-smokin' bitches if it's the last thing I do.

Cole: It might be the last thing you do.

Piper: That's very supportive, Cole. Who's side are you on?

Cole: At the moment, I'm on Prue's side.

(Piper coughs. Prue, Phoebe, and Cole follow her into the kitchen.)

Piper: Well, the last time I checked, Prue was still my sister. Which technically puts her on my side. Why are we arguing?

Prue: We're not arguing, we're discussing, Piper. _You_ are arguing. And look, you're already hurt.

Piper: I'm _fine_.

(Piper takes a water bottle out of the fridge and has a sip.)

Prue: You can't stop coughing.

Cole: And your control of your powers seems to be getting worse, not better.

(They walk out of the kitchen.)

Phoebe: Well, our powers are tied to our emotions, so it would make sense that they would be a little off right now.

Cole: _All_ the more reason to lay low. These demons are dangerous.

Piper: All the more reason to vanquish them, okay? That is what we do. Eliminate evil.

(They stop at the bottom of the stairs.)

Cole: Regardless of the consequences?

Piper: Okay, Cole. I'm going to vanquish the cancer girls with or without your help. So either tell me what you know or get out of the way.

(Cole looks at Prue and she shrugs her shoulders.)

Cole: They're called furies.

Prue: Like from mythology?

Phoebe: The dog-faced women from hell?

Cole: They're modern knockoffs. Their m.o. is the same, though.

Piper: They punish evildoers.

Cole: Exactly.

Phoebe: Wait. Wouldn't that make them good?

Cole: Well, these furies have no temperance. They'll go after a shoplifter as soon as a murderer, and they take great pleasure in the kill.

Piper: Great. Then we'll take great pleasure in the vanquish.

(Piper goes up the stairs. Prue stands in front of Cole.)

Prue: What aren't you telling us? (Cole sighs.) So they go after evildoers. Have they attacked you before?

Cole: When they focus their thoughts on you, they force you to hear the cries of all your former victims.

(Prue touches his face.)

Prue: You're not the demon who did those things anymore.

(Piper screams from upstairs. Prue, Phoebe, and Cole go up the stairs.)

[Cut to attic. Piper is standing in front of the empty Book of Shadows stand, mouth open in shock.]

Piper: Evil got the Book of Shadows. How did evil get the Book of Shadows?

Phoebe: _Oh, no._

Piper: Oh, no, Phoebe? A demon has the Book of Shadows. "Oh, no" doesn't quite cover it.

Cole: Let me go see what I can find out.

(He turns to leave but Prue stops him.)

Prue: No, wait.

Phoebe: Uh, Piper, promise me you're not going to overreact.

Piper: Is that even possible?

Phoebe: I think that, uh, maybe…. Well, it-it might-might be feasible that, uh, Paige _borrowed_ the book.

Piper: Wait, why-why- _why would you think that_?

Phoebe: See? Now this is what I meant about overreacting. It's just that….

Cole: You let Paige take the Book of Shadows out of the Manor?

Prue: Well, no, we did not _let_ her. It's just that she left pretty quick, and it looks like she might have….

(She looks at the open window.)

Piper: _Out of the window?_

Phoebe: Piper, I….

Piper: Phoebe, why would you even leave her alone with it?!

Phoebe: Well, because she's our sister.

(Piper laughs.)

Piper: Not for long!

(Piper storms out of the attic.)

Phoebe: Prue….

Prue: Nuh-uh, Phoebe. I'm kind of pissed off _myself_.

(Prue and Phoebe follow after Piper. Cole pulls up a chair and sits down. Prue runs back in.)

Prue: Are you coming?

Cole: To vanquish your sister? I think I'll sit this one out.

(Prue runs back out and Cole sits there twiddling his thumbs.)

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Lila is looking at Billy's face.]

Lila: _Unbelievable._

Billy: Maybe it was the light from the copy machine.

(They start to walk through the office. Billy is pushing the mail cart.)

Lila: God, this day is _amazing_. I mean, you went and got cute….

Billy: You think?

Lila: Totally. And then my car loan comes through, like, out of nowhere. (They pass Paige's desk. Paige is on the phone and she smiles.) My credit is worse than Paige's. You know, I still can't believe all of this.

Billy: It's amazing.

(Billy and Lila walk away.)

Paige: (on phone) Sir, I am taking full responsibility for being late with the application. I'm simply asking for a deadline extension.

Paige: Well, I'm asking that you not punish Adam O'Brien, who's already had a tough enough life, for my mistake. (Listens) Sir, all I'm saying is- (She looks down at the Book of Shadows, which is sitting on her lap.) "These words will travel through the minds of stubborn parties and unbind/ The thoughts too rigid to be kind/A compromise they'll disentwine."

Man: (on phone) How does six o'clock on Friday sound?

Paige: Six o'clock Friday is perfect. Thank you so much. (She hangs up.) _Victory!_

(Lila and Billy look over at her.)

Lila: You got the extension?

Paige: Yeah.

(Lila walks over to Paige.)

Lila: Unbelievable. You're into all that witchy stuff, right?

Paige: Excuse me?

Lila: Well, I'm just thinking that there must be something in the stars today. I mean, Billy's face, my car, now this. Is there a full moon or something?

Paige: I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm going to call my student loan sharks and take full advantage of it.

Lila: Ooh, good. Me too.

(Paige laughs. Lila walks away. Donnie comes up to her and stands behind her.)

Donnie: You know, Paige? (He talks in her ear.) As a lawyer, I can get those nasty creditors off your back _so_ easily. And if you can't afford to pay me, we could always just take it out in trade.

Paige: Or I could just sue your ass for sexual harassment and pay you with my big fat punitive settlement.

Donnie: The way you dress, the judge would _admire_ my restraint.

(He walks away.)

Paige: That's it. (She finds the Instant Karma Spell in the Book of Shadows.) Perfect. I'll just change demon to dirtbag.

[Cut to outside SBSS. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe get out of the car and walk towards the building.]

Piper: I don't understand how someone can be that _stupid_.

Phoebe: I don't understand why you two haven't stopped _ranting_ since we left the house.

Prue: You're right. You're right. I'm sorry.

Phoebe: Yes, Paige made a mistake.

Piper: A _mistake_? She _stole_ from us.

Phoebe: She borrowed. Borrowed.

Piper: She-she threw our family heritage out of the window!

Phoebe: Well, that's because we never took the time to explain its significance. It was just a book to her.

Piper: Okay, Phoebe, it is not just a _book_. It's like, it-it-it is like a part of our family.

(Piper coughs. Prue and Phoebe put their arms around Piper.)

Phoebe: Paige is not a killer. She didn't kill anyone. And she's not a demon that we're on our way to vanquish.

Piper: I _get_ that, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Do you? Because I don't think that you do.

(Piper coughs.)

Prue: You alright?

(Donnie runs out of the building with a bunch of women following him.)

Donnie: Hey! Hey! Get away from me!

(They surround him.)

Prue: What the hell is going _on_?

Lila: Come on. Give Mama some sugar.

(He sinks to the ground and they fall all over him. Paige comes out of the building holding her bag so it covers her chest. She goes over to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.)

Piper: You are so... (They notice something wrong and open her coat to reveal her very large breasts.) Busted?

Phoebe: _Hello!_

Prue: You stole our sacred book so you could perform magical plastic surgery on yourself?

Paige: You think I did this _on purpose_? My body was perfectly fine just as it was, thank you.

Donnie: I mean it! Get away from me!

(Piper freezes the crowd.)

Prue: Piper, you could have just blown up a dozen innocent people.

Piper: I took a chance.

Phoebe: See? Are you listening to yourself?

Piper: (to Paige) What happened?

Paige: I don't know. They just... grew.

Piper: Oh, right. And you had nothing to do with that.

Prue: Did you cast any spells?

Paige: One. (The three give her a look.) Five.

Prue/Piper: _Five?_

Phoebe: Okay, what did you do just before you turned into Betty Boop?

Paige: Well, I cast a spell on this slimeball I work with so I could give him a taste of his own medicine.

Phoebe: Uh-huh. That the slimeball?

(Paige looks at Donnie and nods.)

Prue: And that's the backfire.

Paige: Backfire?

Phoebe: You misused magic to make him the object of ogling, and the spell backfired and did the same thing to you.

Prue: Which you would have learned if you had bothered to ask.

Piper: And now instead of vanquishing demons, we're gonna have to spend the afternoon fixing your mess.

Prue: Okay, Piper, call Leo and get him to orb this... slimeball... back home. We have to protect him until we can figure out a way to reverse the spell. Paige, Phoebe, and I will grab the book and meet you there.

(Piper looks at Paige and shakes her head. She walks away. Paige looks down at her breasts.)

[Time lapse. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are driving along the road in Paige's car. Paige is driving, Prue's sitting in the passenger seat looking through the Book of Shadows, and Phoebe is in the backseat.]

Paige: Are my boobs gonna stay this way forever?

Prue: I just have to find the spell you used.

Paige: What about Piper? Is she gonna stay mad at me forever?

Phoebe: No. It's just, um…. She hasn't really been herself lately. You know, a lot of ups and downs, you know.

Paige: The last thing I wanted to do was add to your guys' stress. I just wanted to get back at Donnie.

Prue: Yeah, and I understand the temptation, Paige, I really do, but I told you the book does _not_ leave the house.

Paige: Right. Sorry. (She tries to change into third gear but has a little trouble.) My boobs are in the way. Can you put it into third for me?

Prue: Alright. Ready? Here we go. (Prue moves the gearstick into third. The tyres screech.) Alright.

Paige: Did you find the spell yet?

(Prue finds a page about furies.)

Prue: No, but I found the demons. Oh my god.

Paige: What? You can't say "demons" followed by "oh my god". I'm new at this. I'm likely to panic.

Prue: Okay, uh, fury smoke kills bad guys, but in good people, it looks for a portal of unexpressed fury.

Paige: And?

Prue: It builds until it consumes your humanity and it turns you into a fury. We fought the furies today and Piper got smoked.

Paige: Wait. Are you saying that Piper is turning into a demon?

Phoebe: It wouldn't be the first time.

(Paige gives her a funny look.)

Prue: Step on it and hit the clutch. I'm going into fourth. Ready? On three. One, two, three.

(She changes to fourth.)

[Cut to the manor. Donnie lands on the couch.]

Leo: Easy, Piper.

Piper: What, are you protecting him now?

Donnie: Wh-wh-what the hell is going on? And what's with the chicks? They've gone crazy.

Piper: This _chick_ just saved your _ass_ , _you snivelling ingrate_.

(Donnie gets up.)

Donnie: Do you see what I mean?

Piper: Who said you could get up?

(She pushes him over the back of the couch.)

Leo: What's the matter with you? Okay, honey, look, I don't know what's going on, but we really need to talk.

Piper: Leo, you know what? I'm sick of talking.

(Piper blows Leo up but he reconstitutes out of orbs as Piper goes over to Donnie.)

Leo: Now we really need to talk. Piper, you do not use your powers on a mortal. (He stands behind her.) Do you hear me?

(Cole stands at the doorway.)

Cole: Back away slowly, Leo.

Leo: What?

Cole: She's becoming a fury. (Piper grows large black fingernails.) There's no reasoning with her now.

(Leo stands in front of her.)

Leo: Piper, you're a good witch. Do you hear me? Fight this.

(Piper touches his face, then pushes him over the couch.)

Donnie: Oh god! _Help_!

(Piper goes over and scratches Donnie. Cole gets an energy ball ready. Piper picks up Donnie and blows smoke. Cole throws an energy ball at Piper which pushes her back. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige walk in.)

Prue: _Cole!_

Cole: I, well….

Piper: That wasn't very nice.

(She smokes away.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue is looking through the Book of Shadows, and Leo is kneeling beside Donnie, who is asleep on the couch.]

Leo: Cole hit her with an energy ball.

Prue: Leo, it was a low voltage. Would you prefer he'd let her kill an innocent?

Leo: I'd prefer that he wouldn't use his demonic powers on my _wife_. I can't believe that you let him go look for her.

Paige: Oh, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have stolen the Book of Shadows.

Leo: You _stole_ the Book of Shadows?

Phoebe: Leo, Leo. Concentrate, please.

(Leo heals Donnie's scratches and stands up. Paige sits on the couch next to Donnie. Donnie wakes up and sits up and stares straight at Paige's breasts.)

Donnie: Whoa.

(Paige punches him in the face, knocking him out.)

Leo: Paige!

(Paige stands up.)

Paige: What? You only said I couldn't use magic to punish him.

(Phoebe stands up.)

Prue: Okay, Leo, you orb Donnie back to his office, heal him there, then make sure he doesn't narc us out for being witches.

Leo: How?

Prue: I don't know. Be creative.

Leo: What about Piper?

Prue: You have to do your job. And let us do ours.

Phoebe: We'll get your wife back. I promise.

(Leo touches Donnie and they orb out. Phoebe and Paige sit on the couch with Prue.)

Paige: Um, I hate to ask, but how _are_ we going to get his wife back? I mean, she's kind of a... full-on demon.

Prue: No. She's not full-on. She doesn't have the talons yet. That probably comes with the first kill. Besides, if we were able to save her when she turned into a Wendigo-

Paige: A Wendi-what?

Phoebe: Um, a Wendigo. It's kind of like a werewolf, only meaner.

(Prue finds the Instant Karma Spell in the Book of Shadows.)

Prue: Is this the spell that you used?

Paige: Uh-huh. (Prue picks up a notepad and pen.) Is there some sort of spell I could do, you know, in advance, so I could, uh, not become maybe a Wendigo, or-?

Prue: What word did you sub demon with?

Paige: Dirtbag.

Prue: Dirtbag.

(Prue writes something down and scrunches up the paper up. She stands up.)

Prue: Okay. (She gets Phoebe and Paige to stand up.) Hands.

(They all join hands. Prue burns the tip of the paper with a lit candle.)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: "Guided spirits, hear our plea/Annul this magic, let it be."

Paige: _Please_ _let it be_. (Paige's breasts return to normal size. She looks down and groans.) Do you think it worked a little too well?

[Scene: Alley. A man pushes another man against the wall. He holds a knife to his throat.]

Innocent man: Anything you want.

Man: Shut up.

(Two furies come up behind him and one scratches his back. He spins around and the innocent runs away. The man hears voices in his head. He drops the knife and falls to his knees. The fury blows smoke in his mouth. He coughs and is engulfed in flames. He disappears. Piper appears in a puff of smoke behind them. They turn around and make purring-like noises.)

Piper: I've been looking for you.

[Cut to the manor. Dining room. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Prue is scrying.]

Prue: Damn it.

Paige: Why isn't it working?

Phoebe: Because Piper isn't a witch anymore.

Paige: Can't you just scry for evil then?

Prue: Do you have any idea how much evil is running around San Francisco? (She stops scrying.) Damn it, Piper. (Cole shimmers in. He is bruised and scratched.) Cole. Thank god.

(Prue hugs him.)

Cole: Don't thank me yet.

Paige: You didn't find her?

Cole: I didn't get a chance to look. Every time I used my sensing powers, a bounty hunter sensed me. I fought off three of them. (He sits down at the table.) I'm sorry.

Prue: No, it's-it's okay. I mean, somehow everything's gonna be okay. I-I don't have even a _little_ idea of how everything's gonna be okay.

Paige: Prue….

Prue: You know why? Because _nothing_ is okay.

Paige: Prue.

Prue: My sister is a fury, my boyfriend is a demon…. Oh, you're bleeding. (She kneels down next to Cole.)

Paige: _Prue._ (Prue and Phoebe look at her.) Didn't you say you found me because Piper cast a spell to find a lost witch?

Phoebe: But, like I said, Piper's not a witch anymore.

Paige: Yes, but if I can substitute the word 'dirtbag' for 'demon', why can't we substitute the word 'sister' for 'witch'?

Cole: Would that work?

Phoebe: Well, no. Not if she's already looking for a kill. The call won't be strong enough.

Paige: Why not?

Phoebe: Because of the pull of evil. When I was possessed by the Woogie, the blood lust was so strong….

Cole: Woogie?

Paige: Don't ask.

Phoebe: The point is... I don't think she'll answer the call.

(Silence.)

Paige: Then we'll add bait.

(Paige glances at Cole, then looks at Prue and Phoebe. Prue looks at Cole and he looks back.)

Prue: No. No. Uh, _no_. Are you kidding me? No.

Paige: The furies go after evildoers, right?

Prue: Paige, we are not using the love of my life as bait.

Cole: Oh, yes we are. It's perfect.

(He stands up and goes near Paige.)

Prue: Cole, you have been a demon for over a century. That is a lot of victims. The pain of their cries alone can kill you.

Cole: Yes, but as you said, I'm not the demon that did those things anymore. And if facing my crimes helps save your sister….

Prue: Cole-

Cole: _Prue._ (He sits back down next to her.) I would do almost anything for you, you know that. But I will not be a coward for you. Please don't ask me to be.

(Prue touches his face.)

Prue: We'll need some of your blood.

Cole: Right.

Paige: Knife. (A knife orbs from the table and into Paige's hand. She holds it out to Cole.)

[Time lapse. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are standing at the table. Prue is holding a knife above a lit candle.]

Prue/Phoebe/Paige: "Power of the sisters rise/Course unseen across the skies/Come to us who call you near..."

[Cut to the alley. The furies are touching Piper's hair. Piper is wearing fury clothes and has talons on her face. She hears Prue, Phoebe, and Paige chanting.]

Prue/Phoebe/Paige: "Come to us and settle here/Blood to blood, I summon thee/Blood to blood, return to me."

Piper: I know where evil dwells.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Parlor. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Cole are there. Cole is pacing.]

Prue: Are you sure about this?

Cole: I'm good at a lot of things. Waiting is not one of them.

(Paige makes a noise and throws her arms down.)

Phoebe: Honey, what are you doing?

Paige: I'm trying to do that orb thingy. I can't seem to get the hang of it, though. (Cole yells in her face and she orbs in and out.) What happened?

Prue: You orbed.

Paige: I did?

Cole: It's a fear response.

Prue: So until you learn how to control it, you just have to…

Paige: Get scared?

Phoebe: Pretty much.

Paige: Alright. Well, that shouldn't be too difficult.

Prue: Good. Then we will orb, we will move things, we will levitate, we will _juggle knives_ if we have to, just to keep the furies distracted from Cole.

Paige: Okay, but what I don't get is how we un-demon Piper once she gets here.

Prue: Well, we have to close the portal of unexpressed fury.

Cole: Unexpressed? I think she's been raging for days.

Phoebe: That's 'cause there's something she's not saying.

Paige: Which is?

Phoebe: I don't know.

Prue: I think I have an idea actually.

(Cole yells out in pain and drops to his knees. He hears voices. Prue kneels beside him.)

Prue: They're close?

(Paige gets scared and orbs out.)

Phoebe: Paige?!

(Paige orbs back in.)

Paige: I did it again.

Cole: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

(A fury barges in through the front door. Prue uses her power on her, knocking her down. She gets up and Phoebe kicks her back down. Piper and the other fury appear behind Prue near Cole.

Paige: Prue!

(Prue spins around.)

Prue: Nice decoy, Piper. Two points. (She uses her power on them both, knocking them down. She sees Cole lying on the floor.) Cole. Cole. Come on. Come on. (She tries to get him up. The furies surround them.)

Paige: Lamp! (The lamp orbs out and it flies across the room hitting a fury. The furies turn around.) Sorry. (The furies go over to her.) Really sorry.

(Cole throws an energy ball at the two furies and kills them. Piper pushes Prue out of the way and scratches Cole's chest.)

Prue: Piper, take out your anger on me, not Cole.

(Piper attacks Prue and Prue blocks her hits.)

Paige: Book! (The Book of Shadows orbs to her. She starts flipping through it.) Please let there be something in here.

(Prue kicks Piper down. Cole gets an energy ball ready.)

Prue: Cole, don't! (He stops the energy ball.) You think I abandoned you when I was in the Underworld. But it wasn't Cole's idea for us to stay down there that long…. It was mine.

(Piper sends Prue flying straight into a cabinet, smashing it. Piper goes over to Paige.)

Paige: You don't want to kill me, Piper, you don't even know me. (Cole goes over to Prue.) It's not about me. You need to tell Prue how you feel.

Phoebe: Leo!

(Leo orbs in. Piper tries to scratch Paige, but she orbs out and back in behind Piper. Piper spins around.)

Paige: You need to admit how you felt while Prue was gone.

(Piper grabs Paige by the neck and Prue runs over, pushing her away from Paige.)

Phoebe: Leo, do something.

Leo: No. This confrontation needs to happen.

Prue: Listen to her, Piper. It's okay.

Paige: Tell her, Piper. It's alright to hate her. (Piper shakes her head wildly.) You _should_ hate her. When my parents died, I hated them for it. I was alone, and I _hated_ them. It is okay to hate Prue. She may not have been dead, but she left you all the same.

(Piper looks at Paige.)

Piper: _How dare you?!_ (She turns to Prue and starts continually pushing her.) _How dare you leave me_?! How could you go and leave me here all alone?! How could you not come back? I needed you. (She starts to cry.) How could you not come back?

(She screams and sinks down on the ground. Prue catches her and sinks with her. They sit there and Piper bawls. She changes back to normal.)

Prue: It's okay. It's okay, Piper.

Piper: It's not okay. You risked your life everyday and you never thought about what would happen to me and Phoebe if you were gone. How could you think that I could live without you?

Prue: I'm so sorry.

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. The next morning. Piper and Phoebe are there. Piper is pouring two cups of coffee. Prue comes in and sits on a stool. Piper hands each of them a cup of coffee.]

Prue: Did you sleep?

Piper: Yeah. Actually, better than I have in a while.

Piper: So, how scary was I?

(Prue and Phoebe laugh. Prue and Piper sit next to Phoebe.)

Prue: I've seen worse.

Phoebe: I've _been_ worse. But, uh, but Paige….

Piper: She completely freaked?

Phoebe: No, uh, she handled it. Better than most people would, I think. She saved your life.

Prue: She definitely is a Halliwell, last name or no.

Piper: I know I haven't been the most... welcoming. I just…. How do I start to open up to her?

Phoebe: Maybe, um... Maybe you don't start with that. Maybe you just start with thanks.

Commercial Break

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Piper walks in holding a basket of muffins. She spots Paige at her desk and walks over to her. She puts the basket on her desk. Paige looks up at her, surprised. She looks in the basket.]

Paige: Muffins. Thanks.

Piper: Busywork. I'm best in the kitchen. Prue was usually the one that liked to, uh, chase demons.

(Paige sees Donnie.)

Paige: Man, he's like a whole new Donnie. What did Leo say to him?

(Piper looks over at Donnie. He smiles and walks past them.)

Piper: Um, I don't know. He's a miracle worker, that husband of mine. (Piper sees scratches on Paige's neck.) You know, Leo could fix that for you.

Paige: It's my first war wound. I think I'll wear it with pride.

Piper: Unfortunately, in this family, it will not be the last.

Paige: Well, every family has its pros and it's cons. A couple of demon battles in exchange for the power to clear up my friend's skin? I'd say it's worth it.

Piper: The power to what?

(They see Lila and Billy chatting across the room. Lila flirts a little.)

Paige: He's cute, isn't he? Well, you should have seen him yesterday.

(Paige laughs.)

Piper: Okay, uh, you saved my life, so I guess we're even on the Book of Shadows swipe, but, um, Paige, there are rules to being a witch, rules that you will have to learn and follow.

Paige: Well, not to be difficult, but... you're married to our Whitelighter and Prue's shacking up with a demon. So, on balance, maybe my friend could stay cute?

Piper: Okay.

(Mr. Cowan comes up to them.)

Mr. Cowan: My, my, my. That pile looks about the same size as it did about an hour ago.

(Piper stands up.)

Piper: Oh, that was my fault. I distracted her with muffins.

Mr. Cowan: And you are?

(Piper looks at Paige then back at Mr. Cowan.)

Piper: I'm her sister.

(Piper smiles at Paige and leaves the office. Paige smiles a little to herself.)


	4. Enter the Demon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews, Boris Yeltsin. Anyone can feel free to send me any ideas for my fics either via reviews or PMs. I apologize for taking so long to update, but just so everyone knows from now on, I now have a new updating system. I write all the scripts for a season before proofreading and posting the chapters. That should make things faster overall.

I wanted everyone's opinion on something before writing the scripts for 4x21 and 4x22. Cole will not be going evil in S5, so I will need a villain to take his place, and I'm leaving who up to you guys. Options are the Seer, Barbas, or an OC. Please tell me who you would rather either in reviews or PM. You have until after I post 4x20. The one who has the most votes wins.

 **Enter the Demon**

[Scene: Manor. Basement. Prue is fighting with Cole. He kicks her in the stomach and she doubles over.]

Cole: Don't be tense. Be ready. When you see me expand, you contract. (Prue looks up.) If I contract, you expand.

(They begin to fight again. Cole flips Prue on the ground and then sits on top of her.)

Prue: If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask. (A laugh comes from the stairs and Prue looks over to see Paige sitting there.) Uh, P-Paige. (To Cole as she lightly hits his leg. He gets off of her and Prue goes to Paige.) What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be upstairs studying for Piper and Phoebe's quiz?

Paige: Well, I was kinda hoping to go a couple rounds with the demon first.

Prue: I should tell you, we are going to be taking the witchcraft quizzes _very_ seriously. You better be prepared. What's the subject?

Paige: Potion basics.

Prue: Eww. Well, you gotta start somewhere.

Paige: I know. It's just a little book learning.

(Cole comes up to them.)

Cole: Prue?

(Prue sighs. Cole walks away.)

Prue: Paige, we had to learn how to be witches the hard away, and it took... well, it took too long. We need you to get there faster. Our lives may depend on it.

Paige: (sigh) Appealing to my conscience. Such a low blow.

Prue: Mmm.

(Paige stands up.)

Paige: I just want to know when the fun stuff starts.

(She leaves. Prue turns to Cole.)

Prue: So where were we?

Cole: Training.

Prue: Ugh. Come on, Cole. You were gone for a whole week. That is seven long, lonely nights.

Cole: I was on a fact finding mission. We can't ignore what I learned.

Prue: Yeah, I know. The Source wants us dead.

Cole: No, you _don't_ know. He needs you dead. Ever since we escaped, factions have been forming to challenge him. He must finish what he started if he expects to survive. Which means that you need to be prepared.

(Cole draws a sword.)

Prue: You think the Source is going to challenge me to a sword fight?

Cole: Hand-to-hand combat is too safe. Sword fighting teaches confidence, intensity. (He tosses Prue the sword.) You need to learn how to fight like a demon, Prue. (He walks over toward Prue.) Training must come before everything. Including us. Are you ready?

Prue: Do I have a choice?

(Cole swings the sword and Prue ducks. She then draws her sword.)

[Scene: Outside garden. Yen-Lo draws his sword and sneaks in the bushes nearer to the man (Zen Master) who kneels before a statue. Yen-Lo comes from behind to attack him. However, An-Ling jumps in front of him. They fight. Zen Master stands up. An-Ling unmasks Yen-Lo.]

An-Ling: Yen-Lo! (She takes off her own mask.) This is how you repay my father? (Zen Master comes over to them.) After all he taught you, everything he gave you.

Yen-Lo: What'd he give me, An-Ling? I was supposed to replace him, but he passed me over, for you.

Zen Master: Yen-Lo, you took everything you've learned from here and used it for your own gain. You brought disgrace upon yourself and our monastery. Now leave us, and never return.

An-Ling: You heard my father.

Yen-Lo: I'm gonna kill him, An-Ling. And then, I'm gonna kill you. You can't stop me. You're half the student I was! (An-Ling stabs Yen-Lo.) You think this is the end? We're just getting started.

(Yen-Lo jumps into a pool of water and disappears. An-Ling brushes her hand over the water.)

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper and Phoebe, wearing glasses, are quizzing Paige at the table. Paige is eating a lollipop.]

Piper: Okay. After mixing your potions, what's the best method to preserve unused sea slugs for future use? A) Pickle them, B) Sugar them, C) Smoke them, D) Freeze dry them.

Paige: Well now, you see, if _I_ had extra sea slugs, I'd let those little suckers go right on back into the ocean.

Piper: D) Freeze dry them is the correct answer.

Paige: I was going to guess that.

Phoebe: Why are you guessing at all?

Paige: To pass.

Piper: Paige, this, uh, isn't like trig, you know. (She takes off her glasses.) It's-It's not like you're never going to use it again. If you blow a potion, innocent people could die. Did you study at all for this test?

Paige: Well, I started to last night. It's just a friend from work came over, and she knew this bouncer at this club, and…. I'm _sorry_.

Phoebe: It's okay. I'm single too.

Piper: So was I... once. Why don't you study tonight-?

Paige: I can't. I have a guy coming over here and we're going out.

Piper: Here? What's wrong with your place?

Paige: Uh, this place is slightly more impressive than mine.

Piper: Uh-huh. Look Paige, I really, really want to be the cool big sister, but this is ridiculous. You have _no_ priorities.

Paige: That is not true. I've left work to fight demons. That's why I have to go out tonight. The boss's son is in town for the weekend.

Phoebe: And you think showing him a good time is going to improve your career standing?

Paige: Well, _yeah_.

(She puts her lollipop back in her mouth.)

Piper: Okay, listen to me very carefully. There is nothing more important than learning your craft right now. We could be _attacked_ at _any_ moment.

Paige: Then why am I stuck here reading? I should be learning how to body slam sweaty demons like Prue and Phoebe.

Phoebe: Prue and I have been at this a lot longer than you have

Piper: But trust us. Be patient, and study hard, and one day you will get a big sweaty demon of your own.

(Piper and Phoebe stand up and get their umbrellas and purses.)

Paige: Where are you going?

Piper: Chinatown. I need to stock up on some of these herbs.

Paige: Oh, can I go? I can get my nails done.

Piper: You need to work on your potions.

(They get their coats. Paige stands up.)

Paige: Come on!

Piper: Paige, don't make me the wicked witch of the northwest. But since I'm on a roll, you should get rid of that lollipop habit because it's gonna rot your teeth.

(Piper and Phoebe leave the kitchen.)

[Cut to basement. Prue and Cole are still fighting with swords. Prue falls and clutches her ankle.]

Prue: Ugh, I think it's twisted.

Cole: Stand up.

Prue: I just need a time out.

Cole: The Source won't give you a time out when you ask. Now get up.

Prue: I said that I can't. Jeez, Cole. What's the matter with you?

Cole: Demons worship strength, power. Nothing else. To beat the Source, you have to channel all of your energy into your strength. Including pain!

(Prue gets up. Cole reaches out to help her.)

Prue: Let go of me. I can do it.

Cole: I don't want anything to happen to you.

(She rests her head on Cole's chest for a moment.)

Prue: Let's go. I'm ready.

(They resume fighting.)

[Scene: Outside in a garden. An-Ling is talking to her father.]

An-Ling: I need to stay here. Protect you from Yen-Lo.

Zen Master: You cannot protect me from him. Not where he's gone. Only the dragon blade can stop him now. Take this to Master Kwan. He's an old friend. He will understand.

(He hands her a note.)

An-Ling: But what if Yen-Lo finds you first?

Zen Master: Then you will become master, and you'll know what to do. An-Ling, I did not pass over Yen-Lo because you were my daughter. I did so because you are the superior student. Now hurry, before he comes back. I'll follow you in the shadows. Go.

(An-Ling leaves and Yen-Lo's face appears in a pool of water.)

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Paige is working on a potion.]

Paige: Next up, some powdered toadstool. Bam! (Paige throws in the powder and claps.) Let's kick it up _one more notch_.

(Leo enters.)

Leo: Whoa, what-what are you doing?

Paige: You know, just preparing for the Source.

Leo: Oh. Is he coming over for dinner?

Paige: No. Piper and Phoebe's got me mixing potions. Why? I don't know. Prue gets to fight. Piper gets to blow up things. Phoebe gets to levitate. I - I get to cook.

(Leo gets a bottle of water out of the fridge.)

Leo: Well, you know your sisters' active powers took a long time to develop. And, uh, Prue and Phoebe have been studying martial arts for years.

Paige: Yeah, but we're _magic_. We should be able to skip over all that _crap_.

Leo: Well, there are no shortcuts. Even with magic. Anyway, you're half whitelighter, which means you're half pacifist. You may never develop the power to fight like Prue and Phoebe. And, uh, you might want to check your potion. It's bubbling over.

(Leo leaves.)

Paige: Just once, I'd like to know what it's like to be Prue, and be able to kick some serious _ass_. Bam!

(Paige puts in the last ingredient and the potion explodes. Paige collapses and her soul leaves her body.)

[Cut to basement. Prue collapses. Prue's soul leaves and Paige's enters.]

Prue!Paige: How did I get down here?

Cole: Never drop your guard. (Cole goes to hand her a sword and she runs away from him, hiding behind the punch bag.) What is wrong with you, Prue?

Prue!Paige: What did you just call me?

Cole: Well, you really took a shot if you can't remember your name.

(Prue!Paige looks down to see who she is and gasps.)

Prue!Paige: Oh, no. (She plays with some of her hair.) I am so _screwed_ , and so _frosted_.

Cole: Are you okay?

Prue!Paige: No. I mean... yes. Just... wait here.

Cole: I told you, no unscheduled breaks during training.

(Prue!Paige heads upstairs.)

Prue!Paige: I am training! I'm doing stairs!

[Cut to kitchen. Paige!Prue starts to wake up and groans a little.]

Prue!Paige: Oh, I don't look so good.

Paige!Prue: What's going on?

(She sees Prue!Paige and gasps.)

Prue!Paige: Don't worry, Prue. It's me, Paige. We switched bodies.

Paige!Prue: _What? What did you do?_

Prue!Paige: Why do you automatically assume it was something that I did?

Paige!Prue: Paige!

Prue!Paige: Alright, alright. I did it, but it was an accident, I swear. I just wanted to know what it was like to be you and somehow the potion I was working on just sort of... blew up.

Paige!Prue: You wanted to be _me_? Are you _crazy_? Okay, okay. We gotta fix this. What ingredients did you use?

Prue!Paige: I'm not sure. Just please don't tell Piper. She already thinks I'm a screw-up as it is.

Paige!Prue: Hello! _Paige, we are in each other's bodies_. I think Piper is the least of our problems. (Prue!Paige pouts.) Okay, fine. I won't tell her. Now wipe that look off my face.

(Prue!Paige smiles.)

Prue!Paige: Thanks. God, this top is tight.

Paige!Prue: Yeah, but it sure looks great.

(Cole enters.)

Cole: _So_ , ready to get back at it?

Paige!Prue: Yeah, just a minute, sweetie.

Cole: Not you. Prue.

Prue!Paige: Uh, sure, sugar. Whatever you say. Let's go work up a sweat.

(Prue!Paige begins to go downstairs, but Paige!Prue stops her.)

Paige!Prue: Uh, just a minute. Actually, Prue has to stay with me. She has to help me, uh, with the potion. It blew up in my face.

Cole: Is that true? (Both girls nod.) So let me ask you something, Prue. Um, why did you ask me to train you? I mean, why are we wasting our time?

Paige!Prue: You're not wasting your time, Cole. Prue told me how much she's learning-

Cole: I'm sorry, Paige. This is between me and Prue. If it's more important for you to help out in the kitchen than to train for the Source, then you don't have what it takes to vanquish him. So, please, let me know when that changes.

(Cole shimmers out.)

Paige!Prue: If we don't fix this soon, I am going to _perm_ your hair.

[Scene: An herb shop in Chinatown. Piper and Phoebe enter the store. An-Ling is arguing with the man at the counter.]

An-Ling: Please, just listen to me. You have no idea how important this is to me.

Man: Come back later.

An-Ling: If I could come back later, I would, but I can't. I need it now.

Man: That dagger is a family heirloom. It's not for sale.

Piper: Excuse me. Do you have any wormwood?

(He's about to go find it.)

An-Ling: You don't understand. I don't want to buy it. It's all right here in the note.

Man: I don't read Chinese.

Piper: Uh, wormwood.

(He's about to go find it.)

An-Ling: You have to help me. My father needs the dragon blade. He said your father would-

Man: My father's out of town until Tuesday. You'll have to come back then. Excuse me, I have customers.

Piper: Yes. Hi. Thank you. Hi. I need a sprig of wormwood, preferably small stemmed.

(An-Ling jumps up onto the wall and takes the dragon blade.)

Man: Hey!

Phoebe: Piper!

(Piper tries to freeze the scene, but An-Ling doesn't freeze and jumps through the window. Piper and Phoebe follow.)

Piper/Phoebe: Hey!

(Piper causes some boxes in the alley to explode in front of An-Ling.)

An-Ling: _Who are you?_

(The Zen Master appears. Yen-Lo appears in a puddle.)

Zen Master: An-Ling.

An-Ling: I have it, Father. (Yen-Lo appears out of a puddle of water and stabs the Zen Master.) No!

Yen-Lo: Like I said, we're just getting started.

An-Ling: Father!

(They disappear into the puddle of water.)

Commercial break

[Scene: Manor. Living room. An-Ling is talking to Piper, Phoebe, and Leo. There are two teacups on the coffee table.]

An-Ling: Yen-Lo was a powerful disciple, but he used my father's teachings for evil. That's why my father passed him over for master. And because he did, Yen-Lo swore vengeance on him.

Leo: But didn't you say you stabbed Yen-Lo when he first attacked?

An-Ling: Yes, but he used his knowledge of the teachings to escape before he died.

Piper: Escape where?

An-Ling: To a place where souls pass on their way to reincarnation. It's a mystical region between life and death.

(Piper and Phoebe look at Leo for help.)

Leo: Limbo.

An-Ling: Yen-Lo somehow figured out a way to hide out there.

Piper: But if you stabbed him-

Leo: Metaphysical and magical laws are amplified in limbo. As long as he stays there, his wound will never advance. He can literally cheat death forever.

An-Ling: That's why I took the dragon blade. It has the power to trap human souls. (Piper picks up the dragon blade.) Now it's the only way to save my father.

Phoebe: You think he's still alive?

An-Ling: Yen-Lo just doesn't want to kill my father. He wants to punish him. Holding him in limbo does that. It keeps his soul from being reborn.

(Piper puts the dragon blade down.)

Piper: Do you know how to, uh, get to this limbo?

An-Ling: No, I never mastered that skill.

Piper: Well then, we'll have to figure out our own way. Prue! Paige!

An-Ling: I can't let you do that. I know you're powerful witches, but I can't put you in danger. Yen-Lo will be coming for me next.

(Paige!Prue and Prue!Paige enter from the kitchen.)

Phoebe: All the more reason you should be here where it's safe.

(She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.)

An-Ling: No place is safe from Yen-Lo. He can use any surface of water as a portal.

Leo: Maybe, but he can only stay in our world for short periods. Otherwise, his wound will ultimately kill him.

(Paige!Prue and Prue!Paige go behind Leo.)

Paige!Prue: You called?

(An-Ling, Piper, and Phoebe stand up.)

Phoebe: Um, this is An-Ling.

Prue!Paige: Hi, I'm Paige. (Everyone looks at her curiously.) I mean, Paige's older sister, Prue. _This_ is Paige.

Paige!Prue: Hi. Paige here.

Piper: Um, okay. We've got a water-loving demon, so Prue, can you take Paige to the water main? It takes two to turn off that rusty valve.

Prue!Paige: Water main. Right.

(Prue!Paige goes off in the wrong direction. However, Paige!Prue pulls her in the right direction and nervously laughs. They leave.)

Piper: Okay. Book of Shadows. There's got to be another way to get into limbo.

(Leo gets up and he, Piper, and Phoebe head for the attic.)

[Scene: Limbo. Yen-Lo is standing in front of the Zen Master who is tied to a tree.]

Yen-Lo: It's amazing how our wounds stop bleeding down here, isn't it? (Yen-Lo presses the Zen Master's wound.) See! It doesn't even hurt.

Zen Master: This place was not meant for us to stay, Yen-Lo.

Yen-Lo: Tell me about it. I always expected the entrance to reincarnation to be a nice river, or even pearly gates. The last thing I expected to see was a big, sucking hole.

Zen Master: It's never too late for redemption. If you enter that vortex, you'll cleanse your soul. Start life fresh.

Yen-Lo: Yeah, as a tapeworm, or maybe even a dung beetle. I know how karma works. Besides, I've worked too hard in this life to give it all up now.

Zen Master: You're evil, Yen-Lo. You have nothing in this life.

Yen-Lo: I have you! Which means now your student reject has a purpose. I figure why stop with just one Zen Master when I can rid the world of _two_ or _twenty_ or a _hundred_. All their wisdom and magic lost forever in Limbo. Now that's… evil.

(He lets out an evil chuckle.)

Zen Master: And have I not taught you that you can never escape your karma? No one can.

Yen-Lo: But then again, nobody's ever escaped from Limbo before, have they?

Zen Master: How did you do it? I see no water as a portal to return to Earth.

Yen-Lo: I was worried about that at first. But then I remembered that every cloud has a nice, wet, watery lining. (He jumps in the air and floats.) Well, I'm off to find your daughter and kill her. Wish me luck.

(He levitates out.)

[Scene: Manor. Basement. Prue!Paige and Paige!Prue are trying to shut off the water main.]

Prue!Paige: Careful, don't break my nails.

Paige!Prue: Forget your nails. You almost got us busted. Next time just smile and nod when we're together.

Prue!Paige: Well, that might work with Piper, but what about this demon that's on the loose?

(Prue!Paige sucks on a lollipop after they have shut off the water main.)

Paige!Prue: You're right. We may have to fight. Can you use my power?

Prue!Paige: I haven't tried.

Paige!Prue: There. Use my power. But first, could you lose the lollipop? I don't want to get cavities.

Prue!Paige: Oh, sorry. Nervous habit.

(She puts the lollipop down and tries to use Prue's power on the punching bag, but fails.)

Prue!Paige: Oh, Piper is never going to trust me with magic again.

Paige!Prue: Piper won't find out anything as long as we reverse the potion.

Prue!Paige: Well, I think I figured out how to mix a new batch, but we're all out of powdered toadstool.

Paige!Prue: I know where to get some. You stay here. Avoid Piper at all costs, and practice my power, you may need it.

(Prue!Paige turns around and sighs as Paige!Prue leaves.)

[Cut to foyer. The doorbell rings and Paige!Prue answers it. Mr. Cowan's son, Mason, is at the door.]

Paige!Prue: Can I help you?

(Mason laughs a little.)

Mason: Sense of humor. I really like that in a girl. So you ready to go, Paige?

Paige!Prue: Paige. Uh-

(Prue!Paige comes up behind them with her lollipop.)

Prue!Paige: Mason, hi. How are you?

Mason: I'm fine. Do I know you?

Prue!Paige: No, no. But I know you. At least I feel like I know you seeing as how Paige can't stop talking about you, Mason, the boss's son. He's as cute as you said he was.

Paige!Prue: Well, uh, nice to see you. Bye.

(She begins to close the door, but Mason stops her.)

Prue!Paige: No, wait! Aren't you guys going for dinner?

Mason: Yeah, is Italian okay?

Prue!Paige: Chinese. You _must_ have Chinese. Chinatown Chinese, even better.

Mason: That's-That's cool.

Paige!Prue: Okay.

(Prue!Paige gives Paige!Prue her coat.)

Prue!Paige: Okay, so you two kids have fun. And keep my face out of the sun.

(Paige!Prue gives her a look before she and Mason leave. Piper comes down the stairs.)

Piper: Who was at the door?

Prue!Paige: Um, just Paige's date.

Piper: She's _still_ going on her date? (Prue!Paige shrugs.) Ugh. What's with the lollipop?

Prue!Paige: Paige sort of got me into them.

Piper: Prue, I gotta be honest. I'm really starting to worry about her.

Prue!Paige: Why? What's wrong with Paige?

Piper: Well, first of all, she doesn't listen to me.

Prue!Paige: Oh, she listens... sometimes.

Piper: Really? Cause she's got me fooled. And you know what, it's a shame, because she might actually have a lot of potential.

Prue!Paige: Really?

Piper: But the problem is, I don't think she cares, about anything.

Prue!Paige: Oh, no. She cares. I know she does. You just have to give her a chance. I think Paige is the kind of person that needs to learn from her mistakes. And believe me, she's learning fast.

Piper: Mm-hmm.

(Piper heads off. Prue!Paige sighs and puts the lollipop in her mouth.)

[Scene: The herb shop in Chinatown. Paige!Prue and Mason enter and Paige!Prue starts looking around. He sees a jar of squids.]

Mason: Uh, hmm. What is this place?

(Paige!Prue sighs.)

Paige!Prue: I just gotta find some powdered toadstool. Ah, here it is.

(She takes a bag out of a basket.)

Mason: Okay, I-I gotta warn you. I'm not into the whole herbal scene.

Paige!Prue: Oh, neither is Paige, I don't think.

Mason: You always talk about yourself in the third person like that?

Paige!Prue: It's kind of a character flaw of mine.

Mason: So what's the toadstool for?

Paige!Prue: It's an aphrodisiac.

(She heads over to the counter.)

Mason: Really? My dad was right. He said you were, uh, _unique_ , I believe is the word he used.

Paige!Prue: Oh, yeah? What else did he say about me?

Mason: He said that if he doesn't hurry up and make you a social worker, you'll probably quit and start your own agency. That or end up in jail. He wasn't sure which.

Paige!Prue: Sounds like Phoebe at that age.

(She pays a man for the powdered toadstool.)

Mason: You lost me again.

Paige!Prue: I'm not showing you a very good time, am I?

Mason: Well, I don't know. I mean, we're in Chinatown shopping for a sexual stimulant. I'm surrounded by chicken claws and goat brains. I haven't had this much fun in a long time.

Paige!Prue: Come to think of it, neither have I. My boyfriend's not really big on the fun factor lately.

Mason: Your boyfriend?

Paige!Prue: _Ex_ -boyfriend. (Thunder claps outside.) Uh-oh. Yen-Lo.

Mason: Uh, what's that? Another aphrodisiac?

Paige!Prue: I gotta go.

(Paige!Prue leaves Mason in the store.)

[Scene: Manor. Basement. Prue!Paige is trying to use Prue's power, but is failing. Cole shimmers in behind her. She jumps and accidentally causes stuff to go flying.]

Cole: What are you doing?

Prue!Paige: Uh, just... some exercises. Telekinesis exercises.

Cole: So you've decided to make training your priority?

Prue!Paige: _Yes_ , absolutely.

Cole: Good. We'll pick up where we left off.

Prue!Paige: Right. Cool.

Cole: I'll throw a couple of low voltage energy balls at you. You just try to avoid them.

Prue!Paige: Energy balls? (Cole throws an energy ball and hits Prue!Paige in the shoulder.) Oh! (Cole throws her one on the butt.) Ah! Okay, now that's just rude. I am _not_ having fun.

Cole: Fighting the Source isn't supposed to be fun.

Prue!Paige: That's it, pal! You are not the Source, and you do _not_ treat your girlfriend this way. Murderers, demons, phone solicitors maybe, but _not_ your girlfriend.

Cole: What's gotten into you?

(Cole walks up to her.)

Prue!Paige: Paige. I mean... I told Paige how you've been treating me and she just thinks you're way out of line, buddy.

Cole: Prue, you're the most important thing in my life. If I don't push you hard, I will lose you.

Prue!Paige: You keep pushing her that way, and you'll push her right out the door.

Cole: What do you mean 'her'?

Prue!Paige: I meant 'me'.

Cole: You said 'her'.

Prue!Paige: Did I? Well, it's…. I'm just… very angry. You know? Because, well, you tore my jog bra, and now I just…. I have to go change.

(Prue!Paige leaves.)

[Cut to Attic. It's raining outside and water is leaking in through the window. Piper, Phoebe, and Leo are looking in the Book of Shadows. An-Ling is sitting down, looking in a bowl of water.]

Piper: There is actually nothing in here on how to reach Limbo.

(Leo goes over to An-Ling.)

Leo: Should you have that water up here? I mean, what if Yen-Lo uses that as a portal?

An-Ling: It's okay. The surface is too small for him to enter.

Phoebe: So, what are you doing?

(Piper and Phoebe go over to them.)

An-Ling: My father could use water as a looking glass into other worlds. Once when I was young, he reached into a bowl of water and... picked me a plum from the Garden of Eden.

Phoebe: Can you see your father now?

An-Ling: No. I only see water. (She puts the bowl down.) I wish he were here. He'd know what to do.

Leo: I better go check with the Elders. Maybe they can help us reach Limbo.

(Leo orbs out.)

An-Ling: Sometimes I think Yen-Lo was right. My father made the wrong choice. Yen-Lo was always the better student.

Phoebe: Oh, I doubt that. (She sits down in front of An-Ling.) You beat him in battle.

An-Ling: But I didn't kill him. I made him stronger. Strong enough to remove my father's magic and wisdom from the world. I don't feel worthy of following in his footsteps.

(Piper looks at the window.)

Piper: Come on. With all this rain, we have to protect the house from Yen-Lo.

(They leave the attic. Yen-Lo appears from puddle of water leaked in from one of the windows.)

[Cut to Foyer. Yen-Lo comes down the stairs. He pauses and hides as Paige!Prue enters the house and puts down her bag on the table. She takes off her coat and hat, then heads for the living room. Cole comes to meet Paige!Prue.]

Paige!Prue: Cole! You scared me.

Cole: Sorry. I didn't mean to. With the rain outside and everyone on Yen-Lo alert.

(Paige!Prue puts her coat on the coat rack.)

Paige!Prue: Yeah, Yen-Lo. That's why I rushed home.

Cole: You're chilled. Here, put this on.

(He offers her his jacket.)

Paige!Prue: Uh, you keep it.

(He pins her to the wall.)

Cole: I'm sorry. Am I making you feel... uncomfortable?

Paige!Prue: No, of course not. I was just wondering what _Prue_ would think about this.

(Yen-Lo leaves.)

Cole: Prue?

Paige!Prue: Uh, yeah. Your girlfriend, Prue. Remember?

Cole: Yes, see, the problem with Prue is she's so obsessed with training, she's not interested in... romance anymore.

Paige!Prue: That's not true. I-I mean, she-

Cole: You, on the other hand, strike me as a being full of passion. Desire. I miss that.

Paige!Prue: I gotta go.

(He kisses her. Prue!Paige walks down the stairs.)

Prue!Paige: Hey!

(Paige!Prue flips Cole over. Prue!Paige goes over to her.)

Paige!Prue: How could you do this to me?

(Cole puts up his hands innocently.)

Cole: Oh, come on. I'm just trying to have a little fun, Prue. Isn't that what you were complaining about me not doing?

Paige!Prue: Yeah, but I never meant for…. Did you just call me Prue?

Cole: Would you rather I kissed her?

(He stands up after pointing at Prue!Paige.)

Paige!Prue: No.

Prue!Paige: You know? How do you know?

Cole: Well, for one thing you suck at telekinesis. And for another, you set me straight about the way I've been treating the real Prue, as only a sister could.

Paige!Prue: You did?

Prue!Paige: Someone had to.

Cole: Okay, I'm gonna go… let you guys work this out. When you're yourself again, give me a call.

(He smacks Paige!Prue on the butt lightly.)

Paige!Prue: Unh. Oh.

Cole: We'll have some fun.

(Prue!Paige looks away slightly in disgust. Cole shimmers away.)

Paige!Prue: Okay, we've got to get back into our own bodies. _I_ am even getting confused.

An-Ling: (from kitchen) Piper, Phoebe, look out!

[Cut to kitchen. Yen-Lo is attacking Piper, Phoebe, and An-Ling. He kicks Piper on the table, breaking it. She screams. Phoebe and Yen-Lo continue to fight before knocking her to the ground. Paige!Prue and Prue!Paige enter. An-Ling takes out the dragon blade].

Yen-Lo: The dragon blade?

(He attacks and cuts An-Ling.)

Piper: Prue, stop him! (Yen-Lo cuts An-Ling and she drops the dragon blade. Prue!Paige attempts to use Prue's power, and while she does, she misses Yen-Lo completely. Yen-Lo takes the dragon blade and escapes through the dishwater in the sink.) Leo! (Leo orbs in.) An-Ling's hurt. (She points at Paige!Prue, Phoebe, and Prue!Paige.) You three, follow me!

(Leo heals An-Ling as the sisters leave.)

Leo: Easy.

[Cut to conservatory. Piper enters with her sisters behind her.]

Piper: Alright! What the hell is going on?!

Phoebe: That's what I would like to know.

Paige!Prue: I was soaking some potion pots in the sink and I forgot to drain them.

Piper: That is not what I mean. I smell something witchy. Prue, what is wrong with your powers? (Prue!Paige doesn't answer.) Prue?

Paige!Prue: I'm over here.

Prue!Paige: Don't get mad at her. This is _all_ my fault.

Paige!Prue: Yeah, but Paige, I agreed to keep it secret.

Prue!Paige: Yeah, but I was the one that messed up the potion. I wasn't concentrating. I just... guessed.

Piper: Oh, my god! You guys _switched bodies_?! Are you out of your minds?! What, with everything we have going on, you pull a stunt like this?!

Phoebe: It was an accident.

Piper: Accidents like that get people killed! We could have lost an innocent in there! What if it wasn't Yen-Lo?! What if it was the Source that broke in?! You could have gotten us all killed! Now we've lost our shot at Yen-Lo. We have no idea how to get to Limbo! (She thinks for a moment.) Wait a minute. Do... you (she points at Prue!Paige.) remember what you put in that potion to switch bodies?

Prue!Paige: Prue just picked up the ingredient we were missing.

Piper: Good. Let's go.

[Time lapse. Manor. Kitchen. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and An-Ling are watching Paige!Prue and Prue!Paige put together the potion. Piper looks at Paige!Prue.]

Piper: Alright, what else did you… (she looks at Prue!Paige) I mean... _you_ put in this?

Prue!Paige: Just the powdered toadstool.

Piper: Alright, soul sisters, back in your own bodies.

Prue/Paige: I want to be me again.

(Prue!Paige throws in the powdered toadstool and they switch back. The others wait anxiously.)

Prue: Oh, it's nice to see you, Paige.

Paige: It's nice to bee seen, Prue. My god, what did you have for dinner?

Prue: Kung Pao Chicken. Sorry.

Phoebe: Okay. Not to cut this reunion short, but we don't have a lot of time. (To Piper) So what was your idea?

Piper: The only person who knows how to enter Limbo is in Limbo himself. And since we can't get to An-Ling's father down there, my plan is to bring him up here. Or at least his soul.

Leo: Wait, you want to swap souls with An-Ling's father?

Piper: He's the only one who knows how to get in. Besides, it's the best way to surprise Yen-Lo.

Leo: It's too risky. There's gotta be another way.

Piper: Did the Elders have any other ideas?

Leo: No.

Piper: Then there's not. _Okay_. (She takes the powdered toadstool from Prue.) I want to be the Zen Master. (She throws the powdered toadstool in the potion and switches souls with the Zen Master.)

Piper!Zen Master: You have a very brave sister.

An-Ling: Father?

Piper!Zen Master: Yes, An-Ling, I'm here. We don't have much time. Where is the dragon blade?

An-Ling: I used it to fight Yen-Lo, but he knocked it out of my hands. Did anyone pick it up?

(They all shake their heads.)

Piper!Zen Master: Then who has the dragon blade?

[Cut to Limbo. Yen-Lo has the dragon blade. Piper wakes up in the Zen Master's body, tied to a tree.]

Yen-Lo: What happened, old man?

Zen Master!Piper: I don't know. What happened?

Yen-Lo: I was telling you how I stole the dragon blade from your useless daughter when you blacked out.

Zen Master!Piper: I did? I mean, I did. If you say so.

Yen-Lo: Who are you?

(He holds the dragon blade to his neck.)

Zen Master!Piper: I am one with the universe.

(Yen-Lo laughs.)

Yen-Lo: You think you can fool me? I was his disciple for _twenty years_. (He takes the blade down.) An-Ling doesn't have the power to switch souls. So you must be one of the witches, which means An-Ling and her father will come to rescue you. The question is… how are they going to get your soul back when I've got it?

(He captures Piper's soul in the dragon blade.)

Commercial break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo bring the dragon blade's sheath to An-Ling and Piper!Zen Master.]

Paige: This is all we could find.

Piper/Zen Master: Then Yen-Lo must have the dragon blade. (Piper!Zen Master waves her hand over a puddle and sees inside of Limbo.) And used it to capture your sister's soul.

Leo: What does that mean? How do we get Piper back?

An-Ling: We need to get the dragon blade away from Yen-Lo.

Phoebe: Okay, so what are we waiting for? Show us the way.

An-Ling: I should go alone. Piper did this for me to save my father's life.

(Piper!Zen Master looks at An-Ling curiously.)

Prue: No, she's our sister. We'll all go.

Piper!Zen Master: Is that what you were fighting to save? My life?

An-Ling: Of course, Father. When we bring you back, their whitelighter can heal your wound. He's a miracle worker. I've seen him.

Piper!Zen Master: You are right. We should all go. But it is a different realm down there, with new rules. Yen-Lo has had time to learn and adjust.

Leo: Fine, then let's go.

Piper!Zen Master: If you go, you risk being pulled into the vortex. Who would heal our injuries?

Prue: He's right, Leo. You should stay here. (Piper!Zen Master goes in. An-Ling jumps in.) Okay, here goes nothing. (Prue, then Phoebe, and then Paige jump into the puddle of water.)

[Scene: Limbo. Piper!Zen Master, An-Ling, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige enter Limbo.]

Prue/Phoebe: Piper!

(The two sisters go over to the Zen Master's body.)

Paige: The dragon blade. Where is it?

Piper!Zen Master: Quiet.

Prue/Phoebe: Look out!

(Yen-Lo attacks. Piper!Zen Master is kicked to the edge of the vortex.)

An-Ling: _Father!_

(She goes to save Piper!Zen Master.)

Yen-Lo: Welcome to my turf.

Paige: Look! Yen-Lo's belt! (She points to the dragon blade and it orbs into her hand.) I didn't even call for it. It just happened.

Prue: Our powers must be expanded here.

Phoebe: You get Piper's soul out of the dragon blade. Prue, your power is closest to hers, so you can help her. (Prue nods.) I'm going to keep Yen-Lo busy.

(Phoebe goes to Yen-Lo.)

Yen-Lo: Oh, it's you... black belt Barbie.

Phoebe: You're going to be sorry you said that.

(She levitates and kicks Yen-Lo up to a rocky mountain. He drops his sword.)

Paige: Prue, what do I do?

Prue: We'll use our powers to move her soul out of the dragon blade.

(They hold hands and begin using their powers in unison. Phoebe jumps up to Yen-Lo and they fight. Prue and Paige bring Piper's soul out of the dragon blade.)

Paige: Now what?

Prue: We put it back in the body.

(They put Piper's soul back in the Zen Master's body.)

Zen Master!Piper: Thanks for the lift. Untie me.

(They do.)

Paige: We've gotta do something.

Zen Master!Piper: What? I don't have the power in this body.

(Phoebe drops to the ground.)

Phoebe: Ow, my ankle. I think it's twisted. I need a timeout.

(Yen-Lo jumps down.)

Yen-Lo: A time out? This will be easier than I thought.

Phoebe: For me too. Paige! (Paige orbs her the dragon blade and Phoebe captures Yen-Lo's soul. Limbo changes into a beautiful garden and the vortex turns into a cloud-like vortex.)

Paige: Oh my god, it's so beautiful. What happened?

Piper: Beats the hell out of me.

(She walks over to them.)

Prue: Piper?

Piper: Hello.

(Zen-Master and An-Ling joins them.)

Zen Master: The natural order of things has been restored. Including our souls.

Piper: But how?

Zen Master: This was all a reflection on Yen-Lo's fears, of a man afraid of crossing over. In truth, this is a peaceful place. Welcoming.

An-Ling: We need to get you home and heal your wound.

Zen Master: No. I was mortally wounded. It is my time to die, to be reborn.

An-Ling: Their whitelighter can heal.

Zen Master: An-Ling, you know better than to cling to the physical world, the way you clung to my hand on the bridge.

An-Ling: But you're my father.

Zen Master: I'm no great or less than anyone facing death. That's the only lesson that keeps you from being a true Zen Master. Death is a part of life. A transition, a rebirth. (Phoebe hands the Zen Master the dragon blade.) Yes, Yen-Lo must be reborn too. It is the natural order of things.

(He starts to head towards the vortex, but his daughter stops him.)

An-Ling: I love you.

Zen Master: And I'll always love you, An-ling.

(The Zen Master walks with the dragon blade through the portal. He disappears on the other side.)

Paige: Does anyone know how to leave here?

An-Ling: I think I know how to do it now.

(They all join hands in a circle and An-Ling levitates them up.)

[Scene: A San Francisco Park. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are walking down the lane of herbs.]

Paige: Aloe plant, medicinal uses. Toro herbs, magical herb. St. John's Wart, medicinal herb. Ragged Robin, magical herb. Cupid's Dart, _strictly_ aromatic.

Piper: And that one?

(She points to an herb.)

Paige: That is Angelica.

Piper: And its use?

Paige: Um, I think it's used mostly to flavor fish.

(They walk to Prue and Leo sitting on a blanket.)

Phoebe: She got _every answer_ right.

(Paige slightly bows.)

Prue: Yeah!

Leo: So, uh, what inspired the turn around?

(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sit down.)

Paige: Well, I kind of liked the power boost I had in Limbo, so it kind of made want to work harder faster.

Phoebe: Well, don't be in _too_ big a hurry. Trust me, you want to fight like hell to keep life separate from magic.

Piper: Here, here.

Prue: And having a guy around like Mason is not such a bad thing.

Paige: Oh, you liked him?

Prue: Yeah.

Paige: _Yeah_. That's too bad. He canceled on me for tonight. He said I was trying too hard and that I was not comfortable in my own skin.

Phoebe: So much for impressing the boss, huh?

Paige: Well, I can take comfort in the fact that he canceled on Prue and not me.

(She laughs a little.)

Prue: Hey!

(She throws a little bit of food at Paige. Cole shimmers in.)

Paige: Well, here comes your personal trainer from hell. Literally.

Prue: _Oh_ , gotta go. (Prue goes over to Cole.) Hi!

(She's about to hug him.)

Cole: Wait a minute. Who are you? (Prue kisses him.) Oh, I know…. Paige.

Prue: Uh! (She laughs a little.) So what's on our training schedule for today? Lightsabers?

Cole: Actually, I was thinking maybe we could have a private picnic of our own.

Prue: But what about training? I have to be ready for the Source.

Cole: I know, but not right now. Right now, I was thinking I could take you to this great little picnic spot in, uh, the south of France.

Prue: Really?

Cole: Really.

(They kiss as they shimmer out.)


	5. Size Matters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything.

 **Size Matters**

[Scene: P3. Piper is talking to the new manager.]

Man: White gauze curtains would give this place some flair. You know what I'm saying? Then we'll take out these tables over here. Replace them with mounds of pillows so people can lay back and get comfortable. You look worried, baby girl.

Piper: Well... uh…. Treat. I know I gave you the authority to make some changes in the club, but I thought they would happen gradually. You know, I don't want to _shock_ the regulars.

Treat: Well, I do. Alright? Your place seems too safe. Now do you trust me? Do you trust the number one club promoter in all of San Francisco?

Piper: Yes, of course-

Treat: Good. Alright, guys. Rip it all out!

(Prue and Phoebe enter.)

Phoebe: Wait a minute! What's going on? That's our table. Who told them that they could rip out our table?

Treat: I did.

Prue: And who are you?

Piper: Phoebe, this is Treat Taylor. He's the new manager of P3.

Prue: I-I-I'm sorry. The new what?

Piper: I just hired him on a trial basis.

Phoebe: Well, isn't that interesting. We need to talk to you.

(Prue and Phoebe pull Piper to the side.)

Piper: You look worried, baby girl.

Phoebe: Well, why didn't you tell us about this?

Piper: It just happened yesterday. Which is why I asked you two to come down here today.

(They see Paige. She walks up to them.)

Paige: Hi, guys.

Prue/Phoebe: Hi!

Paige: I hope I'm not interrupting.

Phoebe: No, no, we were just talking.

Paige: Well, I have a quick question, but it can wait. Continue.

Piper: I was just explaining to Prue and Phoebe that the changes I'm making in the club are not by choice. They are by necessity. Okay? P3 has been struggling a little lately and we are now a single salary household.

Prue: Oh, well, we don't have to be. We can get jobs.

Piper: Uh-huh. And if you two could get part-time entry level jobs that pay you about two hundred grand a year that would really make a difference. Otherwise, I'd rather you two be free for _other_ work.

Paige: About that other work….

Prue: But it's not fair. You shouldn't carry the financial burden.

Piper: I will worry about the source of our income, if you two worry about the Source of All Evil.

Paige: Speaking of evil-

Piper: (To Phoebe) Besides, what kind of job would you get?

Phoebe: I am a college grad. I am sure I could find something.

Paige: I found something.

Prue: Okay, Paige. What is it?

Paige: Okay, have you guys ever walked by a house and just, uh, got a really bad creepy feeling from it? Okay, on my way to get coffee every morning I walk by this house and I get... this… shiver.

Phoebe: A shiver?

Paige: Does it mean anything?

Piper: It's a shiver.

Paige: No, I've always just dismissed it as a bad case of the creeps, but... now that I'm a witch... I don't know. I think it might be something supernatural.

Prue: Well, do you know anything about the house?

Paige: Just that this... cute guy named Finn lives there. We bumped into each other at the grocery store, flirted a little, done the 'Are these melons ripe?' thing. Okay.

Phoebe: Well, that sounds like you have the hots, not the creeps.

Paige: Well-

Prue: Either way, I think it's a good idea that you stay away from this Finn guy.

Paige: No, I don't get the shiver from him. Just the house. I think I'm on to something.

Piper: I really think that when you've been a witch for a few months, you'll know the difference between sensing evil and needing a warmer jacket.

Paige: So you don't want to check it out?

Piper: Not any time soon.

(She leaves.)

Prue: Stay away from that Finn guy.

(She also leaves.)

Paige: Phoebe, I'm not making this up.

Phoebe: Oh, I know you're not, sweetie. But you got to admit, it's not a lot to go on. I gotta run. I'll call you later.

Paige: Okay.

Phoebe: Okay!

[Scene: Finn's house. He drives into the driveway with a woman on his motorcycle.]

Woman: Geez, Finn. You live here?

Finn: It needs some work. Okay, it needs a lot of work, but it's nicer inside. I'll show you.

Woman: I must be out of my mind.

Finn: Why?

Woman: I don't know. Going home with a guy I just met?

Finn: Come on. What are you afraid of? (They enter the house. Finn tries to turn on the light, but it doesn't work.) I keep meaning to get that fixed.

Woman: It's kind of dark in here, Finn.

Finn: You're a little old to be scared of the dark, aren't you? Maybe I should go check the circuit breaker.

Woman: Wait. Don't go.

Finn: It's okay.

(He leaves and the demon watches the woman from behind a hole in the wall.)

Woman: Who's there?

(The demon, Gammill, uses his wand on her as she screams.)

Opening Credits

[Scene: Finn's house. Gammill sharpens tools and decorates a small figurine.]

[Cut to outside. Paige watches Finn leave on his motorcycle.]

[Scene: Office. Phoebe's there, sitting in a chair, at a job interview.]

Woman: If I'm reading this correctly, you were 27 years old when you finished college.

Phoebe: Yes. I just graduated last spring.

Woman: Well, that certainly took a while.

Phoebe: Oh, I had to take a break after my freshman year. Personal reasons.

Woman: Would you care to elaborate?

Phoebe: Not really.

Woman: You know, during the holidays things get pretty hectic around here. We need people who can handle tense situations.

Phoebe: Oh, believe me, I am uniquely qualified to handle any kind of pressure. I have battled more d… customer complaints than you could possibly ever imagine.

Woman: I see you also noted that you require a flexible work schedule.

Phoebe: I'll put in the hours. I promise. It's just, sometimes, I may just have to leave unexpectedly.

Woman: Would you care to elaborate?

Phoebe: No, not really.

Woman: I see.

Phoebe: But it's not what you're thinking.

Woman: How do you know what I'm thinking?

Phoebe: I _don't_ know what you're thinking. I just know that whatever you're thinking, it's not it.

Woman: So you're not going to tell me?

Phoebe: No, it's just so silly. No.

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Paige enters through the front door.]

Paige: Hello? Is anybody home? (She finds Leo levitating in the living room with an orb around him.) Leo. (Leo falls.) Oh, god. Are you _okay_? Uh, I knocked, but nobody answered. And the door was unlocked.

(Leo stands up.)

Leo: Oh, it usually is. Otherwise, demons come crashing through, and it costs a fortune to fix. If you're looking for your sisters, they're not here. Prue and Piper are at the club, and Phoebe's at a job interview.

Paige: Actually, I was looking for you.

Leo: Me? Why?

Paige: Well, seeing that you're a whitelighter and I'm _part_ whitelighter, I was hoping we could have a whitelighter to part whitelighter chat.

Leo: Sure. Of course. Sit down.

Paige: So you have the ability to locate your charges, right?

Leo: Sometimes.

Paige: And... if you have a sixth sense for locating good, is it possible that I have one for locating evil?

Leo: You think you sensed evil?

Paige: I know it sounds silly, but there's this house that I walk by and I get this really... bad feeling from. The problem is that I've already discussed it with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, and they dismissed it.

Leo: So you want me to talk to them?

Paige: I hate to put you in the middle.

Leo: Well, it's part of my job. Uh, I'll just talk to them when I sense their minds are in the right spot.

Paige: Thank you.

(Phoebe enters the house.)

Phoebe: Damn it!

Leo: Now would not be a good time.

(They go over to her.)

Phoebe: I am only going to say this once. The real world better start showing me some respect. Otherwise, I am going to stop saving it every week.

Leo: What happened?

Phoebe: I just had the _worst_ job interview for a position that a _monkey_ could fill. Provided that the monkey could explain why it needed flexible work hours. Why aren't you at work?

Paige: I-It's my lunch break. I just-

Phoebe: You're not still talking about the creepy house, are you? Did you find out any new information?

Leo: I think it's worth checking out.

Phoebe: Huh. Okay. Well, let's go. I mean, it's not like I have to be at work or anything.

Paige: Yeah, but I do. Could we meet afterwards? Like 4? I'll give you the address. I just, uh, need, uh, pen and paper. (A pen and paper orb into her hand.) I _love_ being able to move stuff with my mind. I'll see you there later. Leo, thanks.

Leo: Sure.

(Paige leaves.)

Phoebe: You really think she's on to something?

Leo: Well, the important thing is that _she_ does, so I think we should support that.

Phoebe: Okay. Well, then I'll go change into my work clothes and head over there.

Leo: Do you want me to go with you? I mean, you don't even know what's there.

Phoebe: Leo, please. This is what I do.

[Scene: P3. Treat is showing Piper the new waitresses' uniforms with the name "The Spot" on them.]

Treat: Woo, now that's what I'm talking about.

Piper: You're changing the name of the club?

Treat: Man, you know that's the plan. You know?

Piper: What's wrong with P3?

Treat: Well, you know we polled people, and most of them thought it was a parking level. I mean, _I_ don't even know what it stands for.

Piper: It stands for Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. _We are_ P3.

Treat: _Yeah_ , but check this out. The new image deserves a new name. Otherwise, no one will know what it is. You know what I'm saying? But look, if you're against it. Look, I can take it all down, change things around, whatever you want me to do, baby girl.

Piper: No, just, uh, do what you want.

Treat: You cool?

Piper: Yeah.

Treat: You cool?

Piper: Yeah.

Treat: You cool?

Piper: Uh-huh.

Treat: All right.

[Scene: Finn's house. Phoebe knocks on the door. No one answers and she starts to walk away. The door opens by itself.]

Phoebe: Oh, come on, Phoebe. Show a little spine. (She goes into the house.) Hello?! (Gammill watches Phoebe from the hole in the wall.) Anybody home?!

(Phoebe sees a collection of little dolls with looks of horror on their faces. She picks up one, gets a premonition, and drops the doll.)

Gammill: No!

(He uses his wand to shrink Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Uh-oh.

(She runs away.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Finn's house. Gammill is looking for Phoebe (shrunk), who is hiding under a table.]

Gammill: Where are you? Hm? You can't have gone that far.

Phoebe: (whispering) Leo. Leo. Oh.

(The demon sees Phoebe running across the floor to the couch.)

Gammill: I see you. (Phoebe levitates out of his reach.) Well, you little witch. We'll see how long you last.

(The demon gets the vacuum cleaner.)

Phoebe: Oh, this sucks.

[Scene: P3. Leo and Paige orb into a secure area.]

Paige: I can't get used to this orbing thing.

Leo: You will. You've got it in you.

Paige: I feel like my stomach's going to come out of me.

(They find Prue and Piper.)

Leo: Uh, what's with the white gauze? It's worse than up there.

Piper: It was Treat's idea. What are you guys doing here?

Paige: We orbed in.

Piper: Together?

Paige: Yeah, well, we were worried about Phoebe. She was supposed to meet me at the creepy house, but she never showed, so I thought maybe she got hung up. So I went to your place-

Piper: Um, I thought we decided not to investigate the so-called creepy house?

Paige: Well, I know you didn't think it was anything, but Leo-

Piper: Oh, so you went behind our back and asked Leo.

Leo: She didn't go behind your back, and I'm _her_ whitelighter, too.

Piper: Uh-hmm, right. Well, it's a smart thing to do as a witch, but an _annoying_ thing to do as a sister.

Prue: So what happened to Phoebe?

Leo: I don't know. I checked my radar, but she dropped to the tiniest blip.

Prue: And what would account for that?

Leo: I don't know, but I don't like it.

Prue: Well, then we should probably get over there.

Paige: See, I told you something was going on in that house.

Piper: Uh-huh, okay. Let's hold the congratulations till we find Phoebe.

(As they are leaving, the workmen break the P3 sign.)

[Scene: Finn's house. Phoebe's grabbing onto the couch for dear life. Gammill's trying to suck her into the vacuum cleaner. Finn enters.]

Gammill: Watch out! One's loose! Shut the door! Shut it!

Finn: What are you going to do with her when you find her?

Gammill: Don't ask questions!

Finn: The same thing you did with the other one?

(Gammill shuts off the vacuum cleaner. Phoebe relaxes.)

Gammill: I said, don't ask questions. The other one…. Still, that... that gives me an idea.

(He goes and takes out the woman he shrunk earlier covered in clay.)

Finn: Do you want me to-?

Gammill: Shh.

(Phoebe sees the other girl try to say "Help me".)

Gammill: The door's still open. Shut it!

(He does.)

[Scene: Outside Finn's house. Piper's car is there with Prue, Piper, Paige, and Leo in it.]

Paige: There it is. See? Oh, shiver.

Piper: Well, uh, Paige, you don't have to be a super witch to know that that house is creepy.

Leo: I saw a motorcycle in the driveway. Somebody's home.

Prue: Okay, so I say we go up to the front door. Paige, you knock, Piper, you freeze, and if it is a demon, I will send them flying.

Leo: Piper doesn't always have control over her powers. She might be blowing up an innocent.

Prue: Okay, so how about you orb in, check out the place, and tell us what we're up against.

Paige: I have an idea-

Leo: Well, the problem with that is what if what we're dealing with is not supernatural. Then I've orbed into somebody's living room and we've risked exposure.

Paige: I mean, if I just-

Prue: This is why I say we go with the freeze.

Paige: I can get Finn out of the house.

Prue: How?

Paige: Well, I know the guy. I'll just go in, lure him out, and you can go in and snoop around.

Piper: No. We can't let you go off with a potential demon. It's too dangerous. Right, Leo?

Leo: Actually, it sounds like our best bet.

Piper: Are you siding with Paige now?

Leo: Hey, there's no sides. And, yes.

Piper: Huh!

Paige: Look, I know I'm new to magic, but the only way to change that is to allow me to get some experience.

Piper: And I'm just trying to protect you.

Paige: That's nice, but your protecting me may be hurting Phoebe. Look, I got her into this. Let me help get her out of it.

Piper: Okay, fine. Go. But until we know who this Finn guy is, and what he does, I do not want you _alone_ with him. Take him to P3, or…. I mean, _The Spot_.

Paige: Got it.

(Paige gets out a lollipop.)

Piper: What is that for?

Paige: A lure.

(Paige gets out of the car.)

Prue: _Do not_ go into that house. Did you hear me? I said, do not go in.

(Paige leaves.)

Piper: Don't bother, Prue. It's like talking to a wall.

Leo: She's got the Halliwell hearing.

[Scene: Finn's house. Phoebe levitates up to the woman in clay.]

Phoebe: Whoo! That's one good thing about being so small. I'm so light I can kind of fly. Can you talk? (The woman whimpers.) Okay. Just close your eyes, and don't tense up. (Phoebe kicks and breaks the clay. The woman starts to collapse.) No, no. You can collapse later. I need you to run now. Can you do that?

Woman: Yeah.

Phoebe: We got to go before Gammill sees us.

(Gammill comes up and traps them under a can.)

Gammill: Gotcha. I knew a witch could never resist saving an innocent.

(He hears Paige knocking on the door.)

Paige: Hello!

Gammill: Now what?

Paige: Hello?!

Gammill: _Another girl_. Get her inside. Go, get her. Get her!

Finn: Maybe we should just let them all go.

Gammill: Since when did you develop a conscience? Hmm? I never gave you one. Now what are you standing around for? Go! Go! _Fetch_! (Finn goes to answer the door. Phoebe is yelling.) Be quiet.

(Gammill puts them in a container.)

[Cut to front door. Finn opens it to see Paige.]

Paige: Hi.

Finn: Hi.

Paige: Remember me? The girl with the melons... from the supermarket melons.

Finn: Yeah, I remember. What brings you here?

Paige: Let's just say I got tired of waiting for you to show up on my doorstep.

Finn: I'm sorry?

Paige: Look, if we're gonna go out, the first thing you need to know about me is I don't play games. I see what I want and I, uh, go for it. Do you have a problem with that?

Finn: Are you always this aggressive with guys?

Paige: Just the ones I like.

Finn: Why don't you come in? (Paige hesitates.) Is something wrong?

Paige: Oh, just the old cliché. My mother told me never to go into stranger's houses. That thing.

Finn: Come on. What are you afraid of?

[Cut to Prue, Piper, and Leo watching in the car.]

Prue: _Don't do it._

[Cut to Gammill watching through the hole in the wall.]

Gammill: _Do it._

[Cut to Paige. She starts to enter the house.]

Finn: No, wait. On second thought, let's just go out.

(Finn and Paige leave the house.)

[Cut to Prue, Piper, and Leo.]

Leo: The lure worked.

(Paige and Finn drive away on his motorcycle. Paige waves at them.)

Piper: Barely.

[Cut to inside Finn's house. Gammill goes to Phoebe and the woman.]

Gammill: Now where were we?

(Leo, Prue, and Piper orb in and Gammill hides.)

Phoebe: (In her small voice) Prue! Piper!

Prue: You two go that way. I'll go this way.

Phoebe: In here! I'm in here!

(Piper looks around and finds the demon's collection of small dolls.)

Piper: Oh, _weird_.

Leo: What a bizarre collection. I wouldn't touch. We should look for Phoebe. I'll check upstairs.

Phoebe: Piper! Piper!

(Piper can't hear Phoebe's cries. Prue and Leo come back in.)

Prue: I didn't find anything.

Leo: There's nothing upstairs either. I mean _nothing_. Anything down here?

Piper: _No_ , nothing but a bunch of clay.

Prue: I think we should get out of here. Check the Book of Shadows. I-I want to know what we're dealing with.

Piper: Well, whatever it is, it better not require the power of four to vanquish it.

(They orb out and the demon goes over to Phoebe.

Gammill: Well, well, the power of four. So you're not just a witch, but a _Charmed One_. Nothing will make me happier than to collect you all.

Commercial break

[Scene: Finn's house. Gammill puts Phoebe and the woman into clay.]

Gammill: When your clay hardens, I'll fire up the kiln, and once you're in the kiln, there'll be nothing left to save. Don't worry. I'll be back. Once I complete my collection.

(He leaves.)

Phoebe: Okay, good. Now that he's gone, I can focus on getting us out of here. Although, I do have to tell you I am not having the best day of my life. It began with an interview where a woman made me feel _this_ big, and now I actually _am_ this big. And next up is being baked. (The woman shrieks.) Well, that's just a roundabout of saying don't panic. I'm gonna get us out of here. I'm... going... to turn... this... day... around.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, and Leo are looking in the Book of Shadows.]

Leo: Found him! Gammill, a.k.a. The Collector. He's known for his passion of collecting one of a kind figurines. Wonder what he gets out of that?

Piper: Well, speaking for my great-aunt Sylvia, who collects Hummels, when they have a hard time dealing with real people, figurines can be their best friends.

Leo: Yeah, but being socially awkward doesn't land you in the Book of Shadows.

Prue: So what does?

Leo: Well, apparently he went up against a witch sometime in the seventies. A spell was cast to make him as hideous on the outside as he was on the inside. Like _this_ , I suppose.

Piper: Does it say what he did to deserve that?

Leo: No, it doesn't make any sense either. I mean, we saw this guy, and he still looks the same.

Prue: So what does _that_ mean? That Gammill found a way to break the curse and changed his name to Finn?

Leo: I don't know, but I'm guessing whoever the guy Paige is with does.

Prue: Well, then we need to find Paige, and hope that she's not in trouble, so we can find Phoebe, and hope that she's not in trouble.

Leo: Well, I wouldn't worry about Paige. I mean, she's in a public place. Nobody's going to hurt her at _The Spot_.

[Scene: Paige's apartment. Paige and Finn enter.]

Paige: I wasn't expecting company, so just, uh, give me a sec to clean the place up.

Finn: I really like your place.

Paige: Really? It's a shoe box compared to yours.

Finn: I'm really glad I didn't bring you in. You know, this is the first time a girl has ever invited me back to her place.

Paige: Well, uh, I just thought the club was kind of noisy and we could, um, hang out here. Um, first, actually, I have a question.

Finn: About what?

Paige: About your house.

Finn: I don't really want to talk about that.

Paige: If something bad is going on there, I need for you to tell me about it. Please. My sister could be in trouble.

Finn: I don't know much. It's only recently that I've started asking questions myself.

Paige: Asking _who_?

Finn: Gammill.

Paige: What's his deal?

Finn: I'm not sure.

Paige: Well, how do you know him?

Finn: He made me.

Paige: Made you? What, is that like, a Mafia thing?

Finn: No. Look, give me your hand. Put it here. (He places Paige's hand on his abdomen.) Do you feel that? I'm not like you.

Paige: Oh my god.

[Scene: The Spot (P3). Prue, Piper, and Leo orb into a secure area. There is loud music and the waitresses are dancing on the bar.]

Piper: I just got, uh, got creepy shivers myself.

Leo: Now I'm glad you changed the name.

Piper: Oh! Look at the waitresses! Oh, no! Don't look! They're practically removing their spots.

Leo: Can you do that in public?

Piper: Ugh! Listen to me. Just go look for Paige. Okay? You too, Prue. Go.

(Piper walks toward the back of the club where a bouncer stops her.)

Bouncer: Hold it! You can't go in there!

Piper: _Excuse me?!_

Bouncer: It's the VIP area.

Piper: Oh! You're assuming because I'm not tall, tattooed, or big breasted that I'm not important. That's a bad assumption because I own this club. Which makes me a V. .

(Treat comes out to meet her.)

Treat: Piper! Piper! Piper! She's good, man. What's up girl?

Piper: Hi.

Treat: We got a fly crowd.

Piper: Uh-huh.

Treat: I told you, all it needs is a little danger.

Piper: Yeah, that's exactly what this place lacked. Um, listen. Have you seen my sister Paige?

Treat: Yeah, she was here, but she left. She said it was too noisy.

Piper: She said what?

Treat: It was too noisy!

Piper: Oh.

(Piper leaves him and finds Leo trying to get through the crowd, but is caught in between two dancing waitresses. He doesn't seem to mind too much.)

Piper: Excuse me! Hi! Having fun? Let's go. Paige took Finn to her loft. Let's go. We have to find Prue. (They find Prue, go behind a sofa, and orb out.)

[Scene: Outside Paige's apartment. Prue, Piper, and Leo orb in and go inside. They find Paige kneeling in front of Finn.]

Piper: _Paige!_

Paige: What are you doing here?

Piper: This is ridiculous. It's like dealing with a teenager.

Paige: I'm just examining him.

Piper: Okay! First of all, you should not have left the club.

Paige: Guys-

Piper: Second of all, you should not be playing doctor with the demon boy.

Paige: _Guys-_

Piper: Third of all-

Paige: _Guys_! He has no belly button. I can explain. First of all, we left your club because it sucks now, okay. Anytime you try to be that hip, it ain't hip. And second of all, Finn has no belly button because he wasn't born.

Finn: I was created, out of clay.

Leo: In Gammill's own image. He must be a golem.

Paige: I don't know the technical term, but I _do_ know that he needs protection from the demon that made him.

Prue: Okay. Hold up! Where is Gammill now?

Finn: At the house, I think.

Prue: We were just there. We didn't see him.

Finn: That's because he has his own secret hiding place.

Prue: Could he be hiding our sister Phoebe there?

Finn: No, he probably shrunk her.

Piper: I'm sorry. He probably _what_?

Finn: Oh, that's what he does. He takes his wand and shrinks the women, for his collection.

Prue: Oh god. The figurines. That's why they're each one of a kind. Okay, we have to get back there. We have to find Phoebe.

Finn: Careful! If Gammill's at the house waiting for you, he'll shrink you all. I don't know why he didn't before.

Prue: Does he still trust you?

Finn: Yeah.

Prue: Okay, then you come with us. You go in first and distract him.

Paige: No, we can't use Finn as a minesweeper. And besides, isn't he an innocent?

Piper: Actually, Paige, innocents tend to be _real_.

Paige: Listen. We have to go get Phoebe. First, we should go by your house, check the Book of Shadows to see if there's a spell to undo _shrinking_. We'll bring Finn with us.

Prue: We don't have time for that.

Paige: Well, we can't go in there unprepared.

Prue: Unprepared might be our best shot right now.

Piper: Leo, what do you think?

Leo: I think you need to stop turning to me. Start trying to figure out a way to listen to _each other_. You don't listen to Paige's ideas. (Paige smiles.) And Paige, you don't listen to their advice. I think you guys need to figure out a way how to work as partners.

Piper: We're _partners_.

Leo: _Equal_ partners.

Paige: Well, listen. Can we do that tomorrow? Right now we actually need your help.

Leo: Alright, well, I think the best way that I can help you is by this.

(Leo orbs out.)

Piper: Leo! Great!

Paige: What now?

Piper: Well, we're just going to have to convince you that we're right.

Paige: Well, we don't have all day. Why don't we just flip a coin?

Piper: Phoebe's life is at stake!

Paige: All the more reason to make a decision quickly.

Piper: Fine, flip.

Paige: Call it.

(Prue and Piper convene.)

Prue/Piper: Heads.

(Paige throws the coin and orbs it to tails.)

Paige: Tails. I win. Fair and square.

[Scene: Manor. Prue, Piper, Paige, and Finn enter through the foyer.]

Paige: It's okay. You'll be safe here.

Finn: Can I get a glass of water? My skin feels a little dry.

Paige: Oh, yeah, sure. Uh, the kitchen's just down there to the left.

(As Finn walks into the entranceway, Gammill shatters him with his wand, then shrinks Prue, Piper, and Paige.)

Piper: Uh-oh.

[Scene: Finn's House. Gammill lines up all five women (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and the innocent woman encased in clay on a shelf.]

Gammill: Time to fire up the kiln. You're next. (He takes Claudia to the kiln.)

Piper: At least we came for you. (Phoebe groans.) Prue, Paige, and I are here now. We have the power of four. Can you say a spell? (Phoebe moans.) Okay. We'll figure this out. Prue, Paige, let's go over our options.

Paige: Options? We have two: We're screwed and we're more screwed.

Piper: We don't need _negativity_. We need _solutions_.

Paige: Well, I'm sorry. I've never been shrunk and covered in clay before.

Piper: Hey! You wanted to be partners, so work with us here. Okay? Or you're right. We are screwed.

Prue: Can't you blast your way out of it?

Piper: I tried. I can't move my hands. Can you do anything?

Prue: Same problem. And I can't astral project for some reason.

Paige: I could call for something, but what would help? What's the point of having powers if you can't use them?

Prue: What about orbing?

Paige: Would Leo hear us?

Prue: No! You can orb!

Paige: Only in the same place.

Prue: Well, that might work. The clay is still wet enough, so it might collapse if you leave for a second.

Piper/Phoebe: Uh-huh. Uh-huh.

Paige: Yeah. Only one problem, I've never been able to orb at will before.

Prue: But that doesn't mean that you can't. Just concentrate and _relax_.

Paige: _Relax? Are you kidding?_

Prue: _Paige_ , just close your eyes. Take a deep breath. Feel the magic rising from a place of strength. Feel it building, and building.

Piper: Paige, you're our only hope.

(Paige orbs and her clay breaks.)

Paige: It worked. How cool was that? (Her sisters moan.) I know. I know. I'm coming.

(Paige breaks Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's clay.)

Phoebe: He's about to put Claudia into the kiln. Piper, freeze him.

(Piper tries, but nothing happens.)

Piper: Oh, he's way too big for my tiny magic.

Paige: Do you think I can call for his wand?

Piper: I don't know. Try it.

Phoebe: Just... keep your voice down. If he hears us, we will be cooked.

Paige: Wand. Wand.

Prue: Go for it.

Paige: Wand!

(The wand orbs to Paige and Gammill hears.)

Prue: We need a spark.

Piper: Got it!

(She creates a spark with her Molecular Combustion power. They shrink Gammill.)

Gammill: Uh-oh.

Prue: Can you freeze him now?

(Piper freezes him.)

Piper: Yep.

Phoebe: What do you say we take him out Charmed Ones style?

Paige: Don't we need a spell for that?

Phoebe: That was the good thing about being stuck in clay all day. I had time to think of one. Repeat after me. Small of mind.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: Small of mind

Phoebe: Big of woe

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: Big of woe

Phoebe: The pain you caused

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: The pain you caused

Phoebe: You now will know.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: You now will know.

(Gammill disappears and the girls are transformed back to normal size.)

Paige: That's it? That's the spell you spent all day working on?

Phoebe: Well, it worked, didn't it?

Claudia: Oh my gosh. How did you do that?

Phoebe: The power of four.

Piper: The power of _point_ four.

[Scene: The Spot (P3). David Navarro is singing and the sisters and Leo enter.]

Piper: What do you guys think of the Spot?

Phoebe: Well, the club scored David Nararro. That's pretty impressive.

Leo: I still can't get used to the white gauze.

Piper: Well, you don't have to. I told Treat that I just…. I _can't_ do it. Paige is right. It's trying _way_ too hard to be hip. Which means it is five minutes away from being five minutes _ago_.

(They go and sit down on a couch. Phoebe raises a toast.)

Phoebe: Okay. To the old.

(Paige looks downcast.)

Phoebe: What's the matter, honey?

Paige: The last time I was here, I was here with Finn. How do you guys get over these things?

Piper: You don't.

Prue: But you learn with experience that you can't dwell on the losses. You kind of have to-

Paige: Harden your heart?

Phoebe: _Protect_ your heart. Unfortunately, it's a fact of our lives that sometimes the good comes with a little sadness.

Leo: There was a lot of good, too.

Phoebe: There _was_ a lot of good. I mean, my skin looks fabulous.

Piper: _And_ now that I've been five inches tall, I will never complain about my height again. And nor will I doubt your instincts again.

Prue: Ditto.

Paige: Thank you.

Leo: Okay, well, then there's just one more thing that we need to tie up.

Piper: Oh, okay.

(Leo leads them out behind the club.)

Phoebe: Uh, Leo, what are you looking for?

Leo: Something _very_ important.

Paige: Broken glass?

Leo: Broken glass that needs healing. (He finds the broken P3 sign.) Here it is. It's up to you.

Piper: (whispers something to him) Can you do it? (Leo nods.) Well, then do it. (Leo heals the sign and it starts to glow, but instead of being reformed into P3, Leo turns it into P4.) P4. I figured it would be more accurate now.


	6. A Knight to Remember

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything.

 **A Knight to Remember**

[Scene: Paige's apartment. Paige and Glen are lying on the bed staring out the window at the stars.]

Paige: Once upon a time, there lived a handsome Prince, who was about to marry a beautiful maiden. But an Evil Enchantress with dark powers wanted the Prince for herself, so _she_ could become Queen, and rule the entire kingdom.

Glen: I hate her.

Paige: Really? I always kind of related to her.

Glen: Like I said, I _love_ her. Then what happened?

Paige: Well, in order to pull off that kind of magic, the Evil Enchantress had to wait for a sign that her powers were at their darkest.

Glen: A sign?

Paige: Mm-hmm. See in the stars? (She points to a pattern in the stars.) See the Prince, his sword, and the three stars that form his crown? Well, once the evil enchantress saw the sign, she locked away the beautiful maiden, and cast a spell on the unsuspecting Prince. "Bring together my Prince and me/Let him fall on bendèd knee/I summon... I summon…." I can never remember the end of it.

Glen: Let me guess. The Prince defeats the Evil Enchantress, he married the beautiful maiden, and they lived happily ever after, right?

Paige: Nah-mm. Actually, the Evil Enchantress bore an heir, killed the Prince, and ruled the kingdom forever.

Glen: Well, what kind of fairy tale is that?

Paige: It's just one that kinda stayed with me for as long as I can remember. I told you I was a weird kid.

Glen: I need to get you out more, Paige.

Paige: It'd be easier if you were around more, Glen.

Glen: I'm around now.

(They kiss.)

[Scene: Medieval times. A castle. A guard pushes Lady Julia inside. The evil enchantress is standing in front of a dark window.]

Lady Julia: What's the meaning of this? How dare you summon me?

Enchantress: Forgive me for inconveniencing you at this late hour, Lady Julia. (The guard leaves.) Alas, I had no other choice. The stars have aligned.

Lady Julia: You don't frighten me, Enchantress. The stars are on the side of good, not evil. Tomorrow, my Prince and I will marry, and there is nothing that you can do to stop that. He loves _me_ , not you.

Enchantress: Dark magic can change that.

(The enchantress holds out her hands and a gust of wind blows Lady Julia against the wall. A portcullis drops down in front of her, locking her in.)

Lady Julia: _Why_ are you doing this?

(The enchantress walks out of the dark and she looks exactly like Paige.)

Enchantress: Because this is _my_ destiny. Not yours.

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue and Piper are making cups of coffee. Phoebe comes in with wet hair.]

Phoebe: Look at me. I look like a drowned rat. I _need_ my blow dryer.

Piper: Pretend you're camping.

Phoebe: I _hate_ camping.

Prue: Well, I hate instant coffee, but I'm drinking it, aren't I?

(She takes a sip and pulls a face.)

Phoebe: We can't keep living with no electricity. It's medieval.

Piper: At least we're conserving energy.

Phoebe: Well, this is ridiculous. We have to figure out when the Shocker demon's gonna attack next and fast.

Piper: But we still need the Power of Four to vanquish him, and unfortunately, number four lives across town.

(Phoebe walks over to the phone.)

Phoebe: I am going to call her.

(She picks up the phone.)

Prue: Not the cordless!

(Phoebe drops the phone and the Shocker demon escapes.)

Phoebe: Uh-oh.

(The Shocker demon is made of electricity in the shape of a person. It jumps on a table and throws electricity near them, but Prue deflects it into a cupboard. He throws more electricity, this time hitting Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Piper gets up and uses her power and scares it through an electrical outlet. Prue and Piper kneel beside Phoebe.)

Piper: You okay?

Phoebe: No, I am _not_ okay. Ow. Ow. Ow. This is _so_ crazy. We have to call Paige and set up a time where she can come over and-

Piper: Phoebe, we can't schedule _vanquishes_ , okay? Demon attacks don't usually fit into the day planners.

Phoebe: Okay, then what do you suggest?

Prue: What if Paige moved in with us?

(Prue and Piper go and sit at the table.)

Phoebe: Wait. (She sits at the table.) W-what did you just say to me?

Piper: She is gonna have to sooner or later, isn't she?

Phoebe: I never really thought about it. And I can't believe you, Piper, of all people, are actually agreeing with Prue on this.

Piper: I am just trying to be practical. Besides, I am sick and tired of Leo watching over her day and night, protecting her from various demons. You know, I would actually like to see my husband again.

Phoebe: And I can understand that, but still that's a _huge_ decision. Do you two really think we're ready for that?

Prue: All I know is that every demon who is out to impress the Source is attacking us. Which means we all need to be under one roof. Otherwise, we're too vulnerable.

Phoebe: I didn't mean are we ready as witches. I meant are we ready as sisters. I mean, what if we don't get along?

Piper: We don't always get along either.

Phoebe: Yeah, but that's different. We grew up together. Eventually we _had_ to get along. What if it's too soon?

Prue: Then there's only one way to find out.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Paige's apartment. Paige and Glen are asleep in bed. The alarm goes off.]

Paige: Oh my god, it's 9:00. I am so screwed.

Glen: (waking up) Mmm. Can't you just be a little late?

Paige: I'm already a little late.

Glen: Can't you be a _lot_ late? Especially seeing as how I'm leaving tomorrow.

(Paige sits up and wraps herself in a sheet.)

Paige: You're always leaving tomorrow, Glen. That's what you do. (She walks across the room with the sheet wrapped around her. She sees Glen staring at her.) _What_?

Glen: Nine to five isn't you, Paige. You've always had too adventurous a spirit to be pinned down.

Paige: Oh, yeah? Just drop by between K2 and the Great Barrier Reef and you know this about me, do you?

(She walks into the bathroom.)

Glen: Your life could be a fairy tale. It doesn't have to end _badly_.

(Paige pokes her head around the door.)

Paige: Who says it's going to?

Glen: Come to Australia with me, Paige. Just for the hell of it. Why not?

Paige: Because I've got too many responsibilities, _that's_ why not.

Glen: You're _25-years-old_. You've got the rest of your life ahead of you for that kind of crap. Just go for it. Dump your job, and have fun with me.

(Paige walks out of the bathroom wearing a short skirt and her bra.)

Paige: As _tempting_ as that sounds, I actually have things called responsibilities. (Paige sits on the bed.) It's not just my job. (She starts to put on her pink sweater.) I've got sisters now, and we've just got... _stuff_ we've got to do.

Glen: What _stuff_?

Paige: _Stuff_ that keeps me pinned down.

(Glen moves closer to Paige.)

Glen: Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?

Paige: I'm not sure yet.

(They kiss.)

[Cut to outside in the hallway. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walk up to the front door. Leo orbs in front of them, just as Phoebe's about to knock, and she knocks on him.]

Phoebe: Oh!

Leo: Hi.

Phoebe: Sorry.

Leo: Hey, what's up?

Piper: What's up? How about a kiss for your long-lost wife, huh?

Leo: Oh, _right_.

(He kisses her on the cheek.)

Piper: Hi.

Leo: Well, uh, bye.

Phoebe: Uh, what do you mean, bye? We just got here.

Leo: Right, well, you know. I don't want to leave Paige unprotected.

Piper: Uh-huh. Is she home?

(Piper heads for the door but Leo stops her.)

Leo: Yeah, she's home. She's just a little, uh, indisposed at the moment.

Piper: W-wait, wait, you _watch_? What are you, like, a _peeping angel_?

Leo: Well, I didn't see anything!

Piper: Uh?

Leo: All right, just a little, but how else am I supposed to protect her?

[Cut to inside. Paige and Glen are making out on the bed. Paige has her top off again. Phoebe barges in, covering her eyes. Prue, Piper, and Leo run in after her. Paige jumps up and covers her chest.]

Phoebe: Sorry to interrupt! Can't see a thing!

Prue: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Wh-

Paige: What the hell is going on?!

Prue: I know this looks bad, but it's very important. Believe me.

(Phoebe sees Glen.)

Phoebe: Whoa.

(Prue smacks her on the arm.)

Glen: _Who are they?_

Paige: The soon to be _ex_ -sisters I was telling you about.

(Phoebe smiles and waves.)

Piper: Okay, we're sorry, but you know, we didn't know _witch_ way to turn if you know what I mean.

Glen: Maybe I should go.

(He sits up.)

Leo: Oh, uh, here.

(He tosses Glen his jeans.)

Glen: Thanks.

(He puts them on.)

Paige: I'm sorry about this, Glen. This is horribly embarrassing.

Glen: No worries. You obviously got some... responsibilities. Plane leaves tomorrow.

(He kisses her on the cheek and walks into the bathroom.)

Piper: Plane? What plane?

Paige: Never mind. This better be important.

Phoebe: I can't use my blow dryer.

Prue: So have you been attacked by the Shocker demon yet?

Leo: No, she hasn't.

Paige: How would you know?

Prue: Oh, because he's been watching you, for the last week or so, for your own protection.

Paige: You've been _watching me_?

Leo: Well, I didn't see anything.

Phoebe: At least nothing very interesting.

Piper: Right.

Paige: That's it. Out!

(Paige gets out of bed.)

Piper: But-but-but we need to talk to you about the Shocker Demon _because_ -

Paige: Out!

Prue: We can't vanquish him without the Power of Four.

Paige: Out!

Piper: And you're not at the manor, so, ever-

(Paige slams the door shut.)

[Cut to the hallway.]

Phoebe: I think that went fairly well.

[Cut to Paige.]

Paige: Unbelievable.

[Scene: Medieval Times. Castle. The enchantress' bedroom. The enchantress and a Prince are there. The enchantress is in her nightgown.]

Prince: Where is she? What have you done to my beloved?

Enchantress: You mean _I'm_ not your beloved? Ooh, I'm crushed.

(The Prince draws his sword and points it at her.)

Prince: Your dark magic doesn't scare me, Enchantress. Tell me where she is, and I just _might_ spare your life.

Enchantress: Very well. (She pushes the tip of his sword down and moves closer to him.) Your beloved is right here, my Prince, right before your very eyes. (She throws a bag at his feet and it explodes.) "Bring together my Prince and me/Let him fall on bendèd knee/I summon him to my side/That he may take me to be his destined bride."

(The Prince puts his sword away and kneels in front of her.)

Prince: My love. (He kisses her hand.) I am forever yours.

(He stands up and walks behind her. He kisses her neck.)

Enchantress: As will be your kingdom, once I conceive an heir.

(They walk over to the bed and lay down.)

[Cut to the manor. Paige is knocking on the door. Piper opens it.]

Piper: Alright! Calm down!

(Paige walks in.)

Paige: At least I knocked.

Piper: Oh.

(Prue and Phoebe come in from the living room.)

Phoebe: Hey, Paige.

Paige: I'm not here to talk to any of you. I'm just here to look at the Book of Shadows.

(She heads for the stairs.)

Phoebe: Hey, hey, we said we were sorry.

Paige: Yeah, right.

(She starts going up the stairs.)

Piper: What do you think about moving in with us?

(Paige stops.)

Phoebe: Oh, uh….

Paige: _Excuse me?_

Prue: Well, that's what we came to talk to you about. You know, we're tired of getting attacked by demons here and not being able to do anything about it, but we could do something about it if we were together. You know, if we lived together, 'cause that's when we're the strongest.

Piper: What do you say?

Paige: Are you two _out_ of your _freaking minds_?

(She storms upstairs.)

Piper: Don't people usually storm _out_ of the house when they're angry?

[Cut to the attic. Paige is flipping through the Book of Shadows. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walk in.]

Phoebe: So, you're not even gonna consider this?

Paige: Nope.

Phoebe: _Why not?_

Paige: Because if it was that easy for you guys to barge into my room all the way across town, imagine how easy it would be if I actually lived here.

Piper: Okay, could you stop looking at the book for a second?

Paige: No. It's my book too.

Piper: If you lived here, you could look at it all the time.

(Paige looks up at them.)

Paige: I understand why you guys are asking me, I really, _really_ do. It's just…. I don't want being a witch to take over my life. It's just... too much responsibility.

Prue: I know it is, Paige. And believe me, I freaked out in the beginning too. But I didn't have a choice, and neither do you.

Paige: Why not? Aren't you the ones who told me I should fight like hell to keep my life separate from magic?

Piper: Unfortunately, it doesn't always work out that way.

Paige: Well, maybe it would if I didn't live here.

Prue: If you're looking for the Shocker demon spell, we already found it.

Paige: I'm not. I'm looking for something else.

Piper: What? Look, you may not want to share a bathroom, but when it comes to that book, it concerns all of us.

Phoebe: Besides that, maybe we can help.

(Phoebe goes over to Paige.)

Paige: Okay. I know it sounds stupid, but when I was little, I invented this _horrible_ little fairy tale and it just always seemed really real to me. I don't know. I just… (Paige turns to a page with "The Evil Enchantress" written on it.) Oh my god.

Phoebe: The Evil Enchantress?

Paige: That's it. That's-that's the evil witch, the one who kills the Prince after he gets her pregnant. Of course.

Piper: Of course.

(Prue and Piper go to stand beside her.)

Paige: The spell. I can't believe it. (She looks at the next page "To Call a Lover to Oneself".) "Bring together my Prince and me/Let him fall on bendèd knee/(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe try to stop her) I summon him to my side/That he may take me to be his destined bride." I finally got to finish it.

[Cut to the castle. The enchantress is lying on the bed. A gust of wind blows around the Prince and he disappears.]

Enchantress: _No!_

[Cut back to the attic. A gust of wind blows and the Prince appears. He looks around. He sees Paige and kneels down.]

Prince: My love.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Paige runs into the kitchen. The Prince follows, followed by Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.]

Prince: Why do you run from me?

Paige: Why are you chasing me?

Prince: Because we are meant to be together.

Paige: That is not true. Does this look like King Arthur's court in front of you?

Prince: It doesn't matter. We're meant to conceive an heir, my love.

Paige: Ugh. Stop saying that.

Phoebe: You guys want some privacy?

Paige: This is _not_ funny. (The Prince walks over to her.) Plate.

(A plate orbs into her hand and she breaks it over his head. He groans and kneels down.)

Piper/Phoebe: _Oh!_

Paige: I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?

Prince: You could never hurt me, my love.

(He starts kissing her hand.)

Paige: Piper, do that thing you do.

Piper: I-I don't want to blow him up.

Paige: Well, risk it. He's using his tongue. (Piper freezes him. Paige pulls her hand away and wipes it on her top.) Thank god chivalry is dead. He is getting on my _last_ nerve.

Prue: Okay, well, he must be under some kind of spell.

Piper: Gee, _you think_?

Paige: The Evil Enchantress. She cast a love spell on him.

Piper: So why is Sir Lust-a-lot lusting after you?

Paige: How should I know?

Piper: Well, because it's your damn fairy tale and it's alive and frozen in our kitchen.

(Paige walks out of the kitchen.)

Phoebe: Uh, where are you going?

Paige: I can't handle this.

(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe follow her. She heads for the door.)

Piper: Wait, Paige, you can't just leave.

Paige: Yes, I can. I don't live here.

(Prue sighs.)

Prue: Paige.

Paige: What?

Prue: Look, you can't keep running away from these things. (Paige opens the front door.) That's what we're trying to tell you. Being a witch is not a part-time job.

Paige: Yeah, well, if I don't leave now, I'm not going to have a full-time job.

(Paige leaves.)

Prue: Paige, the Charmed Ones come first!

[Cut to the living room. The TV is on and the VCR is recording.]

Announcer on TV: The home also features a spacious kitchen complete with granite countertops and state of the art convection oven. (Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walk past.) The walk-in pantry provides ample space….

Piper: The VCR? Who set it to record? (The tape is ejected and the Shocker demon escapes out of the VCR. Prue uses her power and breaks the TV. The demon appears behind them. It throws electricity at Prue and Piper, throwing them over the couch. Phoebe levitates and kicks, but the Shocker demon grabs onto her leg and starts electrocuting her. Prue gets up and uses her power on it, making it fly back, releasing Phoebe in the process. Phoebe falls on the floor. Piper uses her power and the demon escapes through the electrical outlet.)

Prue: Phoebe.

Phoebe: I'm okay. I think.

(Phoebe stands up.)

Piper: We've gotta convince Paige to move in with us soon before there's nobody left to move in with.

Phoebe: I guess we need a new TV.

Piper: Oh, the Prince.

Prue/Phoebe: The Prince.

(They go into the kitchen. The Prince is gone.)

Phoebe: He's gone? What? Did he go back to fairy tale land?

Prue: No such luck. The back door is wide open. So he probably went after Paige.

(Phoebe gets a bottle of water out of the fridge.)

Phoebe: He left? So he's just wondering around in chain mail?

Piper: It's San Francisco. Nobody will notice.

Phoebe: Well, sooner or later, somebody's gonna notice, and the medieval trail's gonna lead them right back to us.

Prue: Alright, you try scrying for him, and if that doesn't work, I'll have Leo orb Paige back here and _hopefully_ the Prince will follow.

Phoebe: Maybe we should try a different approach with her.

Piper: She's not gonna come back here voluntarily.

Phoebe: No. I mean about getting her to move in. Maybe it's too soon for her too.

[Scene: A junkyard. The Prince is standing in front of a garbage truck. He draws his sword and starts attacking it. The man inside the truck gets out with a bat.]

Garbage Man: Hey, moron! What are you doin'?! What kind of problem you got, huh?! Alright, buddy! Come on! On your way! I don't have time for this!

(The Prince slices the bat with his sword. The man gets frightened and drops the bat. The Prince points the sword at the man's neck.)

Prince: Swallow, and you'll not speak again. Now what is this metallic beast? How do you harness its power?

Garbage Man: What?

Prince: You will use it to take me to my beloved, where I feel her heart's pull. Questions?

[Scene: Medieval times. Castle. Lady Julia is still locked up. The enchantress is making a potion.]

Lady Julia: I have one. If good magic rescued my Prince from you, what makes you think he'll return?

Enchantress: I don't. That's why I plan on following his footsteps and bringing him back. After I destroy the good magic that intervened, of course.

Lady Julia: And what makes you think that you _can_?

Enchantress: Oh, I don't know. (The portcullis rises.) Because I'm petty, and evil, and vindictive. But most of all... (She walks over to Lady Julia.) I'm determined.

(She puts a knife under Lady Julia's chin.)

Lady Julia: I am the object of his true love. Your spell only appropriated it. Kill me, and you break the spell.

Enchantress: I know, I know. (She cuts off a piece of Lady Julia's hair.) That's why I needed this. For my potion to work.

(She walks over to the cauldron. The portcullis drops down.)

Lady Julia: You cannot do this.

Enchantress: One thing you need to know about me, Lady Julia. Nobody tells me what to do.

(She drops the hair in the potion and it explodes.)

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Copy room. Paige and Leo are there.]

Paige: Nobody tells me what to do, Leo. And besides, I'm still mad at you for watching over me. I deserve better than that, especially from you.

Leo: Well, I'm a guardian, Paige. It's what I do. Especially during times like this when it's dangerous for you to be alone.

Paige: It's a fairy tale, not a horror movie.

Leo: Well, I was talking about the Shocker demon.

Paige: Well, yeah, he's not half as scary as Prince Charming coming after me though.

Leo: All the more reason why you should be staying with your sisters.

(Paige picks up a folder.)

Paige: What if I don't want to? What if I wanna climb a mountain or go dive the Great Barrier Reef, huh?

Leo: What?

Paige: Look, I've had a blast being a witch. I like the spells, like the potions. I'm even getting used to orbing. But god, I've just had enough.

(She starts to leave.)

Leo: Well, there is no enough, Paige. (Paige stops and turns around.) This is who you are. You know that. Why are you running from it?

Paige: Oh gee, I don't know. Being hunted by the Source, ducking the Furies, and being shrunk by a _psycho_ _demon_ , not to mention being chased after by my bedtime stories. I don't know why I wouldn't want the rest of my life to be _just like that_.

Leo: You're not alone anymore. You have sisters now.

Paige: Yeah. Sisters who are pressuring me to move in with them for all the wrong reasons.

Leo: What is that supposed to mean?

Paige: Nothing. Forget about it. Don't make me go back there, Leo. Not just yet, okay? I just need some time. (Paige leaves.) I'll call you if I need you.

[Cut to the manor. Living room. Phoebe's scrying. Prue is there. Piper is on the phone.]

Piper: Darryl. Darryl. Darryl! _Slow down_. Okay, carjackings happen all the time. Why are you calling us? (Listens) A _garbage truck_? (She sits down on the couch.) At _sword point_. We'll get back to ya.

(She hangs up.)

Phoebe: Please don't tell me that the police found him.

Piper: Not yet. How about you?

Phoebe: Nothing. I mean, he's not a witch and he's not a demon, so...

Piper: All right. Le-! (Leo orbs in.) -O. Hi.

Leo: Hi.

Prue: Where's Paige?

Leo: Paige? She didn't wanna come.

Piper: She what?

Prue: Did you explain the situation to her?

Leo: Yes.

Piper: And she still refused to come? Leo, we are up to our pointy little hats in demonic problems here. _We need her_.

Leo: She knows that.

Phoebe: I don't understand. We're her sisters.

Leo: Yeah, but that's not the reason you need her.

Piper: Is there more to that or are you just gonna leave us hanging?

Leo: Look, I don't want to get in the middle of this, this is between you guys. But I will tell you that just wanting her to battle demons with you isn't enough of a reason to get her to move in.

Piper: It's a _pressing_ reason.

Phoebe: But it's not a sisterly one.

Leo: Look, in the meantime, you need to find the Prince before he exposes you. So I suggest you check with the Book of Shadows, and get up to speed on Paige's fairy tale, and I will check with the Elders and see what they know.

(He orbs out.)

[Cut back to South Bay Social Services. The Prince walks in and pushes a guy out of the way.]

[Cut to the copy room. Paige looks out and opens the door. The Prince walks in.]

Prince: At last, I found you.

Paige: How?

Prince: I followed your heart, my love.

(She pulls him in the room and closes the door.)

Paige: You can't be here. You need to leave right now before security comes.

Prince: I will not leave until you are with child.

Paige: Okay, A) I always use protection and B) you're a fairy tale.

(The Prince reaches out to touch her cheek and she backs away.)

Prince: I won't harm you.

Paige: Just keep that sword of yours sheathed, pal.

(She backs into the photocopier and accidentally turns it on. The Shocker demon escapes out of it and starts electrocuting Paige. The Prince gets out his sword and slices the demon. Paige falls to the floor. The Shocker demon escapes though the electrical outlet. The Prince helps Paige up.)

Prince: Fear not. I've slain the beast, my love.

Paige: You most certainly have.

(Mr. Cowan bangs on the door.)

Mr. Cowan: Hey, Paige! Paige, you alright in there?!

Prince: I will stay forever by your side. Every moment of every day, you would know you were protected, desired, loved.

Paige: That's so sweet.

Mr. Cowan: Paige! Paige! (He gets the door open.) Paige, what the hell is going on?! W-who is this guy?!

Paige: Um, Renaissance Fair. Yeah, we're trying to score tickets for the orphanage. See ya.

(Paige and the Prince leave.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there. Piper is lighting some candles and Prue is looking through the Book of Shadows.]

Piper: I don't see what the big deal is. You'd think she'd want to move in here, considering the dump she lives in.

Phoebe: Piper.

Piper: Just wait till the Shocker Demon attacks her, then she might not be so resistant to the idea.

Prue: 'Defiant, clever, and independent.' That kinda describes Paige, don't you think?

Piper: _Yeah_ , along with _stubborn_ , stubborn, and more stubborn.

(Piper and Phoebe go over to Prue.)

Prue: Alright, listen to this. 'A powerful witch who came to the craft late, but learned to use it quickly.' I'm telling you, this is Paige.

Phoebe: What are you gettin' at?

Prue: Well, don't you think that it's a huge coincidence that Paige's fairy tale just _happens_ to be in the Book of Shadows and that this Prince just _happens_ to show up in the 21st century head over heels in love with her?

Phoebe: Connect the dots, will you?

Prue: Okay, what if it's not a fairy tale? What if it's a memory? Paige's memory from a past life?

Piper: Now you're reachin'.

Phoebe: No. I think Prue's right. I mean, my past life came back to bite _me_ on the butt. Why can't Paige's?

Prue: Yeah. Think about it. What if Paige was the Evil Enchantress, once upon a time?

Piper: But…. (She looks at the page.) The Enchantress' power was to conjure the elements. Paige can't do that. (A portal opens up in the attic.) This doesn't look good. (The enchantress walks out of the portal and blows Prue, Piper, and Phoebe off of their feet.) Paige!

Enchantress: Where is the Prince?

Prue: Still think I'm reaching?

Piper: I don't believe this.

(The enchantress throws lightning at them and they run out of the attic.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue is there putting out a small fire with a fire extinguisher. Piper and Phoebe run in and put out fires on other chairs.]

Piper: Living room's clear.

(Prue and Piper put down the fire extinguishers.)

Phoebe: So is the kitchen. Why do you think she left so suddenly? (She puts down her fire extinguisher.) What, did _trashing_ our house become too _boring_ for her?

Prue: She probably realized that we don't have the Prince.

Piper: Great. It's not like we're having enough problems with Paige. We have to deal with her past life, too?

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: Okay, I found out about the Prince. What the hell happened here?

Piper: Paige's past life almost killed us. That's what happened here.

Leo: What?

Piper: Yeah. Paige, the Evil Enchantress, same soul, different lifetime. She came through some magical portal looking for Prince carjack.

Leo: Okay, well, you have to stop her. You can't let her find him. According to the Elders, if she conceives his heir, dark magic will rule his kingdom forever. History will be rewritten. Your future...

Piper: Will be screwed. The world will plunge into darkness. Yadda, yadda, yadda!

Phoebe: Okay, that's not helping.

Prue: But if we vanquish Past Paige, don't we risk vanquishing our Paige too?

Leo: Possibly.

Piper: Well, then, fine. We won't vanquish her. We'll bind her powers and send her back in time, hopefully a virgin.

Prue: Okay. Let's get some candles. We have a potion to concoct.

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Copy room. The enchantress is there. She picks up a necklace.]

Enchantress: What lures you to this time, my Prince? Who beckons thee?

Mr. Cowan: Paige?! (He walks in.) What are you still doing here so late? Thought you'd left already.

Enchantress: What name did you call me?

Mr. Cowan: Don't tell me you're in the fair too. Don't forget to lock up. (She goes in the office.) See you in the morning. On time would be nice for once.

(He leaves. The enchantress picks up a photo of Paige and a co-worker.)

Enchantress: Looking forward to meeting you, Paige.

[Scene: Paige's apartment. Paige is sitting on the couch. The Prince kneels down.]

Paige: I still can't believe that you exist, that you're actually real. I always wanted to save you from the Evil Enchantress so you could live happily ever after.

Prince: Be with me and I shall. Come with me. Live in my castle as my princess.

Paige: What is it with everyone wanting me to move in with them?

Prince: I can give you all the riches you desire. I can take you away from all of this.

Paige: As tempting as that is, I know it's just the spell talking.

Prince: But isn't that what true love is? (He sits down next to her.) Falling under someone's spell? Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. I _swear_.

(He leans in to kiss her. Leo orbs in with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.)

Prue/Piper: _Hey!_

(Piper freezes the Prince. Paige gasps and stands up quickly.)

Paige: What is going on with this _barging in_ thing? This is getting _ridiculous_.

Piper: Sorry. Thought he was attacking you.

(Prue nods.)

Paige: He was kissing me. It's called _kissing_. And what are you _doing_ here anyway? I told you I'd call if I needed to.

Leo: Well, something's come up. Something you're not gonna like.

Paige: Something worse than this?

Phoebe: The Evil Enchantress is here, in our world. She nearly killed us trying to get to him.

Paige: Oh my god.

(Paige sits down.)

Piper: Actually, that's not the worse part. Remember how we were wondering how she cast a spell on him, but he fell for you?

Paige: Yeah.

Phoebe: Well, that's because you're her. Well, I mean... she-she's….

Piper: You… uh, her…. Help.

Leo: Look, what they mean is that you _were_ the Evil Enchantress in one of your past lives. So when you read the spell in the Book of Shadows, he came.

Prue: And that's also why you remember the fairy tale so well. Because you've actually _lived it_ once before.

Paige: Okay! I can deal with this. Yeah. No wonder I related to her the most. Does this mean I'm evil?

Piper: Yeah.

Prue/Phoebe: _No!_

Piper: No.

Phoebe: No. Not you. Just your past self. You've grown and evolved. Believe me, we... we all have. That's what we do.

Paige: Right.

Piper: So, the plan is to bind the Enchantress's powers with this little potion.

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo hold up a little bottle.)

Paige: I'll do it.

(She stands up and takes Prue's bottle.)

Piper: Alright. Then we'll-

Paige: No. I mean by myself. I put you guys in danger. I'll get you out of it. It's my story. I have to end it once and for all.

Leo: But you don't even know how to find the Enchantress.

Paige: Well, she's after the Prince, right? I'll just backtrack and surprise her.

Phoebe: There's no reason for you to do this alone. It's not just your story anymore. You've got sisters now.

Piper: But, uh, if you wanna do it by yourself, then go for it.

Paige: I do.

Prue: Yeah. If that's what you want, we'll be here. Uh, with the Prince.

(Paige leaves.)

Phoebe: Why'd you let her go?

Piper: Because it's time we realized we can't make her do something she doesn't want to do.

[Cut to the street. Paige gets in her car. She sees the Enchantress walking down the street towards her. She starts the car and tries to drive towards her but the Enchantress uses her power and blows the car back. The car tyres pop. Paige gets out.]

Enchantress: Don't tell me I've become _good_ in the future.

Paige: Damn good.

(She throws the potion towards her, but the Enchantress zaps it with her power.)

Enchantress: And here I was so looking forward to meeting myself.

(She blows Paige onto her car and smashes the windscreen. She is knocked unconscious.)

[Cut to Paige's apartment. Piper looks at Leo.]

Piper: What is it?

Leo: Something's wrong. Paige is in trouble.

Piper: Well, go, go, go!

(Leo orbs out. The Enchantress barges inside.)

Enchantress: Remember me?

[Cut to the street. Leo orbs in and heals Paige. Paige wakes up.]

Leo: What happened?

Paige: Uh... Evil Enchantress. (A bright light shines out of Paige's apartment.) Oh, no.

(Leo helps her off the car.)

[Cut back to Paige's apartment. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe dive over the bed.]

Enchantress: Come to me, my Prince.

(A portal opens in the room. The Prince walks through. The Enchantress sends a gust of wind towards Prue, Piper, and Phoebe and walks through the portal.)

Prue: We can't just let them get away.

Piper: What are we supposed to do? Go back to the Middle Ages, the Dark Ages, or whatever the hell ages those are?

Prue: If we don't, good magic will be gone forever.

(Prue jumps through the portal. Piper jumps through the portal. Paige and Leo walk in.)

Paige: _No_! (Phoebe jumps through the portal. The portal closes.) What have I done?

Commercial Break

[Scene: Paige's apartment. Leo is looking at where the portal opened.]

Paige: This is all my fault. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were _crazy_ to trust me. _Why_ didn't I listen to them?

Leo: Now is not the time to lose it, Paige. We need to get them back.

Paige: Get them back? What do we do? Hop on a bus to medieval times?

Leo: _Paige, concentrate_. You're a powerful witch, whether you like it or not.

Paige: Yeah, well, I wasn't powerful enough to take out the Enchantress, was I?

Leo: You know, one thing your past life should tell you is that you've _always_ been powerful. You still have that power inside of you. Don't be afraid to tap into it now.

(Paige sighs.)

Paige: Okay. This is my fairy tale, right?

Leo: _Yes._

Paige: This all started with a spell that brought the Prince here. So maybe if I rearrange it a little? What if instead of bringing the Prince to me, I bring myself to him?

Leo: Creating your own portal?

Paige: It's worth a shot. "Bring together my Prince and me/His kingdom now I wish to see/Crossing history to his side/From myself I will not hide." (The portal opens up.) Oh my god. I did it. It worked. (Paige goes through the portal. Leo goes over to it. Paige pops her head out.) Come on. I'm not doing this by myself.

(She pulls Leo into the portal.)

[Cut to the castle. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are chained to a wall. Lady Julia is locked behind the portcullis.]

Phoebe: So are you still glad you told Paige to go for it?

Piper: Hey, you were the one that wanted us to be more _sisterly_ towards her.

Phoebe: Yes, but not at the expense of being trapped in the Dark Ages where our powers are useless.

Lady Julia: You know, I still don't understand who you are. W-what land did you come from?

Phoebe: Disneyland. Future world.

Prue: Phoebe. (to Lady Julia) We're witches, and we have the potion that will stop the Enchantress.

Phoebe: Yeah, let's go get her. Oops, we can't! Because we're chained to a wall!

[Cut to the Enchantress's bedroom. The Prince is lying on the bed. The Enchantress walks in in her nightgown. Paige and Leo peek around the corner near by.]

Paige: Okay, find Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. I'll try to hold her off until they get here.

Leo: How? Your powers don't work in the past.

Paige: Yeah, but if we really are one and the same, I should be able to tap into hers. Hurry. Go get my sisters.

(Leo walks away. The Enchantress lays on the bed with the Prince.)

[Cut to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Leo comes in.]

Leo: Piper!

Piper: _Leo!_

Leo: Prue! Phoebe!

(He runs over and tries to unlock the locks.)

Piper: Oh! Easy, easy.

(A guard comes up behind Leo.)

Prue/Phoebe: Behind you!

(The guard pushes Leo away. Leo grabs a sword off the wall and starts sword fighting with the guard. The guard trips Leo.)

[Cut to the bedroom. Paige walks in.]

Paige: Hi. (The Enchantress turns around.) I hate to interrupt myself at a time like this.

(The Enchantress stands up.)

Enchantress: How did _you_ get here?

Paige: I'm charmed.

Enchantress: Not for long.

(Paige and the Enchantress try to zap each other.)

[Cut to the other room. Leo is still fighting with the guard. Leo blocks the guard's attack and knocks him out.]

Piper: Nice!

Phoebe: _Wow._

(Leo goes over to them.)

Piper: _Leo._

Phoebe: I thought you were a pacifist?

Leo: I didn't kill him, did I?

(Leo unlocks the chains.)

Piper: I-I gotta tell you, I find this side of you very sexy.

Leo: Really?

Piper: Yeah.

Prue: You've been holding out on us.

Piper: Hi.

Leo: Hi.

(They hear a zap coming from the bedroom.)

Phoebe: What's that sound?

Prue: Paige.

Piper: Potion! Potion! Potion! Potion!

[Cut to the bedroom. The enchantress tries to zap Paige.]

Prince: Don't hurt her.

(She blows the Prince off his feet. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo walk in.)

Paige: Throw the potion! (Paige blows the enchantress off her feet.) Now!

(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe throw the bottles of potion and they explode in front of her. She tries to use her power, but nothing happens.)

Enchantress: What have you done to me?

Leo: We've bound your powers, Enchantress.

Phoebe: No more kingdom come for you.

Piper: Not for you.

(Prue shakes her head.)

Enchantress: How could you do this to me? To us?

Paige: I didn't do it. We did it.

(Lady Julia runs in and helps up the Prince. They kiss.)

Piper: Oh.

(Piper looks away.)

Prince: I am well, my love.

Phoebe: My love. Looks like it takes the kiss of true love to break the spell.

Paige: It's in every fairytale.

Piper: Alright, super witch. Get us out of here.

(They leave.)

[Cut to Paige's apartment. The portal opens and they step out of it. Paige sees the mess.]

Paige: Okay, so I won't be getting my security deposit back.

Piper: Yeah. Too bad you don't have any other place to stay.

Prue: It's no pressure. It's totally up to you. Whenever you're ready.

Phoebe: Yeah, who needs electricity anyway?

Paige: I wouldn't have to stay in the basement, would I?

(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe laugh.)

Prue: No. Of course not.

[Scene: Paige's room. Paige opens the door. and Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walk in.]

Paige: Tada! What do ya think?

Prue/Piper: Wow!

Phoebe: It's definitely you.

Paige: Is that a good thing?

Phoebe: Of course it's a good thing.

Paige: Good, 'cause I was actually thinking the living room could use a little spicing up.

Piper: Don't push it.

(Someone knocks on the front door.)

Phoebe: Oh, I hope that's not another one of your past lives.

Paige: No, it's just Glen. I asked him to drop by.

Phoebe: Oh, the cute guy from the apartment? He's yummy.

Paige: Yeah, he is, but he's gonna have to be yummy in Australia. He's leaving. He asked me to go with, but, I decided to pass.

Phoebe: Oh. Are you disappointed?

Paige: A little, but it's not like I'll be lacking in adventures here. Speaking of which. (She stands near the light switch.) Shall we?

Phoebe: Hit it.

(Paige turns on the light. The Shocker demon escapes out.)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "Vanquish we three witches cry/One final shock and then you die."

(The Shocker demon is vanquished.)

Paige: Okay. Piece of cake. Gotta go. And don't forget... if you need me, please knock.

(She leaves her room.)

Piper: And they lived happily ever after.

(Phoebe puts her arm around Piper.)

Phoebe: Yeah, right.

Prue: _Right._

(They walk out of the room.)


	7. Brain Drain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything.

 **Brain Drain**

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are looking in the oven.]

Piper: Damn it! These ones are burnt too. I'm losing my touch.

(She pulls a tray of cookies out.)

Phoebe: Oh, no, it's okay, sweetie, they're just a little crisp. (Piper puts the tray on the table.) You know, personally, I am glad that you're not a chef anymore. I'd probably be three hundred pounds by now.

Piper: Maybe I should make another batch.

Phoebe: Um, Piper, remember when you told me to tell you when you're obsessing?

Piper: I'm not obsessing. I just want everything to be _perfect_ , that's all.

Prue: Yeah, but Piper, it's a baby shower, not a royal wedding. Besides, don't you think you're doing enough already? (She gets a glass out of the cupboard.) For god sakes, you're hosting the thing and you're not even close to Wendy anymore.

Piper: That is precisely why I'm doing all of this. I swear to god, in the last couple of years we've vanquished more _friendships_ than we have _demons_.

(Phoebe takes an empty milk carton out of the fridge.)

Phoebe: Got milk?

Piper: Somebody forgot to put it on the list again.

Phoebe: Okay, well, we have to be patient. You know, it's gonna take Paige more than a week to adjust to living here.

Piper: Still, there are common courtesies, common sense, _rules_.

Prue: Yeah, but you have to admit, it's nice to have the Power of Four under the same roof.

Piper: _Right_. Grab those.

(Piper walks out of the kitchen. Prue and Phoebe each pick up a basket filled with baby stuff.)

Phoebe: So cute. (They follow Piper into the dining room.) Aunt Phoebe sure would like to throw one of these for _you_ one day.

(Piper knocks over a chair.)

Piper: Damn it! _Paige_!

Phoebe: You're changing the subject.

Piper: No, I'm ignoring you.

(They walk into the living room.)

Phoebe: Well, you can't ignore that beautiful little girl of yours that we saw in the future, and if my math is right, you and Leo better start, you know, right about now.

Piper: Phoebe, we saw a lot of things in the future that won't be happening now.

Prue: But that doesn't mean you can't have kids.

Phoebe: Yeah. I mean, don't you wanna little kid?

Piper: Not with demons dropping in all the time, (Cole shimmers in.) I don't.

Cole: Prue?

Prue: Hold that thought. Generations of Halliwells have fought demons and had kids. It didn't stop them, why should it stop you?

Piper: Did it ever occur to you that maybe this is none of your business?

Phoebe: Oh, that's besides the point.

Cole: _Prue_.

Prue: How does Leo feel about this?

Piper: I haven't talked to Leo about this.

Phoebe: Well, don't you think we _should_?

Piper: _We?_

(Cole puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles. The girls yelp.)

Prue: Yes, Cole, what is it?

Cole: Okay. Freeze the room fast, then unfreeze only me.

Piper: What? Why?

Cole: Just... do what I say and I'll explain after.

(Piper freezes Cole and the room.)

Prue: Please don't blow him up.

Piper: I'll try.

(Piper unfreezes Cole.)

Cole: The rest of the room still frozen?

Piper: Cole, we're the only ones in the room!

Cole: You're not actually. There's a chameleon in the house.

Phoebe: A lizard? You're worried about a lizard?

Cole: This chameleon's a demon. One who can transform into any object just to spy on you.

(He grabs a chair.)

Prue: Trying to tell me the manor is supernaturally _bugged_?

Cole: Uh-huh. Has been for some time apparently. It explains why the Source hasn't attacked you in a while. He's had his chameleons watching your every move, gathering inside information. Look around. What's not supposed to be here?

(The girls look around. Piper spots Paige's ugly-looking cane chair with bright red cushions.)

Piper: Hmm.

(Piper blows up the chair. Cushion stuffing flies everywhere. Cole goes over to it.)

Phoebe: Piper, I think that was Paige's chair.

Piper: Yeah, I know. It was ugly.

(Prue and Phoebe smile. The grandfather clock chimes.)

Cole: Uh, the room just unfroze.

(Phoebe spots an odd-shaped lamp.)

Phoebe: Where'd that lamp come from?

(The lamp transforms into a demon. Piper and Phoebe scream. Prue uses her power and sends him flying. Cole throws an energy ball at him and wipes his arm off, sending green goo over Piper's baby baskets. The demon's arm grows back.)

Piper: Cole, get back! (Piper tries to blow up the demon; he ducks, and she blows up the grandfather clock instead.) Damn it, we just got that thing fixed.

(Paige walks down the stairs holding a washing basket and wearing earphones. The demon runs in front of her and Cole throws another energy ball. The demon ducks and Paige orbs out before the energy ball hits her. The demon gets up and shimmers out. Paige stands there in shock.)

Paige: What the hell happened?

Piper: The freakin' furniture just attacked!

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Living room.]

Leo: Do you know how long the chameleon demon was in the house?

Phoebe: I don't know. The lamp has been here for at least three days. Maybe more.

Piper: What do you think he wants?

Cole: I told you. Gathering information.

Piper: But for what? For why?

Cole: For the Source's next attack.

(Paige walks in with half her broken chair.)

Paige: Excuse me. Is there anyway to claim this kind of damage on our home owners' insurance policy?

Piper: Usually not.

Paige: Usually? What do you mean? I can expect my furniture to get blown up again?

Prue: Get ready for the unexpected. That's rule number one in the Halliwell manor.

Piper: Wanna learn the rest?

Phoebe: Um, maybe now's not the time? Considering we have to figure out a way to find this demon.

Leo: Well, you could try scrying using his blood.

Piper: And we've got plenty of that. Although, I don't know what good it would do to find him now. Whatever he's learned he's already told the Source.

Cole: Except that he might also know what the Source's plan is. How he's going to attack. Find him, we might be able to find that out.

Paige: I know. What about pooling our money into a fund to cover anybody's damage no matter who's it is?

Phoebe: Um….

(The doorbell rings. They all look at each other. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe cautiously go to the door. Piper quickly opens it.)

Woman: Whoa! Scared me. Hey, Prue, Phoebe, it's been a long time. (Prue and Phoebe wave.) Hey, sorry I'm late. We should go.

Piper: _Go?_

Woman: To the shower. Wasn't I supposed to pick you up? Did I mess up?

(She looks in her day planner.)

Piper: No, no, you didn't, Becca. There's just some stuff going on here.

Becca: So what else is new, huh? Do you want some help with the party baskets?

(She starts to walk in but Phoebe stops her.)

Phoebe: No! No, it's just…. I'm afraid something came up and Piper can't.

Becca: Oh, no, don't tell me that you're not gonna come. Everyone's so looking forward to seeing you again.

Piper: Oh, really? Oh, they are? Well, th-then we can't disappoint them. W-We'll get some stuff at the market on the way there.

Prue: Will you excuse us for one minute? (She closes the door.) Wh….? Are you outta your mind? You can't still go. Piper, we have to scry for that demon.

Piper: Well, it doesn't take _four_ sisters to scry. You, Phoebe, and Paige can do it and then call me when you find him.

Prue/Phoebe: Piper!

Piper: Look, okay, the bottom line is, if I'm ever gonna have kids, then I need a life first, which means I need to be a human first and then a witch later. Okay, got it? Good. (Piper tries to open the door, and Prue and Phoebe stand in the way.) Outta the way! (She gets the door open.) Hi! Bye, Leo!

Leo: Bye!

(She leaves with Becca.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Underworld. A cave. The demon is there pacing back and forth. The Source flames in behind him. He spins around.]

Source: You have failed me.

Demon: I beg to differ. Aside from finding Belthazor, everything I've learned about the Charmed Ones-

Source: May all be for naught now that they've exposed you, Alastair. The element of surprise was critical to my plan's success.

Alastair: You can still use the information to capture one of the-

Source: That's not what I needed the information for! Capturing is easy. Tricking one into giving up _all_ of their powers was the _ultimate_ goal. That's why I needed to learn everything about them - their hopes, fears, their dreams.

Alastair: Then _accelerate_ your plans. Use _me_ to capture the one you want. After all, they'll be after me now.

Source: Yes, they will, won't they? (The Source changes to look exactly like Alastair.) But then, why not cut out the middleman? (He vanquishes Alastair. He turns and makes the oracle appear on a rock.) It's time, Oracle. I must know now, which of the sisters do you foresee to be most vulnerable to my plan?

Oracle: Well, each is vulnerable in their own way. But the second eldest seems to have the most resistance to the craft. Her yearnings appear to be her greatest weakness.

[Scene: P4. Wendy's baby shower. Piper is sitting next to a pregnant woman. They are laughing. She opens a gift and pulls out a cute baby jacket.]

Wendy: Oh, how cute is this?! Oh, Piper, this is adorable. Where did you get this?

Piper: Uh, a little shop in the Embarcadero. They have the _cutest_ things.

Wendy: Thank you so much. For everything.

Piper: Oh, you're welcome.

(They hug.)

Wendy: We have so much to catch up on.

Piper: I know. We will. (She gets up and goes and sits down next to Becca. She sees her smiling.) What?

Becca: Nothing. It's just good to see you out and about again, that's all. It's almost like the last three or four years you've just kinda disappeared.

Piper: Yeah.

(Piper's phone rings. She hangs up.)

Becca: Oh, no, don't tell me you have to go.

Piper: Uh, no, it can wait. (Leo orbs in nearby. He motions for Piper to come over to him. She pulls a face.) I'll be right back. (She gets up and goes over to him.) What are you doing here? No guys allowed.

Leo: I tried calling your cell phone, but it went dead. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige think that they found the demon.

Piper: Already? They did? Are you sure?

Leo: Yeah. You have to go now.

Piper: How are we supposed to have kids if I can't even be at _someone else's_ baby shower?

Leo: _What?_

Piper: Nothing, never mind. I'll meet you outside. The least I can do is say goodbye. (She goes over to the pregnant woman.) Uh, Wendy, I'm sorry, I've gotta go, something's come up.

Wendy: Ugh, now? But we haven't even had the cake yet, you're gonna miss the best part.

Piper: Ugh, I know. The story of my life. I'll see you later.

(She walks away.)

[Cut to the manor. Everyone's there.]

Paige: So we've got the spell to vanquish the chameleon, but we're not gonna use it. I don't get it.

Leo: Well, you vanquish him only if you have to. The goal here is to try and interrogate, find out what the Source is planning.

Paige: Okay, but I'm thinking that this guy's not gonna be so eager to spill his guts.

Cole: Oh, he'll spill. I'll see to that.

Prue: No, you can't come. He saw you with us. Probably means the Source has some bounty hunter ready to attack you, or capture you, or something.

Cole: So what else is new?

Prue: Well, it doesn't make it any less dangerous.

Paige: So the question still stands. How do we get a demon to stop and chat with us?

Prue: Well, Piper can freeze him and then unfreeze his head. She's done that before. How do you feel about that?

Piper: I don't know.

Cole: Why, you got a better idea?

(Piper sits on the couch.)

Piper: Maybe. We could tell him to offer the Source a deal instead.

Leo: A deal? What kind of a deal?

Piper: Well, something like, he stops coming after us and we stop going after him.

Prue/Phoebe: _What?_

(Prue and Phoebe sit down on the coffee table in front of her.)

Piper: Of course, that would mean we'd have to stop going after all of his demons too, which would be fine by me. It would stop all of the constant attacks.

Paige: (to Cole) Am I the only one who thinks she's bumped her head?

Phoebe: You can't be serious, Piper.

Piper: Actually, I've never been more serious in my life. Think about it. This could be an opportunity for us to get out of the demon fighting business once and for all.

Leo: Wait, and what, just give up on your destiny?

Piper: How do you know we haven't already fulfilled it? I mean, god knows we've saved scores of innocents already. Maybe that's enough. Maybe it's time for some other witches to take over and let us get on with our lives. Isn't it worth a try in exchange for what we _might be getting_? No more putting things on hold, vacations, friends, _kids_.

Prue: We can't give up now. We are so close. We have to take out the Source.

Piper: Fine. I just hope we don't end up where she did.

(She walks away.)

[Scene: Alley. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there. They have the scrying map out.]

Piper: Something's not right. We've checked both alleys _twice_.

Prue: Well, the chameleon's gotta be here somewhere because the crystal never lies.

Paige: I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting a not so good feeling about this.

Prue: Alright, we'll check _one more time_ and then we'll call it quits. I'll go check that alley, Phoebe, you and Paige go check that alley, Piper, you go check that alley.

Phoebe: Wait, split up? Are you sure that's a good idea?

Prue: Maybe it'll lure him out, who knows? If you get nervous, say the vanquishing spell. Keep your eyes peeled, he could be anything.

(Phoebe and Paige disappear into an alley. Prue and Piper start walking down other alleys. A shadow follows Piper. Alastair/The Source appears behind her. She turns around and tries to freeze him. He just shakes it off.)

Alastair/The Source: Were you expecting me to freeze?

Piper: Prue! Phoebe! Paige!

(He throws an energy ball at her. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige run into the alley. Alastair/The Source picks her up and flames away. Phoebe and Paige gasp.)

[Scene: Piper's mind. She is unconscious on the floor of the manor, which is now a psychiatric hospital. Leo, dressed in a white doctor's coat, leans over her.]

Leo: Piper. (Piper groans.) Piper. (She holds her head.) Piper, are you okay?

Piper: Ow. My head hurts.

Leo: I bet it does. You hit it pretty hard. Are you alright?

Piper: I think so. What happened?

Leo: What always happens when you have one of your episodes. You threw yourself against a wall.

Piper: Episodes? I didn't _throw myself_. What are you wearing?

(Other people in the manor get noisy. Piper looks around.)

Leo: It's okay. Those are just the other patients.

(She stands up.)

Piper: What the hell is going on?

Leo: It's alright. You're at the sanatorium. You're home.

(Piper looks at him, confused.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Piper's mind. Manor. Continued from before. Piper walks into another room. Leo follows.]

Piper: Where's all our furniture? Leo, what are all these people doing in our house?

Leo: _Our_ house? Piper, Halliwell Hospital is hardly _our_ house. All these other people live here too.

Piper: Halliwell Hospital? Is that some kind of joke? What's wrong with you?

Leo: Please, calm down.

Piper: No, Leo, I will _not_ calm down. Something very strange is going on, something demonically strange. The demon must have cast a spell, and changed the house, and changed _you_. Prue! Phoebe! (She walks away.) Paige?!

(A doctor grabs her.)

Doctor: Easy, lady, relax.

Piper: Let go of me! Leo, don't just stand there!

(Alastair walks in.)

Alastair: Problems, Dr. Wyatt?

Piper: That's him. That's the demon.

Alastair: Demons again. Piper, we've been through this thousands of times before. There are no demons. They're just figments of your imagination.

Piper: Wanna bet? "Evil hiding in plain sight/I use this spell with all my might/To stop you changing form and shape/This vanquish seals your fate."

(Nothing happens.)

Doctor: Doesn't really rhyme, does it? Sorry.

Piper: I don't understand. That spell should've worked.

Alastair: Piper, why do you insist on demonizing me and every psychiatrist who's ever tried to help you?

Piper: Let go of me. (She struggles to get free.) I gotta blow him up, I'm gonna blow you up!

Alastair: Her violent impulses are returning. (to another doctor) Hey, straitjacket!

Doctor #2: Yes, Doctor.

Leo: Piper, why won't you let Dr. Alastair help you?

Piper: I don't _need_ his help, I need _your_ help. Get this guy off of me so I can use my powers.

Leo: Piper, you don't _have_ powers. You're not a witch, you don't save innocents, you never did.

Piper: What?

(Paige drops something in the other room and two doctors grab her.)

Paige: This isn't fair! This is my house too! (The doctor carries her past Piper.) I can do anything I want! You're hurting me!

Piper: Paige! Paige! A demon took over the house. Orb the heck out of here!

Alastair: Take her to isolation so she doesn't hurt herself.

(A doctor tries to put a straightjacket on Piper.)

Piper: Wait, wait a minute, you don't understand! Wait! Leo!

Leo: It's for your own good.

Piper: Wait a minute. Hey, hey, you're making a big mistake. Please, listen to me for a second. He's a demon.

Alastair: I'm not gonna give up on you, Piper. We're gonna free you of these delusions, I promise you.

Piper: Shut up! Prue! Phoebe!

Alastair: I can give you everything you want if only you'll let me help. (The doctors carry her away.) This illness has already consumed more than three years of your life.

[Cut to the underworld. A cave. Alastair/The Source, Oracle, and Piper are there. Piper is floating lying down over a flat rock, and Alastair/The Source has his hands over Piper's head.]

Alastair/The Source: Don't let it rob you of anymore. You're not a witch, you only think you are.

(He floats her down and breathes heavily.)

Oracle: What's the matter? What happened?

Alastair/The Source: It's just... taking more magic than I realized to project into her mind.

Oracle: More than you have, perhaps? I only mean to caution you. This is weakening you, making you vulnerable.

Alastair/The Source: But the bounty I seek will make me more powerful than ever.

Oracle: If you can get it.

Alastair/The Source: Nobody knows more about the Charmed Ones than I do. I know how to break her spirit. I know her Achilles' heel. In her deepest heart, she never wanted to be a witch. And she feels an obligation to her powers.

Oracle: Yes, but you said her powers won't work in her illusion.

Alastair/The Source: They won't. Once she learns that painful lesson, she'll willingly give hers up. And with them, her sisters too.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are there. Leo is trying to sense Piper.]

Prue: Anything?

Leo: I can't sense Piper anywhere.

Paige: Does that mean that….?

Phoebe: No. He wouldn't have taken her if he wanted her dead.

(Cole shimmers in, covered in slime.)

Prue: Cole? Oh my god.

Cole: I'm alright. I just found out that Piper's in the Underworld. I think the Source has her.

Phoebe: The Source? A-are you sure? How do you know?

Cole: From another chameleon demon. I kinda... 'squeezed' it out of him.

Prue: Well, we gotta find her.

Phoebe: There's gotta be a spell in here somewhere.

(Phoebe picks up the Book of Shadows and has a premonition of the Source taking the BOS and killing Prue, Phoebe, and Paige.)

Prue: Phoebe?

Phoebe: I saw the Source stealing the book, and killing us, with _our_ powers.

Paige: _Our_ powers? How can he get _our_ powers?

Cole: Maybe he's figured how to get them from Piper. Explains why he's keeping her alive.

Prue: No, but she can't give them up by herself.

Leo: Well, she can using the relinquishing spell in the book.

Phoebe: But we burned that spell three years ago. It doesn't exist anymore.

Leo: It does in her mind.

Phoebe: That's crazy. She'd never say it, she'd never give up her powers.

Paige: Even though she was kind of willing to this morning? I'm just saying.

Phoebe: Look, I know what you're saying, but you don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry.

Paige: Forget it.

Leo: (to Cole) Maybe you and I should go down there, see if I can sense her.

Cole: Follow me.

(Cole shimmers away and Leo orbs away.)

Prue: Okay, there's a bunch or summoning spells we can try. Come on.

[Scene: Piper's mind. Halliwell Hospital. A room. Piper and Paige are strapped to the bed.]

Paige: I thought you said I wasn't good enough for your little coven.

Piper: Paige, you are under a spell. You don't know what you're talking about.

Paige: I _tried_ to be your friend, I even tried to play your _stupid_ witchy games, but all you could do was complain about me and my stuff. You don't even like me.

Piper: Paige, that's ridiculous. We're sisters.

Alastair: You don't have any sisters. You're an only child, Piper. You know that.

(He walks up to the cage door.)

Piper: I'm gonna be so happy when I vanquish your sorry ass.

(He opens the cage door and walks in the room.)

Alastair: You use it to explain things you can't accept. You could be free if you'd just stop fighting it. Accept the reality.

Piper: Let me out of these restraints, I'll show you some reality.

Alastair: I'm afraid you'd just hurt yourself again. I'm truly sorry.

(Alastair leaves the room.)

Piper: Leo! Leo!

Paige: Ugh, will you stop with the Leo, Leo? You're driving me crazier than I already am.

Piper: Ughh! (Prue and Phoebe come in, Phoebe eating a cookie.) Prue, Phoebe, untie me. Hurry, hurry, hurry.

Phoebe: Alright, alright, stop obsessing.

(They go over to her.)

Piper: I'm not obsessing. What are you eating?

Phoebe: Chocolate chip cookie. Not your best.

Paige: Got milk? Ooh, don't think so.

(Prue and Phoebe unbuckle Piper.)

Piper: Just get me out of these things. We need to reverse this damn spell. (Phoebe gasps.) What is it? What did you see?

Phoebe: I saw the back of my eyelids. What do you think I saw?

Piper: Oh, no, Phoebe, not you too.

Paige: Hurry up, Looney Tunes, get me outta here.

(They unbuckle Paige. Piper and Paige stand up.)

Piper: Alright. I don't know what the hell is going on here, but we've gotta get to the Book of Shadows, and since evil can't touch it, it's still gotta be in the attic. Right, right, right? Let's go.

(They run out of the room.)

[Cut to the hallway. Medical equipment is lined up against the walls. Prue, Piper, and Paige sneak down.]

Piper: Alright, the first thing we gotta do is…. Where's Phoebe?

Paige: Who cares?

(Phoebe catches up to them, holding a broom.)

Phoebe: Sorry, had to grab my broom.

Piper: For what?

Phoebe: Well, for flying, silly.

(They hear a man yelling from the attic.)

Prue: Uh-oh, another innocent to save.

(She runs upstairs. Phoebe hops on the broom and follows.)

Piper: No, Prue, wait!

(Piper and Paige follow them.)

[Cut to the attic. The girls enter. Cole is lying on a chair with tubes stuck to his face. A doctor is sitting beside him.]

Cole: You can't hurt me. I'm the mighty Belthazor.

Prue: Stop it! He's not evil anymore, he's good!

(Piper takes the broom from Phoebe and hits the doctor over the head. He falls back onto some chairs.)

Paige: Mmm, well, he sure flew.

(Prue runs over to Cole and kisses him on the cheek. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige go over to her.)

Piper: Hi. Stop that. Has anybody seen the Book?

Phoebe: I know where it is. I hid it so the doctors... I mean, the demons wouldn't find it.

(Phoebe runs over to a small cupboard, reaches behind it, and pulls out a notebook. She takes it over to Piper.)

Piper: What? What is this? (She looks at it and someone has hand written "The Book of Shadows" and drawn a very odd-looking triquetra on the cover.) Uhh. (She opens it to a very messy "Ice Cream Man" page and flips over to see a very funny drawing of Belthazor.) Oh god. You are nuts. Okay, I don't understand how a demon could take the book out of the house. Unless this isn't the house. Okay, I gotta get you three outta here. Maybe that'll break the spell.

Paige: How come the spell didn't work on you? Hehehe.

Prue: Don't question the rules.

Piper: Come on. We'll go down the trellis.

(She goes over to the window and opens the bars.)

Prue: What about Cole? I never get to spend any time with him.

Piper: Uh, we'll come back for him later. Come on, come on. It'll be fun. Hurry, hurry. Faster.

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige climb out the window. Alastair walks in.)

Alastair: Piper. Don't.

(Piper climbs out the window. Alastair smiles a little.)

[Cut to outside. The girls run to the sidewalk, almost bumping into some people.]

Prue: I think we lost him.

Piper: Wait a minute, everything looks normal. But this, this is wrong. We should go back and try to get the demon to talk.

Paige: I'm thinking he's not gonna be so eager to spill his guts.

(A thief steals a woman's purse and runs across the road.)

Piper: Hey!

(Piper runs onto the road.)

Prue/Phoebe/Paige: Piper!

(A car heads straight for Piper. She tries to freeze it but nothing happens. The car hits Piper. She rolls onto the front of the car and rolls back off hitting the ground hard.)

[Cut to the Underworld. Piper is bleeding from the mouth. Alastair/The Source floats Piper down.]

Alastair/The Source: I believe she's just learned her lesson.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are there reciting summoning spells.]

Prue/Phoebe/Paige: "Power of the witches rise/Course unseen across the skies/Come to us who call you near/Come to us and settle here/Blood to blood, I summon thee/Blood to blood, return to me."

(Nothing happens.)

Paige: Any other spells you can think of?

Phoebe: No. I don't know what else to do. If Leo and Cole can't find her…. (Paige gets an idea.) What is it?

Paige: Something that Leo said about the power-relinquishing spell being in Piper's mind.

Phoebe: I told you, she'd never say it. Paige, you don't know her as well as we do.

Paige: No, but I am getting to know the Source. He likes to play tricks on people's minds. I mean, god knows, he did with mine. He almost had me kill a guy, remember?

Prue: Yeah. Go on.

Paige: Well, maybe that's what he's trying to do to Piper, get into her mind somehow. I mean, if that's where the spell is.

Prue: Then that's probably where he's looking for it. And if he can get into her mind, then why can't we?

(She starts flipping through the Book of Shadows.)

[Cut to Halliwell Hospital in Piper's mind. Piper is asleep in a bed. She has cuts and bruises on her face. Alastair waves something under her nose and she wakes up quickly.]

Alastair: Easy. (Piper groans.) You've had a terrible accident.

Piper: What did you do to me?

Alastair: You got hit by a car. The driver said you didn't even try to get out of the way. Piper, this delusion that you somehow have magical powers is going to get you killed some day.

Piper: Shove it. Where are my sisters?

Alastair: You mean your roommates. They're safe downstairs. Piper, how can I save you if you won't save yourself? You have to want to. You have to will it. Otherwise, you just remain lost in this fantasy world of yours.

Piper: It's real, and you're just trying to confuse me.

Alastair: No, no, I'm trying to help you. Piper, your psychosis is based on the fervent belief that you're magical, but you know that's just an escape.

Piper: Escape? What escape?

Alastair: From some deep-seated pain, some terrible loss. Most likely the death of your grandmother. Which is, after all, when these series of episodes began. End your pain. You can do it. In one of our sessions you mentioned a poem... a-a spell, you called it. One that relinquishes the magical powers you think you have.

Piper: No. Go away.

Alastair: Say the spell, Piper. It'll free you, I promise you. It'll release you from all the-the crippling delusions you have.

Piper: Get out. Get away from me. Get out!

(He stands up.)

Alastair: You have the power to give yourself the life you've always wanted. (He walks to the door.) All you have to do is stop putting the illusion of being a witch in front of it.

(He leaves and closes the door. She throws something at it.)

Piper: Leo. Leo, where are you?

[Cut to the Underworld. Leo and Cole are there. Leo is trying to sense Piper. Cole is hiding behind a rock wall.]

Cole: (whispers) Leo!

Leo: She's hurt.

Cole: Where is she?

Leo: I don't know, I can't get an exact reading.

(An energy ball hits a rock near them. Cole looks around the corner and throws an energy ball at the bounty hunter, missing.)

Cole: Try harder.

Leo: I can't. The Source must have learned from last time. He's blocking Piper's signal.

(The bounty hunter throws another energy ball.)

Cole: Well, we have to find the Source.

Leo: How are we gonna do that?

Cole: There's only one way.

Leo: Cole.

(Cole steps out and the bounty hunter throws an energy ball at him. He falls to the ground. Two bounty hunters go over and drag him away.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Halliwell Hospital. Piper is laying on a bed. Leo sits down beside her.]

Leo: Hey.

Piper: Leo. Heal me, please.

Leo: This ought to help.

(He pulls out a needle.)

Piper: No, not with that, with your powers.

Leo: If I had powers, honey, I would use them. You know that I would.

(He sticks the needle into Piper.)

Leo: It kills me to see you like this. (She looks at him and smiles.) What?

Piper: White lights. I see white lights all around you.

Leo: That's the painkiller.

Piper: _No_ , you're my Whitelighter.

Leo: Dr. Alastair says there's a way for you to get better. Is that true?

(He wipes a bit of blood off Piper's lip.)

Piper: I-I don't….

Leo: If it were, then we could be together. We wouldn't have to keep sneaking around, breaking the rules.

Piper: The rules? But we're _married_.

Leo: No, only in your fantasy world. But it doesn't have to be that way. If you were to get better, then we could be married for real. And have that little girl that you've been dreaming about in the future. Come on. I wanna show you something.

(He picks her up.)

[Cut to the Underworld. The two bounty hunters walk in the cave. The Oracle walks over to them.]

Oracle: What are you doing here? Leave now.

Bounty #1: I don't think so.

(They drop Cole on the ground. The Oracle smiles.)

Bounty #2: Tell the Source we've captured Belthazor.

Oracle: Leave him. I'll make sure you get the credit.

Bounty #2: We're not going without our bounty.

Oracle: Then you'll wait.

(The Oracle walks over to Alastair/The Source.)

Alastair/The Source: I have a surprise for you, Piper.

[Cut to Halliwell Hospital. Alastair opens the door to a beautiful garden.]

Alastair: One that I think will help you.

(Leo wheels Piper out in a wheelchair. Two butterflies flutter near her and she holds out her hand.)

Leo: You see? There's magic in the real world too.

Alastair: Your friends have come to visit you.

(Becca, Wendy, and some other women walk up to her.)

Becca: Hi, Piper, how are you?

Piper: Becca?

Becca: It's so good to see you again. We've missed you.

(Wendy shows Piper her baby.)

Wendy: We've got so much to catch up on.

Piper: Wendy, when did you have your baby?

Wendy: Just after the shower. Don't you remember? Do you wanna hold her? Here. (She puts the baby in Piper's arms.) Isn't the outfit you bought her just adorable?

(Piper starts to cry.)

Becca: What's the matter, honey? Why are you crying?

Alastair: I think it's probably best if you all go now.

Becca: But we just got here. And everyone's so excited to finally see her again.

Alastair: I'm sorry. You understand.

(Wendy takes away her baby. Piper cries. They all say bye and leave.)

Leo: You can have this life, Piper. We can have it together. You already know how to get it for us. It's the only way you'll ever get out of here. To free yourself once and for all, to free us.

Piper: The spell.

Leo: Yes. The spell. (He hands her a pen and paper.) Try to remember it, exactly.

(He kisses the top of her head and walks away.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are there. They have the Book of Shadows open to a page. Phoebe lights some candles.]

Paige: Are we sure we wanna do this?

Phoebe: This was your idea, remember?

Paige: Well, in the abstract, yeah, but, uh, I have enough trouble being in _my_ head, let alone someone else's.

Prue: Well, our minds won't actually be in Piper's body, just our consciousness. Kinda like astral projection.

Paige: Okay, so the spell gets us into her head. What about after that?

Prue: We use the reversal spell to get us out. Are you ready? (They kneel inside a circle of candles.) I'm not about to lose a sister. And neither are you.

(They join hands.)

Prue/Phoebe/Paige: "Life to life and mind to mind/Our spirits now will intertwine/We meld our souls and journey to/The one whose thoughts we wish we knew."

(They collapse on the floor.)

[Cut to Piper's mind. Garden. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige pop into the scene.]

Phoebe: I think it worked.

Paige: Either that or we're in Mary Poppins' head.

(Prue turns to see Piper.)

Prue: Piper. (They run over to her.) Piper. We're gonna get you outta here. Okay, I have the spell.

Piper: No, no more spells.

Phoebe: Piper, honey, it's us, it's your sisters.

Piper: I don't have sisters. Go away! Leave me alone!

(Alastair storms out of the house.)

Alastair: You're too late. Her nightmare's about to end.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Piper's mind. Garden. Three doctors have a hold of Prue, Phoebe, and Paige.]

Alastair: Keep them here. I want them to witness this. They're no threat. Their powers don't work here.

Paige: Oh, yeah? Spell! (Nothing happens. The doctor jerks her.) Ow! Ow,

Alastair: Pain, however, you do feel. And will, after she recites the spell thrice. Once for each of your powers.

(Leo walks out.)

Prue: Leo! Help Piper! Get her outta here!

Alastair: Yes, Leo, by all means.

(Leo wheels her down the path.)

Leo: It's okay. Piper, honey, just say the words and everything will be alright.

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige try to escape from the doctors' grips.)

Paige: No!

Piper: "From whence they came return them now..."

Phoebe: Piper, don't! Please, Piper, don't!

Piper: "Vanish the words, vanish our powers."

Prue: Don't trust them! They're trying to steal our powers!

Alastair: Don't listen to them.

Leo: They're still delusional.

Alastair: You're not.

Leo: Not anymore.

Alastair: Just two more times.

[Cut to the cave in the Underworld.]

Alastair: You'll set yourself free. (Leo looks around the corner.) Say the spell, Piper. You know you want to.

Leo: Come on, Cole, wake up. (He orbs out and orbs back in front of the two bounty hunters.) How you doing? (He orbs back out. The bounty hunter throws an energy ball, vanquishing the other bounty hunter. Leo orbs in behind the bounty hunter, taps him on the shoulder and knocks him to the ground. Leo races over to Cole.) Cole, hurry up, wake up.

Oracle: (to Alastair) Finish this, you're in danger!

(The bounty hunter stands up. Cole wakes up and throws an energy ball at the bounty hunter, vanquishing him.)

Leo: Piper.

(He runs over and the Oracle tries to stop him.)

Oracle: No!

(He pushes her out of the way. He tries to get to Piper, but a protective shield pushes him across the room. Cole throws an energy ball at Alastair/The Source, but the shield protects him. He throws another and another.)

[Cut to the garden in Piper's mind.]

Piper: "Vanish our powers."

Alaster: One last time.

(Prue elbows the doctor and trips him before freeing Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Now!

(Paige moves her head and Phoebe punches the other doctor.)

[Cut to the cave. Cole throws many energy balls at Alastair/The Source.]

Oracle: Break the connection or he'll kill you!

[Cut to the garden. Prue kicks Alastair.]

Alastair: I told you, you're too late.

[Cut to the cave. Cole throws another energy ball and Alastair/The Source flies back.]

[Cut to the garden. Alastair, Leo, and the doctors disappear.]

[Cut to the cave. Alastair/The Source stands up and touches his bleeding side. Alastair screams and changes back into the Source. Cole gets a large energy ball ready.]

Oracle: No!

(She runs in front of the Source as Cole throws the energy ball, vanquishing the Oracle. The Source flames away.)

[Cut to the garden.]

Phoebe: Piper, please, don't do this. Our magic is a gift. You can't just throw it away.

Piper: "From whence they came, return them now..."

[Cut to the cave. Leo holds his hands next to Piper's head.]

[Cut to the garden. Leo pops in the scene.]

Leo: Piper, don't. (He goes over to her.) Listen to your sisters. Trust them. Trust _me_. Don't say the spell, don't relinquish your powers.

(Leo heals her. She looks around and points to Leo.)

Piper: Are you really my husband?

(He laughs.)

Leo: Yes.

Piper: And that would make you three really my sisters.

Phoebe: Whether you like it or not.

Piper: And so that demon is gone? (Prue nods.) Thank god, (she stands up) because that guy was freaking me out.

Paige: Whattaya say we, uh, click our heals and get out of this crazy joint? Uh, no offense.

Piper: That's okay. (She watches some butterflies fly past.) My life has always been a little crazy.

[Scene: Manor. Piper runs down the stairs and goes through all the rooms. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Cole come down the stairs.]

Phoebe: Is something wrong?

Piper: No, everything is just right.

Paige: Except for my chair.

(Phoebe nudges her.)

Piper: Yeah, which, um, I'll actually pay to replace.

Paige: Oh, god, no, it's not your fault. Or is it?

Piper: Actually, yeah, it was. I was just upset that there was yet another demon in our house, and in our lives. And I know I should stop fighting it, and just accept it, but….

Paige: Nah, it wasn't my favourite chair anyway. Besides, it's actually kinda good to know that I'm not the only one who struggles with the idea of being a witch.

Prue: No, believe me, you're in _good_ company.

(She hugs her.)

Leo: Well, the good news is you won't have to deal with the Source any time soon because _Cole_ hurt him pretty bad.

Cole: Not bad enough though. He'll be back.

Prue: So, he's gone for now, isn't he? First time in a long time. I think we should take advantage of that.

Cole: Why, Ms. Halliwell, are you trying to seduce me?

(He pulls her in.)

Prue: Always.

Piper: Eww.

(Leo laughs. Prue and Cole run up the stairs.)

Paige: Okay, and I'm just gonna... go to the store, and get some milk, or something.

Phoebe: I'll go with you.

(They leave.)

Leo: Sure you're okay?

Piper: Yeah. You know, I-I'm never gonna stop wanting a normal life, but you know what? I think that's the one thing that actually keeps me sane.

Leo: Well, you deserve a normal life, Piper. We both do. And maybe we'll get that when we vanquish the Source once and for all.

Piper: And who knows? Maybe someday I can have a baby shower of my own. What do you think?

Leo: Well, in that case…. (He picks her up.) We need to practice a little.

Piper: _Leo._

(They orb out.)


	8. Black as Cole

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything.

 **Black as Cole**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Piper is pacing, while Phoebe and Paige look through the Book of Shadows.]

Paige: A demon who likes to kill witches. Well, that narrows it down to about every page in the book.

Phoebe: We have one clue. We know he likes to use an athame.

Paige: How does that help?

Piper: Well, it means he has hands. Keep flipping.

Paige: So I hear you and Leo are thinking about having a baby.

Piper: Where did you hear that from?

(Phoebe looks sheepish.)

Piper: Phoebe.

(Piper rolls her eyes.)

Phoebe: I'm sorry.

Piper: It's okay, but no, we aren't.

Paige: Really? Don't you want to? Not to be nosey, but if I'm going to be an aunt and all.

(Piper sighs.)

Piper: You're not going to be an aunt, alright? At least not any time soon. Itt's too risky. It would be in constant danger around us.

Paige: What does Leo think?

Piper: Leo thinks that there's enough magic around here we'd be able to protect it.

Phoebe: Maybe he's right.

Piper: Maybe he's not. Keep flipping.

(They flip a couple of pages before stopping.)

Paige: You know, it's not like having a baby isn't hard enough even without demons attacking. But for what it's worth, there are ways of seeing what it's like before you actually have one.

Piper: Mm-hmm, great. Well, the next time you pass a baby rental, pick one up for Leo.

Paige: Maybe I will.

(Leo orbs in. Piper gets a fright.)

Leo: So did you find anything out?

Piper: Uh, yeah, I scryed for the location of the demon using the slime from the last victim, and Prue and Cole are checking it out.

Leo: Alright, well, I hope that it pans out because with two dead witches they're pretty concerned up there.

Phoebe: Okay, well, we are pretty concerned down here too.

Paige: Hey, I think I found something. 'Upper-level demon who likes to kill witches using an athame, sometimes with energy balls….' His name is Belthazor.

(Piper, Phoebe, and Leo look at each other and back at Paige.)

Leo: I don't think so.

Paige: Why not?

Leo: Well, because that's, uh, Cole, in his demonic form.

Piper: You knew he was half demon.

Paige: Yeah, but I didn't know he could turn into that.

(The phone rings. Piper answers it.)

Piper: Hello?

[Cut to an alley. Prue and Cole are walking down it. Prue's talking to Piper on her phone.]

Prue: We're at Battery and Clay, but there's no sign of any demons.

[Cut to the attic.]

Piper: Okay, I'll scry for him again. Talk to Paige.

(She hands Paige the phone.)

Paige: Hey, Prue. How's Cole? Morphed into any demons lately?

Prue: What?

Leo: Paige.

(Piper scrys and the crystal points to a place on the map.)

Piper: Battery and Clay. He's still there.

Paige: Piper says he's still there.

[Cut to Prue and Cole.]

Prue: Piper says he's still here somewhere.

(Suddenly, a black painted demon with a green face drops down behind them. He throws out a string of slime and it wraps around Prue's leg. She drops the phone. Prue screams and the demon pulls the slime, lifting her up. Cole grabs a hold of Prue's arms.)

Cole: Hold on.

(Cole starts to lose his grip and holds onto her fingers. Prue looks at Cole and nods.)

Cole: 3,2,1. (Cole lets go of one hand and throws an energy ball at the demon. It explodes and green goo splats all over Prue and Cole. They are sent flying across the alley and land on a pile of clothes. They laugh.)

Prue: We have to stop meeting like this.

Cole: Marry me.

(Prue stops laughing.)

Prue: What?

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Prue and Cole walk in from the front door, still covered in slime.]

Cole: Don't you think we should talk about this?

Prue: Talk about _what_?

(Piper and Phoebe come down the stairs.)

Phoebe: Wow, looks like you two got a juicy one.

Prue: Yeah, but unfortunately not the one who kills witches.

Piper: How do you know?

Cole: Because upper-level demons have a human form, and they bleed _red_ , not _green_. (Prue heads up the stairs.) Where are you going?

Prue: I'm going up to take a shower first, and then I'm gonna check out the Book of Shadows. I wanna I.D. this demon that I'm wearing, try to find some answers.

Cole: Speaking of unanswered questions….

Prue: There is a demon on the loose, Cole. We don't have time for this.

Cole: Shouldn't we make time for it?

Prue: No, not now we shouldn't.

Phoebe: What are you guys talking about?

Prue: Nothing.

Cole: Nothing.

Prue: Please, Cole, let's just focus on vanquishing the demon.

Cole: Fine. I'll, uh, go see what I can find out.

(He shimmers away.)

Piper: Honey, did you two have a fight?

Prue: No, he just…. Never mind.

(Prue walks up the stairs.)

[Scene: Alley. A witch is there. A demon who looks similar to Belthazor shimmers in.]

Demon: Witch. (The witch screams. He goes to her and covers her mouth. He looks at the symbol on her necklace.) You're next.

(He stabs her with an athame and she drops to the ground. He changes into a man and pokes the athame in his belt. He walks over to a pay phone and dials 911.)

Man: Yes, I'd like to report a terrible murder. Uh, a beautiful young woman in the alley behind the Canon Theatre.

(A guy walks into the alley.)

Guy: Hey, are you gonna be long? (The man looks at him.) What are you, deaf? I need to use the phone.

Man: (in phone) Uh, hold on. (He puts the phone down and throws an energy ball at the guy. He picks the phone back up.) Hurry, please, before anyone else gets hurt.

(He shimmers away.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there. Prue has the Book of Shadows open to the black and green demon.]

Prue: Okay, so the demon that Cole and I nailed is a Scavenger demon. Apparently he feeds on the remains of other demons' victims. Nice, huh?

Piper: Well, that explains why we scryed for him accidentally.

(Prue continues to flip through the book.)

Phoebe: Um, are you gonna tell us what happened out there?

Prue: Well, there's not much to tell. The demon jumped in behind us-

Phoebe: That's not what I mean. What happened between you and Cole?

Prue: Oh, yeah, that. Um…. I'm not exactly sure. He asked me to marry him.

Piper: What? He-he did what? He did?

Prue: More or less.

Piper: Well, what did you say?

Prue: I didn't know what to say. I was too surprised. I mean, I _never_ saw that coming.

Phoebe: Uh, wow, I-I don't think a witch is allowed to marry a demon.

Piper: Yeah. Honey, we can't have a demon in the family.

Prue: Piper, that is the least of my concerns right now.

Piper: Well, don't kid yourself. If you decide to go through with this, it's gonna be a source of _huge_ concern. Especially for them.

(She points up.)

Prue: I have to be concerned with my _own_ concerns, you know. (Piper and Phoebe sit down next to Prue.) I love Cole, you know I do, but demon stuff aside, being engaged was a nightmare for me the first time, you know.

Phoebe: So, then, what are you gonna tell him?

Prue: I don't know.

Piper: Well, you're gonna have to tell him something because a question like that doesn't go away by itself.

Prue: Are you sure?

Piper: Yeah, I'm pretty sure.

(They all laugh. Cole shimmers in.)

Cole: Hey.

Prue: Hey.

Piper: We'll... be... downstairs. Come on, Phoebe.

(They get up and leave the room.)

Cole: I couldn't find out who the demon was, but at least I ruled out the usual suspects.

Prue: Any idea of who it could be?

Cole: No, just another upper-level demon trying to build a reputation by killing witches to move up the ladder. Anyway, I guess I'll keep... checking.

(He starts to leave. Prue stands up.)

Prue: No, Cole, wait. We should talk.

Cole: Alright.

Prue: It's just hard.

Cole: It's just me.

Prue: Okay, um, let me ask you a question. (She walks over to him.) When you, you know, proposed… did you mean to? Or did it just... come out in the heat of the moment?

Cole: Well, does that matter?

Prue: Well, yeah, it matters to me.

Cole: It just came out in the heat of the moment.

Prue: Oh.

Cole: But that doesn't mean that once I said it I wasn't serious because I-I-I was, I still am.

Prue: Cole….

Cole: Prue, listen to me. I-I know it was crazy to ask, and I know it doesn't make any sense because of who we are, but... that shouldn't matter. If it did, we never would have fallen in love in the first place. I love you, Prue, and... I don't know where... we go from here but, I do know wherever it is, I want it to be with you.

(They hear a baby cry from downstairs.)

Prue: Is that a baby crying?

[Cut to the living room. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Paige is holding onto a plastic baby. A crying noise is coming out of it.]

Paige: You told me to rent one, so I did.

Piper: Well, I didn't think that you _could_. Where did you get it?

Paige: The clinic.

Piper: Great. Take it back.

(Prue and Cole walk in.)

Prue: What's going on?

Paige: Piper and Leo wanted to try out having a baby before actually having one, so I got them a mechanical baby. They use them in parenting classes all the time.

Phoebe: Wow, it sounds so real.

Piper: And so _annoying_. Look, Paige, I appreciate the thought, but we are on a demon hunt, and the last thing I want to do is protect a _fake_ baby.

Paige: Oh, really? (She throws it up in the air. Piper freezes it.) See? Your instincts were to save it.

Piper: My instincts were to _shut it up_.

Paige: The doll has a sensor. It'll stop crying if you just hold it.

Piper: But I don't want to.

Paige: Come on, just _try it_. If it doesn't work, I will take it back, I promise.

(Piper sighs. She unfreezes the baby and catches it. Phoebe puts her arms around Piper.)

Phoebe: Okay, now you just rock it gently.

(She helps her rock it.)

Piper: Phoebe? I know how to hold a baby, that is not the issue, thank you.

(Phoebe lets go.)

Paige: Just give it a shot. What have you got to lose?

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: Another witch has been killed.

Prue: Oh, no.

Leo: Yeah, the police found her body at the Canon Theatre.

Prue: Well, we should go there and see what we can find out.

Phoebe: We've gotta call Morris on the way. Make sure he can get us in.

Prue: (to Cole) And no, you cannot come. Someone might recognize you from when you posed as a DA.

Cole: I don't get to go anywhere anymore.

Paige: You were a demon _and_ a lawyer? Insert joke here.

Leo: (to Piper) Where'd you get it? (He laughs.)

Piper: It's Paige's.

Paige: Nah, it's yours. You need to figure it out.

(She leaves.)

Piper: Yeah, Daddy. (She gives him the baby.) Figure it out. Excuse me.

(She leaves. Leo looks at it. It continues to cry. He goes over to Cole and gives him a look.)

Cole: Don't look at me.

(He walks away.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Alley. Police are now at the crime scene. Darryl, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walk in the alley.]

Darryl: Look, I can't guarantee much this time. Just promise me you'll stay on the fringe.

Phoebe: We promise.

Prue: So what do we know?

Darryl: Man called 911 from that pay phone, reported he found a body.

(They see black scorch marks on the wall.)

Piper: Looks like she wasn't the only victim. Scorch mark. Definitely demonic. Looks like one of Cole's, actually.

Paige: Don't you mean Belthazor?

Prue: Oh, it's too bad Cole can't check it out. He'd probably be able to tell us who did it. Is anyone from the DA's office here?

(Darryl points to the man who murdered the witch.)

Darryl: Yeah, that guy over there's an ADA. He's interviewing one of the victim's friends. They also found this on the victim.

(He pulls out the necklace the witch was wearing.)

Paige: Triple crescent.

Darryl: Yeah. Does this mean something to you?

Paige: I studied it in one of my witchcraft quizzes. It's an ancient wiccan symbol, a cousin to the triquetra.

Phoebe: Could be the mark of a coven.

Piper: A coven someone's trying to wipe out.

Prue: We have to figure out who else is in it.

Piper: Maybe the victim's friend.

Prue: Only one way to find out.

Darryl: Hey. Fringe, okay?

Phoebe: Fringe.

[Cut to the man and the victim's friend.]

Man: And she hadn't complained about any disgruntled friends, co-workers, ex-boyfriends?

Woman: No. Carrie was a beautiful person, everyone loved her.

(He takes a business card out and hands it to her.)

Man: If you think of anything else at all, please, don't hesitate to call.

(She nods. He walks away. She starts to walk away. Phoebe comes up to her.)

Phoebe: I like your necklace.

Woman: Do I know you?

Phoebe: No, but you might know _of_ me and my sisters. (whispers in her ear) The Charmed Ones. You and Carrie were in the same coven?

Woman: Yes.

Paige: And your mark is the triple crescent.

(She touches the necklace and has a premonition of the Belthazor look-a-like stabbing this woman.)

Woman: What is it? Are you alright?

(Prue, Piper, and Paige race over to Phoebe.)

Prue: What happened? What did you see?

Phoebe: The demon. He's after her.

Piper: Where?

Phoebe: Uh…. By the steps in some park. I think it was like an old amphitheatre or something.

Woman: I know that. That's in Stanley Arboreta. I walk past it every day on the way to work.

Paige: What'd the demon look like?

Phoebe: Like Belthazor. Not _exactly_ like him, but similar.

(The man walks over to them.)

Man: What the hell is going on here? This is a murder investigation. Who are these people?

Darryl: I'll get rid of them. Come on, ladies, move along. First time I ask nicely.

Piper: We're going, mister.

(They all leave.)

[Scene: Next morning. Park. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and the woman (Susan) are walking along.]

Susan: I don't understand. If you _know_ the demon is meant to attack here, shouldn't we go someplace else?

Prue: Not if we want to get rid of him for good.

Paige: Power of four spell?

Prue: No, the only way to vanquish an upper-level demon is with a potion of his own flesh.

Paige: Sounds like you've done this before.

Prue: Once. On my fiancé.

Paige: Your _fiancé_?

Prue: Yeah, I just wanted to hear how it sounded.

Piper: And?

Prue: Kinda weird.

Piper: Yeah.

Paige: Wait, wait, wait, back up. Did you say you once tried to vanquish _Cole_?

Prue: No, Belthazor, there's a difference.

Paige: Is there?

(They stop walking.)

Prue: Okay, let's review. Phoebe plays decoy, demon attacks, I'll send him flying, Piper freezes, Paige slices and dices until we get the demon sushi. And then we get out of there. Everybody ready?

Paige: As ready as I'll ever be.

(Paige takes a knife out of her purse.)

Phoebe: (to Susan) Okay, I'm gonna need your coat and your hat. (She takes off her hat and coat and hands them to Phoebe.) Oh, and your necklace.

(She takes off her necklace and gives it to Phoebe.)

Piper: Okay, we've gotta get Susan someplace safe. (Phoebe puts on Susan's coat.) Leo! (Leo orbs in.) Hi, honey. Could you orb Susan out of here?

Leo: Sure. Any place in mind?

Piper: Hmm, I don't think home is a good idea.

(She puts on Susan's hat.)

Paige: Actually, you should take her to my old loft. I don't think it's rented yet.

Leo: Alright, take my hand.

(Susan does so.)

Paige: Where's the baby?

(Leo turns around to show the baby strapped to his back in a carrier.)

Leo: See? We _can_ make this work.

Piper: Go away. and you drop Robo-kid off at the manor. Please, thank you. (He orbs out with Susan.) Okay, we gotta do this fast. because this demon won't stay frozen for long. Ready? (Everyone nods.) Let's go.

[Time lapse. Phoebe is walking through the path by herself. Prue, Piper, and Paige are looking through some bushes. The demon shimmers in behind Phoebe.]

Demon: Hello, witch.

Phoebe: Goodbye... (She spins around.) demon.

(The demon rushes her with his athame. Phoebe flips him over and Prue, Piper, and Paige come out of the bushes. A woman runs out and throws a dagger at the demon. The demon shimmers out and the dagger hits a tree.)

Woman: I had him.

Piper: _Who the hell are you?_

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and the woman are there. The woman is holding the dagger.]

Woman: He used this to kill my fiancé. It's a ceremonial knife. The demon left it behind after the struggle. I've been hunting him down for the last year and a half. It's all I care about.

Cole: May I?

(The woman looks at him and then at Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. They nod and she hands the dagger to Cole.)

Prue: Look familiar?

Paige: He looked familiar to me.

Prue: I meant the athame.

Cole: It's one used by the Brotherhood.

Phoebe: Emma, do you know why the demon wanted to kill your fiancé?

Emma: Because Andrew was a witch.

Piper: Are you a witch too?

Emma: No. But after Andrew died, I studied his books and devoted myself to the craft.

Prue: To continue his work?

Emma: To track down his killer.

Paige: And you just happened to be in the park at the same time the demon was going to attack Susan?

Emma: I know his MO. I know when he kills a witch, he goes after the entire coven.

Piper: You've taught yourself well. But still, if we hadn't come along we would've lost you both.

Emma: Vengeance empowers me.

Cole: But it won't save you. Your desire for revenge is keeping you from the truth. You want the demon vanquished, my advice is to stand back and let the Charmed Ones handle it.

Emma: This is _my_ fight.

Cole: Then you shall lose it.

Prue: Cole's right. You have to trust us. Trust that we want the same thing you do.

Emma: It's just…. His face has _haunted_ me ever since Andrew died. It's the face of pure evil. I can't let him get away.

Piper: Why don't you scry for him again while we prepare the vanquishing potion? Once we get a piece of his flesh, he's dust.

Paige: We'll get him. I swear we'll get him.

(The baby cries from the other room.)

Piper: Ignore that.

(Paige hits her lightly.)

Paige: Piper!

Piper: _Alright_. Excuse me.

(She leaves the room.)

Emma: She has a baby?

Paige: Actually, she's not sure yet.

Emma: Hm.

[Scene: Office. The man is walking down the hallway talking to a woman.]

Man: Inspector Morris. He's based downtown. Now, I want you to get in touch with his captain and tell him his office wants to see all of his recent case files.

Woman: Got it.

Man: In fact, go make the request in person, this way they can't duck you on the phone.

Woman: I'll be back as soon as I can.

Man: That's okay. Take your time. (The woman walks away and the man walks into his office. He turns to his shadow on the wall.) I'm gonna lure the witch here. So I'm gonna need you to stand guard in case the ones who ambushed me show up. You understand? (The shadow nods.) Fortunately, they won't recognize me in my human form. Your old boss, Belthazor, he was right about one thing. Posing as a DA's a perfect cover. Leave me.

(The shadow disappears.)

[Scene: Paige's old loft. Leo and Susan are there.]

Susan: How much longer do you think I'll have to stay here?

Leo: Well, I talked to your Whitelighter, but my instincts tell me that everyone in your coven should break their routine until this threat is over.

(Susan's phone rings.)

Susan: Excuse me. (She answers it.) Hello?

Man: Ms. Coleman, this is the assistant district attorney Sikes.

Leo: Who is it?

Susan: ADA. Uh, I'm sorry, yes, hi.

Sikes: I'm calling because I've received new evidence and I'd like to talk to you about it if that's alright.

Susan: Uh, okay. When?

Sikes: Can you come over to the office now?

Susan: (to Leo) He wants me to come in.

Leo: Okay.

Susan: Alright, I'll be right there.

Sikes: I'll be waiting.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Emma is scrying. Prue and Cole are sitting on a chair looking through the Book of Shadows.]

Emma: I-I feel the crystal pulling. He's still in the area.

Prue: Well, I can't find him in the book anywhere.

Cole: Did you notice how he vanished? Did he smoke out, flame out?

Prue: Actually, he shimmered, like, uh, Belthazor.

Emma: Wait, I think I found him.

Prue: Where?

Emma: He's at, uh, Prescott and...

Prue: Pine.

Emma: How'd you know?

Prue: That's where _we_ are.

Emma: Wait, he's here in the house?

Cole: I'll go check upstairs. You find your sisters. Get ready.

[Scene: Office. Leo and Susan arrive.]

Susan: Hello?

(Sikes comes out of his office.)

Sikes: Ah, Ms. Coleman. Who's this?

Leo: I'm... a friend. Is it a problem?

Sikes: No, no, no problem at all. Um, why don't you just wait over there, and uh, I'll let you know when it's over. (Leo sits down.) Right this way.

(He takes her into his office and shuts the door. Leo sees the shadow demon go under the door.)

[Cut inside the office. Sikes pushes Susan against the door and holds up his athame. Leo orbs in and knocks him out. Leo orbs out with Susan.]

[Cut to the manor. Cole runs down the stairs.]

Cole: Prue?! (Prue races in.) He's not upstairs.

Prue: He's not downstairs either.

(Leo orbs in with Susan.)

Leo: It's the ADA.

Prue: Sikes?

Leo: He tried to kill her, I don't know if he followed us here or not.

(Sikes shimmers in.)

Prue: Watch out! (Sikes throws an energy ball at them. She deflects it back at him.) Take her upstairs.

(Leo and Susan run up the stairs.)

Sikes: You're gonna have to do better than that.

(Sikes changes into his demon form. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Emma run in. Piper freezes him.)

Piper: Hurry, slice him.

(Paige runs over with a knife. She pulls a face.)

Piper: Oh, Paige, just do it. This is no time to be _squeamish_.

(Paige slices a piece of flesh off his arm. It drops on the floor and she picks it up.)

Paige: Got it.

(Sikes unfreezes and hits Paige. Prue and Phoebe go over to her. Sikes throws an energy ball and Cole pushes Piper and Emma out of the way. The energy ball hits the fake baby on the table. Cole turns into Belthazor.)

Emma: Oh my god.

Sikes: Belthazor, we meet at last.

Belthazor: But not for long.

(They throw an energy ball and it hits together. The house shakes.)

Sikes: We'll finish this later.

(Sikes shimmers away.)

Piper: Is everybody okay?!

(Piper and Emma stand up.)

Prue: I'm okay.

Phoebe: Same.

Paige: Same. Emma?

Emma: He's not the demon who killed my fiancé. (She points to Belthazor.) _He_ is.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Continued from before. Belthazor has turned back into Cole.]

Emma: He's a killer! What is the matter with you, people?!

Phoebe: Emma, I know you're upset, but you have to understand.

Emma: Let go of me.

Prue: You're making a huge mistake. He's not who you think he is.

Emma: He's the demon who killed my fiancé and that is _all_ I need to know.

(She pushes her way to the table.)

Piper: Whoa, whoa, hey!

(Emma grabs the dagger and throws it at Cole. He catches it before it stabs him.)

Emma: How can you protect a murderer? How can you live with yourself?

(She storms out of the house.)

Paige: Is she right? Are you the one who killed him?

Prue: Now's not the time, we have to worry about Sikes. We got what we need, you guys work on the vanquishing potion.

(Paige grabs the flesh and she, Piper, and Phoebe head for the kitchen.)

Prue: We need to talk.

[Cut to Prue's bedroom. Prue and Cole walk in.]

Cole: Don't tell me you're scared of me.

Prue: No, don't be ridiculous.

Cole: That's good. Because I think Emma's right. I am the one who killed her fiancé. This is mine. (He holds up the athame..) I don't even remember doing it. I don't even remember what he looked like. It didn't matter what they looked like, it only mattered that I did what I was told. He was a witch, the Source viewed him as a threat….

Prue: Shh…. You don't have to explain yourself to me.

Cole: Yes, I do.

Prue: No, you don't. I know who you were, who you used to be. And that's not the person you are anymore.

Cole: I know. Belthazor still exists inside of me, that hasn't changed, nor does it change what I've done.

Prue: But just think of all the good you've done since then.

Cole: Hm. Doesn't balance out, doesn't even come close. And now the very thing I've been trying so hard not to be is the very thing that I might have to become.

Prue: What do you mean?

Cole: Sikes' done a good job of emulating me, emulating Belthazor, which means if the potion doesn't work, the only way to destroy him is for me to turn into Belthazor.

Prue: Yeah, but then afterwards you'll turn back into Cole.

Cole: I may not be able to. To stop him, I'll have to embrace my demonic self completely. There may be no coming back from that.

Prue: Well, then we'll just have to make sure that potion works very well, won't we? I'll be back.

(She grabs her purse.)

Cole: Where are you going?

Prue: To find Emma. Try to explain.

Cole: It won't make any difference.

Prue: Well, it will if I can keep her out of the craziness, keep her from getting hurt.

Cole: I'm more concerned of keeping _you_ out of the craziness, keeping _you_ from getting hurt. You still have some of that Belthazor vanquishing potion left, don't you?

Prue: Yes, but-

Cole: Get it, just in case. It might be the only way to stop me.

(Cole leaves the room. Prue opens her drawer and pulls out a potion. She puts it in her purse.)

[Cut to the kitchen. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are making the potion. The table is covered in herbs and ingredients.]

Piper: Okay, we just need the pigs' feet, over there by the mandrake root.

Paige: Poor piggy, piggy. They're sensitive creatures, you know. Smart too.

Piper: Yeah, not that one. (Paige puts the pig feet in the potion and flames shoot up.) Okay, so all we need to do is drop in the Sikes flesh. (She and Phoebe gradually steps away from the potion.) Right, just drop it in.

(Paige adds the flesh and the potion explodes. Paige falls to the ground. Piper and Phoebe giggle.)

Paige: You did that on purpose, didn't you?

Piper: Yeah! (Piper and Phoebe help her up.) Yeah, it happened to me last year. No substitute for experience.

(Cole races in.)

Cole: You girls alright?

Phoebe: Yeah, just doing a little sisterly bonding, that's all. Where's Prue? The potion will be ready in a couple of minutes.

Cole: Yeah, she wanted to talk to Emma, explain things

Paige: Good luck.

Cole: Look, I don't need the guilt from you, okay. I've got enough of my own to deal with.

Paige: What, and you think that covers it? What you did?

Piper: Paige, don't.

Paige: Don't _what_ , Piper? He killed a man. Are you condoning that?

Piper: No, of course not. But it's just not that simple. He can't change the past and you've seen how much good he's helped us do. _That's_ who he is now and we've accepted that.

Paige: If you say so.

Cole: (to Piper) Thank you. Do you want me to help you find Sikes?

Piper: Can you?

Cole: If he's still emulating me, all I have to do is figure out what I'd do next.

Phoebe: Which would be...?

Cole: Go after the Charmed Ones.

Paige: Oh, that's nice.

Cole: First I'd have to regroup somewhere. Tend to my cut.

Piper: The mausoleum?

Cole: Except Sikes will anticipate that. He'll be expecting you to come after him which means he'll be probably be lying in wait. Maybe even set some kind of a trap.

Piper: One that you could identify. (Cole nods.) So let's go.

Phoebe: Wait. Don't we need Prue?

Piper: No. All we need this. Besides, it's better to keep Emma away from the action. (Leo walks in with the baby. It has scorch marks on it and is crying strangely.) Oh, honey, what happened?

Leo: Sikes. I guess you were right.

Piper: Oh, sweetie, I didn't wanna be right. I'm sorry.

Paige: _You're_ _sorry_? Who's gonna pay for this? Well?

Piper: We're gonna go after Sikes, so you should probably orb Susan out of here just to be safe.

(She kisses him on the cheek and leaves the kitchen. Phoebe, Paige, and Cole follow. Leo holds the baby out in front of him and it's leg falls off.)

[Scene: Street. Prue pulls up on the side of the road. Emma is walking down the sidewalk. Prue gets out of the car.]

Prue: Emma. Emma, _please_ , I need to talk to you. (Emma stops.) Look, I know that there is nothing I can say that can change what happened. But I think there is something that may help. I want you to know that Cole has dedicated his life to good now. (She walks off. Prue follows.) And I'm not saying that it excuses what he did.

Emma: Damn right it doesn't.

Prue: All I'm saying is the demon you're searching for no longer exists.

Emma: Oh, my god. Who are you trying to kid? Are you blind? Did you not see what he turned into? That monster still exists whether you wanna believe it or not.

Prue: Technically yes, but-.

Emma: Not technically, actually. He's alive, and I'm not gonna rest until he's dead, no matter what you say.

Prue: All that would do is keep him from doing future good, and put your life at risk in the process. Emma, please, please, let it go.

Emma: Let it go? Have you ever lost someone? To evil, I mean.

Prue: Yes.

Emma: And did you just... let it go?

(Emma walks away.)

[Cut to the mausoleum. Cole, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walk down the stairs.]

Paige: Any sign of him?

Cole: Uh-uh.

(They reach the bottom of the stairs and Cole pulls Paige back.)

Paige: Ow. What?

Cole: Trap. Back up.

(Cole picks up a candle and throws it on the ground. It explodes and the whole floor is covered in flames. It disappears. Cole runs across the room and looks around.)

Piper: Where is he?

Cole: I don't know.

Phoebe: Well, why would he set a trap for us and not be here?

Cole: Unless this is just a distraction.

Paige: What do you mean, distraction? You said he was after us.

Cole: I was wrong. He's after me. And the best way to get to me is through...

Piper/Phoebe: Prue.

[Scene: Manor. Prue walks in through the front door.]

Prue: Cole?!

(Sikes shimmers in behind her and grabs her around the neck. She gasps and drops her purse. He points an athame at her.)

Sikes: Close.

Prue: What do you want?

Sikes: Same thing you do. Only I call him Belthazor. (He looks at the potion that has fallen out of her purse.) Except I don't need a potion to vanquish him. I just need you.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Cole walk in. They see Prue's purse on the floor.]

Piper/Prue/Paige: Prue.

Cole: I'll check upstairs, you check downstairs.

[Cut to the attic. Sikes has Prue tied to a chair and blindfolded.]

Sikes: You must be something very special… to turn a demon. Something very special indeed. (He touches her neck with the athame.) Unfortunately though, when you made him less evil, you made him less powerful. Hmm, I wonder, are you gonna have the same effect on me after I kill him? Hm? (Cole walks in.) Well, well, well. The mighty Belthazor. You don't disappoint. I knew you'd figure out what I was up to... sooner or later.

(He points the athame at her neck.)

Prue: Cole? Get outta here. He won't hurt me. He's bluffing.

Cole/Sikes: I can't take that chance.

Sikes: Ooh, it's kinda eerie, isn't it? How I know you better than you know yourself? The student has surpassed his mentor.

Cole: I was never your mentor, Sikes.

Sikes: By reputation you were. By your legend. It'll be an honour to kill you. (He tucks his athame in his belt.) And assume your rightful place in the hierarchy.

(Cole looks at Prue.)

Cole: Remember what I told you? What I asked you to do?

Prue: Cole, please don't.

(Cole screams and turns into Belthazor. Sikes turns into his demon form. Belthazor throws an energy ball at Sikes.)

[Cut to downstairs.]

Phoebe: Did you hear that?!

[Cut to the attic. Belthazor and Sikes start fighting.]

[Cut to downstairs. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige run up the stairs.]

[Cut to the attic. Sikes tries to strangle Belthazor.]

Sikes: Die!

Prue: Cole?!

(Cole embraces his demonic self completely. He pushes Sikes up and he hits the roof. Belthazor grabs him and pulls his athame out of his belt. They suddenly freeze. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige have entered the room. They race over to Prue.)

[Cut to downstairs. Emma walks in through the front door and picks up the potion.]

[Cut to the attic. Belthazor and Sikes start to unfreeze. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige quickly untie Prue and she rips off the blindfold. Belthazor pulls Sikes up and stabs him with the athame. Sikes screams and bursts into flames. He disappears. Belthazor turns to the girls.]

Prue: Cole? (He walks towards them with the athame.) It's over. You can turn back now. Cole, you can do it. For me, for us.

Paige: Hurry, throw the potion. Maybe it'll work on him.

(Phoebe holds up the potion.)

Prue: No, don't. Cole, please, you can do this, you're good.

(Emma runs in and throws the potion at Belthazor. Flames surround him and he screams. The flames disappear and Cole drops to his knees.)

Paige: What happened?

Prue: That was the power stripping potion I made to free Cole. (She goes over to him.) Are you okay? (She hugs him. Emma picks up the athame. Prue sees her.) _No_! (She goes over to her.) You got your revenge. You killed the demon you were after. Belthazor's dead, gone forever. Cole's a human being, an innocent.

(Emma hands Prue the knife.)

[Scene: P4. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are at the bar. Piper is writing out a check. Leo comes up to them.]

Piper: You know, this baby was your idea.

Paige: I know, I know, that's why I'm paying for half of it. I still haven't quite figured out how I'm going to explain what happened to it though. (Piper hands her the check.) Thank you.

Piper: Well, at least it served its purpose.

Leo: In spades, unfortunately.

Piper: Well, honey, it doesn't mean that we can't _ever_ have children. Just, you know, we have to wait until it's safe.

Leo: Promise?

Piper: Promise.

(She leans over the bar and kisses him.)

Phoebe: Aww, that's sweet.

Paige: Yeah. You two oughta get married. Unlike Prue and _Cole_.

Leo: You don't think they should?

Paige: I don't know. I guess it's not my business. Probably just reeling from the fact that Cole killed people.

Piper: Yeah, but that wasn't Cole, it was Belthazor.

Paige: Splitting hairs if you ask me.

Leo: It's not though. His human half had absolutely nothing to do with any of that. It was totally substicated. Prue's right, he's an innocent.

Phoebe: The question is, what does he do now?

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Prue's room. Prue is waiting around for Cole. After a while, Cole finally walks in.]

Prue: Cole. Oh my god, I was so worried.

(She runs over and hugs him.)

Cole: Oh, I'm sorry. I just... had to take a walk, and I lost track of time, and I tried to shimmer back here and I realized I-I didn't have my powers anymore.

Prue: But that's a good thing. Isn't that what we always wanted?

Cole: I don't know. Do we? I mean, I get it that I'm finally off the Source's radar and that I don't have to worry about demons tracking me down all the time, but…. I-I-I'm grateful for that, don't get me wrong. It's just….

(He laughs.)

Prue: What? Come here.

(They sit on the bed.)

Cole: Prue, uh, for all intents and purposes, I've been a demon for over a hundred years. It's all I've ever known, or been. What am I supposed to do now? Who am I?

Prue: Well, you're still the good man that I fell in love with.

Cole: But not the one you wanna marry.

Prue: I love you, Cole. And nothing will ever change that. But I'm not ready, not yet. And that's got more to do with me and my issues than it does you.

Cole: But I still don't know where that leaves us, especially now.

Prue: Well, just because you're not a demon anymore doesn't mean that we can't live in sin.

(They kiss and lay down on the bed.)


	9. Muse to My Ears

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything.

 **Muse to My Ears**

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue is cutting up some vegetables. Cole walks in.]

Cole: Hey. Where is everyone?

(Prue rips off her apron to reveal a tight black dress.)

Prue: Surprise!

Cole: You look beautiful.

Prue: Thank you. (She picks up two glasses of wine and hands one to Cole.) I sent everyone away. So we could celebrate.

Cole: What are we celebrating?

Prue: Cole, you're finally fully human. No more demon half means no more obstacles for our relationship. Yay us. (She clinks their glasses and takes a sip. Cole doesn't.) Uh, that was a toast. and usually after the clinking part you take a little sip.

Cole: I don't know if sending your sisters away was a good idea. I don't have powers anymore, and I can't protect you if there's an attack.

Prue: Well, my sisters are in calling range, and more importantly, _I_ am in kissing range.

(She kisses his neck. He stops her.)

Cole: Prue, you don't seem to understand that with the Source injured, you might be in more danger than ever before.

Prue: Well, you don't seem to understand that sometimes a girl needs a night off. Now please, is there anything that I can do, (she kisses his neck.) to help you relax?

(She kisses his cheek.)

Cole: Well, that helps, a little. Maybe you should just keep doing that. (He stops her again.) It's just that without a strong leader, there's anarchy in the Underworld.

Prue: Wow, you're a sweet talker.

Cole: Demons who would normally compete for the Source's favour...

Prue: Will start banning together to try to take out the Source. Honey, you told me this part already.

Cole: But I'm not sure you get it. Demons hoping to replace the Source will gather factions of followers, and what better way to gain support for your faction than to kill the infamous Charmed Ones. (The oven timer goes off.) I'll get that. (He goes over to the oven and pulls out a hot dish. He quickly puts it down.) Ah, ow! Damn it! Oh!

(Prue goes over to him.)

Prue: Is it bad? I could call for Leo.

Cole: No, no. No, it's fine. I used to be able to hold fire in the palms of my hands.

Prue: We vanquished half of you. That's a _huge_ adjustment. But I promise, you'll figure it out. We'll figure it out together.

(She hugs him.)

Cole: I'm serious about the factions, Prue. If demons join forces-

Prue: I promise you I'll worry about the factions first thing in the morning, but for now, I want _us_ to join forces.

(They kiss.)

[Scene: Congressman's office. He is practicing a speech to himself.]

Congressman: We must join forces with those we have considered our enemies if we are to defeat…. We must join forces…. Damn. (He sits down at his desk. A muse appears, surrounded by a bright light. She looks hard at him and he gets an idea. He stands back up.) Joining forces with our friends is simple. Only by working with those we have considered our enemies will we achieve our greater goals. In the coming days, we must rise above our differences if we're to reach the level of our convictions.

(He hears someone clapping and looks around. A warlock blinks in.)

Devlin: I think I can use that.

Congressman: How did you get in here? What do you want?

Devlin: Well, as you know, Congressman, gathering a following requires inspiration. I want your muse.

Muse: You can see me?

Congressman: My what?

(The muse sees a ring on the warlock's finger.)

Muse: The Ring of Inspiration. But how did you get it?

Devlin: Oh, I think a more important question is, how will you get out of it?

(Devlin holds out his hand and the muse gets sucked into it.)

Congressman: Who the hell are you talking to? (He heads for the door, but Devlin blinks in front of him.) Please.

Devlin: Come now, I'm doing you a favour, really. There's nothing worse than an uninspired politician.

(Devlin places his hands on the side of the congressmen's face and burns him. He screams.)

Opening Credits

[Scene: The next morning. Manor. Kitchen. Piper's on the phone and making a cup of coffee.]

Piper: Uh, okay, Bev, if that's what you really want. Bev, take yes for an answer. I'll get back to you. (She hangs up and heads for the table. Prue walks in and takes Piper's coffee and sits down.) Uh, that was the last of the coffee.

(She takes a sip.)

Prue: I've had coffee, this is _not_ coffee. Have you seen Cole?

Piper: Uh, he went out. He said he had some errands to run.

Prue: What kind of errands?

Piper: He didn't say.

Phoebe: How was the big date?

Prue: Great, fine. It was okay. He kept talking about demonic factions the whole time.

Piper: Well, that's probably because it's easier for him to talk about demons than what's really on his mind.

Prue: Which is?

Piper: Whether or not you're going to reconsider his marriage proposal now that he's just a human.

Prue: We talked about that and he's totally fine with it. He gets it. Why, did he say something to you?

Piper: No, but, uh, he doesn't have to, it's written all over his face. And, truth be told, it's rare for a relationship to survive a rejected proposal.

Prue: But it wasn't rejected, it was just postponed. Piper, I'm not ready. You know that.

Piper: Mm-hm, I do, but it's not my heart that's involved. Or my ego for that matter. You should talk to him, again.

(Piper gets up and heads for the door.)

Prue: Where are you going?

Piper: Uh, P4.

Prue: At 9:00 in the morning. Don't club kids sleep in?

Piper: Corporate party, big money, total nightmare.

(Piper leaves the kitchen. Prue follows.)

Prue: Uh, what if there's an attack?

Piper: At 9:00 AM. Don't demons sleep in?

(They walk into the foyer.)

Prue: Piper, Cole thinks that the demons are gonna start banding together to take out the Source.

Piper: Great, well, I say the only good Source is a dead Source.

(Piper puts on her coat.)

Prue: Right, but he also seems to think that the best way for a faction leader to gain the support of the demonic masses would be to kill us.

(Paige comes down the stairs carrying some art supplies.)

Paige: Who's going to kill us?

Piper: No one.

Paige: That's new.

(She goes back up the stairs.)

Prue: So, I was thinking, since you're the potions master, isn't there something you could whip up? Some kind of protection maybe?

Piper: Prue, if there was such a thing as a protection potion, we'd be mixing it in our morning coffee.

Prue: I know, but there's got to be something that we can do. And by we, I mean you.

Piper: Well, I say we just wait until we're attacked like we usually do, and then deal with it then.

(Paige comes back down carrying a large box of stuff.)

Paige: Who's attacking us?

Piper: No one.

Paige: Right on, I get the weekend off.

Piper: See now that is the spirit.

(Paige goes back upstairs.)

Prue: Piper, if Cole is right, we have no idea how many of them we're gonna be up against.

Piper: Suddenly I'm beginning to miss the Source.

Prue: And even if you don't think that we need the protection, just think about Cole. He is a human being with no magical powers, living in a house that's constantly under demonic attack.

Piper: Well, I guess I can make something.

Phoebe: Yay, yay, yay. I love you.

Piper: _After_ I go to the club. We cannot afford to lose the income. I've got this client who is insisting on a last minute theme, and man, do I hate themes.

(Phoebe comes downstairs this time.)

Phoebe: Oh, I am _so_ good at themes. My prom theme, Almost Paradise, totally my idea.

Piper: And this is supposed to impress me how?

(Paige comes down with another box.)

Phoebe: Are you moving out?

Paige: No, just cleaning out.

Piper: Your art supplies?

Paige: Well, between witch work, and work work, I just don't have any time any more.

Phoebe: This is perfect. We need a theme. You're an artistic, creative type.

Paige: A theme?

Phoebe: Yeah, I'll explain on the way.

Prue: Ooh, good. We theme, you potion.

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige head for the door.)

Piper: Me peeved, you annoying.

Prue: You see how well this worked out?

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige grab their coats and go out the door.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Alley. A homeless man wanders down it. Two warlocks blink in. Devlin's eyes glow red. The homeless man turns into a demon.]

Demon: _Back off_. we're on the same side.

(Devlin's eyes change back to normal.)

Devlin: Whoa, we almost killed a demon. The Source would have our heads.

Warlock #1: Man, I love that glamouring power. You know, I fall for it every time.

Demon: If you two warlock _scum_ don't mind, I've got work to do.

Devlin: Oh, but so do we, and we're gonna need to borrow that little trick of yours. (The warlock stabs the demon and receives his glamouring power.) Nicely done. Now, use your new power to kill the Charmed Ones, and bring me back theirs.

Warlock #1: Hey, I thought we were taking out the witches together.

Devlin: I have a faction to build, and time is of the essence. There's recruiting to do, powers to gather.

Warlock #1: So I'm supposed to risk my life so you can become the Source?

Devlin: Aren't you tired of living under demonic rule, of being a second-class citizen? My friend, in the coming days, we must rise above our differences if we are to reach the level of our convictions.

Warlock #1: And what do I get out of it?

Devlin: A little inspiration. (Devlin points the ring at the warlock and he is covered in a bright red light.) Now get to work.

(Warlock #1 blinks out.)

[Scene: P4. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Bev are there.]

Phoebe: Bev, I'm telling you, forties night is perfect. I mean, think about it, the zoot suits, the saddle shoes, the patriotism. What more could you ask for?

Bev: Oh, I just don't know. I mean, weren't the fifties a little bit more flashy?

Prue: Yeah, if you want something that's been done a million times.

Bev: Excuse me?

Phoebe: Um, honestly, Bev, I think the forties is your era. I mean, you already have this, kind of Veronica Lake thing goin' on.

(Bev touches her hair.)

Bev: I do?

Paige: Oh yeah. Peek-a-boo hair-do, some nice pearl earrings, you're a dead ringer.

Bev: Oh, (she giggles) um, well, then….

Prue: Looks like someone has some shopping to do.

Phoebe: Yep! Here is the number for the costume place, and tell all your friends to dress there or be square.

(Bev laughs.)

Bev: Thanks, girls.

(She leaves. Prue breathes a sigh of relief. They head for the stairs. Cole walks down them.)

Prue: Oh, if it isn't Mr. Sneak-out-of-bed.

Cole: Yeah, I had some stuff to do.

Prue: Yeah, what kinda stuff?

(She hugs him.)

Cole: Well….

(She feels something.)

Prue: What's that?

Cole: Oh.

(He pulls out a gun. The girls gasp.)

Phoebe: What are you doing with that?

Paige: Get that thing out of here!

Cole: Oh, come on, you guys see worse than this every day.

Phoebe: No, we see demons every day, there is a _huge_ difference.

Cole: There is? How?

Paige: Uh, for one thing, we're not likely to accidentally vanquish ourselves.

Prue: Where did you get it?

Cole: Well, I may not be a demon anymore, but I still know where to find the bad guys.

Paige: Well, why don't you go _find_ the bad guys and give it _back_ to them?

Cole: Look, I have to have a way to protect myself, and the woman I love.

Prue: Okay, Cole, I am not living in a house with a gun. It makes things _more_ dangerous, not less.

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: Hey.

Prue: Hey, uh, Piper's at home.

Leo: I know. I just talked to her. I came here to find you guys.

Cole: Was there an attack?

Leo: Uh, in a way. Muses have been disappearing and the Elders are very concerned.

Paige: Muses, the ones who inspire creativity, they're real?

Leo: Yes, and they are in a very _real_ danger. It'd be a powerful evil to find a way to hurt a muse.

Cole: Factions.

(Warlock #1 blinks in nearby. He spies on them.)

Prue: We'd better get back.

Paige: What about forties night?

Phoebe: We'll call the decorator from the car.

Leo: Alright. I'll meet you guys at home. I'm gonna see what else I can find out.

Prue: Uh, Leo, before you go…. Wait, um….

(She takes Cole's gun.)

Cole: Come on.

Prue: Can you orb this to Darryl, please?

(She gives it to Leo. The girls leave.)

Leo: I won't even ask.

(Cole leaves. Leo shakes his head and orbs out. The warlock turns into Leo and blinks out.)

[Cut to the manor. Attic. Piper's there looking at a muse's page in the Book of Shadows. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige walk in.]

Prue: Hey, how's the protection potion?

Piper: Nonexistent.

Prue: Hey, we kept up our end of the deal.

Piper: I know. Bev called and she's thrilled, and I thank you, but I thought we should move on to the muses.

Paige: Muses, which are (reads from the book) 'Beings of pure light, whose sole purpose is to inspire people's passion and creativity. Like angels, they guide us with an unseen hand of inspiration.'

Piper: Mm-hmm.

Phoebe: Wait, how can evil hurt someone who's invisible?

(A muse appears.)

Piper: I have no idea. A good place to start would be to ask a muse, but I can't figure out how to summon one.

Phoebe: Do you guys feel that?

Piper: What?

Phoebe: I don't know, it's like a, um, wow, like a... like a feeling.

(She looks around the attic.)

Piper: Honey, whatcha looking for?

Phoebe: I think there's a muse somewhere in this room.

(The muse touches Phoebe's shoulder.)

Phoebe: "Being of creativity/Show yourself now to me/Your light which shines upon our face/Let our vision now embrace."

(The muse becomes visible.)

Melody: I was hoping I could inspire you to do that. I'm Melody.

Phoebe: Wow, I'm-I'm Phoebe. And this is, um….

Melody: I know who you girls are, I've been inspiring you your whole lives. Now I was hoping you could help me.

Paige: So you know what's been happening to the muses.

Melody: Yeah, we were inspiring a symphony, and a friend of mine, a fellow muse, was captured. I was lucky to get away.

Piper: Get away from what?

Melody: A warlock wearing the Ring of Inspiration.

Phoebe: The what?

Melody: It's a ring that enables the wearer to see and capture Muses. I mean, it was created by good magic, to channel inspiration in times of great need.

Paige: A warlock. Is that like a demon?

Prue: Pretty much, yeah.

Paige: That's nice.

Piper: Hm.

(Leo/Warlock walks in.)

Prue: Hi. I thought you were orbing.

Leo/Warlock: What?

Paige: Melody, Leo, Whitelighter, Muse.

Leo/Warlock: Nice to meet you.

Melody: We go way back.

Leo/Warlock: Oh, right. Uh, good to see you again.

Phoebe: Have you ever heard of the Ring of Inspiration?

Leo/Warlock: Uh, I think so. Red jewel?

Piper: Isn't that something you would have normally mentioned earlier?

Leo/Warlock: Right, um, yeah, sorry about that.

(A knife appears in his hand. He hides it behind his back.)

Piper: Leo!

Leo/Warlock: What?

(Leo orbs in. Leo/Warlock grabs Phoebe and stabs her. He blinks out. Cole runs in. Leo/Warlock blinks behind Paige.)

Cole: Paige, behind you!

(Paige gets a fright and orbs out. Piper blows up the warlock. Leo heals Phoebe.)

Prue: You okay?

(Phoebe nods. Paige orbs back in.)

Paige: What was that?

Cole: _That_ was a warlock.

Phoebe: Was that the warlock that captured your friend?

Melody: No.

Prue: They must be working together.

Cole: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what you call a faction.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Everyone comes down the stairs.]

Prue: Where are you going? We have to make a plan.

Piper: I have a plan.

Paige: Which is?

Piper: To cook. Now that I know what we're up against, I can practically _taste_ the potion. I don't know what it does, but it tastes pretty good.

Paige: I can't believe I almost threw away my paints.

Phoebe: I'm gonna write a vanquishing spell. Actually, I-I have to write a vanquishing spell. I keep hearing rhyming in my head. Are-Are you doing that?

Melody: Oh no, you're doing that. I'm just helping it come out.

Phoebe: Yes, you do, without a doubt.

Melody: I think I should probably leave. I'm not meant to stay in one place for too long. The inspiration gets a little intense.

Prue: Okay, but that's good. If the warlocks are enslaving other muses to inspire _them_ than we need all the help we can get.

Paige: I think I know how to get the ring.

Prue: You do?

Paige: (to Melody) Can you describe the warlock to me?

Melody: I think so.

Leo: What are you gonna do?

Paige: I'm going to draw him.

Cole: I think Leo should orb me underground.

Prue: _What?_

Cole: I could find out who the faction leader is. I may not have my powers anymore, but I still know the terrain.

Prue: Yeah, and you may just find yourself in everlasting pain.

Phoebe: That's a rhyme. Now is not the time. Oh!

Prue: Cole, if you go underground you will be a sitting duck without your powers.

Cole: I'm a sitting duck up here as well. At least this way I can be useful.

Prue: Cole, you _are_ useful, _alive_. It's just that now you have to be the brains behind the operation, not the brawn.

Cole: Well, is there some rule somewhere that says I have to choose?

Prue: Well, I could make one up, but it would just be a ruse.

Melody: But maybe I should point out that-

Paige: I think Cole has a point.

Prue: _Excuse me?_

Paige: Well, he is a demon, right?

Prue: _Was_ a demon.

Melody: Before you get any more-

Paige: No, he was a half demon that's probably lived for about a century. So that means he knows his way around _down there_ pretty well, and we can use all the help we can get.

Melody: Leo.

Leo: I think what Melody is trying to say-

Prue: No, the point is bounty hunters haven't been attacking because they think he's dead. If he goes down to the underworld-

Cole: I'm still here!

Prue: Cole, if you go underground and anyone sees you, you will be back on the demonic radar, only this time you will not have anything to protect yourself. It's starting to seem like you have some kind of death wish.

Cole: Well, it seems to me that you won't be happy until I put on an apron and become your little house boy.

Leo: Hey! Alright, here is the thing. Every time there is a muse around, passions tend to run a little higher.

Melody: A _lot_ higher.

Leo: Let's keep that in mind when in communications with each other, okay?

Prue: Phoebe, go write your spell. I will help you. Paige, go do whatever it is you were going to do. Piper, go make the potion. Cole, _you stay here_.

(Paige goes upstairs. Piper heads for the kitchen.)

Cole: (to Prue) We'll talk about this later.

Prue: Alligator.

(Prue and Phoebe go upstairs.)

Cole: I'm going to ask you for a favour, Leo, man to man. I want you to orb me underground.

Leo: Cole, that's the inspiration talking.

Cole: Maybe so, but think about it, Leo, their big plan right now is to draw the warlock.

Leo: They're the Charmed Ones. I trust that they know what they're doing.

Cole: Just listen. I can't be certain, but I think that warlock used demonic powers.

Leo: Which means he killed a demon to get them? Aren't there laws against that?

Cole: It's punishable by death. Now, I know where the demons will convene to discuss his treason. They probably know by now which warlock is behind it. All we have to do... is listen.

(He puts his arm around Leo.)

Leo: And not be seen.

Cole: We can go now and be back before anybody notices.

Leo: Oh, they're gonna notice. And then they're gonna kill me.

(Leo orbs out with Cole.)

[Cut to the attic. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Melody are there. Paige is drawing the demon, while Phoebe writes a spell with Prue's help.]

Phoebe: "A warlock is a funny thing, he blinks from place to place/And when we say these words to him, his face they will erase."

Paige: It sounds more like a limerick than a spell.

Phoebe: Damn.

Melody: (to Paige) I think his nose was a little longer than that. Your work is wonderful.

Paige: Thanks to you.

Melody: No, Paige, I have nothing to do with product, only the inspiration to create it.

Prue: We could use a little of that over here.

Melody: Okay. (She walks over to Prue and Phoebe.) Close your eyes, and concentrate.

(They close their eyes.)

Phoebe: Thank you.

(Melody walks back over to Paige.)

Melody: So how come you stopped painting?

Paige: How come you stopped inspiring me to paint?

Melody: I honestly have no control over the world, Paige. You stopped painting because you stopped caring about your art.

Paige: No, I didn't stop caring about my art, I just, I dunno, I guess I'm a perfectionist. And once I stopped having enough time to practice, well, I just kinda threw in the towel.

Melody: Art isn't about perfection, it's about _expression_. The key is simply to love it. That's the call I answer.

(Piper walks in with vials of potion.)

Piper: I got potions, whose got a spell?

(Phoebe clears her throat.)

Phoebe: "Evil is a faithful foe, but good does battle best/We witches will, with these words, waste the warlock's evil zest."

Piper: Wonderful. _Witty_ , but _wordy_.

Prue: Just take one.

Phoebe: One for you.

(She hands a piece of paper to Piper and Paige.)

'

Paige: Thank you.

(Phoebe looks at the drawing.)

Phoebe: Wow, is that him?

Melody: Precisely.

Paige: Now that I have something to focus on, I think I can call for the ring.

Prue: It's brilliant. The ring will orb to you, and then if he wants it back, he'll have to come follow it.

Piper: Which is when we hit him with the potion.

Phoebe: And make a huge commotion.

Piper: Right, the potion will flash in his eyes, which are very sensitive. This should keep him from blinking long enough for us to vanquish him with your spell.

Paige: Blinking?

Prue: It's how the warlocks get around.

Paige: Well, why don't you just, I dunno, freeze him, or blow him up, or something?

Piper: Well, sometimes warlocks don't freeze, or blow up. Power of four spell is the only guarantee.

Paige: Fabulous.

Phoebe: God, we're good.

(They clink their potions.)

Prue: Ah, no, no, wait. I think we should tell the guys.

Paige: But why?

Prue: Cole?! Cole?!

(No answer. She looks at the girls.)

[Scene: Underworld. Leo and Cole are crouching behind a rock, spying on a meeting going on nearby.]

Leo: What is this place, Cole?

Cole: High Council meeting quarters. We listen long enough, we hear plenty.

(A demon comes up behind them.)

Demon: You two lost?

Cole: Rake.

Rake: Belthazor? Sorry, man, thought you were a warlock. (He starts to walk away but stops.) Didn't I hear you were dead?

Cole: Yeah, and unfortunately, I have to stay that way.

(Cole walks over and stabs Rake. He is vanquished.)

Leo: He seemed like a friend.

Cole: In my old life, he was.

Leo: It feels different, doesn't it, killing now that you're human?

Cole: Just keep an eye out, would ya?

[Cut to the manor. Attic.]

Piper: Leo?! Leo!

(Prue walks in.)

Prue: Cole is nowhere to be found.

Piper: And Leo still isn't answering.

Prue: I can't believe they'd do this.

Paige: Do what exactly?

Piper: The only reason Leo wouldn't hear us calling is if he went underground, with Cole.

Paige: I'd rather do battle with warlocks than do battle with the two of you.

Prue: Call for the ring.

Paige: Well, shouldn't we wait for Leo in case we get hurt?

Prue: Just call for the ring.

(Paige stands in front of her drawing.)

Paige: Ring.

(Nothing happens.)

Melody: Breathe and focus.

(They close their eyes.)

[Cut to Devlin and another warlock.]

Warlock #2: That ring packs a serious punch.

Devlin: What power did you get?

(An energy ball appears in the warlock's hand. Devlin holds his hand over it. Suddenly, his ring orbs out.)

[Cut to the attic. The ring orbs in on the table.]

Paige: It worked.

Prue: Let all the muses out.

[Cut to Devlin and the warlock.]

Warlock #2: Your ring. Where'd it go?

Devlin: The Charmed Ones. Well, let's go get it back.

Warlock #2: No way, they just vanquished the last sucker you sent in.

Devlin: He didn't have your newly acquired power. You wanna live in the shadow of demons your whole life?

Warlock #2: Forget it, Devlin, its suicide.

Devlin: They're expecting me, but not the two of us. We can take 'em. Come on. We'll take their powers and together we'll rule the underworld. We're gonna have so much fun.

(They blink out.)

[Cut to the attic. The girls are hiding behind some boxes. Warlock #2 blinks in. They throw a potion at him.]

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "Evil is a faithful foe, but good does battle best/We witches will, with these words, waste the warlock's evil zest."

(The warlock bursts into flames and is vanquished. Suddenly, Devlin blinks in, grabs the ring, and blinks back out.)

Piper: Wh-what just happened?

(Devlin blinks back in.)

Phoebe: Oh my god.

(He sucks Melody into the ring.)

Prue: Piper, blow him up.

Paige: No. You might blow up Melody too.

(Devlin blinks back out.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are sitting around the table, doing nothing. Leo orbs in with Cole.]

Cole: I-I know you're…. I know you're mad, but before you say anything, we found out that the faction leader is a warlock named, uh, Devlin.

Phoebe: Ha, he looked more like a Joe to me.

Piper: Mm-hm.

Leo: Where's Melody?

Paige: Oh, she's gone.

Leo: Gone? Gone as in she left?

Piper: Gone as in she got sucked into a big red ring by a warlock named... what was it?

Prue: Devlin.

Piper: Right, Devlin.

Leo: Okay, so what exactly are you doing now?

Phoebe: Basking in the brilliance of our failure.

Prue/Piper/Paige: Mm-hm.

Cole: What happened?

Paige: Oh, well, I called for the ring, it came to me, and, uh, we set the muses free.

Prue: Which was useless because Devlin came and took it right back, so he could capture them all again.

Phoebe: And he took our own muse and he's gonna use her inspiration to kill us. Aw, the irony.

Leo: Okay, I understand that you guys have been on an inspiration binge and that you are wiped out, but now is not the time to give up.

Cole: He's right. Devlin will be back soon, and stronger than before.

Paige: We have no inspiration to fight him.

Leo: But you don't need it. Alright, Melody just inspired your own passion, creativity, and talent. Alright, all you need to do now is find another way to tap into it.

Piper: I say we head for the hills.

Cole: Great idea. It rhymes with gills.

Prue: You think that's funny? If you had done what I asked and stayed here, you might have been able to help.

Cole: How? The minute Devlin arrived you would have sent me to my room.

Prue: Cole, I wasn't just being a nagging girlfriend. I actually had good reasons for asking you not to go.

Cole: Which were what exactly?

Prue: I dunno, to try to keep you alive?

Cole: What, 'cause I'm not capable of defending myself? If that's the way you think, no wonder you don't want to marry me.

Prue: I can't believe that's what you think. Is that really what you think?

Cole: What am I supposed to think?

Prue: You're supposed to know that I love you and...

Cole: And-and what? I have a hard time believing that any woman who's truly in love would turn down a marriage proposal.

Prue: Uh, well, that's how little you know about women. Cole, there's still so much that we don't know about each other. I mean, we don't know the new rules, and we don't know what it means for you to be human, and I don't know-

Cole: That you truly love me.

Prue: No, Cole. That's the one thing that I do know.

Cole: Well, then what is the problem?

Prue: I'm scared, Cole. I've been engaged before and it was…. (He kisses her.) But I can't live without you in my life.

(They kiss again.)

Leo: This is what I'm talking about. Prue's passion for Cole is a natural way to access inspiration.

(Prue and Cole stop kissing. Prue goes over to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.)

Prue: Okay, you guys, we have a warlock to catch. And I know we're beaten, and I know we're tired, but that does not mean we can just lay down and play dead.

Piper: I don't think we're gonna have to play.

Prue: Piper, Leo said we can tap into our own inspiration, and I'm feeling it. Now you have to do whatever you have to do to feel it too.

Paige: I dunno, I kinda agree with running for the hills.

Phoebe: Ditto.

Cole: You can't run. Not while Devlin has that ring.

Prue: You know, this isn't about saving our own lives, or even Melody's. It's about good versus evil, and wrong verses right, and our job as witches to fight the good fight.

Piper: Dr. Seuss, is that you?

Phoebe: What if we didn't wait for Devlin to come to us, what if _we_ went to him?

Prue: See, now that's the spirit. We're gonna need a new spell, and Piper, we're gonna need some more of your potion.

Piper: I have no idea what I put in it. There were like fifteen thousand herbs on that counter.

Prue: Okay, so just start cooking and let that inspire you.

Piper: Now she's Martha Stewart.

Cole: You're pretty young, Piper. Are you really ready to die?

Piper: Oy!

Prue: Look, if you two can't get inspired enough to save Melody, then get inspired to save your own lives, for Leo, for me, for Phoebe, for each other. I don't care how you do it, just _do it_. Because I guarantee you that Devlin's not sitting on his butt waiting for inspiration to strike.

[Scene: Underground. A faction meeting is being held.]

Devlin: We have proven with the loss of our fallen comrades that we can't take on the witches as individuals, but there is power in numbers my friends, and our plan is inspired. Now are you with me?

Warlocks: Yes.

(Devlin shines a red light on them from the ring.)

Devlin: It's time. Prepare yourselves, and don't be late.

(They all blink out.)

[Cut to the manor. Conservatory. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are making the potion on a small table.]

Cole: This doesn't feel right.

Paige: Well, if anyone has a better idea, we're open to it.

Leo: You could try calling for it again.

Phoebe: Oh, no, that wouldn't work. He's probably figured out a way to protect the ring by now.

Cole: Alright, let me just think for a minute.

Piper: We don't have a minute. We need the ring back now.

Leo: She's right, with all the muses afraid to come out of hiding, the world is going uninspired. Which is okay, except that...

Prue: Evil is inspired.

Leo: Right, which could throw off the whole balance, giving evil the upper hand.

Cole: I get that, but they've never been to the underworld without me there to protect them.

Prue: We have a potion, we have the vanquishing spell, _and_ we have the element of surprise.

Cole: But what you don't have is any idea where Melody is.

Paige: She's in the ring.

Cole: Which is on the finger of a warlock, who could be anywhere, doing anything, with any number of demonic powers. I'm telling you, it doesn't feel right.

Prue: I know.

Cole: Don't go.

Prue: Baby, every time you went to the underworld, every time you shimmered out of here, and I had to wonder if I'd ever see you again, it didn't feel right, but you had to go, didn't you?

(She kisses him. They pick up the potions.)

Leo: Be careful.

Prue: "Being of creativity..."

Piper: "We call ourselves now to thee..."

Phoebe: "Your light now darkened in a ring..."

Paige: "Shall feel the Power of Four we bring."

(They disappear.)

[Cut to P4. Forties night is happening. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige appear.]

Phoebe: Oh, no. Did we get sent back in time again?

Piper: No, Phoebe, we're at P4. I think.

Paige: Oh my god, forties night looks amazing.

Prue: Okay, sisters, focus. We cast a spell to find our muse, and it landed us not in the Underworld, but in P4.

Paige: So then the spell didn't work.

Phoebe: No, the spell definitely worked.

Paige: Then Melody's here?

Prue: And so is Devlin, and probably his entire faction.

[Cut to Devlin in P4. He is at the bar having a drink.]

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Leo and Cole are there. Cole's walking around, while Leo sits on the chair, head resting on his hands.]

Cole: I don't know how you do it. How do you sit by and do nothing while your wife's life is in danger?

Leo: Cole, I get that this is hard for you, but I need you to do me a favour and shut up.

Cole: Excuse me?

Leo: I need to concentrate.

Cole: On the floorboards?

Leo: No, I am listening for a call from the girls, so I can be there in case they need me.

Cole: It's a trap.

Leo: _What?_

Cole: I knew this didn't feel right. Why didn't the warlocks attack again after they got the muse?

Leo: Evil isn't exactly known for its patience.

Cole: It's because they already failed twice. So Devlin knew he needed numbers. Not too many warlocks are either stupid or brave enough to attack right here in the manor, but plenty can be convinced to lay an ambush.

Leo: Hang on. That's strange.

Cole: What?

Leo: The girls aren't underground, they're at P4.

Cole: They can't use their powers in public.

Leo: I promised.

Cole: You only promised not to orb me underground.

[Cut to P4. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are walking through the crowd.]

Paige: Okay, this looking for them this way is not going to work.

Bev: Ooh, Piper.

(Piper gets a fright and drops the potion. It explodes.)

Bev: Ooh. Love the fireworks.

Piper: Fireworks, yes, fireworks.

Bev: I just wanted to tell you I think the club looks great.

Piper: Bev, you're a genius.

(They walk away.)

Phoebe: Um, how exactly is she a genius?

Piper: The strobe lights. They'll work like the potion, but on a grand scale to keep the warlocks from blinking. I'll freeze all the innocents, anyone you see still moving, feel free to vanquish them. Alright, here goes nothing.

(She turns off the lights and turns on the strobe lights. She freezes the innocents and hear groans from warlocks. She blows one up. Two throw energy balls at them. Prue deflects one back, vanquishing a warlock.)

Paige: Energy ball.

(She orbs out the energy ball and it orbs back in her hand. She throws it back at the warlock, vanquishing him. A warlock tries to drag Melody outside.)

Melody: Help me! Phoebe!

Phoebe/Paige: Melody!

Prue/Piper: Wait, wait, wait.

(A warlock hits Paige on the shoulder with a spark.)

Phoebe: You stay here, I'll go get Melody.

Melody: Phoebe!

(Phoebe kicks the warlock.)

Phoebe: Piper! (Piper blows him up. Phoebe goes over to Melody.) Are you okay?

(Piper turns the lights back on.)

Piper: Okay, so who here _doesn't_ want to die?

(The rest of the warlocks blink out.)

Phoebe: Okay, let's get out of here.

(They walk out into the alley. Paige holds onto her shoulder.)

Prue: We still don't have the ring.

Piper: That's okay, we have Melody. We'll get the ring next.

Phoebe: Piper, aren't you forgetting something?

Piper: Oh! They're still frozen, aren't they?

Phoebe: Yes.

(She goes back inside. Melody goes over to Phoebe.)

Phoebe: How are you? Are you okay?

Melody: I am now.

(She touches Melody's face and tries to burn her. Leo and Cole come in and knock her out of the way. Phoebe throws the potion. Cole goes over and pulls the ring off Melody's finger. She changes into Devlin and he pushes Cole across the alley. Piper runs out.)

Leo: (to Paige) You okay?

Prue: Blow him up! Blow him up!

(Piper tries to blow him up but nothing happens.)

Piper: Oh.

Devlin: I'm too strong for you, witch.

Piper: Well, good thing I brought reinforcements.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "Evil is a faithful foe/But good does battle best/We witches will, with these words, waste the warlock's evil zest."

(Devlin blows up and is vanquished. Prue helps Cole up. She hugs him.)

Prue: Thank you for coming.

Cole: Thank you for having me.

(Cole gives Paige the ring and she lets the muses out.)

Melody: Now _that_ was inspired.

Paige: Here. I think you need to get this back to the good guys.

(She hands Melody the ring.)

Melody: I think it's time I should be going.

Phoebe: Don't be a stranger.

(Phoebe hugs Melody.)

Melody: Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. (She quickly hugs Prue, Piper, and Paige.) Bye.

Prue/Piper/Paige: Bye.

Phoebe: Okay. Should we go back into the party?

Paige: Actually, I think I'm inspired to spend an evening at home.

Piper: Hmm.

Leo: Um, aren't you guys forgetting a little something?

(They look at Melody.)

Piper: Oh!

Prue: Oh, let's see. "Being of creativity..."

Piper: "Hide yourself now from me..."

Phoebe: "Your light that shines upon our face..."

Paige: "From our vision, now erase."

(She turns invisible.)

Commercial Break

(Forties music is playing all throughout these scenes.)

[Scene: P4. Phoebe is having fun at the party.]

(Cut to the manor. Attic. Paige is painting.]

[Cut to the kitchen. Piper and Leo are there having a romantic dinner. They feed each other some food and kiss.]

[Cut back to P4. Everyone has left, including Phoebe. No one is there except Cole and Prue. Cole is dressed in a soldier's outfit. Phoebe comes down the stairs dressed in a long white dress with flowers in her hair. They slow dance.]


	10. A Paige from the Past

**DIsclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything.

 **A Paige from the Past**

[Scene: Police station. Cole is sitting on the bench stuck in between a biker guy with about twelve earrings on his face, and two toothless, dirty homeless men. Cole isn't impressed. Darryl walks over to him.]

Cole: Is this the way you treat every driver with a busted headlight?

Darryl: No, just the ones without ID. Now, I convinced Lopez not to cite you, but no more driving without a license.

Cole: Am I free to go?

Darryl: Yeah.

Cole: Finally.

(He stands up.)

Darryl: _Finally?_

Cole: I mean thanks.

Darryl: _Finally_? You think I need this? You see this assignment board? (He points to it.) It's full of cases. _Open_ cases that I should be working on. Instead I'm cleaning up after _your_ mess.

Cole: Hey, I don't like it either.

Darryl: It's bad enough I have to clean up after the suspects…

Cole: I'm just trying to fit in, but I have no ID, no job.

(They talk over the top of each other.)

Darryl: Doesn't anyone ever say thank you?

Cole: I can't even go to the grocery store without getting arrested.

Cole/Darryl: It just _sucks_!

(They stop and stare at each other.)

Cole: You good?

Darryl: Yeah.

Cole: Me too.

Darryl: Okay.

(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walk in and go over to Darryl and Cole.)

Piper: Oh my god, Cole. How's my car?

Cole: It's fine.

Piper: That was the first and last time you borrow my car. Got it? Good. Let's go.

[Cut to outside the police station. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Cole walk outside.]

Cole: Being human was supposed to make my life easier, instead it's getting worse by the minute.

Piper: Yeah, I know the feeling.

Cole: I swear, Prue was closer to marrying me when I was a demon.

Phoebe: Well, to be honest, Cole, getting busted by the cops is not the best way to win her over.

Paige: Oh, Piper, gosh, I'm sure Cole already feels like a big enough loser. I know I would.

Cole: Well, thanks a lot.

(They hear a car screech nearby.)

Phoebe: Oh god.

(They run across the road where a car has rolled over. It bursts into flames.)

Cole: It's about to explode.

(Piper freezes it.)

Piper: Come on. (Cole, Piper, and Phoebe run over to the car. Paige just stands there. They try to open the door.) It's stuck.

Cole: I got it.

Piper: Paige!

(Paige stands there in shock. Cole gets the car door open. Cole reaches in and pulls out a woman.)

Phoebe: Careful.

Piper: Hurry before someone sees us. (They carry her over to where Paige is standing. The car unfreezes and blows up.) What happened to you? Paige!

(Paige stares at the burning car.)

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Prue and Cole walk down the stairs.]

Prue: Cole, why are you being so vague? I only asked you where you were going.

Cole: And I told you, I'm going to get a life.

Prue: See, that's the vague part I'm talking about. (Cole puts on his coat.) The last time you left like this, you went out and got a gun.

Cole: I'm not getting a gun.

Prue: Okay, then, please, tell me what's wrong.

Cole: It's just…. I need action.

Prue: I kinda thought we were doing okay in that department.

Cole: Not that kind of action, Prue. I went from all-powerful demon to mere mortal overnight.

Prue: You are not mere. Baby, you are anything _but_ mere.

Cole: Next to the Charmed Ones, I'm a potted plant. But last night, pulling that woman out of the car felt so good.

Prue: Well, that's because you're a good man.

Cole: Well, I won't last long without a reason to get up in the morning.

Prue: You have _me_. I'm a reason.

Cole: That's all I have, Prue. (He kisses her on the cheek.) And I'm not even sure I have that.

[Cut to the kitchen. Piper, Phoebe, and Leo are there making breakfast. Prue walks in.]

Prue: Am I the world's biggest bitch or what?

Phoebe: Nah, too easy.

Prue: Cole vanquished his demon half. He has given up everything he has ever known, for me, and I can't even muster up a simple yes to marriage.

Leo: Well, you're not ready.

Piper: Or so you keep telling yourself.

Prue: What, you think I am?

Piper: I think you're afraid.

Prue: I've already admitted to that, but I can't figure out of what?

Piper: Cole's humanity. He was actually a much safer boyfriend when he was a demon. Even though he could rip your throat out with his teeth.

Prue: Wanna explain that to me?

Leo: Well, on some level you knew that it couldn't last. A demon and a witch. But now that Cole is a human, the safety net's gone, and for the first time in your relationship, the future lies in your hands.

Prue: Yeah, okay, I don't wanna analyze me anymore, let's try somebody else. How's Paige feeling this morning?

Phoebe: No idea. She flew out the door this morning like nothing happened.

Prue: So we still don't know why she froze up?

Piper: Nope.

Prue: That is so weird. (Leo looks down into his coffee.) I mean, she can handle demons now, but she can't handle a car wreck?

Piper: Yeah, it doesn't make any sense.

(Phoebe clears her throat.)

Phoebe: Um, if you put your nose any deeper into that coffee cup, you're gonna need a snorkel. What do you know?

Leo: Paige told me something in confidence.

Prue: Okay, but it's kind of a dangerous time for us. If she freezes up again at the wrong moment, are you gonna be sorry you didn't tell us?

Leo: Paige's parents died in a car wreck.

Prue: Oh my god.

Phoebe: When did that happen?

Leo: About eight years ago when she was in high school. She never really dealt with it.

Prue: Of course not. How do you deal with something like that? Plus she was a teenager and all alone.

Phoebe: So maybe we can help her deal with it.

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige is at her desk, talking on the phone.]

Paige: No, I'm not family, I'm from social services. I was just calling to see how she was after the accident. (Listens) Thank god. Okay, I'll just, uh, call back and check in on her. Thank you.

(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walk in and go over to Paige.)

Piper: Hey. Got a minute?

Paige: No. I'm busy, you guys.

(She gets up and heads for the copier room.)

Phoebe: Uh, we just wanna talk, it's kinda important.

(They follow her.)

Paige: Yeah, so is my work. Maybe later.

Piper: Paige, it's about what happened last night.

Paige: Not right now.

Prue: Paige, we're your sisters.

Paige: I said _not now_!

(Everyone turns and looks. Paige storms into the copier room. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe go after her.)

Phoebe: Paige. We know about your parents. We're worried about you and we want you to know that you're not alone.

Prue: And we're here for you.

(Piper nods.)

Paige: Fine. But just... not here, okay? I'll just... tell my boss I have to leave. We'll talk at home.

(She walks out of the room.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Police station. Cole walks over to Darryl.]

Cole: Got a minute?

Darryl: Whatever it is, no. You see this assignment board?

Cole: Well, that's why I'm here. If you've got such a heavy caseload, let me help you.

Darryl: Oh, you wanna help?

Cole: Yeah.

Darryl: Great, well, you can help me by following that little exit sign. (He tries to drag Cole out of the door. Cole pushes Darryl into an office and shuts the door.) That's it! Do you wanna fight? Because without the ability to throw energy balls, I think I can take you.

Cole: Just relax, alright. I need to get back in the game.

Darryl: What game?

Cole: The good versus evil game. It's all I know.

Darryl: Oh, wow. You wanna be a cop?

Cole: I worked for the DA's office, I know the law. I'm a former demon, I know the streets.

Darryl: You wanna be a cop.

Cole: I wanna help with your investigations.

Darryl: As a cop?

Cole: On my own. Of course, the DA inspectors are still after me, but you could close that case, clear my name, get my identity back.

Darryl: No, no, no, no! Now you're talking crazy.

Cole: No, what's crazy is me sitting around the manor all day with nothing to do. All I got in my head, all I could do with it going to waste, now _that_ is crazy.

(A man walks in.)

Darryl: Captain.

Captain: Mind if I get my office back?

Darryl: No, sorry about that. (to Cole) We'll talk about this later.

Cole: Excuse me.

(Cole leaves the room.)

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are there.]

Paige: So I wasn't the ideal high school student, you know. I, um, skipped classes, partied all night with my friends. Pretty much anything they wanted to do, I was up for.

Prue: Hm, sounds like somebody else I know.

(Phoebe gives her a look.)

Piper: High school is a time of searching and figuring out who you are for everybody.

Paige: Yeah, but I was cruel. Especially to my mom and my dad. The day they died I told them they weren't my real parents. Which is stupid, because it wasn't even how I felt. I mean, just because I'm adopted, it didn't mean they weren't my real parents, because they were.

Phoebe: Well, you were just feeling lost, and you made a mistake. I made so many mistakes, you know, but I got through them, and I changed, and so have you.

Paige: Not in time.

Leo: What do you mean?

Paige: It was, um, family night. Just something we did every week. And my dad left the firestation early, to pick up my mom and I.

Prue: Your dad was a fireman?

Paige: Yeah. And I started _bitching_. I was too old for this and it was super lame. (She starts to cry.) And he just lost it. He was so angry with me. He was so angry with me. He-he didn't…. He didn't see the car that swerved into our lane, and the next thing I know I'm on the pavement, and the car's on fire. I still don't know why I survived and they didn't.

Phoebe: But you can't blame yourself for that.

Paige: Well... I feel guilty... every... single... day.

Prue: I know it-it's hard, but you gotta try and move forward.

Paige: How can I move forward, Prue? I killed my parents.

(She cries. Phoebe hugs her.)

Piper: (to Leo) What do we do? How do we help her deal with something that happened in the past?

Leo: Send her back to it.

[Time lapse. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are there. Phoebe lights some candles.]

Phoebe: Okay, wait, so I don't get it. You wanna summon the ghost of the past? From where, the fiction shelf?

Leo: Dickens didn't make that stuff up. He was visited by a malevolent spirit.

Paige: Doesn't malevolent mean bad?

Leo: Clyde's not the friendliest ghost that I know but he is the only one who helps the living visit their past.

Piper: Clyde. The malevolent spirit's name is _Clyde_?

Leo: Yeah, he doesn't like it either.

Paige: Wait, we're using bad magic to time travel? Should I be worried about any of those personal gain issues?

Leo: Not at all. You're only going back to learn why your parents died, that's all. Everyone ready?

Piper: Don't we need a summoning spell?

Leo: No, Clyde only ignores them. There's only one way to get Clyde down here. (angrily) Clyde! Get your butt down here, you fetid worm from the bog of eternal stench! (to the girls) You gotta make him mad. (angrily) Your mother was a chunky substance from a gin cesspool! And she smelled bad too!

(Suddenly, a gust of wind appears and flies over the attic. It turns into Clyde. He looks angry.)

Clyde: _Leo_! I was with a _client_! 1969, Woodstock, _Hendrix_ was on stage. This better be good.

Leo: I need you to take Paige here back to the day of her greatest pain.

Clyde: A job? Why didn't you just say so in the first place?

Leo: Not a job. A favour.

Clyde: I don't do charity work.

Leo: You owe me, Clyde. Or do I need to remind you of your client that I healed? The one you returned from the past on the edge of a cliff! I believe there were _thirty-two_ broken bones.

Clyde: Alright, alright, I remember. (He turns to Paige.) Are you sure you wanna do this? I only open the door to the past, I don't guarantee no safe trip.

Piper: Obviously.

Paige: Yeah. I need to do this.

Clyde: Fine. (to Leo) _You_ guide her.

(Clyde clicks his fingers and a door appears in the middle of the room.)

Leo: I won't be able to hear your call. You guys will be on your own.

Prue: We'll be okay, just take care of Paige.

(Clyde opens the door.)

Leo: Just don't look down.

(Paige goes through the door. Leo follows.)

Clyde: How's about you two? Care for a little trip to the past? (Two cloud-like objects escape out of the door.) See it all a second time? My rates are steep, but fair.

Phoebe: Can you take us back to meet John Lennon?

Prue/Piper: No!

Phoebe: No, no, right. We'll pass.

Clyde: Suit yourself. (He closes the door, then clicks his fingers and the door disappears.) If you ever need my services, just yell.

(He clicks his fingers and whirls away.)

Prue: We need to be here when Paige gets back.

Piper: Yeah. I'll cook dinner, and we can just hand out for a while. I hope this plan works.

(Piper and Phoebe leave the attic. One of the cloud-like creatures floats down and goes inside Prue, possessing her.)

Prue: (in a country accent) So do I. (to the other creature) Don't worry, Frankie. I'll find you a body too.

[Scene: The past. Paige's old bedroom. The door appears and Paige and Leo fall out of it. It disappears.]

Leo: Rough ride. You okay?

(Paige stands up. She is a teenager again.)

Paige: Yeah. I'm alright. I'm all... (She looks in the mirror.) _Wrong_! Oh my god! I'm so _screwed_. I'm supposed to come back as a ghost, not a ghost with _braces_.

Leo: You're meant to relive the experience, not observe it, Paige.

Paige: Yeah, but I just wanted to come back, and sit on the sidelines, and make sarcastic comments about my lack of style.

Leo: Just take a look around, Paige.

(Paige looks around her room and sees all her old posters on the wall, and all her items on the shelves.)

Paige: Hey, you're right, I _was_ cool, even then. (She picks up a necklace.) Oh. Philip Lewicky gave this to me. My first love. Can I call him?

Leo: That's not why we're here.

(There's a knock at the door. Paige panics.)

Paige: What do I do?

Leo: Open the door.

(Paige opens the door. Her dad stands there.)

Paige: Dad.

Mr. Matthews: Ready for school? You don't wanna miss your ride. (Paige hugs him.) What's with all this….? Is that smoke? Are you smoking in here?

(He goes over to the window sill and puts out a cigarette.)

Mr. Matthews: You know, I don't know how much more of this your mother and I can take.

(He leaves her room.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: The past. Paige's house. She goes down the stairs. Leo follows.]

Leo: Wait, wait, where are you going?

Paige: To talk to my dad. Did you see the look in his eyes? I can't believe I hurt him like that.

Leo: Rules first. To find what you came here for, you need to follow the same path you took eight years ago.

Paige: What if I don't remember?

Leo: I'll guide you. You're the only one that can see me. Just don't forget the goal. You're here to learn what really happened the night your parents died.

Paige: I understand. Thank you, Leo. Step aside.

(She heads for the kitchen, but stops when she hears her parents talking.)

Mr. Matthews: She's smoking again. This time in her bedroom. And when I went in, she had the nerve to give me this big hug, like I wouldn't be mad.

Mrs. Matthews: She told me she'd quit smoking.

Mr. Matthews: Oh, yeah, right, just like the time she quit drinking. She passes out at another one of those parties, and I had to go pick her up and bring her home.

Mrs. Matthews: School called yesterday, you know. She's cutting her classes again.

Mr. Matthews: She's not gonna get into college if she keeps this up.

Mrs. Matthews: Oh, well, haven't you heard? She's not going to college.

Mr. Matthews: Well, we'll see about that.

Paige: I changed my mind, Leo. I can't go in there. They think I'm awful. I _was_ awful.

Leo: It's alright. You can do it. Just remember why you're here.

(They walk into the kitchen.)

Paige: Mom? (Paige hugs her.) Oh my god, I've missed you so much.

Mrs. Matthews: What's got into you?

Mr. Matthews: Didn't I tell ya?

Paige: Uh, guys, I have an announcement to make. Starting now, I-I'm turning my life around.

Mr. Matthews: You're not borrowing the car.

Paige: No, I mean it.

Mr. Matthews: Yeah, like you meant it when you said you were gonna stop cutting classes.

Paige: Uh, Mom, you understand me. You've gotta believe me.

Mrs. Matthews: Oh, so now I'm Mom. Last night we weren't even your real parents.

Paige: No, you are. I was just... saying that... to hurt you.

Mrs. Matthews: (to Mr. Matthews) Did you feed the cat?

Mr. Matthews: Yeah.

Paige: You guys, I am _not_ a screw up. I promise I'll change, I promise... I will go to college and, oh, please _stop_. Please, we need to talk.

Mr. Matthews: Oh, you are right about that, and we _are_ going to talk. About everything. Tonight at dinner.

Paige: Dinner. The family dinner.

Leo: Paige, be careful.

Paige: Please. We really need to talk before we drive.

(A horn beeps outside.)

Mrs. Matthews: Oh, uh, Paige, that's your ride.

Leo: You have to follow the events of the day, Paige. No exceptions.

(They leave the kitchen.)

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper is cooking dinner. Prue is admiring herself in the mirror. The second cloud-like creature floats above.]

Piper: I don't think I've ever cooked for Paige before. I hope she likes pork roast.

Prue: Just out of curiosity, do you think that I am a natural beauty, or is this like one of those gym bodies?

Piper: Oh, Prue, please, like you haven't always been beautiful.

Prue: Oh, that's good, because I hate lifting heavy objects.

Piper: What is with the blanche dublah?

(Cole walks in.)

Cole: Prue, hi.

(He walks over and kisses her.)

Prue: Well, if you're not the most to say the least...

Cole: Did I miss something? (chuckles)

(Prue looks up at the creature and it floats down into Cole, possessing him. He gasps.)

Prue: Yeah. Me.

(They kiss hungrily. Cole/Frankie picks her up and they make out up against the fridge.)

Piper: I think this sisters night is a good idea. (She takes a pie out of the oven and turns around to see Prue and Cole/Frankie making out. She rolls her eyes.) There's still so much we don't know about Paige... yet.

(Prue and Cole/Frankie stop kissing and spot the pie.)

Cole/Frankie: Oh, boy.

(They race over to the pie and Prue grabs a handful. She sticks it in Cole/Frankie's mouth.)

Piper: Hey! What is the matter with you two?! That is for Paige!

Cole/Frankie: Sorry, ma'am. We're starving!

Prue: In so many ways.

Piper: Uh-huh. Well, go to lunch.

Cole/Frankie: Good idea. (He picks up Piper's keys.) Let's cut out, Lulu.

(They kiss.)

Piper: Alright, enough with the pet names, and the accents, and the kitchen. And could you come up with something better than Lulu? It sounds like a poodle.

(Piper faces the stove. Cole/Frankie picks up a knife and grabs Piper.)

Cole: Are you making fun of my girl?

Piper: Uh….

Prue/Lulu: My Frankie is so protective.

Piper: Frankie. (Cole/Frankie spins her around to face Prue/Lulu. She gasps.) And Lulu.

Prue/Lulu: Hi. We're ghosts.

Cole/Frankie: Boo! (laughs)

Prue/Lulu: And we've been waiting about fifty years to finish a job. So now if you'll excuse us.

(She knocks Piper out.)

[Scene: The past. Paige's school. She opens her locker.]

Paige: I can't believe I remember the combination. I used to live out of this locker. (A pager beeps.) My pager.

(She looks for it.)

Leo: You had a pager in high school?

Paige: Ugh, get with it, Leo, it is the nineties. (She finds the pager and reads it.) Michelle Niglith. Ugh, I can't deal with her drama right now. (She closes her locker. Michelle approaches her.) Michelle.

Michelle: Remember your whole peppermint schnapps theory?

Paige: No.

Michelle: You know, how you can't tell it from a breath mint? You're wrong. I got _so_ busted.

Paige: Oh, (laughs) sorry.

(They walk off.)

Leo: You drank _at_ high school?

Paige: What are you? My guide or my judge?

Michelle: Excuse me?

Paige: Nothing.

Michelle: Whatever. I got grounded for two weeks. My mom pulled this whole estrogen fest thing. I swear to god, she's so damaged.

Paige: She's not damaged.

Michelle: You're right. She's beyond repair.

Paige: No, Michelle, she's not beyond repair, she's actually just trying to set boundaries, and believe it or not, you need them. So maybe you should just lay off. I mean, god, how would you feel if she died tomorrow?

Michelle: Geez, Paige, morbid much? (The bell rings. Paige walks off.) Wait for me!

Commercial Break

[Scene: The past. Paige's school. She's in class.]

Teacher: Although the magna carter was a document of great importance to England and the American colonies, it originally granted concessions to few but the baronial families. (Paige looks at her watch.) The vast majority of England would remain without an active voice in government for another seven hundred years.

(Michelle hands Paige a note. It says "Donny is soooo hot!")

Paige: You don't want Donny, trust me. He winds up bagging groceries for a living and driving a Camaro.

Michelle: I _love_ Camaros.

Teacher: Would you girls please hold it down back there? I'm trying to teach.

Michelle: But nobody's listening.

(The class laughs.)

Teacher: Yeah, I know. That's why all you delinquents are in this class.

(The teacher continues to read from a book. Paige looks at the clock.)

Paige: Ugh, this is ridiculous. I have to get out of here.

Michelle: I know the feeling.

Paige: No, you don't understand. It's my last day with my parents.

Michelle: Okay, what are you babbling about?

Paige: Excuse me, Mr. Martin, may I have a bathroom pass, please?

(Leo appears.)

Leo: Don't even think about it, Paige. You have to follow the same path.

Teacher: What is the problem, Ms. Matthews?

Paige: (to Leo) I am tired of wasting my time here.

Teacher: Well, I'm sorry if I'm boring you.

Paige: No, I'm not talking to you, Mr. Martin.

Teacher: Who were you talking to?

Michelle: Yeah, really, who?

Leo: Paige….

Paige: This is stupid. Ugh, this is all just a bad memory. I need to get out of here.

(Paige heads for the door.)

Teacher: Ms. Matthews, you will sit down, and be quiet, and wait for the bell to ring just like everyone else!

(The class starts chanting "Go!")

Teachers: Sit down, Ms. Matthews!

Paige: No, I won't.

Leo: Paige, don't do this.

(Paige opens the door and a security man stands there.)

Security Guard: Going somewhere?

[Scene: Present day. Police station. Piper and Phoebe walk in, Piper holding her jaw. They go over to Darryl.]

Piper: Did you find anything?

Darryl: Yeah, there was a Lulu and Frankie in the database. Some crazy young couple. They robbed a series of jewelry stores in the fifties. They killed three people before they were gunned down.

Piper: Ugh, I knew they were criminals.

Darryl: Who?

Piper: The ghosts that possessed Prue and Cole.

(Some cops look at them. Darryl takes them across the room.)

Darryl: Shh. Please, do not use the G word around here.

Piper: Okay, fine, but we need to find them before they finish their job.

Darryl: What job?

Phoebe: They must have some sort of unfinished business here on earth, and they either _can't_ or _won't_ move on until it's done.

Darryl: You know this?

Piper: Well, they didn't take me aside and share their plan with me, but it's how most ghosts work, Darryl.

(Two cops look at them. Darryl drags them into a room.)

Darryl: Oh, no creepy talk in the precinct. Will you just keep down the creepy talk?

Phoebe: Darryl, I'm sorry, but what do you want us to say? Our sister was just possessed by a supernaturally born killer.

Piper: And my husband is in 1994, and I do not mean in the fashion sense. He time traveled back with our _other_ sister, so the only one left to help us is _you_.

Darryl: Gee, thanks.

Phoebe: Darryl, you know what we mean. What if they hurt somebody? What if they kill somebody? Then Prue and Cole will take the fall.

Darryl: Look, (he shows her a map) the data says that Lulu and Frankie were gunned down here, outside of a jewelry store. Maybe that's the job they were trying to finish.

[Scene: Jewelry store. Prue/Lulu and Cole/Frankie walk in. They take off their sunglasses and look around.]

Prue/Lulu: One security guard, armed. Right corner.

Cole/Frankie: Got it.

Prue/Lulu: Two female customers.

(They wander over to the glass counter where very large expensive diamond rings are displayed. The sales assistant approaches the counter.)

Sales Assistant: Can I help you?

Prue/Lulu: We're looking for a diamond engagement ring.

Sales Assistant: You came to the right place.

Prue/Lulu: They're all so beautiful I don't know which one I like best.

Cole/Frankie: You like the biggest one, baby.

Prue/Lulu: Oh, there. That one. That's the one I want, baby.

Sales Assistant: Excellent eye for quality. It's a perfect solitaire.

Cole/Frankie: I don't know. The cut looks a little... off.

Sales Assistant: Oh, no, I can assure you-

Cole/Frankie: (to security guard) You. You look like a regular guy. Can I ask your opinion? (The security guard nods and walks over to them.) I just wanna know…. Can I borrow your gun? (He laughs and punches the security guard in the stomach, then his face. He falls to the floor and Cole/Frankie pulls out the gun.) You stupid. (Laughs) Move over, baby!

(Prue/Lulu moves away from the counter and everyone in the store ducks. Cole shoots the glass. He screams in excitement.)

Prue/Lulu: We're back!

(She grabs a ring and puts it on.)

Cole/Frankie: Ooh, gotta hand it to you, Lulu. This body's a _live wire_. The guy digs action. I can sense it. Whoo!

(He shoots at two display cases. He screams in excitement again.)

Prue/Lulu: This woman loves the feeling of this diamond on her finger, although she'd never cop to it.

(He walks over and kisses her.)

Cole/Frankie: Let's split, baby.

(They head for the door. The security guard gets up. Cole/Frankie turns around and shoots him in the leg. Cole/Frankie and Prue/Lulu leave the store, unaware of the security cameras watching them.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Jewelry store. A detective is dusting for prints, some more are interviewing the witnesses, and paramedics are wheeling out the security guard on a stretcher. Darryl, Piper, and Phoebe walk in.]

Phoebe: Oh, no. Is he okay?

Darryl: Looks like it was just his leg.

Piper: We're too late. They did it.

Darryl: Hold on just a second. (He walks over to a cop who's interviewing a witness.) Excuse me. What went down in here?

Cop: Weirdest thing, Inspector. They could've cleaned this place out and all they take is a diamond ring.

(The cop walks away.)

Piper: That doesn't make any sense.

Darryl: Looks like your ghosts still have unfinished business.

Piper: Okay, we've gotta find them before they kill somebody. But, uh, first, is there a surveillance tape?

(Darryl looks around and sees a man ready to eject a tape out of a VCR.)

Darryl: Yeah, it's over there. (Piper gasps and freezes the room. She unfreezes Darryl.) Piper….

Piper: Uh-huh.

Darryl: You froze the crime scene.

Piper: Uh-huh.

Darryl: You cannot freeze a crime scene.

Piper: Well, I did. Okay, we got to protect Prue and Cole, so start wiping fingerprints.

Darryl: No, no, no! Look, I am sick and tired of your entire dysfunctional family unit. I will not falsify evidence. I am a cop.

Phoebe: Okay, cop, do I need to remind you that you bailed Cole out of jail last night?

Darryl: So?

Phoebe: So I was wondering what you were gonna tell your captain when he sees Cole on the surveillance tape.

Darryl: What are you waiting for? Go get the damn tape! (Piper goes and ejects the tape. Darryl wipes the fingerprints.) I cannot believe I am doing this.

Phoebe: Shh, it's for a good cause.

Piper: Check his pockets. (Darryl looks in the detective's pockets and pulls something out. Piper hands Darryl the tape.) Okay, everyone back in position. (They go back over to where they were standing. Darryl tucks the tape into his pants.) Everyone good?

Darryl: Yeah.

(Phoebe nods. Everyone unfreezes. The man tries to eject the VCR, but nothing comes out. The cop walks over to Darryl.)

Cop: Inspector?

Darryl: Yeah.

Cop: I thought you'd like to know, a couple fitting the description just hit a bridal store on Four. Just stole a dress.

Darryl: A what?

Cop: You know, a dress. A wedding dress. Go figure.

(He walks away.)

Piper: First they're all over each other at the manor, then they steal a ring, and now a wedding dress? Frankie and Lulu's unfinished business isn't criminal, it's matrimonial. They wanna get married!

Darryl: Do you people have any normal weddings in your family?

Piper: Come on, we don't have a lot of time.

(They leave.)

[Scene: The past. Paige's school. Paige is waiting outside the principal's office. The principal is talking with her parents. Leo appears beside Paige.]

Leo: You okay?

Paige: No, Leo, I'm nowhere near okay. My time here is running out. I haven't done anything.

Leo: You've done enough.

Paige: I haven't done anything. I came to stop feeling guilty, only now I feel guiltier than ever because I know what a damn disappointment I am.

Leo: Is that what you believe?

Paige: Hello? Have you been watching or eating popcorn? My mom and my dad think I'm a total failure. I'm _not_. I can't let them die thinking that. In fact, I'm not gonna let them die at all.

Leo: You can't change history, Paige, only learn from it.

Paige: I am not letting them get in that car tonight, Leo.

Leo: Yes, you will. And if you break anymore rules-

Paige: Screw the rules, Leo.

Leo: Oh, is that the teenager talking or the adult? The reason we journeyed to the past was so you can learn from it. You see where breaking the rules has gotten you so far?

Paige: They're my _parents_. I have to do something. (She gets up and walks into the principal's office.) Sorry to barge in like this.

Principal: That incident in class was the last straw, Paige. I'm suspending you from school.

Paige: Just for that?

Principal: Just for that? Cutting classes, starting fights, smoking on campus, possession of alcohol.

Paige: I swear I don't turn out like this.

Mr. Matthews: Unfortunately your actions speak a lot louder than your words.

[Time lapse. Outside the school. Paige's mom and dad are leaving the school. Paige is following.]

Paige: It looks bad, I know. But it doesn't turn out this way, I promise. I-I get a degree in social work, I help others, I even get into Berkeley thanks to high test scores and a powerful essay on the death of my…. Ooh, let's just say a powerful essay. Uh, Mom and Dad, you've got to believe me.

Mr. Matthews: _How_ can we do that, Paige?

Mrs. Matthews: We've seen your act too many times.

Paige: Please, just look at me as though you actually saw me. I'm not who you think I am.

Mr. Matthews: How do you know what we think?

Paige: 'Cause I can see it in your eyes. Disappointment. And, okay, yeah, I deserve it. I do. All I can say for myself is that I'm searching... and one day, I _will_ find myself.

Mrs. Matthews: Paige-

Paige: Let me finish. I'll find myself because of you two. You shaped who I am. I am _not_ a bad daughter, you did not raise a bad daughter. I'm good. I just…. I wish you could see it.

Mr. Matthews: Sweetheart, of course we can see it.

Paige: What?

Mrs. Matthews: We know you're good. We've always known. But we also know that you're lost and that scares us. And there's nothing in the world that we want more than to help you find your way home. We just don't know how.

Paige: I think you just did. (They hug.) I _will_ stay up on my word.

Mrs. Matthews: Mm-hm. Promise?

Paige: I promise. (They head for the car.) Uh, you guys, can we just stay in tonight and not go to the restaurant?

Mr. Matthews: We still have to talk.

Paige: Yeah, we will, just at home.

Mr. Matthews: Okay. Let's go home.

(They get in the car. Leo appears.)

Paige: What?

(They drive off.)

Mr. Matthews: Well, what's it gonna be tonight? Should we have pizza?

Paige: I kinda miss mom's cooking.

Mrs. Matthews: (laughs) Like you don't have it every night.

Leo: You shouldn't do this, Paige. You can't change the past.

Paige: I already did.

Mr. Matthews: Did you say something, honey?

Paige: No, nothing.

Leo: You don't know what you're doing.

Paige: Yes, I do. (Leo disappears. A truck heads for their car.) Watch out! (Paige orbs out. The truck hits the car and it rolls over. Paige orbs back in on the road. The car explodes.) No!

(Paige gets up and starts crying.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Continued from before. Paige heads for the car. Leo runs over and grabs her. She screams.]

Paige: Let go of me! I have to save them!

Leo: They're gone.

Paige: Why did you bring me back here? Why?! I though I could stop the accident.

Leo: You couldn't stop the accident because it was never your fault.

Paige: It _was_ my fault. It _was_ my fault.

Leo: They would have died anyway. It was their destiny. Just like it was _your_ destiny to be saved by magic.

Paige: That's how I got out of the car. I orbed out.

Leo: That's right.

Paige: I could always orb?

Leo: Magic's always been inside of you. It saved you because you were meant to do great things with it, and you have, and you will. Don't you see? This is what you came back here to find, what caused the accident, why you survived it. You need to forgive yourself.

Paige: It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. They'll never know how much I love them. They'll never know what good parents they were.

[Scene: A chapel. Piper, Phoebe, and Darryl rush out of it.]

Phoebe: How many more chapels have we got?

Piper: That was the last big one. There's one more in the neighbourhood.

Darryl: What if they're not there?

Piper: Then we expand our search to the entire city.

(They get in Darryl's car and drive off.)

[Cut to a chapel. Prue/Lulu and Cole/Frankie are getting married. Cole/Frankie has the chaplain at gunpoint.]

Chaplain: Do you take this woman to be thy wedded wife, to love, comfort, and honour, in sickness or in health, for sorrow or joy, so long as you both shall live?

Cole/Frankie: I sure do. I'm gonna take good care of her this time. Whoo!

Prue/Lulu: You okay, Frankie?

Cole/Frankie: Yeah, it's just this guy's all jumpin' inside. Almost like he wants to get married as much as I do. (giggles)

Prue/Lulu: I know what you mean. This one's, like, quivering inside of me. (to chaplain) What are you waiting for? Continue.

Chaplain: Right. Do you, Lulu, take this man to be thy wedded husband-?

(Piper, Phoebe, and Darryl barge in.)

Piper: I object to this union!

Chaplain: I didn't call for any objections.

Piper: Yeah, well, I still object. (She tries to freeze them but only the chaplain freezes.) You two are not frozen. Why are you not frozen?

Prue/Lulu: Well, I know I'm not the most technically minded, but I would think it would have something to do with the fact that we're ghosts.

(They laugh.)

Cole/Frankie: I warned you, witch.

(He points the gun at Piper. Darryl pulls out his gun.)

Darryl: Freeze! Put the gun down, slowly.

(Cole/Frankie laughs and shoots. Darryl shoots at him and the bullet hits him in the chest.)

Cole/Frankie: Damn it!

(He falls on the floor. Frankie exits Cole.)

Prue/Lulu: Don't worry, baby. We'll try again. Next time we'll get it right.

(Lulu exits Prue. Prue sits down beside Cole.)

Prue: Cole! Cole! Leo!

Darryl: I had no choice.

Piper: I-I know. uh, get him outta here, (unfreezes chaplain) and, uh, call an ambulance.

Chaplain: What happened?

Darryl: Come. Come with me.

(He takes him outside.)

Prue: Please don't die, please don't die. Leo!

Piper: Clyde, get your ass down here, you son of a bitch! (Clyde whirls in.) Bring back Leo now. (Clyde clicks his fingers and the door appears. He opens it and Paige and Leo come out of it.) Cole's been shot.

(Leo rushes over to Cole.)

Leo: Step away, Prue.

(Prue moves away and Leo heals Cole.)

Clyde: _Frankie_! _Lulu_! Where do you think you're goin'? (He pulls the ghosts in the door. He clicks his fingers and the door disappears. He grunts.) Ehh, it's an unfortunate slip-up. I told ya, it's a dangerous journey.

(He clicks his fingers and whirls away. Cole gets up.)

Cole: (to Prue) You never answered the chaplain's question.

Prue: I never answered your question. Ask me again.

Cole: Will you marry me?

Prue: Yes. I will.

(They hug. Everyone smiles.)

[Scene: Manor. Dining room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there having dinner. They clink their glasses.]

Prue: Thank you, guys.

Piper: Just no weddings until we vanquish the Source.

(Paige goes to take a sip but stops.)

Paige: Apple cider?

Piper: Apple cider, yes.

(She takes a sip.)

Phoebe: Um, Paige…. You haven't told us, and we've been dying to know. What happened in your past?

Paige: Well, I found out I was not responsible for the accident.

Piper: Of course you weren't.

Phoebe: Then what's the matter?

Paige: It just... makes me sad that my parents won't see us, or... what I've become.

(Leo stands in the foyer.)

Leo: Actually, that's not quite true.

(Paige's parents appear in the foyer. Paige stands up.)

Piper: Uh, Leo?

Leo: Let's just say that I owe Clyde now.

Mrs. Matthews: We know who you are, honey, who you've become.

Mr. Matthews: We've been with you every step of the way, and we're so proud of you, sweetheart.

(She runs over and hugs them.)


	11. Trial by Magic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything.

 **Trial by Magic**

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue, Piper, and Paige are there making breakfast. Phoebe rushes in.]

Phoebe: Okay, move it or lose it, people, coming through.

(Phoebe takes Paige's coffee cup from her.)

Paige: Hey. I was using that.

(Phoebe pours some coffee in the cup.)

Phoebe: Yeah, well, I'm late, and I need caffeine, so sue me.

Piper: Two weeks of jury duty and suddenly she's lawyery.

Phoebe: Now, normally I would have a witty comeback for that, but I am _too_ tired.

Paige: I'd be tired too if I had to decide whether or not someone lived or died. What's your decision?

Phoebe: Paige, you know I can't talk about the case.

Prue: All I know, is if Cole doesn't come home soon, I'm gonna turn into a vampire.

Paige: Jokes like that in this house, not so funny.

Piper: Not so funny. So when do you think he's gonna come back?

Prue: Who knows? He said he needed some time to find himself, figure out who he was without his demon side.

Paige: What does that mean? He's off banging on drums in the woods somewhere?

Prue: God, I hope not.

(Phoebe looks at her watch.)

Phoebe: Ugh, gotta go.

(She leaves the kitchen.)

Prue: Wait! (Prue, Piper, and Paige follow her out.) Who's testifying today?

Phoebe: Nobody, it's closing argument.

Piper: Already? That was fast.

Phoebe: Oh, no, not you too.

Piper: Oh, Phoebe, it's only natural to be curious.

Phoebe: Forget it.

Paige: Listen, nobody keeps secrets better than us. _We_ are the mistresses of secrets.

Piper: Well….

Phoebe: Well, let's just say it would be my supreme pleasure to send that murdering bastard straight to hell. By legal means, not magical.

(Phoebe heads for the front door.)

Piper: You might actually be the first person who _enjoys_ jury duty.

Phoebe: You know what it is? It's just... it might be nice for a change to get some kudos from vanquishing the bad guy. I mean, punishing…. You know what I mean. (She grabs her bag and opens the door.) Okay.

(Glen walks onto the porch.)

Glen: Hey.

Phoebe: Hi.

Glen: Is Paige home?

Phoebe: Yeah, she is, but I'm not. Bye!

(She leaves. Glen walks inside. Paige rushes over and hugs him.)

Paige: Glen, it's so good to see you. What are you doing here?

Glen: I'm done with Australia finally, and uh, I'm actually thinking about Nepal, and I just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing.

Paige: It's so great to see you. (Prue and Piper clear their throats.) Oh, that's my sisters, Prue and Piper.

Glen: Of course, of course.

Prue: Hi. (She shakes his hand.)

Piper: Hi. (She shakes his hand.)

Glen: I still can't believe you've got sisters.

Piper: Yeah, it takes some, uh, getting used to.

Paige: So where you staying?

Glen: I don't know yet actually.

Paige: Good. You'll stay here.

Prue/Piper: What?

Paige: Yeah, first door up, top of the stairs.

Glen: Are you sure that's alright?

Paige: Yeah, don't be ridiculous. (He heads for the stairs.) I'll be right up.

Glen: Great. Thank you.

(He walks up the stairs.)

Prue: Paige.

Paige: What?

Piper: It's not a good idea if your boyfriend stays here.

Paige: He's not my boyfriend. Sometimes he's my boyfriend, but mostly he's just my really good friend.

Prue: Uh, well, we usually don't have house guests because of all the obvious reasons.

Paige: You can trust Glen. He's been my friend since, god, kindergarten.

Piper: You haven't been a witch since kindergarten. I don't think you understand-

Paige: I _understand_ that I also pay rent here.

Piper: There is no rent.

Paige: It's an expression.

Prue: No it's not.

Paige: Well, it should be. Hm.

(She heads for the stairs.)

[Scene: Courtroom. A female lawyer is doing her closing argument. Phoebe is sitting with the jury.]

Lawyer: There is no excuse, ladies and gentlemen of the jury. The defendant has no alibi, no credible explanation for how he was able to lead the police directly to his ex-wife's body, other than his… how did he describe it, psychic vision? No, _premonition_ , that's it. _That_ was his alibi. _That's_ what Mr. Provazolli expects you to believe to counter the overwhelming evidence against him, including... with the court's permission, (she picks up a dagger) people's 17, the murder weapon. One that he had admitted to using in his own magic show. And then he used it to rob Angela Provazollii of her life. (She hands the dagger to the jury. They pass it along.) Return the verdict. You know you must. Murder, in the first degree.

(Phoebe takes the dagger and has a premonition of the real murderer killing Angela. He has a tattoo on his arm. The premonition ends and Phoebe drops the dagger.)

Judge: Are you alright, ma'am? Ma'am, are you alright?

(Phoebe looks over at Mr. Provazollii. He lifts his arm and Phoebe sees he has no tattoo.)

Opening Credits

[Scene: Court building. The jury walk into a room and sit down at the table.]

Man: Hey. He, I just got a premonition. We'll be outta here in time for lunch. (laughs)

Man #2: Uh, okay, uh, well, I think the proper procedure is, uh, that first we review the evidence.

Man: Well, we already heard the evidence, so let's just take a vote and get outta here.

Man #2: Still, as the foreman-

Man: All votes in favour of guilty? (He raises his hand. So does everyone else except Phoebe.) One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven…. (He spots Phoebe.) Come on, lady, what's it gonna be?

Phoebe: I have to go to the bathroom. (The jury sighs. Phoebe gets up and walks into the bathroom. She closes the door.) Leo. Leo!

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: Phoebe, what?

Phoebe: Quick, orb me to the manor.

(They orb out.)

[Cut to the manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo walk into the living room.]

Paige: I thought you said it was an open and shut case.

Phoebe: So did I. But the killer in my premonition was definitely not Stan Provazolli. (They sit down.) Okay, now, I didn't see his face, but he had this tattoo on his arm like a medusa's head with snakes.

Prue: What are you gonna do?

Phoebe: Well, I'm gonna stall, while you guys try to get Darryl to get you in to see Stan. Describe the tattoo, maybe he knows the real killer. I don't know. He must not have seen him in his premonition, otherwise-

Leo: Wait, he had a premonition?

Phoebe: Yeah, that's how he claims to have known where the body was.

Piper: And you, of all people, did not believe him?

Phoebe: Piper, he's just a club magician. I assumed that he was a fraud. Believe me, I feel _horrible_ about this.

Piper: Alright, we'll fix it, somehow.

Paige: Do we hunt killers that aren't demons?

Phoebe: Well, I had that premonition for a reason. Just because the killer isn't supernatural-

(Piper makes a noise as Glen walks in.)

Leo: Hey, there. Glen.

Prue: What did you hear?

Glen: Excuse me?

Phoebe: She said what are you doing here?

Glen: Oh, I was just looking for the kitchen. Didn't you leave already?

Phoebe: Yeah, yeah, but now I'm back. But I better get going again before somebody wonders what happened to me.

(She stands up.)

Paige: I'll, uh, just take Glen to the kitchen and show him where to make a sand-witch.

(Paige and Glen head for the kitchen.)

Phoebe: Is he staying here?

Piper: Mm-hmm.

Phoebe: I think you need to talk to her.

Piper: I did, and apparently I was the only one paying attention.

(Phoebe sighs.)

[Cut to the court building. Room. The man bangs on the door to the bathroom.]

Man: What the hell's going on in there?! Come on, open the damn door!

Woman: Maybe something's wrong. I'll call for the bailiff.

(The man continues to bang on the door. It swings open and Phoebe walks out.)

Phoebe: I am so sorry. It's that time of the month.

Man: Ugh. Look, the rest of us finished voting, eleven guilty. What's it gonna be?

Phoebe: Well, before I cast my vote, I think we should all consider the possibility that the defendant might actually be a psychic.

Man: _What?_

(The jury groans.)

Phoebe: And all he is guilty of is having a special gift.

Woman: You're the foreman. Make her vote.

Phoebe: Not until I review the evidence. (She grabs a pencil and paper.) Every... single.. piece.

(The jury groans.)

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Paige and Glen are there. Glen's sitting at the table. Paige brings him a sandwich.]

Glen: Thank you.

Paige: Sure. So I have to go to work, but if you want you can drop me off and then use my car.

Glen: Oh, no, I'm wiped. I'm just gonna hang here. It's cool.

Paige: Oh.

Glen: Paige, is everything okay? What was going on in there?

Paige: Oh, that? That was just a family meeting, you know, deciding who's gonna take out the trash, or whose turn it is to clean the bathroom. We take it all very seriously here.

Glen: I heard words like 'killer', 'supernatural'. That doesn't really sound like housework to me. We never really could lie to each other very well.

Paige: Well, maybe that's why we didn't make it as a couple.

Glen: I've been worried about you, since the last time I saw you, just before you moved in here. And the vibe I've been getting since I got here doesn't make me worry any less.

Paige: Everything is fine, Glen, just fine. Things are just... different now.

Glen: Yeah. You got sisters to talk to, and I think that's great, I really do. But that doesn't mean we still can't be there for each other, does it? Talk to me, Paige, what's-what's going on?

(Piper and Leo walk in.)

Piper: Paige?! Uh, Darryl got us that thing with the guy that Phoebe was talking about. Are you coming?

Paige: Yeah, I can't. I have to go to work.

Leo: Alright, well, keep your cell phone available. Just in case anything comes up.

(Paige nods. Piper and Paige leave the kitchen. Leo looks at Glen and laughs awkwardly.)

Leo: Excuse me.

(He leaves.)

[Cut to the foyer.]

Piper: Paige. You're leaving him here alone?

Paige: Well, he can't fit in my cubicle with me at work.

(She grabs her coat and heads for the door.)

Leo: Paige, keeping your secret has to be the most important thing.

Paige: I know, which is why I just lied to my best friend. It didn't feel good, Leo, but I did it.

Piper: That's not good enough. It's irresponsible to leave him here.

Paige: You told me when I became a witch I could still have a life. I call having a friend a life.

Piper: Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can-

(Glen walks in.)

Glen: Hey, hey. Oh, I'm interrupting again.

Piper: Yeah. Alright, we've gotta go. Prue's waiting. So be sure to lock up all the _doors_ before you go.

(Piper and Leo leave the manor.)

Glen: Is she always that friendly?

Paige: Yeah, pretty much. I'll see you later.

(She leaves.)

[Scene: Prison. A room. Mr. Provozolli's lawyer, Prue, Piper, and Leo enter the room.]

Lawyer: I still don't understand exactly who you people are.

Piper: Didn't Inspector Morris vouch for us?

Lawyer: Yes, but that doesn't-

Piper: Then all you need to know is that we might be able to save your client. Isn't that enough?

Lawyer: Look, the jury's deliberating. Nothing short of a miracle can help him now.

Piper: Precisely.

(A guard brings Mr. Provazolli into the room. He removes his handcuffs.)

Stan: So, have they reached a verdict?

Lawyer: No, they haven't. These people wanted to talk to.

Stan: Who are you?

Piper: We're people who believe you're innocent, so if you don't mind, we'd like to ask you a few questions.

Prue: Was there anything in your premonition to indicate who the killer might be?

Lawyer: Yeah, alright, that's _it_. Out!

Leo: What? Why?

Lawyer: Because we're not hanging anymore of this case on that so called vision of his. Unless you want him to plea insanity.

Stan: No, wait, wait! You actually believe me? On having had a premonition?

Prue: Yes, we do. That's why we need to know exactly what you saw, if we have any chance of saving you.

Stan: I don't need a premonition to know who killed Angie. It's Wike. Andrew Wike. He owns a magic club where I performed.

Leo: Why do you think he killed her?

Stan: Angie kept the books for the club. Even after we got divorced. She found out that Wike was using the club to launder dirty money. When he found out that she told me about it, he killed her with... one of my knives... to frame me. And I go and help him by telling the police where the body was.

Piper: Do you know if Wike has a tattoo of a medusa head on his arm?

Stan: I don't know.

Piper: Well, let's hope he does. Thank you.

(Piper and Leo leave the room.)

[Scene: Magic club. It's closed. Prue, Piper, and Leo walk in.]

Leo: Maybe we should come back at night when they're open.

Prue: I don't think we have that kind of time.

Piper: Wow, how does this place stay in business?

(A rat runs across the floor. Piper screams and freezes it.)

Leo: Demons you can handle, but not rats?

(He laughs. Piper unfreezes the rat. Wike storms in the room.)

Wike: Hey! Hey, what are you doing in here? Who the hell are you?

Piper: Uh, we're friends of Stan Provazolli's.

Wike: Good for you. We're closed.

Prue: Yeah, we see that. We were just hoping-

Wike: I said we're closed. Now I don't wanna say it again. Leave.

(He points at the door, and Prue, Piper, and Leo see the tattoo on his arm.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Court building. Room. The jury's there, looking hot and restless.]

Phoebe: All I am saying is to reach a fair and just verdict, we have to analyze every aspect of this case.

Foreman: We've done that.

Woman: _Twice._

Phoebe: You know what? Maybe we should do it a third time. (The jury groans.) Because it seems to me that you people care more about getting home for dinner than about the fact that the evidence against Stan Provazolli is _entirely_ circumstantial!

Man: He led the police to the body! You heard the shrink say that's as good as a confession!

Phoebe: Unless it was a premonition.

Man: She's mental!

Phoebe: Is it so hard to believe that that's possible? That there are powers beyond what we can see? Okay, um, haven't any of you ever known who was calling before you answered the phone?

Woman: That's not magic!

Phoebe: Oh no? Then what is it? Look, just because you don't understand magic, doesn't mean that you have to be afraid of it. It's around us all the time, like a friend, guiding us, giving us inspiration, helping us fall in love. Giving our lives meaning. And I'm sorry, but I think that we all need to believe that magic exists. Tanya? Why are you wearing an angel pin?

Tanya: I don't know, just because my mother gave it to me.

Phoebe: But why did she give it to you?

Tanya: To watch over me.

Phoebe: That's magic. Something that you can't see, you can't quite put your finger on it, but you know that it's there.

Man: The man killed a woman, period. End of story.

Foreman: All those in favour of another vote.

(They all raise their hands except Phoebe. Leo orbs in the bathroom. Phoebe sees the light under the door.)

Phoebe: Oops, nature calls.

(She heads for the door.)

Man: Oh, oh no you don't. No-no-no-no-no way.

(She runs into the bathroom.)

Woman: She's stalling!

Man: We've gotta do something about this!

[Cut inside the bathroom.]

Piper: Hi.

Phoebe: Hi.

Prue: We found the real killer. The owner of the magic club. A guy named Andrew Wike.

Phoebe: Can you prove it?

Prue: That's the next step.

Phoebe: Okay, well, you gotta hurry because I am dying in there.

Piper: It'd be so much easier if we could just vanquish him.

Leo: You can't do that, but you might be able to use your magic.

Phoebe: Well, there's one guy I would love to turn into a warthog.

Leo: Not on the jury, on the killer. You and Paige could use your powers to scare him into confessing.

Prue: And show our powers to Wike? I do not think so.

Leo: Do you think anybody's gonna believe him if he says anything?

Phoebe: Not this jury.

(The man bangs on the door.)

Man: Hey, come on!

Phoebe: Uh, sorry! Uh, can somebody find me a plunger?

Man: Oh, great.

(Prue and Piper look in the toilet, confused.)

Phoebe: What? I've gotta buy some time somehow. And you gotta call Paige. Maybe there's a spell in the Book of Shadows we can use? Okay, go, go, go! (They orb out.) Okay.

(She goes back in the room.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Glen is there reading the Book of Shadows.]

Paige: Piper, are you up here? What's the emergency? (She walks in.) Oh my god, Glen, what are you doing up here?

Glen: It's funny. See, after you left, I was still hungry, so I opened the fridge, and I found some bags labelled pigs' feet, rabbit blood, frog tongue. So I decided to take a little look around. Found more than what I bargained for.

Paige: Look, I can explain _everything_ , okay, I really can. I'll just have to explain it later, because if Piper finds us up here, she's gonna freak.

Glen: Piper's gonna freak? I just found out your new sisters have you messing with the occult in a pretty serious way, and you're worried about how _they're_ gonna freak?

Paige: Look, we're not messing around with the occult. We're witches. My sisters and I were born good witches, we do good magic.

Glen: This book is full of pictures of demons and warlocks.

Paige: Well, demons and warlocks that we fight and destroy.

Glen: These girls have you brainwashed. I mean, how do you even know that these are your sisters?

Paige: Glen, you've gotta trust me, please. I am _not_ brainwashed, I am the same old Paige, except now if I make a rhyme, magic happens.

Glen: Paige.

Paige: Look, you've been to Africa, you've met those witch doctors on your travels, right?

Glen: Yeah, but those guys are a hundred years old and they speak in tongues, and you're you.

(She sits down beside him and turns the pages.)

Paige: There is a spell in here.

Glen: What?

Paige: 'To stretch the imagination.' It should be able to help you understand and accept the truth about me.

Glen: So you're gonna cast a spell on _me_?

Paige: With your permission.

Glen: And when nothing happens-

Paige: When nothing happens, you can drag me off to the funny farm, tell them I've been brainwashed. Believe me, I could use the vacation. (She finds the spell.) Ah, here it is. (She holds his hands.) "Let mind and body soar/To heights not reached before/Let limits stretch, that you may catch, a new truth to explore."

Glen: I don't feel any different.

Paige: That's weird, it always works.

Piper: (from outside) Paige, where are you?!

Paige: Oh, god, we gotta hide you. Come on.

(She walks away.)

Glen: No, wait.

(He holds out his arm and it stretches out to Paige.)

Paige: It's the spell. Just put it back. (Glen pulls in his arm and it returns to normal length. Prue, Piper, and Leo walk in.) Oh, I was giving Glen a tour of the house. Next stop the basement. Come on, Glen, why don't you get a head start.

(Glen leaves the attic.)

Piper: A _tour_ of the attic? (She looks around and sees the Book out.) You showed him the book?

Paige: Well, he went into the fridge, and saw the potion ingredients, so understandably he started looking around and he found the book.

Leo: So... you didn't lock the attic?

Paige: It didn't occur to me.

Piper: What do you mean? I told you to lock all the doors before you go.

Paige: Well, I thought you meant the front door. Maybe you should've been more specific.

Piper: Well, I was speaking in code!

Paige: Listen, I trust Glen.

Prue: Yeah, but you're trusting him with a secret that is all of ours, not just yours.

Leo: Guys, she didn't tell him about it, he discovered it.

Piper: Because she left him in the house, because she let him stay in the house in the first place.

Paige: Okay, so you're saying I have to choose between having _any_ friends and being a witch?

Piper: _Yes_! I have!

Prue: And so have I.

Paige: Well, I won't.

Leo: Okay, we all need to put this on hold for a second, okay? Let's take a deep breath, let's calm down. We have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it with.

Paige: What do we have to do?

Leo: Prue and Piper will fill you in on the way. I need to go check on Phoebe.

(He orbs out. Prue, Piper, and Paige stare at each other.)

[Scene: Court. The jury room.]

Phoebe: So actually, the origin of magic dates back to prehistoric times. People from all cultures believed-

Foreman: Let's vote, now.

Phoebe: Wait.

Foreman: No, no, no, we vote. Okay, if we-we can't agree we declare a hung jury. All in favour of a guilty verdict.

(The jury raises their hands.)

Phoebe: People, please! There _is_ magic in the world. There are angels. Tanya, you can tell your mother that she's right, they're real. And there are fairies. They're real too. I mean, just think back to your childhood, before you were too jaded to believe in them. And-and-and Cupid. Not a myth. I mean, he doesn't actually use arrows, but-but he's real too.

Foreman: Bailiff!

Phoebe: What are you doing?

Foreman: We don't have to declare a hung jury after all.

Man: We don't?

(The bailiff opens the door.)

Bailiff: Foreman?

Foreman: Tell the judge that we have a juror who's, um... not quite right. And we're asking that she be dismissed and that you bring in one of the alternates.

Phoebe: Are you kidding me?

(The foreman shakes his head.)

Bailiff: And you all agree?

Jury: Yes.

Bailiff: Okay.

Phoebe: No, wait-wait-wait. I have an idea. If I can convince you, all of you, that magic really does exist, will that be enough reasonable doubt for an acquittal?

Man: Lady, you're late for your shrink. Like two years late. (He laughs.)

Tanya: Well, what do you mean magic? Like Siegfried and Roy stuff?

Phoebe: No. I mean real magic. No trap doors, no smoke, no mirrors, just real supernatural magic.

Man: Come on, she's stalling.

Phoebe: What's the matter? Are you afraid I might actually be able to pull it off?

Tanya: Well, we've been here this long. I say we let her take it all home.

Foreman: Alright, _but_ if you fail, you vote guilty with the rest of us. (Phoebe hesitates.) Call the judge.

Phoebe: Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, it's a deal.

Tanya: Alright. Show us some magic.

Phoebe: I'm gonna need a few things. A sage stick, five white candles, and-

Man: A magic wand.

Phoebe: No, incense. I'm gonna summon the dead.

Man: Ooooh.

[Scene: Magic club. Prue, Piper, and Paige walk in.]

Prue: Okay, just remember, we play good witch, Piper plays bad witch.

Paige: Okay, but won't that risk exposing our powers?

Prue: No, she'll only gonna show her powers to Wike, and once we get him to talk, we'll use the tape to force him to confess to the police.

Paige: So it's okay to show our powers to a murderer, but not to Glen.

Prue: Saving an innocent's life is worth the risk. _Entertaining friends_ is not.

(A curtain opens and Wike is on the stage setting up some magic equipment. He picks up a hat and Piper blows it up.)

Piper: Boo!

Wike: Ahh, what the hell! What are you? What do you want?

Piper: We want a confession, that's what we want.

(She blows up a box behind him.)

Paige: Careful, Piper, you might kill him.

Piper: So?

Wike: I don't know what you're talking about.

Piper: Sure you do. Angela (blows something up) Provazollii (blows something up) found out about your (blows something up) little money laundering operation. So you killed her, didn't you?

(He looks frightened.)

Prue: I've never seen her like this, pal. You might wanna talk.

Piper: You know what, this is getting boring. What do you say we move onto some body parts?

Wike: Okay, okay, okay, alright. Alright, I admit it, I killed her. She was ready to march the cops down to pier 86. If I hadn't've killed her, they would've. And then they would've killed me.

Piper: Who, the cops?

Wike: No, no, not the cops. They…. Look, believe me, you don't wanna know.

Piper: Try me. (He pulls something out and throws it on the ground. It explodes. The smoke clears and Wike is gone.) What the….?

Paige: He's pretty good.

(They go onto the stage.)

Prue: Where'd he go? There's gotta be a trap door.

(They lift up a rug and find a trap door.)

Paige: Here.

(Piper tries to open it but it's locked.)

Piper: How does this thing work?

Prue: I got it.

(She uses her power to get it open.)

[Cut to the basement. Wike gets up off a mattress underneath the trap door. A rat runs along a pipe.]

Wike: Wait. Wait, don't. I can explain.

(The rat changes into a demon.)

Rat Demon: You stupid human! You told the witches everything. And they've got it on tape!

Wike: So what? They'll never find out about you guys.

Rat Demon: Not from you they won't.

Wike: No, _no_.

(The rat demon turns Wike into a rat.)

Rat Demon: Dinner time.

(A dozen rats run over to Rat/Wike and start eating him. The rat demon changes back into a rat. Prue, Piper, and Paige enter. Paige sees a rat and screams.)

Piper: What, demons you can handle, but not rats?

(Piper sees the rats eating the other rat. Piper screams.)

Paige: Right back at you.

(They leave.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Prue, Piper, and Paige walk in through the front door.]

Paige: I don't get it, where'd he go?

Piper: Is hell too much to hope for?

Paige: Yeah, well, at least we got his taped confession.

Prue: Yeah, but that's not gonna save Stan, or Phoebe for that matter.

(They walk into the living room.)

Paige: Why don't we just give it to the police?

(Glen sneaks down the stairs.)

Prue: Well, without Wikes, the confession is no good. I mean, Darryl could open up an investigation, but not in time to exonerate.

(Glen hides around the corner.)

Paige: What, so now we're supposed to go find Wike? How do we do that? We have no idea where he is.

(Glen stretches his arm around the corner and pinches Paige's butt. She yelps.)

Piper: What?

Paige: What?

Piper: That noise.

Paige: Noise?

Piper: I feel like I'm in Switzerland.

Paige: Switzerland?

Piper: There it is again.

Paige: What?

Piper: That annoying echo. Paige, what's going on?

Paige: Nothing. Nothing's going on, Piper.

(Glen reaches Piper and grabs her leg.)

Piper: Hey!

(Glen pulls his arm back in. Piper goes around the corner.)

Paige: Piper, don't!

Piper: You! You cast a spell on him? Are you crazy?

Paige: No, but somebody is.

Glen: I'm just trying to have some fun. Sorry.

Piper: Okay, but this is not supposed to be fun for you. It's not supposed to be for you at all.

Glen: Well, I guess I'd better call off the tabloids.

(Piper freezes him.)

Paige: He was just making a bad joke.

Prue: Yeah, funny how that's the first thing that came to his mind.

Paige: He just thought he was being funny, nobody got hurt.

(Leo orbs in and sees Glen.)

Piper: Don't ask.

Leo: Did you get Wike to confess?

Piper: Yeah, and then he got away.

Prue: How's Phoebe doing?

Leo: Not so good. She's trying to summon the victim, Angela.

Paige: Wait a second. So it's not okay for me to tell my best friend Glen that I'm a witch, but it's okay for Phoebe to tell an entire room of strangers?

Leo: They were gonna kick her off the jury. I think it was worth a try. Only it's not going so good. I believe she needs the power of four.

Piper: Yeah, well, she's not gonna get it. It's better for them to think she's a nutjob than think she's a witch.

Leo: There's an innocent man at stake, Piper!

Prue: They'll convict him and then we'll go to the police. There'll be a new trial and then they'll release him.

Leo: You don't know that.

Piper: Alright, I have an idea.

Paige: What?

Piper: I'll explain on the way. Let's go.

Leo: What about him?

Paige: Just unfreeze him. He won't tell anyone.

(Piper unfreezes him.)

Glen: Where'd you come from?

Paige: Just stay here, order a pizza. I'll be back soon.

(She kisses him on the cheek. Leo orbs out with Prue, Piper, and Paige.)

Glen: What the….? (He looks around. The rat demon in his rat form appears behind him.) Where'd they go?

[Cut to the jury room. Phoebe is trying to summon Angela.]

Phoebe: "Beloved spirit Angela, I seek your guidance, I ask that you commune with me and move among us." (Nothing happens.) "Beloved spirit Angela…."

Foreman: That's enough. Bailiff! (The bailiff comes in.) Tell the judge that we've reached a verdict.

Man: Yep! A deal's a deal. Those in favour of guilty.

Tanya: I'll get the lights.

Phoebe: "Beloved spirit Angela, I seek your guidance, I ask that you commune with me and move among us."

(The bathroom door opens and Piper sticks her hand out, freezing the room. Prue, Piper, Paige, and Leo come out of the room.)

Prue: Phoebe, eleven jurors?

Phoebe: I know, I know, but this guy is innocent, and he's being persecuted for having the same gift I do. So if you guys aren't here to help me summon Angela-

Piper: We are.

Prue/Paige: We are?

Piper: Yes. If Leo will help us clean up after we're done.

Leo: No.

Piper: What do you mean, no? You've done it before.

Leo: No, it is completely forbidden except in cases of dire emergencies.

Paige: What's forbidden?

Piper: Using memory dust on people.

Phoebe: Oh my god, this is brilliant. We'll erase their short term memories after they vote not guilty.

Paige: Wait a second, Whitelighters can erase people's memories with some sort of special dust? Why don't you just use it all the time?

Leo: Because you don't know what you might be erasing. Doctor's appointments, children's birthdays….

Piper: Leo, this _is_ an emergency. I cannot live with these people knowing our secret.

Prue: Same.

Leo: Okay.

(They girls join hands.)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "Here these words, here our cry, spirit from the other side/Come to us, we summon thee, cross now the great divide."

Phoebe: "Beloved spirit Angela, I seek your guidance, we ask that you commune with us and move among us."

(A breeze blows through the room.)

Leo: Cold wind. That's our cue.

Piper: See you later.

Phoebe: Okay, thank you, thank you.

(Prue, Piper, Paige, and Leo go into the bathroom. Piper unfreezes the jury and they orb out. A mist appears above the table. The jury look frightened.)

Tanya: Are you all seeing that?

Foreman: Dear god.

(Angela's spirit appears.)

Angela: What happened? Where am I?

Phoebe: We summoned you, Angela. We need your help. Actually, your ex-husband needs your help.

Angela: Stan? Why?

Phoebe: He's on trial for your murder.

Angela: Stan? Are you kidding? He couldn't hurt a fly. Even his gift terrified him.

Phoebe: His gift? (The man waves his hand through Angela.) What are you doing?

Man: I'm looking for wires. This is some kind of trick.

Phoebe: Did you find any? (to Angela) What about his gift?

Angela: Stan could see things. The past, the future…. It scared him. He hated it. That's why he never nurtured it. All the good he could've done, wasted.

Phoebe: So he didn't kill you?

Angela: No. The club owner did. Andrew Wike. I found out he was laundering money from some company at pier 86. Stan warned me to keep it to myself. But I didn't. He-he's a good man. He's an _innocent_ man. Blessed be.

(She disappears. The jury sits there in awe.)

Phoebe: Shall we vote?

[Time lapse. Everyone's in the courtroom.]

Foreman: Not guilty.

Stan's Lawyer: Unbelievable.

Judge: So say you one? So say you all? (The jury nods.) This case is dismissed. The defendant is hereby released, and this court is adjourned.

(Everyone stands up.)

Piper: Dust them, now.

(Leo heads for the jury.)

Prue: Don't forget the bailiff.

(Stan walks over to Prue, Piper, and Paige.)

Stan: I don't understand. How'd you do it?

Piper: We didn't. Angela did.

(Phoebe walks over to Stan.)

Phoebe: Hi.

Stan: Hi.

Phoebe: You have a very special gift. And you did the right thing by going to the police. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. All that matters is you used your gift to help people. And that's a beautiful thing.

[Scene: Manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo walk into the foyer.]

Paige: So you guys have told people about being witches lots of times.

Piper: Yes, innocents, but only when we didn't have any other choice.

Phoebe: Our secret is never more important than saving somebody's life.

Leo: Can't you guys just enjoy saving this innocent for a minute and a half before getting back to the great debate?

(The rat crawls down the stairs.)

Prue: Well, it's not over yet. The killer is still out there somewhere.

(They hear a noise and gasp when they see Glen on the stairs with a glowing ring around his neck.)

Paige: Glen!

(The rat turns into the demon.)

Rat Demon: You have one hour to deliver the tape. Or stretch here is dead.

(He grabs Glen and bolts through the front door, smashing it into a million pieces.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are there.]

Phoebe: Paige, it's gonna be okay, just try to breathe.

Paige: Oh my god, if anything happens to him….

Prue: We won't let it.

Paige: When did this demon become involved? I thought the killer was supposed to be human.

Phoebe: He was. But apparently he was fronting for demons.

Piper: Since when do demons give a rat's ass - no pun intended - about laundering money?

Leo: Because they need money to insinuate themselves into our world. To buy clothes, rent apartments, to fit in with us.

Prue: It's probably the same way they made Cole legitimate when he was a demon. I mean, they put him through law school.

Phoebe: Which put him in a position to hurt us. Water under the bridge.

Paige: How is any of this going to help us get Glen back ? Even if we give that rat demon thing the tape, what's to stop him from killing Glen? We have _no_ leverage.

Phoebe: Okay, do we have to call him the rat demon? Because it's very hard to be appropriately frightened.

Leo: We could go over his head. Look, I guarantee you that this club is just the tip of the iceberg. I mean, if we went to rat demon's…. But what are we supposed to call him?

Paige: One hour, Leo. We have one hour.

(He stands up.)

Leo: Right, look, so if we go to their bosses and we threaten to expose their entire operation, they're not gonna be very pleased with him.

Piper: So we offer him up for exchange for Glen. It might work.

Paige: Might work? It _has_ to work.

Piper: Okay, so the only question is where is demon central?

Phoebe: Angela said something about pier 86.

Prue: So did Wike. So we split up. Phoebe, since you have stalling down to a science, you and Paige go to the club and buy some time. Leo, Piper, and I will go to-

Paige: No. I wanna go.

Phoebe: Well, Prue and Piper have more fire power, and if they get hostile-

Paige: I'll just have Leo orb me out of there if it gets too hairy. I'm the one who put Glen, my best friend, in massive amounts of danger. So I'm gonna get him out. (She grabs her coat.) Just do me a favour and keep him alive at the club until I get back.

(Leo orbs out with Paige.)

[Scene: Pier 86. Leo and Paige orb in.]

Paige: I don't know if this is the right place.

Leo: Shh, listen.

(They hear and see rats crawling all over the place.)

Paige: Rats.

Leo: Lots of 'em. Time to go.

Paige: No.

Leo: Paige, I really think that we should-

Paige: No, Leo, they've got Glen. (to the rats) Listen up, we know what you're doing and we're prepared to tell everyone. And just so you know, killing me won't help. My sisters will take you down. Maybe you've heard of us. The Charmed Ones? Now who am I talking to?

(The rats turn into demons and surround Paige and Leo. One steps forward.)

Rat Demon #2: We're listening.

[Cut to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe at the magic club. The rat demon appears in front of them.]

Rat Demon: The tape.

Piper: Where's our friend, mouse man?

Rat Demon: _After_ I get the tape.

Phoebe: No, before.

Rat Demon: I can take it from you.

Prue: You could try.

(The curtain opens and Glen is standing there with the ring around his neck.)

Rat Demon: Just so you know, if anything happens to me, anything at all, the ring will decapitate him.

Piper: That's new.

Phoebe: So much for a quick getaway.

(Phoebe hands him the tape.)

Rat Demon: Are there any copies?

Phoebe: No.

Prue: Now let him go.

(The rat demon tightens the ring.)

Piper: Hey, what are you doing?

Rat Demon: I'm a rat. What'd you expect?

(Piper goes to blow him up.)

Phoebe: Don't. Don't. It might chop off Glen's head.

Piper: Well, what am I supposed to do?

Rat Demon: Enjoy the show.

(Suddenly, the rat demon is engulfed in flames and disappears.)

Phoebe: Did you just do that?

(Three rat demons shimmer in and Paige and Leo orb in. Paige races over to Glen. One of the rat demons picks up the tape.)

Rat Demon #2: Only copy?

Leo: Yes.

Rat Demon #2: How do we know?

Piper: What do you mean how do you know? You've just gotta trust us. We're the good guys, for crying out loud.

(The rat demon releases the ring around Glen's neck.)

Rat Demon #2: Guess we'll call this one a draw.

(The rat demons shimmer away.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Leo is fixing the front door. Prue and Piper are standing there watching.]

Leo: Almost done.

Prue: This is taking too long. Can't you just use a little magic?

Leo: Don't you think we've used enough magic lately? Besides, I like working with my hands.

(He goes over to them.)

Piper: Yeah, I kinda like a guy in a tool belt. (They kiss. Paige and Glen walk in. Paige clears her throat.) Oh, leaving so soon?

Paige: Yeah, Glen's gonna go stay with a friend of his across the Bay.

Piper: Huh, I can't imagine why he wouldn't wanna hang around here.

Glen: Yeah, well, I like adventure, just not that much adventure.

Leo: So you're gonna stick around a while?

Glen: Yeah, keep an eye on noogie here.

Prue/Piper: Noogie?

Paige: Glen, I think it's time for you to go.

(They laugh and head for the door.)

Glen: (to Prue and Piper) Thanks for saving my life.

Paige: I reversed the spell.

Piper: Just checking.

Glen: Goodbye.

(Glen and Paige kiss.)

Paige: Bye, you. (He leaves.) Okay, do you want it now or should I email it to you?

Piper: What?

Paige: My apology. You were right. Keeping our secret is the most important thing. I should've listened to you. Do you want more? Should I keep grovelling?

Piper: As fun as that would be, I'm sorry too. I can be a little harsh

Prue: As can I, but it's part of our charm. You'll learn to love us for it.

(Phoebe walks in through the front door.)

Phoebe: Wow, we actually have a door, imagine that.

Paige: So how's the jury?

Phoebe: Fine. I knocked on Tanya's door and she thought I was the Avon lady. So good job, Leo.

Leo: Uh, thanks, but I don't wanna think about it, ever.

Paige: Can ever wait for a minute or so?

Leo: Uh-oh.

Paige: I'm thinking maybe we should use some of that dust on Glen. You know, I don't want you guys to have to be nervous.

Piper: Well, do you think he's gonna tell anybody?

Paige: No.

Prue: And you trust him completely?

Paige: Yes.

Piper: Then so do we.

Leo: Thank god.

Phoebe: And whether we think it's smart or not, at least you have one person outside the family that you can talk to.

Piper: Yeah, let's keep it to one.

Prue: Yes.


	12. Lost and Bound

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for your review, vanerogue. It is much appreciated.

 **Lost and Bound**

[Scene: Manor. Prue's bedroom. Prue's sitting on her bed folding the laundry. Cole walks in.]

Cole: Hey. Guess what?

Prue: You've come to help me fold the laundry?

Cole: Uh, no.

Prue: What good is it being a witch if I can't just twitch my nose and make the laundry fold itself?

Cole: Uh, which witch can do that?

Prue: Samantha Stevens. From Bewitched? Oh, it's only like one of my favourite television shows. Sometimes I forget you've only been human for, like, a month.

Cole: I'm becoming more human by the day. What would you say if I became really human and... got a job?

Prue: If that's the criteria for being really human, then I am in _big_ trouble. (laughs)

Cole: I'm serious. Paige said that a lawyer at legal aid quit, so she kinda... recommended me.

Prue: She did?

(Cole sits on the bed.)

Cole: Of course, if you don't think that I should then….

Prue: No, no. Actually, I think that's a great idea. It'll keep you busy, and help you find your identity, while I lose mine.

(She gets up and puts some clothes on the dressing table.)

Cole: I'm sorry?

Prue: Nothing.

Cole: Tell me.

Prue: It's just... becoming a wife. I mean, I like Samantha, but I never actually wanted to become her. See, Samantha, (she sits back on the bed) she was married to a human, Darren. Darren completely suppressed Samantha's magic, completely denied who she was. And it wasn't because he didn't love her, it was just... that's the way it had to be.

Cole: And this was one of your favourite shows?

Prue: Well, not that part. It's just growing up that was my only role model for a typical marriage, so that's all I knew. And he was able to meet people, and leave the house, and go to work,and build his career, and she had to stay home and, you know, cook dinner and... do the laundry. She went from being Samantha to Mrs. Darren Stevens overnight.

Cole: Well, that won't happen to you.

Prue: Won't it? It's what my ex-fiance wanted.

Cole: Well, I'm not him. And you'll become Mrs. Cole Turner, not Mrs. Darren Stevens. Prue, come on. Number one, it was a different time, different world, obviously. Number two, we're hardly typical. I proposed to you under a hail of demon goo and you accepted while I was bleeding to death, remember? Look, why don't we just... do it again, start over?

(He pulls a ring out of his pocket and shows her.)

Prue: Grams' ring.

Cole: Mm-hm.

Prue: Where did you get that?

Cole: From Piper. She gave it to me, so I could give it to you.

Prue: Well, that's not exactly a good omen. She was married with that thing six times.

Cole: Well, she must have liked something about it, or she would've stopped at, like, three. (He kneels down in front of her and holds out the ring.) Ms. Prudence Halliwell, I come to you, a man, nothing more, nothing less, to ask... will you be my wife?

Prue: Hmm, yeah, I will. Again.

(She holds out her hand and he places the ring on her finger.)

Cole: Good.

(They kiss and hug. The ring glows.)

[Scene: A house. A mother and father are standing outside a kid's bedroom.]

Mother: Tyler, we just wanna talk.

[Cut inside Tyler's bedroom.]

Tyler: It was an accident. I'm sorry.

Father: It's alright. Just let us in.

Tyler: No. You'll yell at me.

[Cut to the hallway.]

Father: (to mother) I'll deal with Tyler, you contact Ludlow.

Tyler: Who's Ludlow?

Father: He runs the academy we told you about.

[Cut to Tyler's bedroom.]

Tyler: I'm not going to boarding school! You can't send me away!

Mother: Oh, honey, it's for your own good.

Tyler: I told you, I didn't mean to do it! I swear I'm not bad, I swear!

(Tyler gets mad and rubs his temples. His bed catches on fire.)

Mother: Tyler?! What's going on?! Is that smoke I smell?!

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Dining room. Piper, Phoebe, and Leo are there sitting at the table, reading the paper. Paige walks in and stretches.]

Paige: Ugh, the sun came up again.

(Prue walks in carrying a jug of coffee.)

Prue: Oh, good morning, sunshine. Let me pour you a cup of coffee. (She picks up a cup and pours the coffee.) Notice anything different about me?

Piper: Engagement ring. Notice it or wear coffee.

(Paige looks at her ring.)

Paige: Nice ice!

Phoebe: Thank you very much. I can't stop looking at it.

Paige: I was like that when I got my belly ring. Oh, you're right, a wedding ring is totally different.

Piper: Phoebe?

Phoebe: Yeah?

Piper: Can you pass me the milk?

Phoebe: It's right next to Leo.

Leo: We're not talking to each other.

Phoebe: What? Still? Wait, I don't understand, shouldn't you wait until after you have kids to start fighting about them?

Paige: Well, what's the matter? Maybe we can help.

Leo: It's about having a magical child in a non-magical world.

Piper: Someone, I won't say who, has the _insane_ notion of _binding_ our child's _powers_.

Leo: _Why_ is it insane? Grams bound your powers when you were a child.

Piper: Yes, and we spent twenty odd years _ignorant_ about our destiny. I look back on those normal days, and I feel like I was a complete and total fraud!

(She slams the paper on the table.)

Leo: I'm not saying hide the truth. It's just growing up is hard enough without the extra burden of having powers.

Piper: Magic is not a burden, it is a gift.

Leo: It's a lot for any child to deal with. Plus ours will be doubly magical, half Whitelighter, half witch.

Paige: That's like me! Oh, you might have some problem. Where's Cole? We've gotta go to work.

Prue: Ooh, I'll go get him. And Paige, thank you _so_ much for getting him this job. I mean, especially now, you know, that we're gonna be married and he's gonna have to get used to bringing in the bacon.

(She leaves.)

Paige: Since when does Phoebe care about bacon?

Phoebe: I'm sure she meant all breakfast meats.

(Phoebe and Paige leave.)

Leo: Piper, would you please pass me the milk?

Piper: Nope.

(She holds the paper up in front of her.)

[Cut to the foyer. Paige is there putting on her coat. Cole comes down the stairs in a suit and Prue goes over to him.]

Prue: Oh, honey, you look gorgeous. Should I make you some breakfast? You know, it's the most important meal of the day.

Cole: Thanks. I'll just grab a coffee on the way.

Prue: Are you sure? I could whip something up in a jiff.

Cole: In a jiff, really?

Prue: Yeah.

Paige: Come on, dude, let's get paid!

Prue: Oh, have a great day. I am so proud of you. (They kiss.) Look at us. We are so bewitched.

Cole: No, no, no, no, no. You feel free to use all the magic you want while I'm gone.

Prue: Okay, whatever makes you happy. (Cole and Paige leave the manor. Prue looks at her ring.) I wonder what I should make him for dinner?

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige shows Cole to his small office.]

Paige: So this is your office. It's got a desk, a chair, a lamp, what more do you need?

Cole: Uh, oxygen? You know, when I was a D.A., I had an office eight times this size. Windows, an assistant…. (He sits down on a small, low chair.) Plus I could throw energy balls.

Paige: Yeah, well, you're human now, so get used to being humble just like all the rest of us.

(He stands up. A woman walks in carrying a bundle of files.)

Woman: Cole Turner? Hi, I'm Cynthia Coron, director of the legal aid office here.

Cole: Hi.

Cynthia: Hi. Paige has told me such wonderful things about you. I wish I had time to get to know you, but I don't, so jumping right in if we could.

Paige: _I_ have to jump right out. If anyone needs me, I'll be down the hall.

(Paige leaves.)

Cynthia: Okay, your first case. (She puts the files on the desk.) Slumlord Alan Yates cut off heat to his tenants last week. He's doing it twelve for a fact finding session, which means you have two hours to learn everything about this case. So you better be fast _and_ you better be good. Thanks.

Cole: Thank you. (She leaves.) I'm only human, you know!

[Cut to down the hall. Paige walks pass Tyler who is sitting on a chair.]

Paige: Hi. (She goes over to her boss.) Hey. What's with the kid?

Mr. Cowan: Oh, police brought him in. Found him sleeping in an alley.

Paige: Is he a runaway?

Mr. Cowan: Looks like it. His name's Tyler, but I'm having trouble getting more information out of him.

Paige: Sometimes those little video game things help loosen 'em up. Billy's got one of them in the back. I'll go get it.

Mr. Cowan: Good. (Paige walks away. Mr. Cowan walks over to Tyler and hands him a drink.) Here you go, Tyler. I thought you might be thirsty. (Tyler has a sip.) So have you thought about giving us a phone number so we can call your parents, let them know you're okay? Do you want them to know you're okay? Did they hurt you?

Tyler: No, they didn't hurt me.

Mr. Cowan: Good, alright. But something happened.

Tyler: I don't wanna talk about it.

Mr. Cowan: I know it's hard, Tyler, but talking is how we fix it.

Tyler: I said I don't wanna talk about it!

(Paige walks back in. Tyler gets mad and the trash can goes up in flames.)

Paige: Fire!

(The office gets noisy.)

Woman: Get the fire extinguisher!

(The boss walks away and Tyler runs out of the building. Paige grabs her purse.)

[Cut to outside the building. Paige walks out, looking for Tyler. She looks behind the cars and finds him crouching behind one.]

Paige: Hey. (He stands up.) Hey, hey, don't go, you don't have to be afraid. (He walks away. Paige follows.) I won't tell anyone I saw you start the fire.

Tyler: You saw?

(He stops walking.)

Paige: Yeah, but nobody else did. And I promise I won't tell. I swear I won't.

Tyler: I didn't mean to do it.

Paige: I know, Tyler, I know.

Tyler: Please don't make me go back to the clinic. I never want to go back to my foster parents. They don't understand me.

Paige: I know a place where I can take you where you'll be safe. But you've gotta trust me, okay? Come on.

[Cut inside the building. Mr. Cowan is putting out the fire in the trash can. Tyler's parents are standing there. Mr. Cowan turns around.]

Mr. Cowan: Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there.

Father: We're looking for our son. His name's Tyler, eleven years old, blonde hair.

Mr. Cowan: And you are?

Mother: His foster parents. Is he here? Is he alright?

Mr. Cowan: He was.

Father: Thank god. We've been checking everywhere for him. We've been worried sick.

Mother: What do you mean he _was_ here? Where is he?

Mr. Cowan: There was a fire, and in the chaos, he ran off.

Father: Ran off? What do you mean? You lost him?

Mother: Where could he have gone? We've gotta find him.

Father: We will.

Mother: I mean right now.

Mr. Cowan: I understand this must be difficult-

Mother: No, you don't understand anything. We need our son and we need him now!

Father: Would you give me a moment with my wife? She's obviously very distraught.

Mr. Cowan: Of course.

(The man and woman walk into an empty room.)

Father: You're making a scene.

Mother: Can't a mother be upset about the loss of her son?

Father: You're not reacting like an overreacting parent, you're reacting like a-

Mother: A _what_?

Father: A _demon_.

Mother: We don't have time to play the concerned parents. Ludlow wants the boy before nightfall. No boy, no bounty.

Father: These humans can't help.

Mother: So what are we supposed to do? Wait until Tyler uses his power again?

Father: It's the only way we have of tracking him.

Mother: What if he doesn't get angry?

Father: He will. Just be patient.

(They glisten away.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper, Phoebe, and Leo are there. Paige walks in from the living room.]

Piper: How's it going?

Paige: Not so good. He's barely making eye contact, not really speaking. He's just really afraid.

Phoebe: Of what?

Paige: Himself, his powers. He's showing all the signs of a kid who's never received sustained affection.

Piper: Well, plus, being shuffled in and out of foster homes doesn't help either.

Paige: No, and I get the sense that he's always felt like an outsider, and... a bit of a freak, and now he's found out that in some ways... he kind of is.

(She walks across the room.)

Leo: Which is why it could make sense for us to bind his powers.

Piper: Yeah, maybe we could take off one of his legs at the same time because they're both part of him.

Leo: It's not the same thing, Piper. Tyler's powers could be a danger to himself and to others.

Piper: You know what? Don't make _our_ issues, _his_ issues. I think you need to give him a chance to learn how to _control_ it. Maybe that's why we met him. To _teach_ him, _guide_ him.

(Prue walks in with a plate of cookies. She has her hair done like Samantha Stevens.)

Prue: _Feed_ him.

Phoebe: Wow, Prue, you went all out.

Prue: Oh, well, you know me. Any excuse to spend a little extra time in the kitchen.

Piper: I do know you, and that's just not true.

Prue: Oh, but it is now that I'm going to be Sadie, Sadie, married lady.

Piper: Alright, Sadie, how about we take the cookies to the kid? (to Paige) Do you mind if we try talking to him?

Paige: No, actually, the sooner we get to him, the better, 'cause last time I checked kidnapping is still illegal. I'm gonna get back to work. You guys call me later.

(Paige leaves.)

Prue: Eat 'em while they're hot.

Phoebe: Mmm, Prue, friendly little tip, lay off the hairspray, there's a fire starter in the house.

(Piper walks in the living room with the cookies. Tyler's there playing a Game Boy.)

Piper: Hi. Our, uh, sister made some cookies. Do you want some? Mm, I don't blame you. It could be kinda dicey. She's not really a great cook.

(Piper puts the plate on the coffee table.)

Phoebe: Why don't you try one? So, you know, her feelings don't get hurt.

(Piper and Phoebe sit on the couch. Tyler takes a cookie and has a bite.)

Tyler: Can I have another?

Piper: Help yourself. You know, uh, it's probably hard to believe, but something amazing has happened to you. You've been given a gift, a magical gift. And as strange as it sounds, you're not alone. I know exactly what you're going through.

Tyler: Yeah, right\\. You start fires too?

Piper: Not exactly. But I do know what it's like to possess a power that you can't control, and to want so desperately to be normal, but it's just not an option. And because there aren't any options, you just sometimes get so _angry_ that you wanna….

(She uses her power and blows up a vase of flowers.)

Tyler: Whoa, what was that? What did you just do?

Piper: I proved that I know what you're going through.

Tyler: But how did you do that?

Piper: Pretty much the same way you do. I've just learned how to focus my emotions and control it.

Tyler: I wish I could control mine. Then I could be around people.

Phoebe: Is that why you ran away? Cause you were afraid you might hurt someone?

Tyler: I was scared. I set fire to the living room couch. I didn't mean to, but my foster mom was yelling at me that I was good for nothing, and it made me so mad I just….

(He sets fire to a chair. Piper and Phoebe jump up.)

Piper/Phoebe: Whoa.

Tyler: I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

Phoebe: It's okay. In this house it's okay.

(Piper freezes the fire.)

Piper: I can also freeze things.

Tyler: Now that's cool.

Piper: Leo?! Could you get me some water?!

[Cut to the kitchen. Prue is cooking. Leo walks in.]

Prue: Oh, Leo, I'm so glad you came in. I have a very important question to ask you.

Leo: What is it?

Prue: Do you think that little boy will be staying for lunch?

(Leo goes over to the sink and fills up a jug.)

Leo: Uh, I would imagine so. Uh, what's the important question?

Prue: That was it.

Leo: Really? Prue, are you feeling alright?

Prue: Peachy keen. (The phone rings.) Ooh, I'll get it. (Leo leaves. Prue answers the phone.) Hello?

Cole: You gotta keep me from killing this slumlord. I've got a meeting in like ten minutes with a guy who's the biggest _ass_.

Prue: Hold it. Do not make me march down there and wash your mouth out with soap, mister.

Cole: Huh?

Prue: Do you want me to twitch my nose and turn him into Mr. Nice?

Cole: No, I want to use an energy ball and send him where he belongs. The jerk cut off the heat, causing an elderly tenant to get pneumonia, then he tried to evict her.

Prue: Okay, well, just relax, and try to get through it, and I will have a martini waiting for you when you get home.

Cole: A martini?

Prue: Yeah, and a steak. You really need some more red meat in your diet.

Cole: What the hell are you talking about?

(The doorbell rings.)

Prue: Ooh. Company. I have to go.

(She hangs up.)

[Cut to the foyer. Piper heads for the door but Prue runs past her.]

Prue: I'll get it! (She opens the door and Tyler's foster parents are there.) Hello.

Mother: Hi.

Father: Hi, we're looking for our son, Tyler. Is he here by any chance?

Prue: You betcha. Come on in. (They walk in.) Can I make you anything? A sandwich, a Spanish omelette perhaps?

Piper: Wait. How did you know he was here?

Mother: Maternal instinct?

(The father knocks Piper down. Prue screams.)

Tyler: Piper!

Father: I got him.

(Piper gets up and blows up a clock. The mother throws an energy ball, hitting the window. She throws another at Piper and Leo pushes her out the way.)

Tyler: Leave them alone!

Father: Nobody is keeping us from collecting our bounty!

Tyler: No! Stop!

Mother: Shut up, Tyler.

(Tyler gets mad and the two demons burst into flames, vanquishing them.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Tyler is upset.]

Tyler: I didn't mean to.

Piper: Tyler, you don't have to explain anything. We were there, we saw what happened.

Tyler: I thought I was gonna hurt someone. And then I did.

Leo: You did what you had to do.

Tyler: I did a bad thing.

Piper: Tyler, listen to me. Look at me. (He does so.) You didn't do a bad thing. Those were very bad people, and they were gonna hurt us. You protected us. Come on, I wanna show you something. Come on. It's okay.

[Cut to the attic. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Tyler walk over to the Book of Shadows.]

Tyler: A book?

Piper: Not just any book, it's a magical one. Can I trust you?

Tyler: Sure. Yeah.

(She picks up the book.)

Piper: Okay, let's find out who those people really were.

(They sit on a couch.)

Tyler: My foster parents?

Phoebe: They weren't really your foster parents, Tyler. They were…

(Piper opens the book.)

Piper: Demonic bounty hunters. 'Driven by greed, these heartless low-level demons will stop at nothing to collect their bounty.'

Tyler: So if they're bad, does that mean that I didn't do anything bad?

Leo: That's right.

Tyler: Is there anything about me in there?

Piper: Actually, I think there is. (She flips the page.) Here it is. You read.

Tyler: 'A firestarter. An extremely rare and coveted magical creature.' What does coveted mean?

Piper: It means highly desirable, wanted.

Tyler: I'm... wanted?

Piper: Very much so. 'Their power is linked to their emotions. It first manifests itself in adolescence. They're often trained to be the... bodyguards of the Source."

(She and Phoebe look at Leo.)

Tyler: What's the Source?

Phoebe: A really, really bad guy.

Leo: Which means he's probably resurfacing if the bounty hunters are after Tyler.

Tyler: So Ludlow must be a bounty hunter too then.

Phoebe: Who's Ludlow:?

Tyler: Some guy who runs some sort of an academy. My demon parents were gonna send me there.

Leo: To train. To serve the Source.

Tyler: So then I am bad.

Phoebe: Why do you say that?

Tyler: Well, if I'm supposed to use my powers to protect somebody bad-

Piper: No, but that's not how powers work. They're not good or bad by themselves. It's how we use them.

Leo: Tyler, why don't you read a little more while I talk to Piper and Phoebe.

(Leo, Piper, and Phoebe walk across the room.)

Piper: See, with a little guidance, he's already on the road to acceptance and control.

Leo: That's great, but I think we have another problem. I figured out how the bounty hunters found out where Tyler is. They tracked his powers.

Phoebe: You mean when he blew up the chair?

Leo: Yeah. So when he vanquished them….

Piper: So there may be other bounty hunters on the way.

[Cut to the kitchen. Prue is there, cooking.]

Prue: (singing) I'm making soup for Cole, he'll eat it in a bowl, I guess that's my new role, just making soup for Cole.

(She puts some vegetables in a pot and goes over to the sink. A demon bounty hunter glistens in.)

Bounty Hunter: Where's the fire starter?

(Prue turns around and screams.)

Prue: You nearly scared me half to death.

Bounty Hunter: The _boy_ , now!

Prue: I don't like your tone of voice, mister.

(He gets an energy ball ready and Piper runs in and blows him up.)

Piper: Are you alright?

Prue: Yeah, no messy clean up.

Piper: Since when do you scream instead of fight?

Prue: Actually, I did consider scratching him.

Piper: Okay, that was another bounty hunter, which means more are just gonna keep coming until Ludlow gets Tyler. Unless we get Ludlow first.

Prue: Ew, dishpan hands.

Piper: Leo and I can pose as bounty hunters and say that we have Tyler, and we can gain access to Ludlow and vanquish him.

Prue: Sure. Just as long as you're home for dinner.

Piper: But he's _gotta_ be pretty powerful, which means we might need the power of four for us to bring Ludlow back here just in case, and call Paige and tell her to get her butt back here as soon as possible.

Prue: Okey-dokey.

[Cut to South Bay Social Services. Paige is at her desk talking to a guy.]

Paige: Oh, god, I'll have everything done for you in one second, okay? (The phone rings.) Two secs. (She answer the phone.) Paige Matthews.

Prue: Serena? Sam.

Paige: Prue? Uh, look, I'm in the middle of about a zillion things. Can I just call you back?

Prue: Piper wants you to come home. And I want you to bring your appetite.

Paige: Yeah, Prue, like I said, I'm in the middle of a zillion things.

(Suddenly, a man is pushed out of an office and crashes into a wall. Cole walks out.)

Man: Back off. This is assault!

Cole: Yeah, well, it's better than what you do, which is close to murder!

Paige: Oh my god, you would not believe what Cole is doing.

Prue: Cole…. How is my little sweetie?

Cole: Get up, you scum!

Man: I'll see you in court!

Cole: Yeah, you'll see me every time you turn around, punk!

(Cynthia rushes over.)

Cynthia: I don't believe this. Let go of him. What are you doing?

Cole: I want the heat turned back on for those tenants today. Do you hear me?!

(The man leaves.)

Cynthia: This is not the way we do things around here.

Cole: Yeah, well, maybe you should. Or maybe I should just quit!

Cynthia: You're fired!

[Cut to the manor. Tyler is playing the Game Boy in the living room, where Phoebe sits on a couch nearby. Piper and Leo are watching Tyler from nearby.]

Piper: He looks so normal.

Leo: Are you sure we should let him play those games? Aren't they kind of violent?

Tyler: Darn it.

(He starts to get mad but calms down.)

Leo: Looks like he's learning to handle his power.

Piper: He wouldn't have been given them if he couldn't.

Leo: Is that what you think about you and your sisters?

Piper: I don't know, maybe. All I do know is that when we finally got our powers back, it felt like we were scrambling to catch up. And I can't help but think if we had had our powers from day one we would have been more prepared. Things would have turned out different and the Source would be dead. And we would be on our way to _having_ a family as opposed to just _talking_ about it.

Leo: And life would be perfect.

Piper: Not perfect, just easier.

(Paige and Cole walk in through the front door.)

Paige: Obviously when I recommended you for the job, I thought you were a _former_ demon.

Cole: You know, do me a favour, Paige, and don't do me anymore favours.

(Leo, Piper, and Phoebe walk into the foyer.)

Phoebe: Good, Paige, you're home.

Paige: Yeah, but not for long. I have to go back to work, unlike _Cole_ here.

Cole: The legal aid didn't work out for me. See I thought lawyers were supposed to seek out justice.

Piper: Okay, we've got bigger problems. The Source wants Tyler. So let's focus on the most pressing matter at hand.

(Prue walks in.)

Prue: _Lunch!_

Cole: _Prue!_

Prue: Darling. Oh, what a pleasant surprise.

Cole: Are you feeling okay?

(Prue's face turns grey, then back to normal.)

Prue: Oh, yeah. Happy as a clam. Why?

Piper: What was that?

Prue: What was what?

Cole: You just flashed... black and white.

Prue: Oh, don't be silly. (laughs)

Phoebe: Oh, he's not being silly. We all saw it.

(Phoebe laughs again.)

Piper: Okay, we don't have time for this. We've gotta get to Ludlow before the Source does. So Cole, fix Prue. I don't care how you do it, just do it. Phoebe, you need to write a spell.

Phoebe: Which spell? Power of four spell?

Piper: Yeah, in case Leo and I have no choice but to lure Ludlow back here.

(A timer goes off from the kitchen.)

Prue: Oh, the biscuits are ready.

(She goes back in the kitchen.)

Leo: We'll need some proof for Ludlow that we actually have Tyler.

Piper: We're gonna take his jacket.

(Tyler walks in.)

Tyler: Why can't I come with you?

Piper: Because it's too dangerous.

Tyler: But I can protect myself. Besides, I helped you out before, didn't I?

Piper: This is different.

Leo: Okay, everyone, be ready, be prepared, no surprises.

(He orbs out with Piper and Tyler jumps on Leo's back, orbing out with them.)

[Cut to outside Ludlow's academy. Piper and Leo orb in with Tyler. Tyler jumps off Leo's back.]

Piper: Hey! What happened?!

Leo: He jumped the orb!

Piper: Dude, you are so going back right now!

(Demons shimmer in and surround them.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Outside Ludlow's academy. Continued from before.]

Demon #1: Who are you? What are you doing here?

Leo: We, uh, got lost.

Demon #1: The academy is protected by charms, which means you can't find the place unless you're looking for it. Kill them.

(They get their energy balls ready.)

Piper: Whoa, whoa, whoa.

(She freezes them.)

Leo: Let's get out of here.

Tyler: Not going.

Piper: You wanna bet? (Tyler runs for the gate. Piper and Leo chase him.) Hey, I said no.

(He stops.)

Tyler: Look, just _listen_ to me. They don't know I'm a firestarter yet. Once they do, they'll take us right to Ludlow. Isn't that what we want?

Piper: _No_ , not at your expense. And I'm not gonna let you go in there.

Tyler: And I don't wanna spend the rest of my life with bad guys chasing me.

Leo: He's right. Wherever we take him, they will eventually find him.

Piper: Yeah, but if something happens to him-.

Tyler: They won't hurt me, remember? I'm coveted.

Leo: If he tags along, it might double your chances of getting to Ludlow and not having to go home.

Tyler: I'd like to do something good for once.

Piper: Alright, but you stay _next to me_. And if anything goes wrong, we are _out of there_.

Tyler: Okay.

Piper: This better work. (She unfreezes the demons and they throw the energy balls, hitting the gate. They turn around.) Hi.

Demon #1: How'd you….?

Piper: We're bounty hunters. We need to see Ludlow.

Demon #1: Who's the kid?

Tyler: I'm not a kid. I'm a firestarter.

Leo: So you gonna let us in or not?

Demon #1: What's the password?

Leo: Password? (He looks at Piper.) It's, uh, um….

(Piper blows up demon #1.)

Demon #2: That was it. You're in.

(They open the gate.)

[Scene: Manor. Bathroom. Prue is having a bubble bath. Cole walks in.]

Prue: Oh, hi, honey.

(She blows bubbles off her hand and grins.)

Cole: What are you doing? This is no time to be taking a bath. Piper might be home any minute and she's counting on you. Look, I don't know what's happening to you. It might be some backfired spell, or curse, or something, but you've gotta snap out of it. There's work to be done.

Prue: Yeah. Hey, why aren't you at the office?

Cole: Because I quit my job.

Prue: You _what_?

Cole: I don't think I'm cut out for that nine to five life.

Prue: Oh, honey, what will you do?

Cole: I don't know. I'm still searching for who I am. But we know who you are, which is a demon fighting, ass kicking witch who never lets her sisters down. So get out of that bath and show me what you're made of!

(Prue stands up. She turns black and white then flashes back to normal.)

Prue: Better?

Paige: Hey, Cole, how's your progress going? (She walks in and sees Prue.) Oh, god, full frontal Prue. Sorry.

(She looks away.)

Cole: She just-she just flashed.

Paige: Yeah, I got that.

Cole: No, no, I mean she just flashed black and white.

Paige: Again? She's like an old TV that's on the blink or something.

Cole: Hey, uh, maybe that's the connection. The-the TV show Bewitched, is that in black and white or colour?

Paige: Originally black and white.

Prue: Brrr... I'm very chilly. (She shivers.)

Paige: Uh, Prue, sit down. (She does so.) Why are you asking me about Bewitched?

Cole: Because Prue was worried about becoming an old-fashioned housewife like Samantha, and it might be fine for some people, but for Prue, that could be kind of dangerous. So I'll take care of her, and you need to write that spell.

Paige: No, I-I've never done that before.

Cole: Well, you're gonna have to learn fast, so go, hurry. (She leaves. Cole grabs a towel.) You.

Prue: Yeah.

Cole: You're coming with me.

Prue: Ooh, rarrr.

(She stands up and Cole wraps the towel around her.)

[Scene: Ludlow's academy. A demon is leading Piper, Leo, and Tyler down a hallway.]

Tyler: (whispering) So we're gonna try to take him out, right?

Leo: Shh.

Piper: Yes. I will go in first.

Tyler: What if I can't? I mean, I have to get angry for my power to work, don't I?

Piper: So?

Tyler: So what if I'm really just scared instead? What if it doesn't work?

(They walk up some stairs and approach a door.)

Demon: Just walk through that door.

Leo: Through the door?

Demon: Yes, _through_ the door.

(They walk through the door and end up in Ludlow's office.)

Leo: Where is he?

Piper: Ludlow.

(Ludlow appears in a flash of lightning in a chair behind his desk.)

Ludlow: So, you brought the alleged firestarter. You've given us quite the run around, haven't you, boy? I said, haven't you, boy?

Tyler: Yes.

Ludlow: Yes what?

Tyler: Yes, sir.

Ludlow: No one teaches manners anymore.

Piper: About our payment. See, we don't want any surprises. (She tries to freeze him.) Yeah, 'cause we hate surprises.

(She tries to freeze him again.)

Ludlow: What are you doing? What, are you afraid that I'll grab the boy and, uh, stiff you? If the child is a firestarter you'll get your reward. If he's not, you'll all die.

Leo: Well, Tyler is a firestarter, so that won't be an issue.

Ludlow: Prove it.

Piper: (to Tyler) Go ahead. Give him everything you got.

(Tyler gets mad but nothing happens.)

Ludlow: What, not even a flicker?

Piper: Okay, he's just a little scared.

Ludlow: Oh, that's ridiculous. Don't be scared, boy. (He walks around his desk.) You're closing in on the most important moment of your life. Prove what you are and you'll meet the Source, the most powerful evil that exists in the universe.

Piper: Yeah, okay, see, _that's_ not helping.

Ludlow: Do it.

Piper: He's just a kid!

Ludlow: Do it, boy!

Piper: I mean it, lay off of him!

Ludlow: Insolent! How dare you?!

Tyler: No!

(He gets mad and Ludlow bursts into flames. The flames die down and Ludlow laughs.)

Ludlow: Excellent! Well done!

(Frost shoots out of Ludlow's hand and hits Tyler. Tyler is knocked unconscious and falls onto a chair.)

Piper: What did you do to him?

Ludlow: Just a precaution until the Source arrives to kill him and steal his power.

Piper: But….

Ludlow: Your bounty's outside.

(He flicks his arm and Piper and Leo fly through the door.)

[Cut to outside. Piper and Leo land on the ground. The gates close. They stand up.]

Piper: Leo, hurry, go get him.

(Leo orbs out. The gate sparks and Leo orbs back in, falling to the ground.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Outside the academy. Piper tries several times to blow up the gate.]

Piper: It's a force field, I can't blast through it.

Leo: I'll go get your sisters.

Piper: Leo….

Leo: I know. Hurry.

(He orbs out.)

[Cut to the manor. Attic. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Cole are there. Prue is sitting on a chair, knitting. She flickers black and white and this time stays that way. Leo orbs in.]

Leo: It's a disaster there. Ludlow has Tyler.

Cole: It's a disaster here too.

Leo: Piper needs her sisters immediately.

Prue: Oh, I'll be right with you, as soon as I finish this sleeve.

Leo: A child is in danger, Prue. We need you now.

Prue: _Prue_? Who's Prue?

Paige: She can't go with you. She doesn't even know who she is anymore.

Prue: I beg your pardon. I know exactly who I am. I am Mrs. Cole Turner.

Cole: This is all wrong. Ever since I put that ring on your finger, you've been acting strange.

Prue: You mean I've been acting normal.

Cole: Which is strange for you, you know. I've gotta be honest, if this is what being married to you is gonna be like, you can take that ring off now.

(She stands up.)

Prue: I will not. This ring is a symbol of our love.

Phoebe: That's it. The ring. We've gotta get it off.

Prue: Over my dead body.

Paige: Won't be necessary. Grams' ring, please.

(The ring orbs into Paige's hand.)

Prue: No.

(Paige looks at the ring.)

Paige: Listen to this inscription. 'To gain another is to lose oneself.'

Cole: Grams cursed the ring. Why?

Phoebe: I don't know. Good question. (Prue sits down. She's stopped flashing.) Look.

(Cole kneels beside her.)

Cole: You feeling better?

Prue: I feel a little faint.

Phoebe: Can you hold it together? We've gotta go.

Prue: I don't know. I'm still a little confused.

Cole: Well, nothing will remind you of who you are better than saving an innocent. Now go to work.

[Cut to outside the academy. Leo orbs in with Prue, Phoebe, and Paige.]

Piper: I can't get in. You've gotta write a spell.

Phoebe: Uh, "Door unlock/No magic block."

Piper: That's it?

Phoebe: Come here.

(They all stand beside each other.)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "Door unlock/No magic block."

(The gate sparks. Piper goes over and touches the gate. It electrocutes her.)

Phoebe: Honey, maybe we should go back and check the Book of Shadows again.

Piper: I can't leave Tyler here.

Paige: It doesn't look like you have much of a choice.

Tyler: (from the building) No! Please! Please, don't hurt me!

Piper: Stand back.

(Piper tries to blow up the gate.)

Tyler: No! (She tries to blow up the gate.) Please!

(She uses all her strength and blows up the gate. Piper walks in.)

Phoebe: (to Prue and Paige) What was _that_?

Paige: I think you just saw a mother lift a car off her child.

[Cut to inside the academy. Tyler is lying on a table, covered in ice. Ludlow is waving his hands above Tyler.]

Ludlow: All the pain is over. Soon you will serve the Source.

(The door is blown up and Piper storms in, followed by Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo.)

Piper: I'm back!

Ludlow: I paid you your bounty!

Piper: Yeah, that's not what I'm after. (She tries to blow him up but only wounds him. He falls back.) (to Phoebe) Power of four spell?

Phoebe: I wasn't able to make one.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: I wasn't able to make one.

Paige: I... did one.

(She gets out a piece of paper.)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "The brittle winter gives way to flowers of spring, Ludlow is vanquished."

(Ludlow yells and blows up.)

Phoebe: What the hell was that?

(They rush over to Tyler.)

Paige: A Haiku. I couldn't do the rhyming thing.

Piper: Leo, he's frozen.

Leo: I got him.

(Leo holds his hands above Tyler.)

Piper: I think he's starting to warm up.

(The ice disappears.)

Leo: He's gonna make it. Let's get back to the gate and orb home.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper, Leo, and Tyler are there. Piper picks up a glass of blue liquid.]

Piper: Are you sure you wanna do this? It's completely up to you.

Tyler: Yeah, I'm sure.

Piper: It's an awful lot to give up.

Tyler: No, it's not. Not for me.

Piper: Alright, here you go. (She hands him the glass.) It, uh, will bind your powers. It won't strip 'em, but it'll bind 'em. (He drinks the potion and burps.) Say excuse me.

Tyler: Excuse me.

Piper: Ludlow's right, nobody teaches manners anymore.

(Piper puts the glass in the sink.)

Tyler: Do you think it worked?

Leo: Try it. Look at something and get mad. Just think of Ludlow.

(He looks at a potted plant and gets mad. Nothing happens.)

Tyler: I didn't hurt it. I'm normal.

Piper: Whatever that means. (Tyler starts to run off.) Whoa, whoa, whoa, where you going?

Tyler: To play video games.

(He runs off.)

Piper: Ah.

Leo: Still wanna have a baby?

Piper: Mm-hmm, I'm just not ready for an adolescent yet.

Leo: Paige said she found a pretty good family not too far from here.

Piper: I'm glad, because I want visitation rights. Plus, you know, I have to be in touch in case he ever wants his powers back.

Leo: You think he will?

Piper: I don't know. He's a surprising kid.

Leo: Like the piggy-back orb?

Piper: I was so focused on how I was gonna guide him that he ended up guiding me.

Leo: How?

Piper: Well, you know how I was upset with Grams for binding our powers, leaving us unprepared for our magical future?

Leo: You mentioned it once or twice.

Piper: Well, now I see the wisdom in her decision. I mean, she realized someday we were gonna have to battle demons, but she also realized that children shouldn't live in fear. They need to feel safe, to explore, and learn, and grow. I still think magic is a gift, but Grams gave us the greatest gift of all. A normal childhood, the gift of innocence.

(They hug.)

[Cut to the bathroom. Prue and Cole are taking a bath together. Cole splashes some water and Prue giggles.]

Prue: Okay, okay, stop splashing! I'll say it! Cole Turner is the greatest lawyer in all the world.

Cole: Greatest _unemployed_ lawyer in all of the world. Although Mr. Yates did respond to my persuasive argument and got the tenants' heat back on.

Prue: And he's not gonna press charges?

Cole: Nope. His lawyer thought the case would raise more issues than it closed.

Prue: I am so proud of you.

(They kiss.)

Cole: Now that was colourful.

Prue: Okay, now I think I figured out what Grams did to this ring here.

(She picks it up.)

Cole: Did you now?

Prue: I think to keep her from making a _seventh_ mistake, she put a hex on the ring, so that if she ever got engaged again, the ring would remind her about what she hated about marriage.

Cole: Mmm, the loss of identity, the subjugation by a man to focus on housework.

Prue: All those things that I was afraid of.

Cole: But Grams was from a different era. That's not gonna happen to us. Sitting and knitting is not the woman you are, just like sitting and typing is not the man I am.

Prue: No, I can't picture you doing that.

(She pulls a funny face and pretends to type. She giggles.)

Cole: But can you picture us together or are you still so freaked out by marriage that you don't-?

Prue: _No_. I wanna marry you. We just have to work extra hard to make sure neither one of us loses our identity. And as for Grams and her notion of marriage…. (She pulls the plug.) We can watch that go down the drain.

(She throws the ring into the bath and it does down the drain. They kiss.)


	13. Charmed and Dangerous

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews, vanerogue. I appreciate them more than you know. :)

 **Charmed and Dangerous**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige carry an unconscious Piper in, who has scratches over her face. They put her on the floor and sit beside her.]

Prue: Honey. Piper. Piper, come on, it's time. Can you wake up? Can you do this? You can do it. Come on.

Phoebe: Maybe we should call Leo.

Prue: No, we can still make this plan work.

(The Source flames in. He walks slowly over to the girls.)

The Source: Seems almost anticlimatic after all this time, doesn't it?

(A ball of fire appears in his right hand. He throws it at Paige and she orbs out before it can hit her and back in. Piper gains consciousness.)

Prue: Piper, now. Now!

(Piper blows up the Source, but he straight away gets put back together.)

Paige: Crystals, circle!

(The crystals on the table orb out and orb back in on the floor in a circle surrounding the Source. Four electric bolts surround him. He throws a fireball and it rebounds off the electric bolts, vanquishing him.)

[Cut to the Underworld. The Source's cave. The Source and the Seer are there. The Seer's eyes are white from looking into the future. They return to normal.]

The Source: Well? What did you see?

Seer: I saw your demise.

The Source: My demise? That cannot be.

Seer: You know how powerful my visions are. Moreso even than the Oracle's were, _and_ more accurate.

The Source: You mean to tell me that with all the powers at my disposal, all I've learned about them, in the end I _still_ lose? How is that possible?

Seer: The Charmed Ones' power will simply be greater than yours. I mean no disrespect. I only speak of what I see.

The Source: Then the only way to change what you see is to obtain more power, the _ultimate_ power.

Seer: But that's forbidden. The Hollow has been banished for all eternity. If you unleash it, we all could die.

The Source: If I don't prevail, what difference does it make?!

Seer: There must be another way.

The Source: No! With the Hollow, I will render the witches powerless. Then I will destroy them. Even if it means destroying us all.

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Dining room. Piper and Leo are sitting at the table. Piper slides a sheet of paper over to Leo.]

Leo: Do I really need to think about this now?

Piper: Yes.

Leo: Why?

Piper: Because the Source has already killed one of us. And if god forbid it happens again, we want to be prepared. You should be honoured that if we don't make it, we're leaving you everything.

(Prue and Cole run in.)

Prue: Hey, guys! Guess what?

Leo: What makes you think I'm gonna outlive you anyway?

Piper: Leo, you're an _angel_ , _literally_. Which means short of a Darklighter, you win most likely to survive.

Prue: Speaking of surviving, Source bulletin, this just in.

(She holds up a piece of paper.)

Piper: Honey, just sign the freakin' thing. (Cole whistles.) _What_?

Cole: Prue has something she'd like to say that actually might affect what you're doing right here.

Prue: Thank you, Cole. We nailed the Source vanquishing spell. (She hands Piper the piece of paper.) Our ancestors. That's what we were missing. If we could draw the magic from the entire Halliwell line….

Piper: We might have enough power to vanquish the Source.

Prue: Yes.

Piper: This is good. This might work.

Leo: I'll go tell the Elders.

(He orbs out.)

Piper: Hey! You did not sign this!

(Phoebe comes in from the kitchen and overhears.)

Phoebe: Oh, honey, are you still on that last will and testament kick? I gotta tell you, it's very, very morbid.

Piper: No, it's very, very responsible. Grams did it, and thank god she did, 'cause if she didn't, we'd still be dealing with lawyers. (to Cole) No offence.

Cole: Oh, none taken. I've come to terms with my evil past.

Phoebe: No, I know what you're saying, but I have a _really_ good feeling about this, okay? No one is gonna die any time soon. Not even the human.

(She touches Cole and has a premonition. In it, a demon throws a fireball at Prue, but Cole takes the fireball instead for her.)

Prue: You alright?

Phoebe: Yeah, um, I just have the hiccups. (She hiccups.) Ooh, see? Uh, Prue, Piper, can I talk to you two for a minute in the kitchen?

(She hiccups.)

Piper: Sure. (They walk into the kitchen.) Phoebe, with or without the Source, I still need a will. Especially if I'm gonna start a family.

Phoebe: This isn't about a will. This is about a premonition that I just had.

Prue: When you touched Cole? What did you see?

Phoebe: I just saw him jump in front of a demon to take a fireball for you.

Prue: What? What demon?

Phoebe: One with a half a face.

Piper: Yuck!

Prue: Then we have to figure out who the demon is and vanquish him before Cole…. I don't want him to know about this.

Piper: What if we need Cole to ID him? I mean, the Source probably sent this demon.

Prue: That's exactly my point. He's gonna wanna stay close to protect me.

Piper: Well, honey, that's what you do for people you love.

Prue: I know, but Piper, he's human now. It's not like he could fend off a fireball.

Phoebe: Well, can't you talk to him?

Prue: No, it wouldn't work. He's not gonna sit by the sidelines. It's not who he is.

Phoebe: So you're _not_ gonna tell him?

Prue: No. It would be Andy all over again. Where did the attack happen, Phoebe?

Phoebe: In the attic.

Prue: Okay. So I'll just keep him out of the house until we can ID the demon.

Piper: Alright. It's your relationship, it's your call. I'll let Paige know what's up. As long as you're _sure_.

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige, Darryl, and a woman are in a room.]

Paige: Trust me, I'm sure.

Darryl: The judge just wants to hear the truth. That's all.

Paige: _Everything_ is gonna be okay.

Woman: Yeah, but once he hears about all the awful things I've done….

Paige: Done, as in past tense.

Woman: My past is why I lost custody of my son in the first place.

Paige: Look, we're not gonna pretend that you weren't in an abusive relationship, or that you didn't go to rehab.

Woman: It's just that I made so many mistakes.

Paige: Oh, honey, look. Your ex is out of your life, okay? You've been clean and sober for almost two years now and you've held down a steady job, at a police station no less.

Darryl: You've changed, that's all that matters.

Paige: The judge just cares about who you _are_ , not about who you _were_. And that's what's gonna help you get your son back. (Paige's phone rings.) Oh, excuse me. (Paige leaves the room.) This is not a good time. I'm in the middle of something important.

Piper: (whispering) Does a half-faced demon qualify as important?

Paige: He's there now?

Piper: No.

Paige: Well, then no, that doesn't qualify.

Piper: (whispering) Phoebe had a premonition and not a good one.

Paige: I know why I'm whispering. Why are you?

[Cut to the manor. Prue and Cole walk into the foyer.]

Prue: So it keeps making like this brrr-brrr noise.

Cole: But it's not even your car.

Prue: No, but I don't want Piper to be driving it and have it break down. Look, if you could just take it to the mechanic and have him look at it, that would be great.

Cole: There's nothing wrong with Piper's car, is there?

Prue: No.

Cole: But you want me to leave, don't you?

Prue: Yes.

Cole: And you don't wanna tell me why?

Prue: If you could just give us a couple hours and don't ask any questions. Please, please.

Cole: You'll tell me later?

Prue: I _promise_.

Cole: Alright.

(She gives him a quick kiss and he leaves.)

Prue: I love that man.

Piper: (on the phone) Paige, look, this could be the attack we've been waiting for. You need to come home now.

[Cut to Paige.]

Paige: But Phoebe's premonition happened at night, right?

Piper: Right.

Paige: Okay, well, you know how long I've been working with Carolyn. I _promised_ her I'd be at the hearing today.

Piper: Okay, fine, but you need to come home as soon as you can.

Paige: Okay.

(She hangs up. Darryl and Carolyn come out of the room.)

Darryl: So we're gonna meet outside the courtroom at 3, right?

Paige: Yeah.

Carolyn: Paige, is everything alright?

Paige: Peachy. All you have to do is relax, and by tonight, your son is going to be with you.

Carolyn: God, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my angel.

Paige: Oh.

(She hugs her.)

[Scene: An ancient burial ground. Good and Evil are there playing chess. Good is wearing a white robe with a halo above her head. Evil is wearing a black robe. Good is sitting in front of the board, meditating. Evil is standing nearby.]

Evil: Make a damned _move_!

(Good opens her eyes.)

Good: You're just mad because _good_ is winning.

Evil: No, just _bored_ , standing there watching you... think.

Good: A-a-ah. Patience is a virtue.

Evil: Oh, I have been _plenty_ patient. _Three thousand, five hundred_ _years_ patient.

Good: Hmm. (She points her finger at the board and a piece orbs to another square.) There, happy now?

(Evil moves a piece across and smashes Good's piece. Good frowns.)

Evil: _Now_ who's winning?

(The Source flames in. Good stands next to Evil.)

Good: You need to leave immediately! This place is an ancient burial ground!

The Source: I know that. Thank you.

Evil: With all due respect, you're not allowed to be here.

The Source: Have you forgotten who I am?! Whose side you're on?!

Good: There are no sides! We protect _all_ magic! That was the agreement!

(The Source throws a fireball at Good and vanquishes her.)

The Source: The agreement's just been revoked.

Evil: Die!

(Evil throws an electric bolt at the Source and he falls to the ground. When he stands back up, his hood flips back to reveal his greenish-yellow skin and his mutilated face, showing that he is the demon from Phoebe's premonition.)

Evil: Please. The Hollow is a threat to us all. Its power is too great.

The Source: That's exactly the kind of power I need.

(The Source pushes him across the room. The Source goes over to a large door. He struggles to open it. A rectangular box is floating in the middle of the room. He makes it float over to him. He walks over to Evil.)

Evil: No, please don't! The Hollow consumes powers!

(The Source opens the box and millions of black bee-like creatures fly into Evil through his eye sockets and mouth. The Source closes the box.)

The Source: Now _you'll_ be able to consume powers. And give them to me.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there looking through the Book of Shadows.]

Phoebe: So, we found a demon with half a body, but no demon with half a face.

Piper: Well, we do have a resident demonologist living in the house.

Prue: Yeah, we've had that conversation.

Piper: Alright. You two keep looking, I'll go get some coffee.

Prue: Okay.

(Piper leaves the room and Evil shimmers in.)

Phoebe: Piper!

(Evil throws an electric bolt at Phoebe and she is thrown against a mirror. It smashes and she falls to the floor. Prue uses her power but it doesn't work. Piper runs in.)

Prue: Piper, blow him up!

(Piper tries to blow him up but it doesn't work.)

Evil: Thank you.

(Evil throws an electric bolt at Prue and she is thrown back. Piper spots a knife on the table and runs for it. Evil blows up a sewing machine in front of her. She grabs the knife and throws it at Evil. It gets stuck in his neck and vanquishes him. The black bee-like creatures fly away.)

Piper: Did you guys see that? Prue? Phoebe? (She sees that they are both unconscious and bleeding.) Prue! Phoebe!

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo are there. Leo starts to heal them both.]

Piper: What's taking so long?

Leo: They almost died, that's what's taking so long.

(He heals them. They look up.)

Leo: Easy, easy.

Phoebe: What happened?

Piper: One very mean demon.

Prue: And did you get him?

Piper: _Yes_. But, uh, something else got away. And that's not all. (She picks up a vase and hands it to Leo.) Throw this. Just do it. (He throws it in the air and she tries to freeze it. It smashes on the floor.) My powers are gone. It must have taken them when I used my power on it.

Prue: Oh. (She tries to use her power but nothing happens.) It stole our powers?

Piper: Stole, ate, absorbed, I don't know. The only thing I do know is that we gotta get them back.

(Piper walks over to the Book of Shadows.)

Prue: I don't understand. We vanquish a demon and then lose our powers. How does that work?

Leo: That thing must have absorbed your powers somehow, although I don't know how.

Phoebe: Oh, well, with the Source lurking around.

(Piper turns to a page in the Book of Shadows.)

Piper: That's him, this is him. 'Guardians of the Hollow.' Ring any bells?

Leo: That's not possible.

Piper: Why not? What is it?

Leo: The Hollow is something that consumes all magic, good or evil, and both sides agreed to guard it. That thing must have been the Hollow. It must have taken over the demon.

Phoebe: Well, then how do we get it to regurgitate?

Piper: Hmm, there's no mention of a vanquish here.

Leo: You can't vanquish it. The last time it was unleashed, it nearly decimated all magic, all... things.

Phoebe: The last time it was _unleashed_?

Leo: Eons ago. Good and evil had to join forces and use their strongest magic, and even then, all they could do was contain it.

Phoebe: Okay, so if good and evil are seeing eye to eye on this one, who let it out?

Piper: The Source.

Leo: If he was desperate enough.

Prue: Which means he won't stop at just our powers, he's gonna send another demon for Phoebe's and Paige's. The demon with half a face, see if he's in the book.

Leo: Well, even if you could use your powers, you wouldn't be able to, because he'd just steal them.

Phoebe: Then how do we stop him?

Piper: We'll use potions instead. I'll make one to replicate my exploding power.

Leo: Okay, you better get Paige. You're gonna need the power of four. I'll go check with the Elders.

(He orbs out.)

Phoebe: On a scale from one to bad…

[Cut to Paige outside the courtroom. Darryl is standing beside her.]

Paige: This is very bad. Something must have happened to her.

Darryl: She seemed pretty shaky this morning. You don't think she-?

Paige: No. No way. She wouldn't sabotage this, not when she's come so close to getting her son back.

Darryl: Yeah, well, I believe you, but will the judge?

Paige: God, I hope her ex didn't find her. (Her phone rings and she answers it.) Carolyn? Oh, hey, Phoebe. Look, I'm gonna need more time- Oh…. Okay, I'm on my way. (She hangs up.) I gotta go.

Darryl: You can't just leave. You're the only reason why she's getting a second chance.

Paige: Well, now it's up to you. I have to go. It's a... demonic emergency. A big one.

Darryl: Okay. What do you need me to do?

Paige: I need you to postpone the hearing for a couple hours.

Darryl: You know better than that. You can't just postpone legal proceedings, there are-there are forms to file, lawyers-

Paige: _Please_ , Darryl. Can you _please_ pull some strings and buy us some time? If we don't help her, there is _no one_ who will.

Darryl: Okay. I'll _try_.

Paige: Thanks. Just keep paging her, trying her at home. We have _got_ to find her.

[Cut to the manor. Kitchen. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are making a potion. Phoebe hands Piper a feather.]

Phoebe: Here you go, one owl feather.

Piper: Do you think I jinxed us? With the will? Maybe it wasn't such a great idea.

Prue: Actually, I'm beginning to think it was a very smart idea.

Piper: That's not so funny.

Prue: Trust me, I know.

(Cole walks in.)

Cole: Hi. Am I back too soon?

Prue: Uh….

Piper: Uh, we need his help. No time to be evasive.

Cole: Help for what? Look, it's obvious you're making a potion, so what is it you're not telling me?

Prue: Um, Phoebe had a premonition. A demon attacked and you jumped in front of a fireball to save me.

Cole: What? You can't keep these things from me.

Prue: I was just trying to protect you.

Cole: Well, that's not a good enough reason.

Piper: Uh, hate to interrupt, but maybe we should talk about the demon.

Cole: What'd he look like?

Phoebe: Creepy half face, and his good side had tribal markings, a little bit like...

Cole: Belthazor.

Phoebe: A little bit.

Prue: Do you know who he is? Does he work for the Source?

Cole: He doesn't work for the Source, Prue, he _is_ the Source. His face was disfigured in the battle that brought him to power. Only upper-level demons have seen him. You should have told me.

Piper: So he's the one that released the Hollow.

Cole: The Hollow? What do you mean released?

Phoebe: It already attacked us. It took Prue and Piper's powers.

Cole: Well, then you'd better figure out a way to beat the Source without your powers, otherwise-

(Piper's potion explodes.)

Piper: Already on it.

[Scene: Underworld. The Source's cave. The Source and the Seer are there. The Source blows up a pot and then freezes the shattered pieces in mid-air.]

The Source: The witch's powers are impressive.

Seer: Nevertheless, do you think it wise to have extracted them from the Hollow? There could be repercussions.

The Source: Damn the repercussions, Seer! I won't stop until I have all four of their powers coursing through my veins. You understand me? (He unfreezes the pot.) I can't risk going against them myself until I do.

Seer: No one wins while the Hollow runs free.

The Source: I _control_ the Hollow.

Seer: _For now_. But the more magic it absorbs, the stronger it becomes. And the more you extract from it, the more it corrupts you until it consumes all things, _including you_.

The Source: Unless you wanna face eternity as a pile of ash, I suggest you stop questioning me and do as I say!

(The Seer bows her head. The Source summons a Darklighter. The Darklighter kneels down.)

Darklighter: How can I be of service?

The Source: I want the Charmed Ones, Darklighter.

Darklighter: But my arrows don't kill witches.

(The Source picks up the Hollow box.)

The Source: But they do kill Whitelighters. I want you to kill theirs, so he can't heal them anymore. (He goes over to the Darklighter and opens the box. Millions of bee-like creatures fly into the Darklighter through his eye sockets and mouth.) And when you've done that, then I want you to bring me a little gift.

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Cole are there. Prue and Paige lay five crystals on the floor.]

Paige: Five magic crystals oriented east to west.

Prue: Magic circle, check.

(Piper pours a white liquid into another white liquid and it turns purple.)

Piper: Oh, purple good, purple equals exploding power. Exploding power, check.

Phoebe: One _fabulously_ written Source vanquishing spell, check.

Cole: Don't get cocky.

Prue: Not cocky, confident.

Piper: We are talking about the Source of All Evil, maybe measured optimism is best.

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: The Source unleashed the Hollow.

Piper: Already on that train, honey. Anything else?

Leo: Good and evil magic need to join forces and read the inscription on the box where the Hollow is kept. That will put it back in its crypt and return your powers.

Piper: Okay, so at least we know how to banish it. This is good news.

Phoebe: Good news is if the Source brings the box and we could find an evil being willing to help.

Paige: Hey, Cole, too bad you're not still evil.

Cole: Well, one step at a time. First we vanquish the Source, then, uh, we'll worry about putting Pandora back in its box.

(The phone rings. Paige answers it.)

Paige: Hello? Hey, Darryl. (Listens) Oh, no. (She walks into the dining room.) Are you sure she's gonna be okay?

Darryl: Yeah, the ER doctor said there was no internal bleeding. But she still got beat up pretty bad.

Paige: Damn it, how did he find her?

Darryl: I have no idea. But I've got every available officer out there looking for him.

Paige: What about the hearing?

Darryl: I got it postponed for an hour from now, but I doubt we're gonna find him by then. Look, Paige, with their history, this doesn't look good.

(Paige sighs and hangs up. Leo walks in.)

Leo: We need you in the kitchen.

(Paige heads for the kitchen but stops.)

Paige: You know, Leo, I have my charges too. (The Darklighter dark orbs in and points his crossbow at Leo.) Leo! (The Darklighter shoots and the arrow hits Leo. Cole walks in.) Crossbow!

Cole: No, your powers!

(The Darklighter absorbs her powers. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walk in.)

Piper: Leo?!

(She runs over to him. The Darklighter points the crossbow at Paige.)

Prue: Paige, watch out!

(Paige ducks behind a wall. Phoebe throws the potion at the Darklighter and he explodes.)

Piper: Oh, no.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Leo is lying on the couch in a lot of pain. Piper is holding onto one end of the arrow.]

Piper: Paige, hold his hand. (She does so. Piper pulls out the arrow and Leo screams.) Okay, it's good, easy, easy, easy. (She puts the arrow on the coffee table.) Paige, don't touch that, you're a Whitelighter too. (Leo breathes heavily.) Just lay back, easy. You're okay, just lay back. Easy.

Leo: Still bossing everyone around, huh?

Piper: You'd better believe it.

Paige: I don't understand. How come you can heal us but you can't heal yourself?

Leo: It just doesn't work that way.

Piper: Yeah, but you can switch powers with Phoebe, like we did before.

Leo: No! No. If The Source comes, and Phoebe doesn't have her powers, you don't stand a chance. I mean it. I'm still your Whitelighter.

Piper: Well, who's bossing whom around now? Paige, go tell Prue and Phoebe to find something else, a potion, an amulet, a spell, whatever. Go!

(Paige walks into the conservatory where Prue, Phoebe, and Cole are.)

Phoebe: It'll never work.

Paige: Will anything?

Phoebe: I don't know.

Paige: So, what, we're all just gonna die?

Cole: You can't think that way.

Paige: Why not? Isn't that what we're all thinking anyway?

Prue: We'll figure out a way out of this.

Paige: How? The Source knew we'd be prepared, that's why he came after our powers. The Source knew we had an in-house healer, that's why he came after Leo. He knows what we're gonna do before _we_ even do.

Phoebe: Well, it's not over yet. I still have my power.

Paige: Great. Three down.

[Scene: Underworld. The Source's cave. The Source and the Seer are there. The Seer is looking into the future.]

The Source: One to go. (He walks over to the Seer.) What is it? What do you see? Tell me.

Seer: I see... nothing.

The Source: What do you mean? Do I or do I not have the power to defeat the witches?

Seer: You misunderstand. I see _nothing_. No magic, no life, no world. The Hollow will consume everything just as I warned.

The Source: Then if there's no future, I have no further need for you, do I, Seer?

Seer: Please. I beg you. Find another way. Put the Hollow back where it belongs.

The Source: _Not_ until I'm finished. Not until I've killed them all.

Seer: But that's madness. The Hollow won't let you stop there.

The Source: Then so be it!

Seer: Forgive me. I serve you as always, even until the end.

The Source: Guard the Hollow. I have one more demon to recruit. One more power to obtain.

(He flames away. The Seer touches to box and looks into the future.)

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper walks in with a glass of water. She slows down when she sees Leo not moving.]

Piper: Leo?

(Leo groans.)

Leo: Hey.

(Piper breathes a sigh of relief.)

Piper: Hey. (She kneels beside him.) Drink this.

(She pours some water in his mouth.)

Leo: I guess you picked the wrong beneficiary after all.

Piper: Don't talk like that.

Leo: Piper, you need to get out of here before he comes back.

Piper: I'm _not_ leaving you.

Leo: The Source...

Piper: Is not gonna scare me away, and neither are you, so just forget about it. You're not gonna die. 'Cause I'm not gonna let you.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Prue's bedroom. Cole opens the closet and pulls something out of a coat pocket. Prue walks in and opens the dresser drawer.]

Prue: I'm just, uh, looking for my potion book. Have you seen it anywhere?

Cole: I didn't think you could save Leo with a potion.

Prue: Well, it's not just to save Leo, it's to save us all.

Cole: Oh, yeah? How?

Prue: I-I don't know, but I have to do something. I can't just sit around and…. (She notices Cole is holding onto a ring box.) What's that?

Cole: This?

Prue: Yeah.

Cole: It's just a little something I've been waiting for the right moment to give you. (He opens it to reveal a diamond ring.) It's not your Grams', but hopefully it's not cursed.

Prue: I-I don't think now's the time.

Cole: Actually, I think now's the perfect time. (He takes the ring out of the box and puts it on her finger.) This way no matter what happens, you'll always know that I love you.

Prue: It's beautiful. Now you have to go.

Cole: No, I'm staying here with you.

Prue: Do you want me to watch you die too?

Cole: If that's what it takes to save you, yeah.

Prue: No, but I'm supposed to save you. That's why Phoebe got that premonition.

Cole: Not necessarily. You know as well as I do you're not meant to stop every premonition. Some are just meant to prepare you for what's to come.

(The doorbell rings.)

[Cut to downstairs. Paige heads for the door.]

Paige: I'll be right there!

(Piper comes out of the living room and stops Paige.)

Piper: Paige, this is no time for guests.

Paige: It's not social. I called Darryl.

Piper: Darryl? You're supposed to be helping Prue and Phoebe.

Paige: She doesn't need my help. But there is somebody who does. Excuse me. (Paige opens the door. Caroline has bruises and cuts on her face.) Oh, Carolyn.

Carolyn: I'm so sorry, Paige. After everything you've done to help me.

Paige: It's not over, not yet.

Piper: Paige.

Paige: Darryl, take Carolyn into the sunroom.

Darryl: Is everything okay?

Piper: _No_.

Paige: _Yes._

(Darryl and Carolyn go into the sunroom. Paige closes the door.)

Piper: Are you out of your mind? We don't have time for other people's problems right now.

Paige: It's something I've got to do. Especially if it's the _last_ thing I do.

(Paige walks into the conservatory.)

Darryl: Hey, what's going on?

Paige: I don't have time to explain. I think I can still help you get your son back.

Caroline: But how? The judge will take one look at me-

Paige: No, I think I can help. I just need you to turn away from me. Please, just trust me.

(Carolyn turns away. Paige walks across the room over to the Book of Shadows. Darryl follows.)

Darryl: You're gonna use magic?

Paige: Yes, I am. "Let the object of objection become but a dream/As I cause the seen to be unseen." Okay, Carolyn, you can turn around now.

(She turns around and her cuts and bruises have disappeared.)

Darryl: Whoa.

Carolyn: What? (She touches her face.) What happened?

Darryl: Just a second, Carolyn. (to Paige) Look, I've known you guys long enough to know that you don't do something like this unless something is _seriously_ wrong. What's going on?

Paige: Just get downtown, and make the judge see the real Carolyn, and make sure that slimebag ex of hers gets put away. Please. Just go.

(Darryl walks over to Carolyn and they leave. Prue and Cole walk in.)

Prue: Piper?!

(Piper walks in.)

Cole: We may have a plan to get your powers back.

Prue: Then maybe Paige could help heal Leo.

Piper: A spell?

Prue: Remember the one to call for a witches' powers? Maybe it might be strong enough to call the powers from the Hollow.

Paige: Could that work?

Piper: It has to. (to Cole) Uh, could you watch Leo?

Cole: Sure.

(The girls leave the room. Cole walks into the living room. He sits on the coffee table next to Leo. Cole gasps and disappears.)

[Cut to the Underworld. Cole appears in the Source's cave. He looks around.]

Seer: Don't be afraid.

(He spins around. The Seer walks in.)

Cole: Who are you? Where am I?

Seer: Back in your once and future life... Belthazor.

Cole: Belthazor? (The Seer moves closer.) Seer.

Seer: Even now I can see the void where your demon half used to exist. It _craves_ to be complete again.

Cole: How'd you know I was still alive?

Seer: I had a vision. One where you and I do great things together.

Cole: I don't work with evil anymore.

Seer: You might reconsider... if you hope to save your precious witch. Only you and I can help her defeat the Source.

Cole: I'm listening.

Seer: If you take in the Hollow, you can absorb the Source's power when he attacks. Once powerless, they can vanquish him.

(She picks up the Hollow box.)

Cole: And what happens to me after?

Seer: The witches and I will banish the Hollow back to its crypt. You will return to normal.

Cole: How do I know this isn't just one of the Source's tricks? Or one of yours for that matter?

Seer: The Source has been corrupted by the Hollow and is going to destroy us all. He cannot be allowed to continue with this path of madness.

Cole: And if I do this, what do you see then?

Seer: A future, for _both_ sides.

(He walks across the room.)

Cole: Is this the great thing you saw us doing together?

Seer: Perhaps. However, you won't ever know unless the Source is stopped first. It's your only chance to save your love.

(He walks over to her and she opens the box. The bee-like creatures fly into Cole through his eyes and mouth.)

[Cut to the manor. Conservatory. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are reading a spell out of the book.]

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "Powers of the witches rise/Course unseen across the skies/Come to us who call you near/Come to us and settle here."

(The house starts to shake and the Source flames in. They gasp.)

Paige: Oh my god.

The Source: Not quite.

Phoebe: Run!

(They run into the living room.)

Paige: I thought we called for our powers!

(They run through the living room and The Source blows up the wall. They dive into the foyer.)

The Source: I have your powers now, and a few of my own.

(A fireball appears in his hand and aims for Piper.)

Prue/Phoebe/Paige: No!

(The Source throws the fireball at Piper and she is knocked against the wall.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige carry Piper in.]

Prue: Hurry, he's coming!

(They take her across the room and put her down.)

Prue: Come on, honey. We need you, Piper, it's time. Come on, you can do it.

Paige: Do what? We have no powers.

Prue: It doesn't matter, we can still make the plan work. Get the crystals.

(Paige races across the room. The Source flames in in front of her. She stops.)

The Source: Seems almost anticlimatic after all this time, doesn't it?

(He pulls her behind him and she flies into some cardboard boxes and a mattress.)

Phoebe: Piper.

(The Source comes closer to them and Phoebe kicks him and he falls to the floor. Paige grabs the crystals.)

Paige: Prue! Phoebe!

(She throws them some crystals and they put them on the floor near them. The Source stands up.)

The Source: (To Phoebe) Your power was always the weakest, hardly worth taking. Your life, however, _is_.

Phoebe: Paige, now!

(Paige puts down the last crystal and electricity bolts surround him. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige go back over to Piper.)

The Source: Crystal. (A crystal orbs into his hand. The trap disappears.) Now the moment we've all been waiting for. (He throws a fireball, but before it can hit Prue, Cole appears and runs in front of her.)

Prue: Cole!

(He absorbs The Source's power.)

The Source: Belthazor!

Prue: No. The Hollow.

(Cole throws a fireball at the Source.)

Cole: Hurry, the spell!

(Prue gets a piece of paper out of her pocket and the girls read from it.)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace/(the Source catches on fire) Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space."

(The Source yells and causes a big explosion. He is vanquished. The Seer glistens in holding the Hollow box.)

Prue: Who are you?

Seer: Someone who just helped save your lives. (She opens the box and the Hollow escapes out of Cole and goes back in the box.) Quickly, take my hand!

Cole: Trust her. If you want your powers back.

(Prue goes over to her.)

Seer: Say the inscription with me.

Seer/Prue: "Aboleo Extum Cavium Du Eternias."

(The box floats up in the air and lets off a bright light. It disappears and returns to its crypt.)

[Cut to the living room. Phoebe and Paige run in over to Leo. Paige holds her hands over his wound and tries to heal him.]

Paige: I can't do it. Nothing's happening.

Phoebe: Hold his hand. (She does so.) Let his power to heal flow through you.

(She heals him. He wakes up.)

Leo: Paige, Phoebe.

Paige: I did it. It worked.

(Prue, Piper, Cole, and The Seer walk in.)

Piper: Leo.

(She goes over to him.)

Seer: All is as it should be again. Time to return to my side. Too bad Belthazor's gone. He would have made a _great_ new Source.

Cole: Too bad.

Prue: I don't know who you are, but whoever you are, we thank you.

Seer: Oh, I didn't do this for your future. I did it for mine.

Paige: I don't understand. If we got _our_ powers back, where did the Source's go?

Seer: Into the void.

(She glistens away.)

Piper: Okay, who was that?

Cole: A very evil person.

Prue: Yeah, one that saved our lives, and helped us kill the Source.

Commercial Break

[Scene: P4. The guy behind the bar hands Leo a plate of snacks.]

Guy: Alright, here you go. Enjoy.

(Leo takes it over to a table where the girls are giggling. He puts it on the table.)

Leo: Here you go, guys, on the house.

Piper: Oh, easy for you to say.

Leo: Yeah, well, we deserve to celebrate. Yeah, I still can't believe it. You guys actually vanquished the Source.

Paige: So what does that mean? Is our destiny fulfilled?

Piper: I don't know. But at least that part of the nightmare's over.

(They clink their beer bottles.)

Leo: What do you say we go home and get started on our future?

Piper: What do you say we go home and sleep, and we work on that future tomorrow night?

(Piper and Leo leave. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige laugh. Cole walks over to them.)

Prue: Hi, honey, are you okay?

Cole: Yeah. Yeah, why.

Prue: Well, it just took you awhile to get back.

Cole: It did?

Prue: Mm-hm.

Paige: You know, facing death has kind of made me wanna face life, and I'll tell you what, there's a piece of life over there that I think I'm gonna go talk to.

(A guy at the bar looks at her and smiles.)

Phoebe: You go get him, girl. (She goes over to him.) Actually, I think I'm going to go look for some life myself.

(She leaves. Prue laughs.)

Prue: You sure you're okay?

Cole: Yeah, yeah. I'm just a little, uh, tired.

Prue: Too tired to celebrate? You are my soon-to-be husband, and you're also my hero.

(She hugs him.)

Cole: Oh, I'm nobody's hero.

(Fire appears in his eyes and they turn black.)


	14. The Three Faces of Prue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything.

 **The Three Faces of Prue**

[Scene: Underworld. A dark cave. Cole walks in, topless, holding a sword. He looks around. He sees the Source across the room, chanting with his back turned. Cole creeps towards him and is about to swing the sword.]

The Source: Wait.

(The Source faces Cole and lifts off his hood. It's Cole.)

Cole/The Source: You don't really wanna kill me, do you?

Cole: But how….?

(Cole/The Source hits Cole and he lands on the ground. The sword flies up to Cole/The Source.)

Cole/The Source: We are one now. I am reborn, within you.

Cole: I'll fight it. I'll kill us both if I have to. I won't let you hurt Prue.

Cole/The Source: You won't have a choice.

(He stabs Cole and he screams.)

[Cut to Prue's bedroom. Cole wakes up from his dream with a fright. He looks over at Prue, who's sleeping.]

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper takes a tray out of the oven. She walks into the dining room where the table is covered with food. Leo is sitting at the table.]

Piper: Voilá!

Leo: Oh, it looks great, let's eat.

Piper: Wait, where is everybody?

Leo: I don't know. Pass the croissants, please.

(Piper takes off her apron.)

Piper: I don't understand. We were all supposed to eat _together_. You know, to celebrate.

Leo: Sisters. Butter.

Piper: Prue! Phoebe! Paige! (Paige orbs in and falls on Piper, knocking her to the ground.) Paige! (They stand up.) Wait, Paige, did you just orb in from another room?

Paige: Yeah, obviously the landing could still use a little work.

Piper: You've been practicing this?

Paige: Yeah. I didn't wanna say anything until I knew for sure I could do it. (She sees the food.) Oh, food, thank god, I am starving.

(She sits down.)

Leo: That's the orbing. It burns a lot of calories. Why do you think I married a chef?

Piper: I-I can't believe your powers are already advancing. This is just another reason to celebrate.

Paige: Mm, Leo, butter.

(Leo passes the butter.)

Leo: Mm, butter. You should try the frittatas. They're _great_.

Piper: You're both very welcome.

Paige: Oh, thank you, honey. I just wanna eat fast, so I can get to work on time for a change.

Piper: Well, I understand, but still, it's not everyday that we vanquish the Source of All Evil. I mean, the least you could do is wait for Prue, Phoebe, and Cole.

(Prue and Phoebe walk in. Phoebe sits down to eat.)

Prue: Oh, don't bother. Cole's not here, and all I need is a caffeine IV.

(She grabs a jug and pours herself some coffee. She sits down.)

Piper: What is the matter with you people? Our mortal enemy is gone, dead. Is there nobody else besides me happy about this?

(Phoebe and Paige get up and put their arms around Piper.)

Phoebe: Absolutely, honey, I'm thrilled.

Paige: Thank you for the spread. Have a good day.

(She leaves the room. The Elders call Leo.)

Leo: Hm. I'm being summoned.

Piper: What now? What do they want?

Phoebe: I don't know, maybe they want to congratulate you, guys.

Piper: But-

Leo: For the road.

(He orbs out.)

Prue: Does he have to do that so brightly?

Piper: Well, that'll teach me to try and be in a good mood. What's the matter with you?

Prue: Mm, I don't know. I went to bed, and I was really happy, and then I woke up this morning, and I just…. I had this horrible feeling about... Cole.

Phoebe: Cole?

Prue: Yeah, I can't explain it.

Piper: Well, that doesn't sound supernatural, that sounds supernormal. You got cold feet. Every bride-to-be does. Trust me, even I did.

Prue: Just like that? Overnight?

Phoebe: Well, the only reason you haven't gotten married is because of the Source, and now that he is dead, you are that much closer to taking that very long walk down the aisle.

Prue: I don't know. It feels like there's something else.

[Scene: Underworld. A cave. The Seer is there. Cole flames in. He looks around, frightened. He sees the Seer.]

Cole: How'd I get here?

Seer: The Source's magic brought you. I see you accepting that very soon.

(Cole goes over and grabs her around the neck.)

Cole: You never told me I would become the Source if I helped vanquish him!

Seer: Don't be naive. I told you of my vision. Of you and I doing great things together. This is just the beginning. (He falls to his knees.) You cannot change your fate. As you can see, the evil within you wont allow it.

Cole: I'll fight it. I'll kill it. I'll find a way.

Seer: There _is_ no way. If you weren't clinging to the love for your witch so vigorously, it would've overtaken you by now. It is only a matter of time, and after the Source has fully inseminated you, his power will protect you, shield you from Phoebe's premonitions. That we can wait for. Unfortunately, with Kurzon, we cannot.

(Cole stands up.)

Cole: Kurzon?

Seer: The Underworld's in chaos. The Source is presumed dead, and Kurzon will attempt to fill that void. We must stop him, or you will never reclaim the throne.

Cole: I don't want the throne.

Seer: You _will_ , but at the moment you're not strong enough to vanquish Kurzon. The Charmed Ones, however, are.

Cole: And what, you expect them to just go after him?

Seer: No, I expect to make Kurzon think they will, so he'll retaliate. And I expect you to make sure the witches are prepared to vanquish him before he can vanquish them.

Cole: I won't do your bidding, Seer. You can't force me.

Seer: Perhaps not. But the Source can.

(Cole flames away.)

[Cut to the manor. Bathroom. Cole flames in. He looks in the mirror and exhales. He walks into the hallway where Prue is and gives her a fright.]

Prue: Whoa!

Cole: Sorry.

Prue: I didn't hear you come home.

Cole: I just... got back.

Prue: From where?

Cole: I had to, uh, get out of the house for a while, you know.

Prue: No, actually, I don't know. Do we need to talk?

Cole: Prue, I…. Ahh. (He holds his head.) Damn it.

Prue: What's the matter?

(She touches him but he pulls away.)

Cole: It's nothing. It's just a migraine. I gotta go.

Prue: Cole, where are you….?! (He walks away.) Cole.

(She sighs. Piper enters the hallway.)

Piper: What's the matter?

Prue: I wish I knew.

[Scene: An old warehouse. Demons are standing around Kurzon.]

Kurzon: It is a new era, my friends. Our enemy is dead, and our exile is nearing an end. The tasks that I assign to you are vital to our cause. Complete them today, and tomorrow, we can all return home.

(The demons disappear except for Kurzon and one demon. The Seer walks in.)

Seer: You will not live to rule the underworld.

Kurzon: Have you seen my future, Seer?

Seer: A lone, but powerful, witch will soon be on your trail. You _must_ kill her now while she is still vulnerable.

Demon: Her loyalty is with the last Source. Don't trust her.

Kurzon: And why would you want to help me?

Seer: Because I've _always_ allied myself with ultimate power. And if you kill this witch, nothing can stop _you_ from becoming the next Source.

Commercial Break

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige walks into Mr. Cowan's office. He is sitting at his desk.]

Paige: You wanted to see me, Mr. Cowan?

Mr. Cowan: Yes. (He stands up.) I'm gonna miss you, Paige.

Paige: I know I was late this morning. I won't be anymore. In fact, I've found out a way to get here in a blink of an eye.

Mr. Cowan: I'm gonna miss you as an _assistant_. Because I'm promoting you, to social worker.

Paige: Thank you so much. That's so _amazing_. I-I am sticking to that not being late thing, by the way.

Mr. Cowan: Oh, you don't have to worry. You have a flexible work schedule now.

Paige: God, that just caught me off guard. I thought Scott was next in line for the promotion. He has been here longer.

Mr. Cowan: Mmm, it was a tough call, but after you helped Carolyn Seldon, I couldn't pass you over.

Paige: Carolyn.

Mr. Cowan: You worked a miracle with her.

Paige: Not that I'm complaining, but my promotion isn't based solely from her case, is it?

Mr. Cowan: Well, if you're asking me whether Carolyn's case helped tip the scales in your favour, then the answer is yes. I already told Scott if that's what you're worried about.

Paige: (whispers) It's personal gain.

Mr. Cowan: Excuse me?

Paige: Thank you. Thank you, Mr. Cowan.

(She leaves his office and walks past Scott's desk.)

Scott: Congratulations, Paige.

Paige: Thanks, Scott.

(She sits down at her desk and sighs and groans.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue is there looking at the Belthazor page in the Book of Shadows. Piper and Phoebe walk in.]

Piper: What are you doing up here?

Prue: Nothing, just thinking.

Phoebe: About….?

Prue: Cole.

Piper: He's a human now. You're not gonna find the answers you're looking for in that book.

Prue: Well, I've gotta find them somewhere, because... I'm starting to get scared.

Piper: Well, of course you're scared. Getting married is a huge step.

Prue: I know that. It just feels like it's _more_ than that.

Phoebe: Well, have you tried talking to him?

Prue: Yes, of course I have. He just keeps avoiding me, like he did when he was….

(She points to the Belthazor page.)

Piper: Belthazor is dead. Cole is a man now. A man that you love more than anything else in the world.

Prue: I know. So why am I so damn confused all of a sudden? It's killing me.

Piper: Maybe you're right, maybe you do need the book. What good is being a witch if you can't use a little magic when you're hurting?

Prue: I cannot believe that you are suggesting that. What about personal gain?

Phoebe: Well, just word the spell properly, avoid it. Just be pure, ask your _heart_ for the answer.

Piper: Just don't tell Paige. I don't want her thinking she can do it too.

(Piper and Phoebe leave the attic.)

[Cut to the foyer. Paige walks in through the front door. Piper and Phoebe come down the stairs.]

Paige: Ugh, I hate it when you're right, Piper.

Piper: Really? See I usually like it.

Paige: Remember that spell that I cast last week, the one to help Carolyn get her son back? Well, it had a little side effect.

Piper: What _kind_ of side effect?

Paige: The one that gets me promoted. I know, personal gain. I've already beat myself up over it. You don't have to. (Kurzon shimmers in behind Piper and Phoebe in the dining room.) Demon! (Paige pushes Piper and Phoebe out of the way. Kurzon throws an energy ball.) Energy ball!

(The energy ball orbs out and back in in Paige's hand. She throws it back at him, missing. He throws another at Paige and she orbs out. She orbs back in in mid-air and falls down.)

Piper: Enough of this. Bye-bye. (She blows him up but he gets put back together.) Uh-oh.

Kurzon: Two witches. Damn her!

(He shimmers away. Piper gets up.)

Piper: Okay. Paige, are you alright?

(Paige gets up.)

Paige: I'm fine, I'm fine. My ego's a little bruised, that's all.

Phoebe: That was odd.

Paige: Yeah.

Piper: Leo!

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: What happened?

Paige: Oh, same old. Demon tried to kill us.

Piper: Yeah, a very powerful demon, strangely Source-like. Can't we get a freakin' day off around here?

Leo: Well, that's why the Elders summoned me. The Source's death has created a power struggle in the underworld, and killing you means direct ascension to the throne.

Piper/Phoebe: Ugh.

Paige: So vanquishing the Source meant nothing?

Leo: Well, it meant a lot actually. It set back evil decades, but that doesn't mean it's made you any less of a target.

Phoebe: Yeah, but this demon didn't even seem to know who we were, which by the way, I find insulting.

Leo: Well, he knows now, which means you better figure out who _he_ is before he tries again.

Phoebe: Attic.

Piper: Mm.

[Cut to the attic. Prue's there sitting at a table. She writes "Should I marry Cole?" on a piece of paper and scrunches it up. She stands up and lights the paper.]

Prue: "Where love is strong, my spirit weak/It is an answer that I seek/A question burns within this fire/So I may hear my heart's desire."

(Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo walk in.)

Piper: Prue? We have a-

(Prue puts the burning paper in a bowl and it explodes. Prue gasps.)

Paige: Prue?

(Two tunnels of wind appear in the attic.)

Prue: What?

(An elderly woman and a little girl appear.)

Elderly Woman: What's going on? How did I get here?

Phoebe: That's an _excellent_ question.

Elderly Woman: Oh my _god_ , what have you done?

Prue: Me? Wh-Who are you?

Elderly Woman: What's the matter? Don't you recognize me? I'm you. Prue.

Little Girl: Prue? That's my name too.

Prue: Oh, boy.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Continued from before. Little Prue is getting frightened.]

Little Prue: Who-Who are you people? And how did I get up here?

Prue: You don't have to be scared of us, honey. Everything's gonna be okay. (to Piper) Any ideas?

Piper: It's your spell. Don't look at me.

(Little Prue runs over to the window.)

Prue: Yeah, but it was your idea.

Paige: Excuse me?

Old Prue: You might wanna stop her before she climbs out the window.

Prue: Whoa! (She runs over to Little Prue, who's halfway out the window.) Sweetie, hi, come here. (She pulls her back inside.) Hi. I can explain. You are dreaming.

Phoebe: Dreaming?

Prue: Yes, dreaming. And you're gonna wake up in your room and everything is gonna be fine.

Little Prue: I'm ten, I'm not _stupid_. _Grams!_

(She runs out of the attic. Cole walks in.)

Piper: _Wow_ , I do not miss that.

Cole: What's going on?

Old Prue: _Cole?_

Cole: Who are you?

Old Prue: Maybe this will refresh your memory. (She walks over and slaps him across the face.) You bastard.

Prue: What-What was that all about?

Old Prue: Ask _him_.

Leo: Uh, maybe we should go look for Little Prue before she escapes into 2002?

Piper: Yes, we will do that, and _you_ talk to your future self. And fix this, fast.

Cole: Future self?

Leo: Uh, what about the demon?

Prue: What demon?

Piper: Uh, we were attacked downstairs. Phoebe. Paige.

Phoebe: I'm there.

(She goes over to the book.)

Cole: You wanna tell me how she got here?

Prue: I cast a spell to hear my heart's desire, and I guess my past self and my... future self showed up to help me listen.

Cole: And what desire did you wanna hear?

Prue: Well, that's between me and... me. Come on.

(Prue heads for the door.)

Old Prue: Worried?

(Prue and Old Prue leave.)

Phoebe: Maybe you can help, Cole. We're looking for a demon that can reconstitute himself like the Source. (Cole leaves.) Anyone come to mind? Cole?

(She looks around to find him gone.)

Paige: He left.

[Cut to the underworld. In a cave. Cole flames in. The Seer is there.]

Seer: Welcome back.

Cole: I didn't wanna come back.

Seer: And yet you have. The Source is getting stronger in you.

Cole: I've got him under control.

Seer: Or is it the other way around? There must be something he wants you to tell me.

Cole: Maybe it's that your plan is gonna fail, because he knows Prue's conjured up her own way to seeing into the future. Her future self. Somebody who will be all too willing to tell her what I can't. What's the matter? You didn't see that coming?

Seer: I don't need to see the future to know about good witches. They're overly cautious by nature. Her future self will be too afraid to say anything that might make things worse for her and her sisters. She'll preserve the future.

Cole: How do you know?

Seer: I've been a Seer longer than you've been the Source. You'll learn to trust my instincts.

Cole: I'm not the Source.

Seer: But you will be very soon. It's your _destiny_.

Cole: My destiny is to be with Prue! (He grabs her.) Nothing will change that and neither will this _thing_ inside of me!

Seer: Your love won't be enough to save you in the end! You'll see. Kurzon will be attacking them again very soon. This time more prepared. You'd better hurry back, if you want them to survive.

(Cole flames away.)

[Cut to the manor. Prue's bedroom. Prue's there. Old Prue walks in and picks up a skimpy top.]

Old Prue: Ahh, the good ol' days. Of course, nobody's gonna take you seriously until you stop dressing like a tramp.

Prue: A tramp? Ugh, that is so in right now.

Old Phoebe: _Oh_ , you'll learn.

Prue: Learn what?

(Old Prue picks up a photo album and sits on the bed. She opens it up.)

Old Prue: Oh, look at us. We had such promise.

Prue: Okay, what do you mean? Does something bad happen to me? I-I mean… I mean us? Okay, you know what? I don't have time for games, okay. There is a demon-

Old Prue: Don't talk to me about _demons_. I know plenty about _demons_.

Prue: Okay, then please, tell me what you know about Cole. Look, I'm about to marry him and I have this... really _bad_ feeling. Do you remember feeling like that?

Old Prue: _Oh_ , I remember. But I won't change the past.

Prue: No, but this isn't the past, this is the present.

Old Prue: But it's _my_ past. And I intend to keep it that way.

Prue: You know, I already saw you slap him across the face. So that's a pretty big coming attraction for my life, don't you think?

Old Prue: That was between him and me.

Prue: I know, but _you_ are _me_. Oh, okay, um…. Can you give me a little hint? Do you guys get divorced? Does he, um, does he cheat on you? Did you ever... get married?

Old Prue: What makes you think we aren't married in the future?

Prue: Because there's no wedding ring on your finger. Please tell me what happened. Look, the spell wouldn't have worked if you weren't allowed to tell me.

Old Prue: I didn't need a spell to decide what to do. You _must_ make this decision without using magic. Just like I did.

Prue: Yeah, and that worked real well for us I see.

Old Prue: Just ask Leo to send me back. As soon as possible.

Prue: Why don't you ask him yourself?

Old Prue: Because I'm staying here, out of the path of history. And don't argue with me. We both know that when our mind's made up, there's _no_ changing it.

Prue: Yeah.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Little Prue is hiding in the corner, blocking her ears. Piper and Leo are trying to get her out.]

Little Prue: "Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream..."

Piper: Honey, you have to listen to me.

Little Prue: "Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream."

Piper: We're just trying to help.

(Little Phoebe repeats the song. Piper groans.)

Leo: She's your sister.

Piper: Yeah, don't remind me.

(Prue walks in.)

Prue: Having a little trouble with young Prue?

Piper: Yeah, enough to make me reconsider having children. Maybe we should just lie to her again.

Prue: No. I think I have an idea.

(She goes over to Little Prue.)

Little Prue: Stay away from me, or I'll sick Grams on you.

Piper: Oh, yeah, don't go there.

Prue: Um, listen to me. I know that this is scary, but I promise you you are safe here in this house. In _your_ house. _Our_ house. You know how Grams talks about magic all the time? And she likes to say that anything is possible as long as you believe in it?

Little Prue: Uh-huh.

Prue: Well, that's what happened. Magic brought you here, to your future. See that girl over there? That is Piper all grown up. (Her eyes widen.) Yeah! And _that_ is her husband, Leo. Mm-hm. And I am…

Little Prue: Me?

Prue: Yeah. I wanna show you something. (She holds up her photo album.) Do you remember this? Mom left it for us.

Little Prue: My album!

Prue: Yeah, except it starts with pictures of you, and it goes _all the way_ right back here, to pictures of me. Why don't you go take that over there and look at it?

(Little Prue goes and sits on the couch.)

Leo: Nicely done.

Prue: Oh, yeah, at least I could get through to one of my selves.

Piper: Having problems with geriatric you?

Prue: I know that woman up there is me when I'm old, but there's _nothing_ familiar about her. I-I don't know how I got so... mean.

Leo: She doesn't have any idea how to reverse the spell?

Prue: No, she doesn't even remember _casting it_. How does that happen?

Leo: Well, the future changes with every choice we make. Some choices change it more than others. All that matters is she's here for a reason. They both are.

Prue: Yeah, but why? What's the reason?

Piper: To help you listen to your heart.

Leo: And until you do, they won't return to their times.

Prue: Well, then I don't think they're ever going to, because old Prue is not letting go of this grudge about Cole.

(Cole walks in.)

Cole: Talking about me?

Little Prue: Oh my gosh. _Who are you_?

Cole: Sorry?

Prue: That guy is Cole. He's our fiancé.

Little Prue: Wait, you mean _he's_ our prince? The one who _sweeps us_ off our feet?

(Piper laughs.)

Piper: _Prince?_

Prue: She's talking about Cinderella. That was my favourite story when I was growing up. I can't believe that I forgot about that.

Leo: Well, maybe that's why she's here, to help you remember.

(Little Prue smiles at Cole.)

Cole: (to Prue) Don't you think you should help Phoebe and Paige find out who the 'visitor' who dropped in was before he drops in again?

Leo: Good idea.

Prue: Okay. (to Little Prue) We'll be right back. (to Cole) Uh, keep her company, will ya?

(She kisses him on the cheek.)

Cole: Yeah, sure. (They all leave. Little Prue smiles at Cole.) Hi.

[Scene: Old warehouse. Kurzon is there. The Seer glistens in. Kurzon spins around and points a knife at the Seer.]

Kurzon: You sent me up against the Charmed Ones. What do you take me for?!

Seer: I foresaw only one witch. How was I to know who she was?

Kurzon: That mistake will cost you your life.

Seer: Don't be foolish. Every Source has needed me. My visions have brought them _all_ great power. I can do the same for you.

Kurzon: Speak quickly.

Seer: I can help you destroy the power of four with one simple move. I can make _you_ the next Source.

Demon: It's another trick.

Seer: If it were, why would I have risked my life to come here? (He puts down the sword.) One of the witches has cast a spell, brought her past self into the present. She's a powerless child vulnerable to attack.

Kurzon: So?

Seer: So kill the child and the present witch is no more. The entire line is extinguished, and with it, the Charmed Ones.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are there. Phoebe and Paige show them the Kurzon page in the Book of Shadows.]

Piper: That's him.

Phoebe: Kurzon is an enemy of the Source who was banished from the underworld for inciting a failed coup. Well, I don't understand. Why didn't they just kill him?

Leo: Probably because it's not that easy to do. You guys are going to need the power of four.

Paige: But if he's the enemy of the Source, doesn't that make him _our_ ally?

Piper: No, he's still evil. He's just a different kind of evil.

(They hear Little Prue scream downstairs.)

Prue: Prue.

[Cut to the living room. Cole, Little Prue, and Kurzon are there. Little Prue is screaming and then faints. Kurzon goes to throw a fireball.]

Cole: No! (Cole blocks little Prue and the energy ball hits him. Kurzon looks surprised.) Leave the girl alone.

Kurzon: Belthazor? I thought you were dead.

Cole: He is.

(A dagger materializes in Cole's hand and he throws it at Kurzon. Kurzon pulls it out.)

Kurzon: It'll take more than that to stop me.

Cole: Very well.

(He throws a fireball at him, knocking him down. Kurzon gets back up.)

Kurzon: The Source.

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo run down the stairs. Kurzon shimmers away.)

Prue: Cole!

(She runs over to little Prue.)

Cole: She's alright, she just fainted.

(Little Prue wakes up.)

Prue: Are you okay?

Little Prue: Yeah. I think so. (to Cole) You saved me.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Everyone's there.]

Little Prue: It was so scary. He just came out of nowhere. And then everything went black.

(Paige hands her a glass of water.)

Paige: Here you go, sweetheart.

Little Prue: Thanks. (She takes a sip.) Who are you?

Paige: Me? I'm Paige, I'm your…

Prue: Cousin. She's our cousin from mom's side.

Phoebe: But we think of her as a sister.

Prue: We'll explain it to you when you're older.

Little Prue: What about that scary man? Where'd he go?

Prue: You don't have to worry about him anymore, sweetie.

Leo: Doesn't she?

Piper: _Leo._

Leo: I'm sorry, but we can't risk her running into Kurzon again. She's Prue's past.

Prue: And Cole saving her means that he saved me too.

Little Prue: _Hello_! He _loves_ us, remember?

Leo: I think I should take little Prue someplace, someplace safe.

Paige: Do you really think Kurzon will come back?

Cole: I do. I mean, you know, why wouldn't he? He didn't fulfill his objectives.

Prue: He's right. (to Little Prue) Okay, you're gonna have to go with Leo for a little while, but don't worry, he'll keep you safe.

Little Prue: I don't wanna leave.

Prue: I know, but it's just for a little while, okay. It's for our own good. Come on.

Leo: Come on, take my hand. (She walks over to him.) Hold on tight.

Little Prue: Are we going on a plane?

Leo: No, but you might see some clouds.

(Leo orbs out with Little Prue. Paige picks up the glass and heads for the kitchen. She sees the dagger on the floor and picks it up.)

Paige: Where'd this come from?

Cole: That-that's Kurzon's. He tried to stab me with it, but I got it away from him.

Paige: Really? You got it away from a demon? That's impressive.

Phoebe: Why didn't he use his powers on you?

Cole: Who knows? The point is that, uh, I stabbed him, which means we have enough of his blood to scry for him.

(The girls look suspiciously at him.)

Paige: Yeah. I'll go get a map and a crystal.

(Paige leaves the room.)

Piper: Do you think Kurzon's targeting little Prue?

Prue: Why would he?

Piper: Well, the same reason Leo said, because she's _you_. And if he kills her, then there's no Charmed Ones.

Prue: But how could he know I conjured her?

Phoebe: He's _psychic_?

Cole: Or maybe the Seer tipped him off.

Prue: The Seer? You think she's involved?

Cole: Wouldn't surprise me.

Prue: Well, that's just great. Okay, well, we're gonna need a vanquishing spell. Cole, go with Piper and Phoebe, help them, tell them everything you know about Kurzon.

(She stands up.)

Piper: Where you going?

Prue: Well, I'm gonna go try and knock some sense into myself.

[Cut to Prue's bedroom. Old Prue is looking at a picture of Cole and Prue. Prue storms in.]

Prue: I need to send you back fast.

Old Prue: Fine with me.

Prue: Not for your sake, for all of ours, especially little Prue's. And the only way for me to do that is for you to answer the question that I asked when I cast the spell. Should I or should I not marry Cole? Listen to me, a demon just attacked downstairs and nearly killed little Prue, which means he nearly killed us too.

Old Prue: Oh, I know what that means.

Prue: Then why won't you answer the question?!

Old Prue: Because if I were to say something that could change the future. Other lives could be at stake too, not just ours.

Prue: Yeah, well, maybe you're _supposed_ to change the future. Maybe that's why you were sent here. If there is one belief that you and I still have in common, it's that magic happens for a reason. Isn't it possible that you're being given a second chance?

Old Prue: To do what?

Prue: To keep me from turning into a bitter old lady like you! Please. I have lost so much already. Don't make me lose myself too.

Old Prue: Sorry. I can't.

Prue: Then I guess you've doomed us both.

(Prue leaves the room.)

[Cut to the conservatory. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Cole are there. Piper and Phoebe are working on a spell, Paige is scrying, and Cole is pacing.]

Cole: (to Piper and Phoebe) Are you done with that spell yet?

Phoebe: Almost.

Piper: Could you please stop pacing? It's very distracting.

Cole: No.

(Prue walks in and sits beside Piper.)

Piper: How'd it go?

Prue: I still can't get through to her.

Cole: She didn't say anything about the future?

Prue: Nope. She's worried about the consequences of changing it.

Paige: But she is your future. You can't change that.

Phoebe: Yes, we can. Our last trip to the future proved that. I'm not burning at the stake anytime soon. I hope.

Paige: Well, maybe you'll let me cast Prue's spell and get my own sneak preview. Find out what happens if I take that promotion or not.

Phoebe: You got promoted?

Piper: Yeah, by way of a spell, and her friend Scott got stuck with the consequence.

Phoebe: Uh-oh, personal gain.

Cole: If you don't vanquish Kurzon soon, he'll become the next Source. Then all of a sudden, personal gain won't seem so important, because you'll all be dead!

(The crystal points to a spot on the map.)

Paige: Got him. He's across town.

Piper: Okay, bring the crystal, we'll track him on the way.

(They get up.)

Prue: (to Cole) I would stay out of my bedroom if I were you. Unless you wanna get slapped again.

(She kisses him.)

Cole: Be careful.

Paige: Aren't you coming?

Cole: What can I do? I'm not a demon anymore.

(The girls leave. Cole flames away.)

[Cut to the underworld. A cave. The Seer is there. Cole flames in.]

Cole: Look at me. Look at me! (She turns around.) You sent Kurzon to kill Prue. You betrayed me.

Seer: For your own good. Your love for her was the only thing holding you back. The only thing keeping you from accepting the full power of the Source. (A fireball appears in his hand. The Seer backs away.) Don't you understand? With her gone, we wouldn't need the Charmed Ones to kill Kurzon. You'd be able to kill him yourself.

Cole: Prue can't die, otherwise his soul dies too. His love for her is too strong, and I'll need that strength if I'm to recapture what I lost.

Seer: _His_ love? The Source is finally showing through I see. You'll have to kill her eventually. Our plan depends on it.

Cole: No, it's your plan, not mine. I want Prue _alive_ , and the next time you betray me…. (He throws the fireball near the Seer.) I won't miss.

(He flames away.)

[Cut to the manor. Conservatory. Old Prue is there. Cole flames in.]

Old Prue: Hello, Cole. I've been expecting you.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Continued from before.]

Old Prue: What's the matter, Cole? Afraid I'll tell the girls your secret?

Cole: What do you want from me?

Old Prue: My life back, for starters.

Cole: You look alive to me.

Old Prue: On the outside maybe.

Cole: I can fix that.

Old Prue: You can't kill me, Cole, you never could. Even after the Source took you over, a piece of you _always_ loved me.

Cole: That's not always enough.

Old Prue: Yes, it can be. I never married you, Cole. I called it off. And once I found out that you were the Source, my sisters and I had to vanquish you.

Cole: Why are you telling me this?

Old Prue: Because I've spent most of my life wondering what would've happened if we had married. It could have been different, for both of us.

Cole: Well, it's too late for that now.

Old Prue: Maybe not. That's why I've come to you first. Before I risk everything, I have to know if there is a _chance_ to save you.

Cole: I'm not sure there is.

Old Prue: So you won't even _try_?

Cole: I want to, but he won't let me. He's too strong.

Prue: Then I'll tell Prue the truth. I'll convince _her_ to save you, save us.

Cole: But if you change the future, Prue might die sooner, and so might her sisters.

Old Prue: Magic happens for a reason, Cole. I don't have faith in much anymore, but I do believe that. I have to trust that I'm _meant_ to change this.

Cole: You think you're meant to save me?

Old Prue: Prue reminded me that I once had hope, that we had love. That's why I'm doing this. To keep her from living a life of regret like I lived.

(Kurzon shimmers in.)

Kurzon: Aww. I'm not intruding, am I?

[Cut to a street somewhere. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are parked there. They lay the map on the hood of the car. Paige starts scrying.]

Prue: I can't believe we lost him!

Paige: Oh, god, just give me a second.

Phoebe: Alright, he might be still in the area.

Paige: He's at the house.

Prue: We'll never make it back in time.

(Piper gets an idea.)

Paige: Don't look at me.

Piper: Why? You did it this morning.

Paige: Barely. I went downstairs, alone, not across town with three passengers.

Prue: Okay, well, Paige, he'll kill Cole. We have to try.

(They join hands and Paige orbs out with Prue.)

Piper/Phoebe: Hey! (Piper and Phoebe go too.)

[Cut to the manor. Kurzon throws an energy ball at Cole. He falls to the ground. Cole throws a fireball at Kurzon, missing. Old Prue helps Cole up.]

Cole: I'm okay.

(Kurzon shimmers away and shimmers back in behind them. He charges at them with a sword.)

Old Prue: No!

(She stands in front of Cole and Kurzon stabs her. He pulls the sword out and swings it at Cole. Cole grabs him and they struggle across the room. The girls orb in.)

Prue: Spell, spell, spell, quick, quick, quick.

(Piper pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket.)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "Hell threw you from its inner core/But earth won't hold you anymore/Since heaven cannot be your place/Your flesh and blood we now erase!"

(Kurzon catches on fire and is vanquished. Prue goes over to old Prue.)

Prue: Oh, no. Leo! Just hold on. Hold on.

Cole: She saved me.

Old Prue: (to Prue) There's your answer.

(Leo orbs in with Little Prue.)

Prue: Leo, please, please, please, please.

(Leo rushes over and tries to heal her.)

Leo: She's gone.

(Old and Little Prue disappear.)

Paige: What happened?

Piper: The spell played out. You heard what you needed to hear.

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are there.]

Paige: Speaking of orbing up there, when do I get to do that?

Leo: Well, you shouldn't be in such a rush. You should be proud of what you accomplished. You saved the day.

Paige: I didn't save everyone.

Leo: No, but that's the great thing about the future. There's always time to change it.

Paige: So Phoebe won't die that way?

Piper: No, if I know Prue, and I do, she's not gonna let her future turn out that way.

Paige: Yeah, but what about little Prue? She went back to her time with all this knowledge of the future. Won't that cause complications?

Phoebe: I doubt it. The minute she starts talking about magic, Grams will do some hocus pocus to erase all that knowledge.

Paige: That's nice.

Piper: That's Grams.

Paige: Well, I'm done. I am off to bed. I have a future of my own to change tomorrow.

(She heads for the door.)

Phoebe: Have you decided what to do about your promotion?

Paige: Yeah, I'm gonna turn it down.

Piper: Hmm, what changed your mind?

Paige: The three Prues. She used magic to change her future, but I used magic to change Scott's, and that's not so fair. I did the rhyme, I will do the time. Goodnight.

(She leaves.)

Phoebe: I'm going to head to bed myself.

(She leaves.)

Leo: So what do you think Prue's gonna do about Cole?

Piper: I don't know, but I don't think we're gonna have to wait forty years to find out.

[Cut to Prue's bedroom. Prue's there looking at a photo of her and Cole. Cole walks in.]

Prue: Hi.

Cole: I just, um….

Prue: Had to get out of the house?

Cole: Yeah, something like that.

Prue: Well, at least you came back.

Cole: You didn't think I would?

Prue: I don't know. Um, (she sits on the bed) I've been... having a lot of crazy thoughts lately, about us, and... I guess... I just thought that maybe you were feeling the same way too. I never told you why I cast that spell, did I?

Cole: I thought it was to hear your heart's desire.

Prue: It was to find out if I should marry you or not.

Cole: Oh. And?

Prue: Do you still want to?

Cole: Well, it's still a part of my plans, that's for sure.

Prue: Mine too. It's… not that I don't still have cold feet. It's just hearing my past self remind me of Cinderella, and seeing my future self willing to... willing to die for you.

Cole: I'm willing to die for you.

Prue: I'm gonna ask you a question, and all I want is a straight answer, okay? Can you do that?

Cole: Okay.

Prue: Is there something that you're not telling me? About you? Something that I don't know?

(He sits next to her.)

Cole: No.

(They hug.)

[Cut to the underworld. The Seer is spying on Prue and Cole. She smiles.]


	15. Marry-Go-Round

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything.

 **Marry-Go-Round**

[Scene: A church where Prue and Cole's wedding will be held. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there.]

Prue: Piper, did you check on the cake?!

Piper: Yes.

Prue: That's good, because I don't want the cake to be delivered until after the linens arrive.

Piper: I checked on the cake.

Phoebe: Could you please take off that microphone?

Prue: Yeah, sorry, I'm just checking the sound system. (She takes it off.) What about the limo? Honey, did you book the limo?

Phoebe: It's all taken care of. Along with the DJ…

Piper: The caterer, the table arrangements…

Phoebe: And the rice.

Prue: Rice? No, no, no, no. We can't throw rice.

Piper: Why not?

Prue: Well, because the birds can't digest it. And they will blow up.

Piper: Okay, so we'll throw bird seed. Or-or we'll release balloons.

Prue: No, no, we can't release balloons either. They float to the ocean, and the whales mistake them for squid, and I can't be thinking about whales washing up on the beach during my wedding, you know what I mean.

Piper: Honey, I know you want the perfect day, but you need to relax a little bit, and breathe. Breathing's good, breathing is your friend.

(Paige walks in.)

Paige: Whoa. Is this a wedding or a coronation?

Prue: Um, where is my dress?

Paige: Oh, I don't have it.

Prue: Ah-h-h. I'm not breathing. What do you mean? How could you forget my dress the day before the wedding? The bridal shop is closed tomorrow.

Paige: Relax, it's open tonight, I'm planning on picking it up on my way to the rehearsal dinner.

Prue: Oh.

Piper: Alright. Why don't we sit down?

Phoebe: Oh, yeah, sitting is good.

(They sit on the pews.)

Prue: I think I'm a little stressed out. You know, 'cause I just want tomorrow to be perfect, no glitches. Natural _or_ supernatural, you know. No magic, no ghosts. (She looks up.) You guys understand that?! I just want tomorrow to be nice and normal!

Piper: Honey, I promise you we will have your perfect wedding. By this time tomorrow, you and Cole will be joined in holy matrimony.

[Scene: Underworld. A cave. Cole and the Seer are there.]

Seer: Holy matrimony will be the worst possible thing that could happen. It'll keep you from _ever_ reigning as the Source.

Cole: That can't be right.

Seer: It's what I foresee. Unless, of course, you cancel the wedding.

Cole: I can't. I need Prue.

Seer: Yes, I can see that too.

Cole: We've been through this. Cole's love for Prue still exists within me. I can't overcome it. If I'm to regain what I've lost, it has to be with Prue, marrying her.

Seer: Even if it means losing your children?

Cole: Children? You saw children in my future?

Seer: Twins. A son and a daughter. You and Prue Halliwell will produce the most powerful children the magical world has ever seen.

Cole: Well, they are my kids.

Seer: No, they won't be _your_ kids. They'll be theirs. On the side of good. Unless you marry the witch in a _dark_ way.

Cole: That's impossible, the wedding's tomorrow. I don't have time.

Seer: Then your son will never be heir to your kingdom, he'll be heir to their destiny.

Cole: Not if I destroy the white wedding. Then find a way to lure her into a dark one. I'll have to move quickly. Start a fight between Prue and one of her sisters. Paige.

Seer: Do you really thinking sibling rivalry going to-?

Cole: Not by itself, no. I'll have to get a demon to attack, to distract them. While you're doing that, I'll set Paige up. Mix a potion or two to insight the infighting, and then, poof! Watch the white wedding disappear, literally.

Seer: Still, how will you get her to marry you in a _dark_ way?

Cole: What do I need for that?

Seer: A dark priest to perform the ceremony. At night, in a cemetery, and of course the groom will have to drink her blood. What are the chances of that?

Cole: Good. Very good.

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Everybody is sitting around the table, including Darryl and Victor, having the rehearsal dinner. They are all giggling.]

Phoebe: And what about Prue, who was speed walking down the aisle?

Prue: _I was not._

Cole: You left your dad.

(They laugh.)

Prue: Quiet.

Cole: Okay, attention. (He taps his glass with a knife and stands up.) I have something for my groomsmen, two fine gentlemen who I chose to stand by me on the most important day of my life, because, uh, well, they're the only ones I know.

Leo: Wow, you have to admire his honesty.

(Cole picks up two gift bags and hands them to Darryl and Leo.)

Cole: Here you go.

Leo: Thanks.

(They look in them.)

Darryl: Wow, cool. Engraved golf balls. Titleist Pro V ones. Thanks, man.

Leo: I don't golf.

Victor: Hey, I'll take 'em.

Leo: They've got my name on it.

(Victor takes them from Leo.)

Victor: So?

Prue: And for my three _beautiful_ bridesmaids, whom I chose because... they're my three best friends in the whole wide world.

(She hands them a gift basket.)

Paige: Aww, Prue.

Prue: There's a bonsai tree for balance and harmony, and a dream catcher so that all your dreams will come true, just like mine have.

Paige: This is so great. Tarot cards. My deck is totally trashed. This is perfect.

(The phone rings.)

Prue: Oh, oh, I hope that's the photographer.

Darryl: Hey, Leo, I got an extra stogie. You wanna join me?

Leo: Oh, I don't smoke.

Victor: I'll take that.

Leo: But I do eat chocolate.

(They stand up.)

Piper: Leo, no. Wait, wait, wait. No, Leo, we need to wait for everybody else!

(They leave the room.)

Paige: Let's see what the future has in store for Cole and Prue. (She flips over the Lovers card.) Oh. (Then she flips over the Despair card, then the Death card.) Oh, no.

(She looks over at Prue.)

Cole: You don't really believe that stuff, do you?

Prue: Oh, I am so sorry. There's just so many details. You know, I practically bit Paige's head off today at the church because she didn't pick up my dress on time.

Paige: Which is now in the attic. Yay.

Cole: Excuse me. I'll be right back.

(Cole leaves the room. Piper comes back in with a plate of food.)

Piper: So what did the cards say?

Paige: Oh, nothing.

[Cut to the kitchen. Cole flames out.]

[Cut to the attic. Cole flames in. He walks over to Prue's wedding dress and waves his hand in front. It changes to a larger size. He looks at the tag, which says "Hold for Prue Halliwell", and changes it to "Hold for Millie Platt". He flames out.]

[Cut to the dining room.]

Piper: Try the cards again. See what comes up.

(Cole walks in.)

Paige: Oh, uh, maybe later.

Cole: So, I don't mean to spoil anyone's fun, but I should be going.

Paige: Going? Where?

Cole: Hotel. (Prue hugs him.) Not supposed to stay in the same house as my bride the night before the wedding, right? But, uh, Prue has the number in case of emergency.

Piper: Goodnight.

Phoebe: Goodnight.

Leo: See you later.

(Prue and Cole head for the door.)

Prue: So what are you gonna do on your last night as a single guy?

(He grabs his coat.)

Cole: Ooh, if I told you that, you'd never marry me.

Prue: I feel like I'm standing at the edge of a cliff right now.

Cole: You do?

Prue: Yeah. And somehow I've never felt safer in my whole life. Are you okay?

Cole: No. Not really. (They kiss.) You have no idea how difficult you're making this for me.

Prue: I do. But you have to go. You'll have me soon enough.

Cole: I hope so.

(He leaves.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Cemetery. A mausoleum. The Seer and an elderly man are there. The elderly man is smashing a crypt with a sledge hammer.]

Man: I saw some witches lurking around this crypt one night. A couple of few years back. I think this is where they buried it.

Seer: I can always count on you to help.

Man: Well, you're one of the few left. The dark priesthood's a lonely calling these days. I haven't seen a human soul in my collection plate in months.

Seer: I'll be sure to make a donation.

Dark Priest: Bless you, child. (He takes a box out of the crypt.) You know, it's not a wise move to unearth a Lazarus demon. They're mean and unreliable. A bad combination.

Seer: I know.

Dark Priest: It's just that after you kill one, you have to bury the remains to prevent resurrection.

Seer: Yes. I know.

Dark Priest: Well, what I want to know is what's a wise old Seer want with one of these messy creatures?

Seer: That's _my_ concern.

Dark Priest: Don't you mean the Source's concern? I've heard the rumours.

Seer: A new Source has risen.

Dark Priest: And lucky to have you as a Seer. Still, you've always worked in a strictly advisory capacity, and yet here you are digging up demons.

Seer: So?

Dark Priest: _So_ , what's in it for you?

Seer: I had a vision. This Source will have children, the greatest power in the history of magic.

Dark Priest: And you'll be the hand that rocks their cradles.

Seer: Once I get rid of their mother, yes.

Dark Priest: _Very nice_. (He opens the box and scatters the ashes on the ground. They form into a demon.) Tell the new Source I live to serve him.

[Scene: A hotel room. Cole is sitting at a table mixing together a potion. The phone rings and he answers it.]

Cole: Hello?

Prue: I had to call. It's an emergency.

Cole: Prue, what is it?

Prue: I needed to hear your voice.

Cole: I'm glad you called.

Prue: You are?

Cole: Yeah, uh, something's been bothering me. Maybe it's my imagination, but Paige was a little, I don't know, weird at dinner, kinda cold.

Prue: Really? I didn't notice.

Cole: Mm, I wouldn't bring it up, but I don't wanna do anything to come between you and your sister. If us getting married is gonna hurt the power of four in any way….

(The potion explodes.)

Prue: I don't know what to say, except... Paige has been nothing but supportive over our marriage.

Cole: Forget about it. It's probably nothing.

Prue: Okay.

Cole: So, how do you look in your wedding gown?

Prue: I don't know yet. I've been too busy to try it on.

Cole: Well, when you do, I want you to picture me taking it off. (There's a knock at the door.) Gotta go, babe. Love you.

Prue: I love y- (Cole hangs up.) you.

(He waves his hand over the potion and it disappears. He goes over and opens the door.)

Leo/Darryl/Victor: Hey!

Leo: What is a wedding without a bachelor party? I've got poker chips, corn chips, I have chips.

Victor: I've got the entertainment. From my private collection, I might add.

(He holds up a video.)

Darryl: You wouldn't happen to have the key to the mini bar in there, would ya?

(He peeks in Cole's jacket.)

[Cut to the manor. Paige's bedroom. She lays the tarot cards on the bed.]

Paige: What does the future have in store for Prue and Cole? (She flips one card over to reveal Lovers, then Despair, and then Death.) _Oh._ (She grabs the cards and rushes into Piper's bedroom, where Piper and Phoebe are talking.) Oh, good. You're both here. Look, I can't keep this to myself any longer. (She holds up the cards.) This is Prue and Cole's tarot reading. They were lovers in their past, despair fills their present, but _this_ is their future.

Piper: Oh, please, this looks nothing like Death. Prue met him. I know.

Paige: No, you're missing the point. This is a bad omen.

Phoebe: Well, not necessarily.

Paige: Look, Cole's a nice guy, fine, whatever. But face the facts. He was the world's greatest demon for, what, a century?

Piper: Yeah, but we've been through that.

Paige: Yeah, I know, but a century's worth of blood and bad karma, you don't just walk away from that. God, I don't know, maybe I'm just _worried_.

Phoebe: Well, have you ever considered that maybe you drew those cards because they represent your feelings, and not Prue's future?

Paige: It's a possibility.

(They hear Prue scream.)

[Cut to the attic. Prue is wearing her wedding dress, which is way to big for her. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walk in.]

Prue: (to Paige) You! You've _ruined_ my wedding! And the bridal shop is closed tomorrow!

Phoebe: Now, uh, Prue, let's not blow this out of proportion.

Prue: My wedding dress could double as a circus tent. Okay? I think things are already out of proportion.

Paige: All I did was pick up the dress.

Prue: The _wrong_ dress!

Paige: No. I checked the tag.

Prue: Oh, really? Let me just look at that. Millie Platt. Do I look like Millie Platt to you? Do I?

(She throws the tag at Paige. Paige picks it up and looks at it.)

Paige: That's impossible.

Prue: Okay, you know, if you would have picked up the dress when I asked, we'd have time to fix this.

Paige: Don't worry. I can sow. I will take in the seams, _all of them_ , tonight.

(A demon ashes in. He waves his arm and Piper and Paige fly across the room. Phoebe gets in a fighting stance while Prue lets the dress slip off of her. Phoebe kicks him and he crashes into a cupboard. Prue uses her power on a sword nearby and it flies over and stabs the demon. He turns into dust.)

Prue: You'd better take care of this mess.

Paige: There has gotta be something about this in the Book of Shadows.

Prue: Not the demon, my wedding dress!

(She gives it to Paige.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Piper is looking through the Book of Shadows while Paige sows Phoebe's dress. Leo orbs in with Cole.]

Cole: Are you hurt?

Prue: Baby, you're not supposed to be here.

Cole: Leo said it was an urgent call. I was worried.

Prue: Thanks. I'm fine. (They hug.) No demon is gonna stop me from marrying you tomorrow. Now my sister is another story.

Paige: I said I was sorry.

Leo: What kind of demon attacked you?

Piper: This one. A Lazarus demon.

Cole: A Lazarus demon. You sure?

Piper: "Rare, high-level demons, with telekinetic powers." Yep, that's the bad boy we popped.

Cole: Has it resurrected yet?

Phoebe: Resurrected?

(The Lazarus demon resurrects.)

Paige: Behind you! (The demon uses his telekinetic powers and throws Piper and Leo across the room.) Sofa!

(The sofa orbs out and orbs back in to where Piper lands.)

Cole: No!

(The demon uses his power and the chandelier above Prue drops on her head.)

Phoebe: Piper, blow him up!

(The demon ashes out.)

Piper: Leo!

(Leo rushes over to Prue and heals her. She groans. Leo and Cole help her up.)

Cole: Are you okay?

Prue: I think so, yeah.

Piper: Uh, he's gonna be back. The book says that Lazarus demons get _stronger_ the longer they are out of cemetery ground.

Paige: Cemetery ground?

Cole: It's the only way to keep them from resurrecting. You bury them.

Prue: So that means that someone intentionally dug him up, to attack us, the night before my wedding.

Leo: The question is who and why?

Paige: I know why. To stop the wedding. I did two tarot readings, Prue. They both said that marrying Cole would only cause death and despair.

Prue: What?

Paige: Well, I'm surprised he didn't tell you. He saw the first reading.

Cole: Well, if I ran scared every time things look dark for us, we never would've made it this far.

Prue: That's true. Is there anything else bothering you, Paige, that I should no about?

Paige: No, not really.

Piper: Okay, good. Paige, Phoebe, and I will be on demon watch tonight, so that Prue can get some sleep.

Prue: Ugh, I'm too wired to sleep.

Paige: Well, maybe I can help you relax with one of my aromatherapy treatments.

Phoebe: See, now this is the spirit. Everything will be fine as long as we stay together, and stay calm.

[Time lapse. Underground. Cole, the Seer, and the Lazarus demon are there. Cole pushes the Lazarus demon into a wall.]

Lazarus: I just did what the Seer told me!

Cole: Did she tell you to kill my fiancé? 'Cause that's what you almost did.

Lazarus: The Source before you would've rewarded me for killing one of those witches.

Cole: The old Source was reckless. And now he's dead. You wanna follow into his grave?

Lazarus: No.

Cole: Then let's get this straight. You work for me now. Do what I tell you, I guarantee you'll never see another cemetery. _But_ hurt my bride again, and I will bury you myself. (He throws a fireball at him and he turns into dust.) Stay down until I need you. (He turns to the Seer.) How dare you unearth a Lazarus demon?

Seer: We need a creature that can lure your witch into the cemetery.

Cole: But a Lazarus demon?

Seer: The witches must believe that they're under attack for your plan to work.

Cole: There's no plan with Prue dead.

Seer: I'm beginning to wonder if you can handle your new mantle of power.

Cole: Are you questioning my leadership?

Seer: No. You inherited the world's _evil_. I'll follow that anywhere.

Cole: But?

Seer: Cole. He's still alive inside you and he _loves_ the witch.

Cole: I know. I can feel it.

Seer: When you were a demon, his love for her ruined more than one good plan.

Cole: It's different now. Cole's voice used to scream inside my head, now it's just a whisper. We can use his feelings to control her.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Prue's bedroom. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walk in.]

Piper: So we'll take shifts, and I will go first, then Phoebe, and then Paige will wake you up in the morning.

(Paige walks in holding a jar of cream.)

Prue: What is this?

Paige: My face cream, also known as heaven in a jar. It's a special blend.

Prue: You made it?

Paige: Mm-hm. It's got patchouli oil for balance and confidence, and chamomile to relax your nervous system. I'm really sorry about your wedding dress. I want everything to go so great for you tomorrow.

Prue: It's okay.

(They hug. Paige leaves.)

Phoebe: She's trying.

Prue: Yeah, I know, I know. (She smells the cream.) Couldn't hurt, right?

Phoebe: You still feeling tense?

Phoebe: It's not really tense, just, um, _extremely alert_.

Piper: Prue, I know you want the Cinderella fantasy, but I don't want you to be upset if everything doesn't go _exactly_ as planned tomorrow.

Prue: Where is that coming from?

Piper: Well, I was just remembering my wedding day, and I remember I wanted everything to be absolutely perfect.

Prue: And then I ruined it.

Phoebe: _Yeah_ , only _you_ could make Piper's wedding day all about you.

Piper: But the point is, I _barely_ remember the ceremony. It's a total blur. And in the end, all that matters, is that you marry the guy that you love, and if you manage to do that, your wedding was perfect.

[Time lapse. Prue's bedroom. Prue is asleep. Cole flames in and sits next to Prue. He chants something.]

[Cut to the hallway. Paige walks out of the bathroom and sits back in the chair next to Prue's door. She hears voices in her room.]

[Cut to Prue's room. Prue's face glows. Paige opens the door and Cole quickly changes into Phoebe.]

Paige: What are you doing in here?

Phoebe/Cole: Shh. Just checking on Prue. You were in the bathroom.

(They leave her room and close the door.)

Paige: I didn't even hear you.

Phoebe/Cole: Well, that's a problem, don't you think? What if I was a demon?

Paige: Oh, good point.

Phoebe/Cole: When you're on demon watch in this house, you don't take bathroom breaks.

Paige: Got it.

(Phoebe/Cole starts to walk away.)

Phoebe/Cole: And whatever you do, don't fall asleep.

(Paige nods. Phoebe/Cole waves her hand and Paige falls asleep instantly. Phoebe/Cole walks into Piper's room. Piper is asleep in bed. Phoebe/Cole waves her hand over Piper, and then does the same to Phoebe before flaming out.)

[Scene: Morning. Manor. Prue's bedroom. Prue wakes up and looks at the clock. It's 11:07am. She walks out into the hall where Paige is sound asleep.]

Prue: Paige. Paige! You were supposed to wake me up!

(Paige wakes up. Prue rushes into the bathroom. Piper and Phoebe come out of their rooms.)

Piper: What happened? What time is it?

(Prue screams and comes out of the bathroom. She has little red pimples all over her face.)

Prue: Look at me.

Phoebe: _Whoa_.

Prue: (to Paige) What do you have to say for yourself?

Paige: I fixed your wedding dress.

Prue: Paige! This is all your fault! (She storms into her room.) You put a mojo on my face cream.

Paige: I did not. Those are all natural ingredients.

(Prue starts to cry.)

Prue: If you had something to say to me, why didn't you just say it, Paige?

Phoebe: Okay, we all just need to take a deep breath.

Paige: _Say what?_

Prue: Don't think that I don't know how you really feel about Cole.

Paige: Oh, I have been nothing but supportive of that demon.

Prue: _Ex_ -demon.

Paige: Oh, is that like ex- _convict_?

Piper: Alright, that is not necessary.

Phoebe: We all just need to calm down.

Paige: Face it, Prue. This wedding has been filled with nothing but bad omens from the start.

Prue: And they all seem to be connected with you, now don't they?

Piper: Alright, that's it! Break it up! You go back to your corner, and you, you're gonna get ready, and we're gonna put lots and lots of makeup on you.

Paige: Oh, face it. There's not enough spackle in the world to fill those craters. Step back.

Prue: Oh, _now_ what are you doing?

Paige: Trying to prove to you that I'm _not_ trying to sabotage your wedding.

Piper: I don't think-

Paige: "Let the object of objection become but a dream/As I cause the seen to be unseen."

Prue: Magic. She just put magic on me.

(The spots disappear.)

Phoebe: And it's working.

Prue: It is? (Prue turns invisible.) My zits are gone?

Piper: Yeah, I can…. I can honestly say that your face is completely clear.

Prue: Yes!

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and an invisible Prue are there. Piper's looking through the Book of Shadows.]

Prue: It's my wedding day. The one day of my life that is all about me and nobody can see me!

Paige: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it.

(Prue walks across the room holding a piece of paper. Paige follows her.)

Prue: Stop following me! _Go away!_

Piper: Hang on, Prue. Don't lose it now.

(Paige holds up Prue's wedding dress.)

Paige: Here. You can't walk around naked, and... I think it'll fit now.

Prue: Ahh, Paige! (She snatches the dress off of Paige.) What difference does it make? I am invisible My wedding is supposed to start in less than one hour, and everyone I've ever known will be there, and I'm never gonna be able to face them again Ugh!

(She pushes some books off a table.)

Piper: Alright! This is all just a backfire to the vanishing spell! There's gotta be a reversal in here!

(Victor opens the door.)

Victor: Hey, what's going on up here? You guys aren't even dressed yet. Where's Prue?

Phoebe: She is still putting on her face.

Victor: Wh-? I can't keep stalling this photographer forever. He's done portraits in every room in the house.

Prue: Send them out to the church.

Victor: Prue?

Phoebe: That was me. I'm working on my impressions.

(Phoebe covers her mouth.)

Prue: Dad, go downstairs and wait for us there.

Phoebe: See? I'm working it into the toast.

(Victor leaves.)

Prue: Ugh, what's the use? I might as well call Cole and tell him it's off.

Piper: Oh, honey, we-we-we'll-

Paige: Something you said is bothering me. Why would there be a backfire to the vanishing spell?

Piper: Personal gain, I guess.

Paige: Yeah, but there wasn't any of that when I used it to help others. Why Prue?

Piper: What, are you suggesting that there is outside magic at play here?

Paige: Yeah. The same magic that dug up the Lazarus demon, and then there was the acne, and then the super-sized wedding dress.

Prue: She's _rambling_. Should I yell at her again?

Piper: No! She might be onto something.

Paige: Listen, we're not fighting each other here, we're fighting evil. We kick evil's ass every day.

Phoebe: Sometimes twice a day.

Paige: Okay, today's a day just like any other day. Evil wants this wedding canceled? Screw that. We're not gonna go down without a fight. Okay, so what we do is we get dressed, we head for the church while we look for a way to fix Prue. Are you with me?

Piper: Yes! Phoebe?

Phoebe: Yes!

Prue: Grab the book. Let's go.

Piper: Get the dress.

[Scene: The church. Everyone is seated on the pews. The photographer takes a photo of some people. Leo walks over to Cole.]

Cole: The wedding was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago. Where are the girls?

Leo: Prue needs to talk to you, in the dressing room.

Cole: It's bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding.

Leo: I don't think that that's gonna be a problem.

[Cut to inside the dressing room. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and invisible Prue are there.]

Paige: Okay, this one's gotta work. It's the spell that reversed my enhanced breasts. Here.

(Paige hands Piper a piece of paper.)

Piper: "Guiding spirits, hear our plea/Annul this magic, let it be."

(Piper burns the paper with a candle.)

Prue: Can you see me?

Phoebe: Not even your breasts.

Prue: Ugh.

Phoebe: Well, that's it. That's the last reversal spell we have.

Prue: That's okay, you guys. You did your best.

(Someone knocks on the door. Piper opens it. Cole's there.)

Piper: (to Phoebe and Paige) Come on, let's go. We'll leave you two alone to talk.

(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige leave.)

Cole: Wait a minute, where's Prue?!

Prue: Over here. (A bunch of flowers wave in the air.) Hi, honey.

Cole: Prue? You're invisible?

Prue: Yeah, looks like whatever demon's trying to stop our wedding succeeded.

Cole: Oh, honey.

Prue: We tried every trick we know to fix it, and nothing's worked, and now….

Cole: Prue?

(She picks up a tissue and blows her nose.)

Prue: I wanted the perfect wedding. But I didn't want it for me, I wanted it for you. You have given me so much. You don't deserve this.

Cole: It's okay, baby. We'll find another way. I promise.

Prue: Okay.

Cole: I'll make the announcement.

Prue: Alright.

(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walk in.)

Cole: The wedding's off.

Paige: Not necessarily.

Piper: Get everybody in their positions. We'll start with the processional. Tell the quartet.

(Piper takes Cole to the door.)

Cole: Whoa, what about Prue? She's invisible.

Piper: Not for long. We hope. So go on, and look for your bride walking down the aisle. Go on.

(He leaves. Piper closes the door.)

Prue: Wait, hold on here. I'm a little confused. I thought we were out of spells.

Paige: Mm-mm, not yet. You know how every attempt we've made to reverse your invisibility has failed?

Prue: Yes.

Paige: Well, what if we don't reverse it? We just shift it, from one sister to another.

Prue: Wait, you mean transfer the invisibility to you? No way. I won't let you.

Paige: Prue, every Cinderella needs a fairy godmother. Let me be yours.

(Prue sighs.)

Prue: Paige….

Paige: Please. I need to do this, so you know that I am _not_ trying to stop your wedding.

[Cut to outside. Leo walks over to Darryl and Victor.]

Leo: The natives are growing restless in there.

Darryl: Yeah, I know, a couple have already left.

Victor: Would somebody tell me what's going on?

(Cole walks in.)

Cole: I wish I knew. Places, everybody.

(Leo and Darryl walk inside.)

Seer: Aren't you going to seat me?

(Cole and Victor turn around to see the Seer standing there.)

Victor: I'll get her.

Cole: _No_ , allow me. You should wait for Prue. (Victor goes inside. The Seer holds onto Cole's arm and they walk inside.) They'll recognize you.

Seer: You never contacted me. Did your potion work?

Cole: Yes.

Seer: And did they use the spell you thought they would?

Cole: Yes, and now she's invisible.

Seer: Then why are all these people here?

Cole: I think they found a spell to reverse our magic.

Seer: And did she find an obedience spell to make you do as she pleases?

Cole: Don't forget who you're talking to. (The Seer sits down. Piper and Phoebe come out of the dressing room and stand in their places.) (to Seer) Where's the Lazarus demon?

Seer: In my chambers, awaiting your command.

Cole: Order him to attack. The girls will stop the ceremony to save innocent lives.

(The Seer leaves. Cole stands in his place. The quartet plays the wedding march. Victor and Prue walk down the aisle.)

Darryl: (to Leo) Where's Paige?

Leo: I don't know.

(Invisible Paige pulls up a chair nearby and sits down. She sniffs.)

Paige: I'm gonna cry.

Priest: Please be seated. Thank you all for coming to honour the love between Cole Turner and Prudence Halliwell.

(The Lazarus demon ashes in nearby.)

Paige: Oh, no.

Priest: Before we get started, I must ask. Is there anyone who has just cause why this couple should not be united?

(Paige picks up a candle stick and hits the Lazarus demon on the head.)

Lazarus Demon: Ugh!

(Paige pushes him out the door and the door slams shut. Everyone turns to look.)

Priest: This is your time, your platform. Speak now or forever hold your peace.

(The Lazarus demon uses his telekinetic power and Paige flies across the room. Everyone in the church hears.)

Piper: We'll check that out. Keep going.

(Piper and Phoebe run out of the church.)

Priest: Since nobody here can show just cause, it's my privilege to ask….

Piper: (from outside) Hey, you put her down!

Paige: Ahh!

(The hear a crash. Everyone turns to look.)

Leo: Excuse me.

(Leo runs out of the church.)

Prue: Keep going, please, just keep going.

Priest: As I was saying, it's my privilege to ask, who gives this woman to this man today?

Victor: Uh, her sisters and I do.

Piper: (from outside) Son of a bitch!

Paige: Ahh!

Leo: Piper, look out!

(They hear another crash. Prue drops her bouquet and runs outside. Cole follows.)

[Cut to the room. Piper and Phoebe are lying on the floor. Prue and Cole race in. The Lazarus demon uses his telekinetic powers on Leo and he flies across the room, knocking over Prue just as she is about to use her power. The Lazarus demon picks up a chair. He is about to throw it at Prue.]

Cole: Stop!

(Piper blows up the demon.)

Phoebe: Where's Paige?

Prue: I don't know.

Piper: Leo, where's Paige?!

Leo: I can't get a read on her. Wherever she is, her heart's not beating.

(Cole sees Paige's blood spill onto the floor.)

Cole: Over here.

(Leo runs over and starts to heal her. Darryl and the Priest rush in.)

Priest: What the hell is going on in here?!

Prue: That's it. (She pulls off her veil.) The wedding is off! Tell everyone to get outta here. Go, go, go, go!

(She pushes Darryl and the Priest out of the door.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Church. All the guests have left. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Leo are there. Piper is on the phone.]

Piper: (on the phone) Just send the food to the house. Yes, and the bill. Not as sorry as I am. Thank you. (She hangs up.) Caterer's taken care of.

Prue: Thank you so much, Piper. I just…. I can't deal with any of that right now.

Piper: It's okay. It's been a tough day. (to Paige) How about you? How are you doing?

Paige: Um, still a little shaky.

Leo: We nearly lost you. Lucky the demon hesitated when Cole yelled.

Phoebe: Yeah, but why did he?

Cole: Maybe he was surprised somebody yelled at him.

Leo: We should all just be thankful that we're alive.

Paige: And visible. Although I'm not sure how that happened.

Cole: I do. The magic you were under was supposed to stop the wedding. It wore off once the wedding was cancelled.

Prue: Oh, you mean when evil won? I am not stopping until I find out who sent that thing after us.

Piper: Speaking of the demon, the crispy critter needs to find its way back to a cemetery.

Cole: I know a local haunt. I can take it there.

Piper: And what happens when my freeze wears off on the way? You'll be as defenceless as a cat toy.

Prue: I'll go with him. I wanna make sure it's in the ground for good.

Phoebe: Let's all do it.

Cole: Fine by me.

[Cut to a cemetery. Cole is standing in front of a grave. The girls and Leo are catching up to him.]

Cole: I found a spot! This headstone's from the early 1900s. Nobody'll come digging here anytime soon.

Leo: Piper, if you see anyone coming, freeze 'em.

(Cole starts digging.)

Piper: (to Prue) Don't worry, honey. It took Leo and me _three times_ to get married. It'll happen for you and Cole.

Phoebe: We just need to figure out what kind of evil stopped your wedding and why.

Paige: I have an idea. Why don't we just ask it?

Cole: Oh, don't be crazy. That Lazarus demon is a time bomb waiting to explode.

Prue: No, I want to know who ruined the happiest day of my life.

(Paige tips the ash out of a box onto the ground.)

Cole: Prue, I'm asking you, please, for me. Don't do this.

Prue: Cole, I can't believe you don't wanna know!

(The Lazarus demon resurrects.)

Piper: One flinch, and I blow you into briquette.

Prue: Who resurrected you?

(He points to Cole.)

Lazarus Demon: Ask him. You swore I'd never see a cemetery again if I helped you. You set me up.

Phoebe: Cole, what is this demon talking about?

Cole: I have no idea.

Lazarus Demon: Liar! You ordered me to attack them in the church! Is this how you reward your loyal servants?

Prue: Okay, Cole, what is going on? Because I gotta tell you right now, I am freaking out!

Cole: Oh, what's the point? You already figured it out.

(He throws a fireball at the Lazarus demon and he turns into dirt.)

Prue: Oh, no. No, it can't be. No, it can't be. No….

(She looks away. Cole turns into the Seer.)

Paige: It's not. It's the Seer.

Piper: Not for long.

Prue: No, don't. (She goes over to the Seer.) Where's Cole?

Seer/Cole: Unconscious in the mausoleum.

Paige: Why would you save us one day and try to kill us the next?

Seer/Cole: For the same reason. To keep the balance of power between good and evil.

Piper: Don't be cryptic. I _hate_ cryptic.

Seer/Cole: I had a vision. If you married Cole on this day, his love would've helped you evolve into a much stronger witch, _too_ strong. I had to stop you, and I did.

(The Seer/Cole flames out.)

Piper: Bitch.

Prue: Cole.

Leo: Go. I'll bury the rest of the demon.

[Cut to the mausoleum. The Seer/Cole flames in and changes back to Cole. He loosens his tie and lays on the ground. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige run in.]

Prue: Cole?!

(They go over to him.)

Cole: Where's the Seer? She's in the cemetery.

Piper: Yeah, we know. We had a little chat.

Paige: I'm surprised she didn't kill you.

Cole: It's not her style. (He groans.) Killing's beneath her. She only does it if she has to.

Prue: Come on, let's get you home.

(Leo walks in.)

Leo: You okay?

[Time lapse. They are walking through the mausoleum.]

Paige: I still don't understand. If the Seer wanted to stop Prue from marrying you, wouldn't she _want_ to kill you?

Cole: I don't know. You'd have to ask the Seer.

(They walk past a small chapel in the mausoleum.)

Leo: Look, a chapel.

Phoebe: A chapel in a mausoleum?

Leo: That's a first.

Piper: It's cute.

Cole: And perfect.

Prue: For what?

Cole: A wedding.

Piper: I couldn't agree more.

Prue: Really?

Paige: You've got the rings.

Phoebe: And we're all here.

Prue: Okay, I do. I-I mean, I will. Let's go.

(They walk inside. The dark priest removes his hood. Cole hands Prue a rose and she ties it to his shirt. She pricks her finger on one of the thorns and it bleeds. Cole puts her bleeding finger in his mouth.)

Dark Priest: We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Cole Turner, and Prudence Halliwell, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?

Cole: I do.

Prue: I do.

Dark Priest: You may face each other, and join hands.

(Cole and Prue turn to each other, join hands, and recite their vows.)

Dark Priest: Here before witnesses, Cole and Prue have sworn their vows towards each other. (They place the rings on each other's fingers.) With this cord, I bind them to those vows.

(A rope is loosely tied around their hands.)

Prue/Cole: "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."

Dark Priest: "So mote it be."

Piper/Phoebe/Paige/Leo: "So mote it be."

Dark Priest: Not two but one, then life be gone. You may kiss the bride.

(Prue and Cole kiss. Everyone applauds and grins.)

Prue: We did it.

Cole: Yes, we did.

(They kiss again.)

[Scene: Underworld. A cave. Cole and the Seer are there.]

Seer: You have made a grave mistake.

Cole: What do you mean? Everything went as planned at the ceremony.

Seer: No. There were elements of a white wedding present, a handfasting no less.

Cole: Explain.

Seer: Words spoken, the cord that binded you two.

Cole: So what does that mean?

Seer: It means your children will not be completely inclined to evil. But neither will they be completely inclined to good at least, thanks to the dark wedding elements.

Cole: So they could go either way? (She nods.) So be it then. I'll just have to guide them to my side when the time comes.


	16. The Fifth Halliwheel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything.

 **Author's Note:** I apologize for taking so long to update today. My internet was out nearly all day, so...

Thank you so much for the new reviews. They are much appreciated. :)

Boris Yeltsin, Phoebe will eventually get love interests, but probably not till Season 5.

I am going to take this time to address certain things.

To those concerned about me "sticking to the script too much", and "Prue not being Phoebe", and "just switching lines", I apologize, but that will not change. It was a calculated decision on my part. I didn't want to change canon more than necessary, and adding in completely new lines, new plots, new etc, would change the eps and plotlines too much. The original writers of the show worked hard on those. And please know that I am doing my best to still keep the characters in character as much as possible, that's why I'm not just switching Prue and Phoebe's lines around, but everyone else's as well, if you haven't noticed that at all. There's also the fact that while I'm glad you guys are enjoying the stories, these Season fics are just side stuff for me, to explain certain changes so that my original Charmed fic won't be confusing for people, as just jumping into next gen stuff with Prue alive, with Cole, and with children, would have been too confusing for people. Once I get past all the canon stuff, which I'm trying to do as quickly as possible, _everyone_ will be _completely_ in character, I promise. Just bear with me, please.

When it comes to Prue's power advancement, I wasn't going to have her powers advance, due to her still having pretty much the same powers in S9 that she had in S3 for whatever reason (you can blame the original writers for that shit). By Season 10 and my original Charmed fic, Prue will definitely be the strongest sister, by far, just be patient. I might have her advance during S4-8 at some point, depending on how easily the scripts can incorporate such, but again, just bear with me. I want to get past all the canon stuff and to my original stuff, which will be much better, and I put much more thought into it. Much more.

To my newest reviewer, while I much appreciate you reading and especially reviewing, if you have a problem with Wyatt, this is not the story for you. I actually like what the show did with Wyatt, and wished they had done the same with Phoebe and Cole's baby, the latter of which will be rectified in this story. Because seriously, the only thing I found ridiculous about Wyatt was that he didn't die if Phoebe's baby died. Supposedly Phoebe and Cole's baby died because he was "too powerful", yet Wyatt, who seemed the same power-level, did not. Why? Because he was half-angel? Give me a frickin' break. And it does actually make sense that Phoebe's son and Wyatt were so powerful. The Charmed Ones were the most powerful of all time, but only by that point in time. Their children would _obviously_ be more powerful if they possess the Charmed Ones' powers, _plus_ that of the Source, a Whitelighter, an Elder, and a Cupid, respectively. I do agree, however, that Wyatt shouldn't be the _only_ special one of the entirety of the 9 (going to be 12) Charmed kids. That's ridiculous. It's perfectly fine for Wyatt to have his own destiny, but his siblings and cousins should as well, and that will also be rectified in this fic.

Besides, I've seen the nonsense that occurs when you have a powerless, weak, vulnerable baby in a supernatural show, and they bore me to tears. Sorry. (See Hope Mikaelson from The Originals S1-3 and Baby Connor from Angel. Just no.)

As for the names of the kids, vanerogue, I have ideas for all of the Charmed kids, not just Prue's. Just as a spoiler:

Piper's children will be Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (canon), Christopher Perry Halliwell (canon), and Melinda Prudence Halliwell (canon first name and middle name named after Prue due to most fanon).

Phoebe's children will be Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell (canon), Parker Patricia Halliwell (canon first name and middle name named after Patty since P.J.'s middle name comes from Grams' maiden name), and Peyton Piper Halliwell (canon first name and middle name named after Piper).

Paige's children will be Tamora Lisa (canon first name and the middle name is named after the name I will be giving Paige's adoptive mother) and Kat Phoebe (canon first name and the middle name named after Phoebe). Paige will also have a son, though he will not be adopted, and while I do have a name for him, I would rather not say what it is, as that would be too much of a spoiler for Paige, as would be telling their last name.

So we have children named after Grams, Patty, all of the Charmed Ones, and Leo already, so I will not be going that route with Prue's kids. I plan to give Prue three kids as well, so she will have one more child after the twins. They will all have P-names, as I see Prue as a traditionalist in that way, and I wanted them to all sound… mythical, I believe is the word, as I also see both Prue and Cole wanting their kids to have powerful-sounding names. Plus, due to the plot I have for my original Charmed fanfic, set after the show/comics, they will work the best. So the oldest, the male twin, will be named Perseus Halliwell (haven't decided on middle name yet as I'm between a couple). The female twin will be named Persephone Amethyst (she'll go primarily by nicknames). I got Amethyst from a recurring dream I keep having where I have my own little girl and her name is Amethyst, and she and Perseus will be born in February, so it fits. :) The youngest will be another son named Pagan Victor Halliwell (middle name is named after Prue's father Victor Bennett).

 **The Fifth Halliwheel**

[Scene: P4. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Leo are there. Prue and Cole, and Piper and Leo are snuggled closely together while Phoebe and Paige sit by themselves. The all clink their bottles.]

Prue: To marriage.

(Prue nibbles on Cole's ear.)

Piper: _Hey_! This is supposed to be _our_ anniversary.

Prue: Oh, right. Uh, to Piper and Leo's marriage. May ours be as successful as theirs.

Piper: Yeah, see that still didn't sound like it was about us.

(Prue giggles at Cole. Piper and Leo kiss. Phoebe and Paige start to feel uncomfortable.)

Paige: Well, alright, everybody, I, uh, am gonna go. I'm tired.

Phoebe: Me too.

Cole: Wait, you can't go yet. We haven't gotten to the good part.

Paige: Oh, I'm sorry. I thought watching you guys make out all night was supposed to be the highlight of my evening.

Piper: Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie, are we boring you?

Paige: No, no.

(Prue and Cole kiss.)

Phoebe: Alright, so the good part?

Cole: Oh, yes, the good part. (He hands Piper and Leo an envelope.) Here you go.

(They open it.)

Piper: Oh my god.

Leo: Cole.

Cole: It's no big deal.

Piper: It's the finest hotel in Hawaii.

Cole: I just didn't think it was right you guys never got a honeymoon.

Prue: Oh my god. Could you be any sweeter right now?

Paige: Hang on, you got them... tickets to Hawaii?

Cole: Well, not plane tickets. They'll have to orb there. But, uh, you know, a hotel and a couple of nice dinners.

Piper: Cole, I can't believe you did this.

Paige: Am I missing something? Aren't you unemployed? How did you afford this?

Cole: A-a-a-ah. That's tomorrow's surprise. For tonight, another toast. To Leo, and to Piper, a lifetime of happiness.

(They clink their glasses and take a sip. The Seer appears nearby and Cole chokes on his drink. He coughs.)

Prue: You okay? Baby,you okay?

Cole: Fine, fine. Excuse me. I'll be right back.

(He walks away.)

Phoebe: Wow, so, you think, uh, Cole won the lottery or something?

Prue: I know I did.

(Paige makes a noise.)

Paige: Sorry.

[Cut to the underworld. A cave. The Seer is there standing in front of a cauldron. Cole flames in.]

Cole: I was with the entire family. Have you lost your mind?

Seer: Forgive me. But it was imperative that I have you here now if my ritual is to take effect.

Cole: I am trying to be the perfect husband. The perfect brother-in-law. It would help if I didn't have demons waving at me from the dance floor.

Seer: If my fertility ritual fails, the show's over anyway. Tomorrow's harvest moon will be your one chance to impregnate your wife. The power of the moon combined with this tonic will make her fertile to demon's seed, and override any preventative measures she's taken. Her favourite sweet?

Cole: Chocolate.

Seer: Then I'll mix it with the chocolate. You must feed it to her in the morning, and then finish the job when the moon is high in the night's sky.

(The Seer picks up a knife and moves closer to Cole.)

Seer: For the tonic.

(She cuts his hand and he drips his blood into the cauldron.)

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Bathroom. Prue and Paige are there putting on makeup.]

Prue: Can I try this?

Paige: Yeah, sure.

(Piper and Phoebe come in.)

Piper: My hair clip broke.

Phoebe: Try one of mine.

(Piper pushes Prue out of the way.)

Prue: Ooh, glowy.

Phoebe: Yeah, like you need more glow. Isn't it weird how sex can replace sleep? I wonder if they've done any studies on that?

Paige: I remember. Dave, my ex-boyfriend.

Prue: No, no, no, it's different with boyfriends. I don't know why, but once you're married, it's just _better_ , you know what I mean?

Piper: Commitment, it's incredibly sexy.

Prue: Yeah, it's more intimate or something.

Paige: Well, I wouldn't know.

Phoebe: Neither would I, Paige. You know, you two are going on your honeymoon tonight. I think new lingerie is in order.

Piper: You _always_ think new lingerie is in order.

Phoebe: Well, it's not for me this time, silly. You wanna come, Paige?

Paige: Ugh, I can't. I have to go to that evil place where they keep my paycheck.

Phoebe: Oh, right. Sorry.

(A car horn beeps outside. They leave the bathroom.)

[Cut to outside. Cole is standing beside a silver convertible. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo walk outside.]

Cole: Surprise!

Leo: A new car?!

Prue: Where did you get that?!

Cole: It came with the job.

Phoebe: Uhh, are you a valet parker?

Cole: Attorney, thank you very much. It's a company car.

(He hands Prue a bunch of flowers.)

Prue: Are you serious?

Paige: Strange. You didn't last two hours at legal aid.

Phoebe: Yeah, you hated it. You said you hated being a lawyer.

Cole: Yeah, but that job was high-stressed and paid nothing. This one…

Leo: Comes with a Porsche?

Cole: Right. How come she's not smiling?

Leo: You got me. Is this the, uh, tip tranic?

Cole: Uh, no. I thought you'd be happy.

Prue: Cole, if you're happy, I'm happy.

Cole: Alright. (He takes a box of chocolates out of the car. He takes off the lid and shows them to Prue.) I got your favourite chocolates. And I reserved the honeymoon suite at the Mark.

Prue: A honeymoon?

Cole: Just for tonight. What do you say?

Phoebe: Ooh, I say she needs to do a little bit of shopping first, I think. What do you say, Prue? Piper?

Piper: Uh, Rebekah Ryan's playing at the club tonight, so I've gotta go set up.

Leo: I'll cover for you. Gotta do something, Cole's making me look bad.

Cole: So, chocolates? You sure you don't want one? They smell pretty good.

Prue: Mmm, maybe you are evil. (They kiss.) I love you.

Paige: So what law firm are you working for?

Cole: Are you familiar with San Francisco law firms?

Paige: Yeah, I deal with them from time to time.

Cole: Jack McCarter and Kline?

Paige: Haven't heard of them. Well, I better get to work. Congratulations.

Cole: Thanks.

(She walks away.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: A lingerie shop. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there. Prue comes out wearing a purple lingerie dress.]

Prue: Okay, what do you think?

Man: Ooh, wow.

(His girlfriend hits him.)

Woman: Hey!

Piper: I think he liked it, and I think she didn't.

Prue: Okay, but what is it saying? Because I'm going for that kind of we're married, but we're not _dead_ , look.

Piper: I think it's more of a I'm gonna wear this one night, and spend the next six months paying it off kind of look.

(She heads for the dressing room.)

Prue: I hate it when you're right.

Phoebe: But you could probably afford anything you want now that Cole's gone corporate.

Prue: Yeah. well I'm not gonna rely on _that_. And I'm not gonna just sit at home while my husband works either, you know. I mean, maybe in ten years from now, like when I have kids, but not now.

Phoebe: _Oh_. Hit a nerve?

Prue: I just think it's time I got a job again, you know. What do you guys think?

Piper: Uh, I think being so _charming_ as we are is kind of a full-time job.

Phoebe: Yeah. It just happens to come with a death threat in lieu of payment.

Piper: Right. So if Cole is bringing, you know, an extra few bucks into the household, why not enjoy it?

(Prue comes out of the dressing room.)

Prue: Because it's not about that.

(They all see a woman in the middle of the road with cars speeding past her. They honk their horns as they drive by. A car heads for the woman and Piper freezes it. Phoebe runs across the road and pushes the woman out of the way. Piper unfreezes everything and she and Prue run across the road to help.)

Piper: Oh, good thing that car had breaks, huh? You would've been road killed.

Phoebe: _Totally._

Prue: Are you okay?

Woman: Can you help me get to work? I won't make my deadline. I've gotta get to work.

Prue: Alright.

(Phoebe touches the woman and has a premonition of a demon chasing her.)

Piper: Yes?

Phoebe: Innocent.

Piper: Of course.

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige is there talking to Lila.]

Paige: Ugh. I still don't trust him. I called the firm, and apparently he's telling the truth about getting that job.

Lila: Wait, he told the truth? Rat.

Paige: I'm telling you, Lila, there's something weird going on. He couldn't function in the job that I got him here. I mean, he _hit_ a client. Now all of a sudden he's Mr. Suave lawyer man.

Lila: People change.

Paige: Not that quickly, not that much. There's something off about him and, uh, I'm gonna keep an eye on him, period.

Lila: Spying on the husband. Now that's a sure-fire way to reconnect with your sister.

(Paige's phone rings.)

Paige: Paige Matthews.

Phoebe: Hey, uh, we've got a witchy type situation that could really benefit from your area of expertise. Any chance you could meet us back at the manor?

Paige: Yeah, I'll be right over.

Phoebe: Great, see you there.

[Cut to the manor. Cole is there with the Seer.]

Seer: What do you mean she wouldn't eat it?

Cole: I mean I thought shoving it down her throat might be a little suspicious. So, is it too late?

Seer: No. The tonic is stronger the longer it has to gestate. It _might_ still work.

Cole: Then keep an eye out and warn me of any demons who might be planning to attack. I can't afford any distractions for Prue.

(The front door opens and Cole turns the Seer into a man. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and the woman walk in.)

Prue: Cole, we have to, uh….

Cole: Oh, this is-this is Mike. My law clerk. He was just leaving. Thanks. You can catch me up on those cases tomorrow.

Mike: Right. Sure. Excuse me.

(He heads for the door.)

Prue: Cole, this is Karen Young.

Cole: Pleased to meet you.

Prue: She, uh, she needs our help.

(Mike walks outside and glistens away.)

[Cut to the living room.]

Karen: I was going in early. It was still dark, I said goodbye to my husband... and then I don't remember. (She starts to cry.) I don't understand what's happening to me.

Phoebe: Karen, I know you're scared, but we're gonna help you. I promise.

(Prue and Cole walk into the foyer.)

Cole: What's wrong with her?

Prue: I don't know. Phoebe had a premonition that she was being attacked by demons, only we think it already happened. Phoebe said she was hit by some kind of light ball. So we might have to postpone this evening, baby.

Cole: No, we can't.

Prue: Well, Cole, innocents come first.

Cole: Of course they do. I just…. I just can't wait to be alone with you. I'll do whatever I can to help. (He looks around and spots the chocolates on a table. He picks one up and holds it near Prue's mouth.) Forgive me?

(Prue hesitates and then takes a bite.)

Prue: Mmmm.

Cole: Yummy?

(They kiss. Piper and Phoebe come in.)

Phoebe: Uh, hi, hi-hi-hi-hi. Innocent at foot, remember?

Prue: Right.

Piper: So she's calmer now, but why don't you hang out with her while _we_ go check the book?

Cole: Absolutely. (Prue, Piper, and Phoebe head for the stairs. Piper takes a chocolate as she passes and eats it.) Uh, Piper?!

Piper: What?

Cole: Uh, nothing, it's okay. (He laughs a little.)

Piper: Mm, suddenly I can't wait to go on my honeymoon.

Prue: Mm-hm, me either. Must be the full moon.

(Cole walks into the living room.)

Cole: You wanna tell me what happened?

Karen: _I don't know._

Cole: I don't have time for this. (He holds his hand above her head and it glows.) Who attacked you?

(She jumps up.)

Karen: Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Leave me alone! He was touching me!

(Cole sees Paige standing at the living room entrance.)

Commercial Break

Cole: I didn't hear you come in. What's the matter? You look like you saw a ghost.

Paige: I'm not sure what I saw.

Cole: What do you mean?

Paige: What were you doing to her?

Cole: Well, I was comforting her. If you haven't noticed, she's hysterical.

(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe come back in with the book.)

Phoebe: Got it!

Cole: That was quick.

Prue: Yeah, well, we're that good.

Phoebe: (to Paige) Thanks for coming.

(Prue goes over and cuddles Cole.)

Paige: We have a problem.

Prue: Yeah?

Paige: I mean, what's the problem with her? (She looks at the book.) Power brokers?

Cole: Of course.

Phoebe: Apparently the light ball that was thrown at Karen was a demonic power.

Cole: Yeah, brokers will sometimes use people to store powers until they find a buyer. That way thieves can't get to them.

Paige: Human being possessed of a demonic power will become confused, then frightened, paranoid, violent, and demonic, and will ultimately die if the power isn't withdrawn.

Phoebe: The good news is there is a potion to pull the power out of her.

(Cole waves his hand behind his back and his pager beeps. He looks at it.)

Cole: Uh, it's work. They probably want me to fill out more forms.

Prue: Okay, baby, well, you go, and we'll call you if we need you.

(They kiss and he leaves.)

Karen: I've gotta get outta here. I have a family to take care of.

Piper: Karen, your family is okay.

Karen: But I have a job! I-I-I have a deadline! Elise, she'll fire me!

Paige: It's okay. We'll talk to Elise for you. We'll tell her you're with us. We'll make it all okay.

Piper: I'll go.

Paige: No, uh, Prue should go. You're the best with potions. Here, honey, take my car.

(Prue takes Paige's car keys.)

Prue: Call me if things get worse.

(Prue leaves.)

Paige: Piper-

Piper: This potion takes a while to brew, and we're all out of hyssop, so why don't you two stay with Karen and start cooking, and I'll go to the herb store?

Paige: No, I-I have to talk to you both about something. You're gonna hate me for saying this, but I think I saw Cole use-

Piper: No. Paige, we've been through this a million times.

Paige: No, this is different. I think I saw Cole use demonic-

Piper: No, no, no, no. There is nothing _demonic_ about Cole

Phoebe: And whether you like it or not, he's your brother-in-law. So whatever issues you have with him, you're gonna have to take care of yourself.

(Piper leaves.)

Paige: Karen, can I ask you a couple of questions?

Phoebe: Paige.

Paige: Just go start the potion, Phoebe.

[Cut to outside. Piper and Phoebe get in Piper's car and drive off. Cole pulls up in front of the house in his convertible.]

[Cut to inside. Living room.]

Karen: _I don't know_. I just felt him do something behind me.

Paige: Something like what? Did you see him do anything?

Karen: Who are you? Why did you bring me here?

(Leo walks in.)

Leo: Paige, have you seen Piper around?

(Paige goes over to him.)

Paige: Yeah, she's already left. Aren't you supposed to be on club duty?

Leo: Well, I'd much rather be on my honeymoon. Uh, who is she? Is there something wrong?

Paige: She's an innocent. We're on top of it. More importantly, I think I saw Cole using magical powers.

Leo: _What?_

Paige: Yes. I know it sounds crazy, but I think I saw his hand glow.

Leo: Paige….

Paige: No, look, there's something strange going on. There;s all the elaborate gifts, and then he's got the 50,000 dollar car. What kind of job comes with perks like that?

Leo: So Cole gets a company car and that automatically makes him a demon in your eyes?

Paige: No. No. It's just that something is different with him lately and it's _not_ _good_. Am I the only one seeing this?

Leo: Maybe you're the only one who _wants_ to see it.

Paige: Meaning?

Leo: Meaning that no one wants to be the fifth wheel.

Paige: That's not fair. It's not like Phoebe's with anyone either.

Leo: You know what's not fair? Is you judging Cole for his past. He's not a demon anymore, and he's part of this family.

(Leo walks outside and flames out.)

[Cut to the underground. Leo flames in and turns back into Cole. The Seer is there as Mike.]

Mike: Well, it's about time.

(Cole changes Mike back into the Seer.)

Seer: Thank you.

Cole: Paige saw me using my powers.

Seer: _What? You've been exposed?_

Cole: Not necessarily. She's not certain what she saw.

Seer: Nevertheless, she must die.

Cole: A little subtlety. That would hardly put Prue in an amorous mood and I'm too close now to abandon my plan.

Seer: If one of the witches is onto you, more than your plan is at risk.

Cole: Still, she's not sure she can trust her own eyes. And I think I know a way to make sure no one trusts what Paige says she saw.

Seer: How?

Cole: The innocent the girls brought home was infected by a power broker.

Seer: What does that have to do with it?

Cole: If I can get a power broker to do the same to Paige, she'll become unstable as well. _But_ by the time she reaches breaking point, her sisters will be on their honeymoons.

Seer: She could alert them.

Cole: Not if I accelerate her slide. Push her past fear and into paranoia. Then she won't trust them enough to alert them.

(Cole waves his hand and a power broker appears.)

Power Broker: Who did this? Who pulled me here?

Cole: I did. (Cole's eyes turn black.)

Power Broker: The Source. You live.

(He kneels on the ground.)

Cole: Let's just keep that between us for now. (The power broker stands up.) I have an assignment for you. If you succeed, you'll be rewarded with more power than you can possibly imagine.

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Prue walks in. There are people everywhere. A guy walks past them.]

Guy: Wow, hi. You are?

Prue: Married. Honeymooning _tonight_. Yeah, _cannot wait_. (He turns to leave.) Um, excuse me. I'm actually looking for someone. A boss-type someone. Her name is Elise?

(The guy points to an office. Prue goes over and the door opens before she can knock.)

Elise: What?

Prue: Hi. I'm here on behalf of Karen Young. She has fallen ill and-

Elise: Tell her she's fired.

Prue: What? No, no.

Elise: When she's late, I'm late. I'm an editor with better things to do than to wait around for her.

Prue: No, but she's not gonna be late. Is she late already?

Elise: Deadline's 8:00 tonight. And I thought you said she was sick.

Prue: Well, that's why I'm here. To pick up her assignment and bring it to her. Believe me, _nothing_ is more important to Karen than reporting the news.

Elise: I would hardly call the advice column news. (Elise takes Prue into a very messy office.) This week's letter is probably on this train wreck of a desk.

Prue: Wow, that's a lot of mail.

Elise: Yeah, she's got a following, so she must be doing something right.

Prue: Uh, since there's so much traffic right now, and I have to get this mail to her, would you consider extending the-

Elise: I appreciate the fact that it takes a special type of person to rifle through the miseries of absolute strangers and actually manage to help. The fact is, I couldn't even manage to care. This is a newspaper and we work on a deadline. End of conversation.

(Elise leaves.)

[Scene: P4. Piper and Leo are down behind the bar. Piper giggles. Piper's cell phone rings and she pops up on her knees out of breath to answer it.]

Piper: Hello?

Prue: Hey. Did you make the potion?

Piper: Potion? P-P-Paige is making the potion. (Leo pops up beside Piper and starts kissing her neck..) And I have ten glorious minutes that I have to have my herbs.

Prue: Great, because I need your help fast. Karen's gonna get fired unless we get her advice column in by 8:00 _tonight_.

Piper: Uh-huh.

Prue: So what would you tell a twenty-eight year old woman who's still living in her parents house because she's afraid of living alone?

Piper: I'd tell her to get a life.

Prue: How can I write that? We fight demons every day. How can I tell her that there's nothing to be afraid of, you know? (Piper makes a noise.) What are you doing, Piper?

Piper: I am taking my own advice.

Prue: Eww.

(She hangs up.)

[Cut to the manor. Kitchen. Phoebe and Paige are making the potion while Karen sits at the table mumbling to herself.]

Karen: I gotta get outta here. I gotta get outta here. I gotta get outta here. I gotta get outta here. I gotta get outta here. I gotta get outta here now!

(She stands up and pushes the table onto its side. She heads for the door and Phoebe and Paige stand in her way.)

Phoebe: Karen, the medicine is almost finished. After you take it, you can go anywhere you want.

Karen: You're trying to poison me. You're working for that bitch Elise. I'm gonna kill her before she kills me.

Paige: No, we are only trying to help you. _No one_ is trying to hurt you.

Karen: I don't want your help.

(She pushes Paige onto the floor and runs into the foyer.)

Paige: I got her! Keep working on the potion! (Paige orbs out and orbs back in front of Karen.) I'm sorry, I just can't let you go.

Karen: Oh my god, _what are you_?

(Karen pounces at Paige and Paige jumps out of the way. Cole comes in through the front door and grabs Karen.)

Cole: What's going on in here?!

Karen: Get off me! Leave me alone!

Cole: Where's Prue?!

Paige: Good question.

(The power broker smokes in behind Paige.)

Cole: Paige, behind you! (The power broker throws a white ball at Paige and she glows. Cole lets go of Karen and dives on the power broker.) Paige, get her outta here!

Karen: Stay away from me!

(She holds up her hands and fire comes out of them, burning Paige's arms. Karen runs outside.)

Paige: Leo!

(Leo orbs in with Piper. Leo starts to heal Paige.)

Cole: Power broker! Blow him up!

Power Broker: _What?!_

(Piper blows him up.)

Piper: Uh, where's Karen?

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Paige, Cole, and Leo are there. Paige is making the potion. She touches her head.]

Leo: You should be feeling better, I healed your wounds.

Paige: Oh, yeah, I am. I'm just a little woozy.

(Piper comes in talking on the phone.)

Piper: It was like acid spray. It. hurt Paige pretty bad. So, um, we need to find Karen, fast.

Prue: So our innocent is now our demon?

Piper: Right. But she is still our innocent. And listen, Paige said she was ranting about hating her boss, so she could be on her way there.

Prue: Then you should be on your way here too.

(Piper hangs up.)

Piper: Okay, Phoebe and I will go to Prue in case Karen goes there.

Paige: I'll orb you.

Cole: No. Your orbing's still a little, uh, clumsy. And besides, they might need Leo's healing powers.

Piper: Uh, yeah, he's right. You should stay here in case Karen comes back. And if there's any problems, any _real_ problems, you can call for us.

Leo: (to Cole) Keep an eye on her, will you?

Cole: Yeah, don't worry. (Leo orbs out with Piper and Phoebe.) Paige, you don't still have a problem with me, do you? I don't believe it. I saved your life out there.

Paige: I-I just…. I don't understand.

(She runs out. Cole knocks the potion onto the floor.)

Cole: Oops.

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo are in Karen's office looking through the window. Prue is typing on the computer.]

Piper: What if she doesn't come here?

Leo: It's our best bet.

Prue: How do you spell 'oblique'?!

Phoebe: With spell check.

(Karen barges into the building.)

Leo: There she is.

(Karen runs into a man.)

Karen: Outta my way!

Piper: Prue.

Prue: Mm?

Piper: Prue. Acid-spraying innocent in the house.

Prue: Yeah, just give me a second.

(Piper opens the door.)

Piper: Karen. She's in here. She's waiting for your assignment.

(Karen walks in and looks around.)

Prue: Yes! Printing.

Phoebe: Hi, _saving_. Karen, we have your medicine.

(Acid spray comes out of her hands. Piper and Phoebe jump out of the way, and Prue uses her telekinesis to shield herself. She pauses as she's never done that before.)

Prue: Whoa. (The spray melts the computer.) Ooh. It's a good thing I was done.

(Piper freezes Karen.)

Leo: Someone's coming and the door doesn't lock.

Prue: Oh, that's Elise. She's coming for Karen's assignment. _God_ , I hope she likes it.

Piper/Phoebe: _Prue!_

Prue: What? (Piper gives Prue the potion.) Oh. Okay. Grab her. I'll shove it down her throat.

Phoebe: You'll shove it down her throat?

Prue: Do you have a better idea?

Phoebe: Shove it down her throat. Okay.

(Piper and Phoebe stand behind Karen.)

Piper: Go

(They grab Karen from behind and Karen unfreezes. Prue races over and pours the potion into her mouth.)

Prue: Hi. Sorry, sorry, sorry.

(Elise tries to open the door but Leo holds it closed.)

Elise: Karen? Karen, open the door.

(Piper and Phoebe sit Karen on a chair. A light comes out of her. Leo lets go of the door.)

Elise: Karen? Open the door!

Leo: Sorry. It was, uh, jammed.

Elise: What the hell is going on in here? Who are you?

Prue: Uh, this-this is Karen's doctor and nurses. I told you. She's very sick.

Elise: Is she gonna live?

Leo: Uh, yeah, yeah, she's gonna be fine.

Elise: Good. (to Karen) Where's my copy?

Karen: Um, I don't-

Prue: I have that. I have the copy.

(Prue takes it out of the printer and hands it to Elise. Elise reads it.)

Elise: Ha! That's funny.

Prue: I-It's funny? Like-like bad-bad funny? What's funny?

Elise: You should be sick more often. This is good stuff.

Prue: Really? It is? Yay Karen.

Karen: Thank you.

Elise: You're welcome.

Prue: We did it. I mean, we-we did it. Yay we.

[Cut to the manor. Attic. Paige and Cole are there. Paige is kneeling on the floor, frightened.]

Cole: Paige. (He throws a fireball.) What's the matter? Are you okay?

Paige: How did you do that?

Cole: Do what?

Paige: Just admit it, you're a demon, just tell the truth.

Cole: Paige, I can't believe you'd even think that. You're the one who's acting strange. If you keep this up, you're gonna hurt yourself.

(Cole walks towards.)

Paige: Stay away from me! (She crawls to the corner.) I'm gonna tell Prue!

Cole: Oh, come on. You don't really think your sisters would leave me alone with you if I was evil?

Paige: Stay away from me.

Cole: You really think Prue would've married me if I was a demon? (Fire images show up in Cole's eyes. Cole's phone rings. He answers it.) Hello?

Prue: Hey. Did you say something about a honeymoon suite for tonight?

Cole: Does that mean you found Karen?

Prue: Yes. We found her, we saved her, we even saved her job. She's fine. The only thing is, she doesn't remember anything that happened today.

Cole: Perfect.

Prue: What?

Cole: Well, that means she can't expose you guys as witches. You know what? If we hurry, we can still make late check in.

Prue: Oh, but I don't have anything to wear.

Cole: I can pack for you. I know what I like.

Prue: I bet you do. Okay. I'll meet you there.

Cole: Hey, wait, wait, wait. Why don't you tell Leo and Piper to orb straight to Hawaii, don't even bother packing? You never know when the next demon's gonna attack.

Prue: I'll tell them. You just hurry. Bye.

(Cole hangs up. Paige runs towards Cole and flames surround him. She stops. The flames disappear. Paige cries.)

Paige: Stop it. Why are you doing this?

Cole: What's the matter? Seeing things?

(He leaves the attic. Paige starts throwing things around the room. She throws her hands out and she zaps a dollhouse. She looks at her hands, sits on the floor, and continues to cry.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Paige storms downstairs. She walks into the living room and throws something off the table as she passes.]

Paige: I know you're here. I'll find you.

(She turns around and zaps a mirror. She sees a photo of Cole and Prue and zaps it.)

[Cut to a hotel room. Prue and Cole are on the bed feeding food to each other.]

Prue: I love you.

Cole: Mm, I had a feeling.

Prue: And here I thought all this time I was being so subtle. (Paige orbs in.) Oh my god, Paige. (Paige tries to zap Cole.) The power brokers got to her. There's a potion in my purse.

(They get off the bed. Cole goes to Prue's purse.)

Paige: He's evil.

Prue: Paige, don't do this, fight it.

(Paige goes to zap Cole, but Prue kicks her arm. Cole drops the potion on the floor. Paige tries to zap Cole again, but misses. Prue holds onto Paige's arms.)

Paige: He's evil. I have to stop him.

Prue: Leo! Leo!

(Leo and Piper orb in, wearing lei's.)

Piper: This better be... (she sees what's happening) good.

Leo: Look at her eyes.

(Paige struggles to get out of Prue's grip. Piper walks over and hits Paige over the head with a candlestick.)

Phoebe: Okay, Piper. Wh-wh….?

Piper: What? This is what Whitelighters are for. Where's the potion?

(Leo tries to heal Paige.)

Cole: It's broken.

Piper: Oh, okay, well, there's more at the manor.

Cole: No, there's not actually. Paige broke that one too.

Piper: Wh-what do you mean? That took forever to make. She could die if we have to make more.

Prue: How did we not notice?

Piper: Oh, she was talking about not trusting Cole. It didn't occur to me that she might be infected. This is all my fault.

Prue: No, it's not your fault, it's no one's fault. (Prue goes over to Paige.) Leo, she's burning up.

Leo: I tried to heal her. I can't.

Piper: Well, what are we supposed to do? Just stand here and watch her _die_?

Prue: Oh, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening.

(She looks at Cole.)

Cole: There is a way. We need to find a power broker to pull it out of her.

Piper: I blew him up.

Cole: There's others. You'll have to orb me underground.

Prue: We'll all go.

Cole: No, it's too dangerous. You never know what kind of powers they might have. Besides, your powers might not work too well down there.

Prue: Cole, you don't have _any_ powers!

Piper: Cole, there's no time to argue, we're going.

Prue: I'm gonna get dressed.

[Cut to the underworld. Three power brokers are sitting around a table swapping powers.]

Power Broker #2: So, I'll give you an energy ball for a lightning bolt.

(Leo and Cole peek around the corner.)

Leo: What are they doing?

Cole: Trading powers.

Leo: So what do we do?

Cole: I don't know.

(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walk around the corner.)

Prue: We barge in. Get Paige.

Cole: Wait, wait, wait.

(They walk in.)

Piper: Sorry to interrupt, but I think one of you may have misplaced a power.

Cole: (to Leo) I'll get her, you get ready to orb them out of here.

Power Broker #2: Who are you?

Prue: We're the Charmed Ones. And one of you _jackasses_ infected our sister.

Phoebe: (to Prue and Piper) It's gonna be pretty hard to tell which jackass though, huh.

Prue: So, here's the deal. We'll spare your lives if you pull your skanky little power out of her.

(Cole carries Paige in. A power broker throws a lightning bolt at them, missing them.)

Piper: Too bad. You lose.

(Piper tries to blow him up but it doesn't work.)

Cole: Told you about your powers down here.

Piper: Shush.

Leo: Let's get out of here.

Piper: Keep in mind that that was just a warning. Next time I'll use full force.

(Cole's eyes turn black and the power brokers see. Two power brokers kneel down.)

Power Broker #3: Forgive us. We'll do whatever you ask.

Phoebe: See now, that's more like it, right there.

Prue/Piper: Mm-hm.

Piper: Well?

Power Broker #2: What the hell are you doing?

(One of the power brokers throw an energy ball at him.)

Prue: What are you waiting for?

(The power brokers remove the power out of Paige. She wakes up and stands up.)

Paige: Where am I?

Prue: You're gonna be okay, sweetie.

Leo: Now can we get out of here?

Piper: Wait. (Piper blows up all the power balls on the table.) I had enough power to do that, eh?

(They leave, except Cole.)

Cole: Shh.

[Scene: Underground. A cave. Cole is there. The Seer walks in.]

Seer: Why would you save Paige after everything you did to destroy her?

Cole: They would've found a way to save her anyway. This way I get the credit.

Seer: Did you do it for credit? Or love? I suppose there's some things even the Source can't defeat.

Cole: Careful.

Seer: _I am_ , but are you? We have worked too hard to let a nugget of humanity destroy a legacy of evil.

Cole: Paige has no memory. She's not a threat to us anymore.

Seer: I'm not talking about her, I'm talking about Cole. He's the one threat neither one of us can control. _He_ saved Paige, not you.

Cole: I'm not concerned. There'll be nothing he can do once Prue's pregnant. Is she? (The Seer looks into the future.) Well?

Seer: I see conflicting futures. Only time will tell.

(She glistens away.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: P4. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are sitting at a table. Paige comes over and sits down.]

Paige: Ugh, I can't believe I destroyed the house.

Prue: What I can't believe is what you almost saw in the hotel room. If you had gotten there five minutes earlier….

Piper: Lalala! Over sharing!

(Karen approaches the table.)

Prue: Hey, Karen!

Karen: Oh, I'd hoped I'd find you here.

Paige: Do we know her?

Piper: Wow, your memory really is shot.

Karen: Um, you told Fearful Merrin to get a dog.

Prue: Yeah. Oh, I know, I know. It just… it seemed right at the time, you know, so she didn't have to-

Karen: I would've told her to get a therapist, and get a life.

Piper: _See_ , this is what I said

.

Karen: _Hers_ was better.

Prue: Wow, really?

Karen: It was proactive, it was non-judgmental. The whole column had a freshness and a passion that it hasn't had for a really long time.

Prue: Thank you.

Karen: And I'm gonna tell Elise that you wrote it.

Prue: Oh, no, Karen, don't do that. I mean, she'll fire you then.

Karen: And my guess is she'll hire _you_. If you think you can handle working for that witch.

Prue: Hm, I thought of her as more of a demon.

Piper: Oh, shh.

Karen: Well, either way, I hate her. And even though I'm not sure what happened today, I just feel like I wanna spend more time at home with my kid. So I wanna say thanks, for everything.

(Karen leaves.)

Prue: That is very sweet.

Phoebe: What just happened there?

Prue: I think I just got a job. But I can't. Can I?

Phoebe: Prue, somebody is going to pay you to tell other people what to do. Shut up and be happy.

(They pick up their drinks.)

Phoebe: To Prue. May you never give any _lethal_ advice.

Prue: And to you, Piper, may you actually get to go on your honeymoon tomorrow. And to Paige….

Paige: May I never try to kill you again.

Phoebe: Oh, you're not really a Halliwell until you've gone demonic on your sisters at least twice.

Prue: Actually, she didn't go demonic on us, she went demonic on Cole.

Piper: You say tomato, and I say-

Prue: Karen already hated Elise. That's why Elise became the object of Karen's demonic rage. Which also means that you already hated Cole.

Paige: No, I don't hate Cole, Prue. I just don't trust him. I don't know why I feel that way, I just…. I don't. I'm sorry.

Prue: Yeah. So am I.

(Prue walks away. Piper and Phoebe get up and follow her.)


	17. Saving Private Leo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything.

 **Author's Note:** While I appreciate the reviews, you guys are starting to stress me out. Please just try to enjoy the story. Like I said, this is just background stuff for me so I can get to original next gen stuff.

I actually might just skip over "Cole as the bad guy" S5 eps, tbh, just to get through the canon stuff faster, as like I said, you guys are stressing me out. Prue and Piper will give birth on the same day, yes, but like I said, I'll be rectifying the "special child" stuff, so all of the kids will be twice-blessed. Wyatt was born on February 2 though, not the 16. See the wiki.

Regarding the kids' names, I'm actually going to change Perseus's name, as I hate the nicknames for it, lol. So I'm going with my first choice: Phoenix.

As for Cole, he'll be coming back as something else, yes, due to an idea that my cousin had. :)

 **Saving Private Leo**

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Cole are there. Prue is sitting at the table typing on a laptop. Paige races in. Piper holds out a plate.]

Piper: Wheatgerm pancakes?

Paige: Ugh, bagel.

(She grabs a bagel.)

Piper: _Bagel?_

Cole: Has anyone seen my deposition papers? I though they were in this folder with the cream cheese stain.

(He holds up a folder with cream cheese spread over it.)

Prue: Try the one with the jelly stain.

Cole: Okay. (He picks it up.) I got it, thanks. Prue, don't forget my law firm's having a party tonight. I wanna show off my new bride.

Prue: If I could finish my work here, that would be great.

Piper: Cole, pancakes?

Cole: Trying to watch my cholesterol.

Piper: How about you, Prue? I know you want some of these.

Prue: No, you know what I want? I want _quiet_. My advice column is due today.

Piper: No pancakes?

Prue: No pancakes. But shh with some syrup on it would be good.

(Leo orbs in.)

Piper: Oh, Leo, just in time for some delicious wheatgerm pancakes.

Leo: Uh, no, I don't have time. I just came to get my toolbox.

Piper: Alright, you know what? I'm not cooking for you people anymore. From now on, you're all on your own.

(Piper walks behind Paige. Cole flicks his hand and the toaster pops up. She turns around, bumps into Piper, and Piper drops the plate of pancakes.)

Paige: _My bagel!_

Piper: Ohh.

Prue: Can everybody _please_ be quiet?! (The laptop beeps.) Oh, no. My battery died.

(Cole looks at the smoke alarm and it beeps.)

Leo: Smoke alarm.

(Leo levitates up to the smoke alarm to try and turn it off. Cole leans next to Prue.)

Cole: You know, you'd get all the quiet you want if we had our own place. (Leo turns off the fire alarm and levitates back to the floor. Cole kisses Prue.) Gotta go. I'm meeting my new personal assistant today. Bye.

(He leaves.)

Prue: And I am off to quieter pastures.

(She grabs her stuff and leaves the kitchen. Leo sighs.)

Piper: Honey, you look tired.

Leo: I've been working double shifts. The Elders have been piling it on me ever since you guys took out the Source.

Phoebe: What's with the toolbox?

Piper: Leo poses as a heavenly handyman. It's actually how we met.

Paige: Ooh.

Leo: The Elders want me to check out a potential Whitelighter. She's a school teacher about to fall off the path. She needs some inspiration.

Piper: Speaking of inspiration, it's, uh, the 60th anniversary of the battle of Guadalcanal and they're having a reunion for local veterans, so I RSVP'd for you.

Leo: Piper, I can't be seen there.

Piper: Well, no, it's okay, I told them that _you_ were your grandson.

Leo: Well, that's not it. I-I don't _want_ to go. You would've known that if you would've asked me or talked to me about it instead of just making decisions for me.

(He grabs his toolbox and orbs out.)

[Scene: A library. A woman is sitting at a table sorting through some letters. Two ghosts are in the room watching her.]

Ghost #1: I bet she scares easily. Can I scare her?

Ghost #2: No.

Ghost #1: Come on, Rick. Just let me moan once. One of those bone chilling moans, you know, could be the wind, could be a ghost.

Rick: Just watch her.

Ghost #1: We've been watching this place for about sixty years, man. We're never gonna find what we're looking for. I swear, sometimes I don't know why I stay here with you.

Rick: Because I stay with you, bro. I promised to protect you when we enlisted and I failed. I'm not gonna fail again.

Woman: Well, this is something.

(The lady holds up a letter. The ghosts move closer.)

Rick: Leo Wyatt's grandson is gonna attend the reunion with his wife. I told you one of them would show up eventually.

Ghost #1: Well, let's go. What's the address?

Rick: I can't see it. Lean back, Granny.

Ghost #1: Can I scare her now? (He moans and the woman gets scared. She jumps up out of her chair.) 1329 Prescott Street. Let's go.

Rick: Not yet. You've had your fun, now let me show you how it's done. (He starts typing on the computer keyboard and the woman sees. "I am coming for you" show up on the screen over and over. The blinds on the window open and close, the papers fly around the room, and books fall off the shelf. She starts screaming and runs for the door. Rick pokes his head through the door.) Boo!

(She screams and runs out the other door and down the hallway. Rick runs out of the room.)

Ghost #1: Rick, Rick, wait! (Rick stops.) We're after Wyatt, we're not after her.

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Prue is there typing on the laptop. Paige walks in.]

Paige: Prue, have you seen my keys anywhere?!

Prue: No.

Paige: Ugh!

(Piper and Phoebe walk in and sit down.)

Piper: Leo is not answering my call.

Paige: Is it an emergency?

Piper: No. But I just wanna talk to him so I can figure out why he's so mad at me. I mean, I can't believe it's just because he doesn't want to go to the reunion.

Phoebe: Maybe because it's because, I don't know, he _died_ at Guadalcanal.

Piper: Yeah, but he died a hero. Although, come to think of it, he doesn't really talk about it very much. Prue. (She continues to type on the laptop.) Prue, come on, what do you think?

Prue: I _think_ , Piper, that I came in here to get _away_ from all the chatter. (She closes the laptop.) Okay? I have a deadline. (She gets up and pulls out the plug.) I am working Prue again.

(Paige looks between the couch cushions.)

Paige: Ah, found 'em! (She sees Ghost #1 standing on the stairs.) Ah! Who are you?

Ghost #1: What? Wait, you can see me?

Paige: More like through you.

(Piper and Phoebe go to Paige.)

Piper: Paige, stand back. Prue?!

Prue: _What?!_

(Ghost #1 disappears. Prue walks in.)

Phoebe: We just saw a ghost, that's what.

Paige: Yeah, my first one too. I mean, that I wasn't related to. It was kind of... cool.

Piper: No, not cool. Unless he was friendly, which considering who we are and what we do, probably not.

Prue: This is great. This is _exactly_ what I need today. What do we do?

Phoebe: You go back to your deadline. Piper and I'll go get the book and brush up on our ghost busting.

Paige: No, no, no. I'll-I'll go do it.

Piper: You just said you were late for work.

Paige: Yeah, but I mean, he's a _ghost_. Who knows where he came from, what era. He's like a piece of man hunk history.

Phoebe: Knock yourself out.

(Paige leaves the room. Piper walks over and picks up a photo of Leo in his army uniform.)

[Cut to the memorial hall. Rick is staring at a photo of Leo, which is pinned to the wall of honor. His brother appears and walks over to him.]

Rick: Recon report?

Ghost #1: Well, Wyatt's grandson is definitely living the good life.

Rick: Not for long.

Ghost #1: Not so fast, Rick. His wife was there. And she could see me.

Rick: A witch?

Ghost #1: Mm-hm. Plus two sisters, for a grand total of _three_ witches. Listen, Rick, I was thinking maybe we should just forget about this.

Rick: Forget about what? What Wyatt did to us? The fact he trapped us in this hell on earth? You wanna forget him?! No way. The grandson's gonna pay for what the grandfather did to us.

(Rick pulls Leo's photo off of the wall and it smashes on the floor.)

Ghost #1: Someday you're gonna have to show me how you did that.

(A guard walks in and looks around.)

Rick: No time like the present. Some say hatred can harden the heart. (He walks towards the guard.) I've found that it can also harden the body.

(Rick becomes visible and the guard gasps.)

Guard: Whoa.

(Rick grabs a bayonet and stabs the guard with it. The guard falls to the floor.

Rick: Now it's your turn, Nathan. Focus on everything that Wyatt stole from us. Our life, our family, our future. (Nathan closes his eyes.) Feel the hatred. Bring it to the surface.

(Nathan turns visible.)

Nathan: I did it.

Rick: Now, take the bayonet. You'll need the practice. 'Cause with witches around, we're gonna have to be at the top of our game.

[Scene: Cole's office. Cole is there interviewing a beautiful blonde woman.]

Cole: What kind of legal documents did you draft as a paralegal?

Woman: Discovery, administrative, pre-trial, trial, motions, pleadings….

Cole: What's your dictations speed?

Woman: One hundred and twenty words a minute.

Cole: How fast can you shimmer across town?

Woman: Thirty miles in two seconds.

Cole: Demonic powers?

Woman: Fireballs, shapeshifting.

Cole: Your last kill?

Woman: Two years ago.

Cole: Two years ago. Why so long?

Woman: Killing's messy. My services are usually a little more discreet.

Cole: I'll give you a trial run... Julie. I'm trying to separate my wife from the harmful influence of her sisters.

Julie: The Charmed Ones.

Cole: It's very important for me to keep Prue away from them. She might be pregnant with my twins.

Julie: You almost say that like you love her.

(He glances at a picture of him and Prue on his desk.)

Cole: A part of me does, unfortunately. Anyway, (he walks around his desk) my plan is more insidious than overt. I set off the fire alarm this morning, I'll cut the power off this afternoon, whatever it takes to make Prue's home feel cramped and unliveable.

Julie: And seduce her with a promise of a better life?

Cole: Exactly. But it takes caution, focus. I need someone to cover me at work, watch my back.

Julie: Well, I'll watch whatever part you want.

Commercial Break

[Scene: The schoolteacher's house. Leo is there fixing a kitchen sink.]

Teacher: He couldn't believe I suspended him, but what could I do? He brought a knife into my classroom. Now he's threatening me, says he knows where I live.

Leo: See, that's why I'm a plumber. Pipes are a lot easier to deal with than kids today.

Teacher: I always wanted to be a teacher, but not at the cost of my life. That's why I've decided to quit.

Leo: That's too bad. With all the good you're gonna do in this world, gone forever.

Teacher: Going to do?

Leo: I mean, uh, can do.

(Water starts spurting out of a pipe.)

Teacher: I don't want to quit. I... just don't have the courage to stay.

(Leo heals the pipe and the water stops spurting out.)

Leo: Well, the only courage that matters is the kind that gets you from one moment to the next. Maybe you should just... focus on that.

Teacher: You bill as a plumber or a therapist?

Leo: Ah, whatever it takes to stop the leak. (He stands up.) Which, uh, by the way, is healed. I mean, sealed.

Teacher: What do I owe you?

Leo: This one's on the house.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Paige is looking through the Book of Shadows, while Piper is going through some of Leo's stuff. Prue's in the dining room typing on the laptop.]

Paige: Did you know there's a potion in here to vanquish ghosts?

Piper: Yeah, uh, you pour it over their bones. We used it a couple years ago. That's weird. Look at this.

(She holds up a medal.)

Paige: What is it?

Piper: Leo's medal of honour. And it's just stuffed in his old army file like it doesn't mean anything.

Phoebe: Aww, maybe he's just being humble.

Piper: No, it's not that, it's-it's something else. I know it. I know him.

Phoebe: There's also a spell to vanquish ghosts. It should be in the book somewhere.

Paige: Oh, yeah, it's in here alright. The only problem is that you have to be a ghost yourself to say it. Which is fairly lame. (The power goes off.) Ugh, not again.

Prue: Oh, no, no, no, no. I didn't save any of it. I just lost half my document.

Piper: Alright, relax, I'll check the circuit breaker.

Prue: I really need to get my own place.

Piper: Sorry?

Prue: Nothing.

(Prue picks up her cellphone. She dials a number.)

Julie: Cole Turner's office.

Prue: Hi. Who's this?

Julie: I'm Julie, Mr. Turner's new assistant. Who's this?

Prue: I'm Prue, Mr. Turner's new _wife_.

Julie: Oh, really? I didn't realize he was married.

Prue: Yeah, he is, and I really need to talk to him. It's very important.

(Piper walks in and grabs a flashlight out of a drawer.)

Julie: I'm afraid he's not in his office. Can I take a message?

(Piper walks into the basement.)

Prue: No, I'm sorry, you can't. Look, he said he'd be in the office all day and I really, really need to talk to him, right away.

[Cut to the basement. Piper walks down the stairs. Cole peeks around from behind the door.]

Phoebe's Voice: (on phone) Hi, baby. (Cole gets a shock.) What, did you hire your new assistant on the spot? Well, you could've at least told her that you were married. (Cole peeks into the kitchen, confused.) Look, I hate to bother you, but, um, I was kind of hoping that you could help me.

(The lights come back on.)

Piper: Power's on!

(Cole flames out.)

[Cut to his office. He flames in. Julie is there talking on the phone to Prue.]

Phoebe: I just can't get any work done here, and I am _so_ _pushing_ my deadline.

Julie: (Cole's voice) What can I do?

Prue: I can't get to the office, right, because they're painting it. So I was wondering if…?

Julie: (Cole's voice) I knew of a place you could work? As a matter of fact, I do.

Cole: Why don't you meet me at the towers in twenty minutes?

Prue: The towers where the party is tonight?

Cole: Yeah, but that's tonight. Nobody's using them today.

Prue: Okay. Sounds good.

Cole: (whispers to Julie) You're hired.

Prue: I'll see you there. Thanks.

[Cut to the manor. Prue hangs up.]

Prue: Uh, call me on my cell if you need anything, okay. I've gotta go.

(Prue leaves and Phoebe and Paige walk in.)

Phoebe: Nice job with the lights, sis.

Piper: I can't figure out what keeps tripping the breaker.

Paige: Maybe it's a ghost. (She holds up a photo.) Found this in the file. The guy to the left of Leo, does he look familiar? That's our ghost. Killed in action. His brother's on the right. They died the same day as Leo. Could be a reunion he wants to avoid having?

Piper: Leo?! Leo, I _mean it_ this time!

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: What? What is it? (Piper shows him the photo.) Nathan.

Piper: Yeah, we just met him. He looked pretty good, a little transparent, but otherwise he looked pretty good. For a dead guy. Talk to me.

Leo: There's nothing to talk about.

Rick: Hey, Wyatt. (Piper, Phoebe, and Paige back away from the voice. Rick and Nathan walk through the wall.) You're right, little brother. He is the spitting image of his grandfather.

(Rick grabs a kitchen knife.)

Leo: Rick, don't!

(Rick throws the knife, hitting Leo in the chest. Leo falls to the floor.)

Nathan: Rick? How did he know your name?

(Leo pulls out the knife and the wound heals itself.)

Rick: Leo.

Leo: I can explain.

(Leo gets up.)

Nathan: Rick, let's go. Rick, come on, let's go, come on.

(They disappear into the wall.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are there.]

Leo: I can't believe they've been holding on this long just to hurt me.

Paige: What I don't understand is why they're not transparent anymore. I mean, other than the walking through walls thing, they kind of seem normal to me.

Leo: They've been practicing. Corporealizing so they can move things.

Phoebe: Yeah, like butcher knives.

Leo: Well, they're holding onto their pain. That's what keeps them from moving on.

Piper: _Their_ pain? Leo, they just tried to kill you.

Paige: Yeah, lucky they're not Darklighters, otherwise you would've been killed. Again.

Leo: You don't understand. We were friends. We grew up together down in Burlingame. I went to school with Nathan. When the war came, we made a deal with our recruitment officer that we would enlist as long as they kept us in the same unit.

Piper: You were close.

Leo: Yeah.

Piper: So, um, what do they think you did?

Leo: We just got transferred onto the island. We got ambushed outside the airfield. Heavy artillery, order fire. They couldn't keep up with the injuries, the bodies. Then I heard Rick's voice.

[Flashback. The war is happening. Bombs and guns are going off in the distance. Rick carries Nathan away from the bombs and puts him on the ground.]

Rick: Leo! Leo! Leo, get over here, quick! Get over here! Nathan's been hit!

Leo: (to a soldier) Stabilize his leg. Get him on the jeep. Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!

(Leo runs over to Rick and Nathan.)

Rick: It's bad, isn't it?

Leo: What hit him?

Rick: Mortar frag hit us with heavy artillery out of nowhere. All battalions down.

(An explosion goes off near them.)

Leo: We've gotta get him inside.

Rick: Yeah.

(They pick him up and carry him over to a stretcher.)

Leo: Medical tent! Get the sulfa powder! We've gotta stop the bleeding! He's going into shock! How many soldiers down out there?!

Rick: I don't know. They hit us so hard. Maybe fifteen or twenty, I don't know.

Leo: I need a morphine kit!

(The nurse hands him the kit.)

Rick: You've gotta help him. He needs you, we both need you.

Leo: Is there a medic out in the field?

Rick: I don't know, I don't know!

Leo: Rookinson, try to stabilize him.

(He grabs a bag.)

Rick: What are you doing?

Leo: I'm going to help those men in the field.

Rick: What?

Leo: Rookinson will take care of him.

Rick: No, no, no, you're gonna take care of him! That's Nathan on that bench!

Leo: Look, there's men dying on that field and nobody to take care of them!

Rick: You're gonna choose them over us?!

Leo: I'm sorry.

(Leo runs away.)

Rick: We're your friends! Nathan's gonna die! Don't let him die! Wyatt!

(A bomb hits the tent and kills everyone near it.)

[Cut back to the manor. Leo is crying.]

Leo: I should've stayed. I should've tried to save Nathan and get him outta there.

Piper: Then you would've all died in the tent. And all the guys in the field that you _did_ save would've died too. You did the right thing.

Paige: And Leo, for god sakes, you were awarded the medal of honor, posthumously I might add.

Leo: Yeah, I didn't deserve it.

Piper: Right, so I suppose you didn't deserve to be a Whitelighter for sacrificing your life to save others.

Leo: Were those lives anymore important than Nathan's or Rick's, or anyone else in that tent? You know, a good friend put his life in my hands, and I left him to die. All the good that I've done since then can't erase that fact. Maybe I didn't deserve to become a Whitelighter.

Paige: Hey, news flash, friends don't kill each other, okay. I say we douse their dusty bones with our magic potion and vanquish their sorry asses.

Leo: No, you can't do that. They didn't do anything wrong.

Phoebe: Okay, so what do you suggest?

Leo: If I could talk to them, make them understand why I did what I did, then maybe they can move on.

Piper: Maybe you all can. We need to find where they're buried so we can summon them, before they try to hurt anybody else.

Paige: Yeah, like us.

[Scene: The memorial hall. Rick and Nathan are there.]

Rick: A Whitelighter. I still can't believe they made him a frickin' angel. I mean, how can they reward him for turning his back on his friends?

Nathan: Yeah, but did you see the look on his face when he saw us? Guilt. Total guilt. At least he knows he's living a life built on our corpses.

Rick: So what? Who cares? I still want him dead.

(He throws a chair at a glass display case.)

Nathan: You can't kill a Whitelighter.

Rick: Maybe not. But we _can_ hurt him. By taking the things that (he knocks over a shelf) he holds dear. Make him dread his eternal life. We can punish him, make him feel like the fraud he is, by killing those he loves. Who knows, maybe then, we will be able to kill him. (He tips over a table.) Payback... is a witch.

[Scene: An apartment building. Prue and Cole walk into a large, beautiful apartment.]

Prue: _Wow_! Are you kidding me?

Cole: The firm leases it for parties, retreats, special occasions. I think you qualify.

Prue: It's so big, and beautiful, and _big_. (She giggles.)

Cole: Wait, listen.

Prue: What? I don't hear anything.

Cole: Exactly. The caterers aren't coming until four, so you can use it till then.

Prue: And you're sure you won't get in trouble?

Cole: I'm already in trouble. I'm in love.

(She hits him playfully. She sits at a table.)

Prue: Um, I have to ask you a question. Were you serious this morning when you suggested that we get a place of our own together?

Cole: What do you think?

Prue: I don't know. Branching a Halliwell away from the manor…. It's never been done before.

Cole: I like a challenge.

Prue: It's not that I don't want to, it's just…. How do I break up the power of four?

(Cole sits down.)

Cole: You guys don't have to keep living together to be charmed. Not anymore. The Source is dead, Leo can orb you back at a moment's notice, so can Paige for that matter. If we don't do it now, then when?

Prue: Piper'll kill me.

Cole: The manor's too crowded. There's not enough room, hell there's not enough electricity.

Prue: Or privacy.

Cole: Well, just enjoy your peace here today. (He heads for the elevator.) We'll talk more tonight at the party.

Prue: Oh, no, the party, I totally forgot. I didn't bring anything to wear.

Cole: Don't worry. You just concentrate on your advice column. I'll take care of everything. I promise.

(The elevator opens and Julie is there. Cole walks in and closes the elevator doors.)

Julie: Going down?

Cole: My wife needs a dress for the party tonight.

(Julie spins around and her suit turns into a black dress.)

Julie: Something like this?

Cole: Classy, but too safe. I want Prue noticed. (Julie spins around again and the dress turns into a red singlet top showing a lot of cleavage and a mini skirt.) Not that noticed. (Julie spins again and the red outfit changes into a long black skirt and halter top.) Perfect.

Julie: Thank you. You sure you don't wanna see that red number again?

Cole: Just save it, okay. I'm not interested. I'm a one woman demon.

Julie: You're the boss.

Cole: I'll be in touch.

(Cole flames out and Julie shimmers out.)

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Paige hangs up the phone.]

Paige: Found 'em. Rick and Nathan Lang, buried November 22nd, 1942 at the local V.A.

(She walks into the living room where Piper and Leo are.)

Piper: Okay, where's the book? We need the summoning spell.

(Phoebe walks in.)

Phoebe: Already ahead of you. (She holds up a piece of paper.) Who you gonna call?

Piper: Cute. Lets go.

(The Elders call Leo.)

Leo: Wait, something's wrong. It's Maria, the teacher, she's in trouble. I have to go to her.

(Rick and Nathan pop their head through the wall.)

Paige: But what about the ghosts? I thought we had to find them before they hurt someone else.

Leo: If something happens to one of my charges….

Piper: No, no, it's okay. Um, go, and-and just meet us there when you're done. It's all gonna be okay. (Leo orbs out.) Let's go.

[Cut to outside. Rick and Nathan stop looking inside.]

Nathan: Should we wait for the sisters to separate?

Rick: No, we can take care of them later. We're following Wyatt.

Nathan: Wyatt? Why?

Rick: Because nothing pushes a Whitelighter over the edge faster than losing a charge. Let's go.

(They disappear.)

[Cut to Maria's place. Maria and a teenage boy are there. The boy is pointing a knife at her.]

Teenage Boy: I told you, lady, I told you! Don't sweat me!

(Leo comes in.)

Leo: Easy.

Maria: Leo.

Teenage Boy: Who are you? The boyfriend? Oh, you've come just in time to see the show. Sit down, clown, there's a front row seat.

Leo: Alright, listen, just put the knife down and we can talk about this.

(He swings the knife at Leo and grabs him.)

Teenage Boy: You wanna talk, chump?

Maria: Greg, don't!

Greg: You dissed me, teach. Got me in a whole lotta trouble here, now somebody's gonna pay.

Leo: (to Maria) Don't be afraid. Teach.

Greg: Shut up. Shut up. You're the one who should be afraid right about now.

Maria: Stop it, Greg, don't be stupid.

Greg: Stupid. Is that what I am?

Maria: If you hurt him, you will be. It'll be the stupidest thing you've ever done and there won't be any coming back from it. Your life will be over.

Greg: My life's already over!

Maria: No, it's not, not yet. It takes more courage to put down that knife than to use it. Believe me. (She holds out her hand.) Give me the knife, Greg.

Greg: You'll call the police.

Maria: No, I won't. (Greg drops the knife and runs out of the apartment.) Are you alright?

Leo: Yeah, I think so. You did a good job teaching him a lesson.

Maria: Thanks to you.

Leo: What did I do?

Maria: Help me remember why I wanted to be a teacher.

(Rick appears and picks up the knife.)

Leo: No! (Rick stabs Maria in the back.) Maria!

(Nathan appears and holds Leo back.)

Rick: You watch her die just like you watched us die.

Leo: No! Maria! No! (Maria's spirit floats out of her body.) Let go! Don't! Fight it!

Nathan: Her blood is on your hands.

(They let Leo go and Leo crawls over to Maria. He tries to heal her.)

Leo: Maria. Why? She didn't do anything! She was innocent!

Rick: So were we!

(Rick and Nathan disappear.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Piper. Phoebe, and Paige walk in through the front door.]

Piper: Okay, you can get the vanquishing spell and I'll get (yells) Leo!

Paige: Uh, don't you mean potion? Remember, the spell only works if you're dead.

Piper: Right. Spell, potion, whatever. Leo?!

Phoebe: So does that mean we're not interested in helping them move on?

Piper: To hell maybe. That's what they deserve. We went to the VA to help _misguided_ ghosts, not _killer_ ghosts.

Phoebe: We don't know _for sure_ that they killed that guard. Vanquishing potion, I'm all over it.

(Prue stands on the stairs wearing the black outfit.)

Paige: Prue.

Prue: What's the matter? Don't you recognize me? What do you think?

Phoebe: You look beautiful.

Prue: Thank you.

Phoebe: Wow, Cole is kinda splurging lately, huh?

Prue: Yeah, and I am not complaining. I enjoy being the bell of the ball.

Piper: Well, sorry, Cinderella, but the ball's been cancelled. We have killer ghosts.

(Prue laughs.)

Prue: You're kidding? You are not kidding. Okay, well, is it possible that you guys can maybe handle this without me?

Piper: Prue, they tried to kill Leo.

Prue: _What?_

Piper: Grudge from the past.

Paige: Ugh, I'll go do the potion.

Prue: Okay, and I will call Cole and tell him no to the party. I guess I could tell him no to anything.

(She picks up the phone.)

Phoebe: What's that supposed to mean?

Prue: Nothing, nothing. Cole wants us to get our own place.

Paige: What, you mean move out?

Prue: Yeah, you know, like normal married couples do.

Piper: We didn't.

Prue: Yeah, but you're not normal.

Piper: Neither are you.

Prue: Look, I don't wanna fight about this, but I just don't like the feeling that sometimes I have to choose between my sisters and my husband.

Piper: It's not about that and you know it.

Prue: How long are we all gonna stay here? You know, another year? Another five years? Another fifty years? At what point do we move on with our lives and not let evil dictate them?

Piper: You're right. Go to your party. We'll take care of the ghosts.

Prue: Ugh, you _hate_ me right now.

Piper: No, I don't.

Paige: Yes, she does.

Piper: Look, we can talk about this later. Right now you need to go take care of your man and I need to take care of mine. It's as simple as that. We don't need the power of four to do this.

(Prue heads for the door.)

Paige: (to Piper) You know, I've got a bone to pick with you. Seeing as how you practically forced me to move in here.

Piper: Where's Leo? I already called for him twice. Leo! You're half-Whitelighter. See if you can sense him.

Paige: Sense him? I've never done that before.

Piper: Well, try now.

(Paige closes her eyes for a moment, then opens them.)

Paige: I think he's in trouble.

Piper: Well, go find him. Now.

[Cut to Maria's place. Leo is sitting on the floor beside Maria, crying. Paige orbs in.]

Paige: Leo.

Leo: I tried to stop them, but I couldn't.

Paige: Okay, come on. Come on. Let's get up. (She pulls him away from Maria.) Let's go over here. That's it. (They sit on the couch.) Okay, what happened?

Leo: They're getting even with me. They killed her because of me.

Paige: Who? Rick and Nathan?

Leo: Because I left them to die. They're making me pay. (He cries.)

Paige: Come on, let's get you home.

Leo: I don't have my powers anymore.

Paige: What happened?

Leo: I can't orb or heal.

Paige: But how?

Leo: It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have been given them in the first place.

Paige: That is _not_ true. Your powers must be tied to your emotions like ours. That means you can get them back. You just have to pick yourself up. Don't let them defeat you. You are _not_ responsible for _their_ actions.

Leo: Aren't I? They're ghosts because of me. Their rage comes from something that _I_ did. If I can just give myself to them-

Paige: They'd kill you. Because without your powers, you're defenseless, like a... mortal. Okay, we've gotta get you home.

Leo: No! Nobody else is gonna die because of me! Do you understand?! These are _my_ demons, not yours!

Paige: Okay, just-just give me a minute. I-I am gonna go, and I'm gonna get my sisters. I will be right back. I promise. _Don't_ leave.

(Paige orbs out.)

[Cut to the rooftop of the building. Rick and Nathan are there.]

Rick: Defenseless as a mortal, huh? We've got him right where we want him.

Nathan: I don't know, Rick.

Rick: You don't know? After waiting all this time, you're having second thoughts?

Nathan: No. Just the opposite. It doesn't feel like it's enough just killing him. I want him to suffer first.

Rick: Follow me.

(They disappear.)

[Scene: The apartment where the party is. Cole and Prue are dancing.]

Prue: Penny for your thoughts, counsellor?

Cole: Just that I hope I never disappoint you.

Prue: Mm, I wouldn't worry about that if I were you.

(A co-worker approaches them.)

Co-Worker: Ah, welcome aboard, Turner. We're lucky to have you.

Cole: Thank you.

(He walks away.)

Prue: Baby, I am so proud of you. You have come so far. Further than anyone here in this room could even imagine. Even me. I'm seeing you in a totally different way.

Cole: We've both come a long way. We deserve all of this, and more.

Prue: It's just everything is happening so fast, you know, so many changes. It's a little scary sometimes.

Cole: So maybe we shouldn't move out of the manor then?

Prue: Mmm, maybe. Now who's disappointing who?

Cole: You could never disappoint me.

(They kiss. Paige comes up to them.)

Paige: Sorry to interrupt.

Prue: Paige, what are you doing here?

Paige: I thought I'd track you down first. Leo needs our help bad.

(Prue looks at Cole.)

Cole: By all means. Go.

(They kiss quickly.)

Prue: Okay.

Cole: Call me.

(Prue and Paige leave.)

[Cut to the manor. Attic. Piper and Phoebe have set up candles and a potion on a table. Piper puts some things in a pot. Rick appears behind them and grabs a knife. Piper and Phoebe turn around and Rick knocks Phoebe unconscious by punching her and then throws the knife at Piper. Piper freezes it in midair. She unfreezes it and it drops to the ground.]

Piper: I'll kill you.

Rick: That potion only works on my bones. Remember? (Nathan appears behind her. She spins around and he stabs her. She falls to the floor. Rick and Nathan kneel beside her. Rick covers her mouth.) No calling out for help, Mrs. Wyatt, not this time. Not that he can help you anyway.

Nathan: Come on, Rick, let's go, man, let's go.

Rick: No, no. I wanna enjoy this. Every... last... beat. (He reaches inside her chest and squeezes onto her heart.) Your husband's next. (Piper stops breathing.) There.

(Prue and Paige run in.)

Paige: Hey!

Prue: Piper! Phoebe!

(They race over to her. Prue feels for a pulse.)

Rick: We'll be back.

(They disappear.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue is using CPR on Piper. Phoebe is conscious and putting pressure on Piper's wound with a towel.]

Prue: Come on, breathe. (Paige orbs in.) Where's Leo?

Paige: He wasn't at Maria's! Where's the ambulance?!

Phoebe: Still not here.

Paige: Is she….?

Prue: _No_ , as long as we keep the blood flowing, she still has a chance.

Leo: Piper!

Paige: Leo, upstairs! Hurry!

(Leo runs in.)

Leo: What happened?

Prue: Where have you been?

Leo: Looking for them.

(Rick and Nathan appear.)

Rick: Here we are.

(Nathan punches Leo and he lands on a table, breaking it. Paige lunges at Rick and he turns invisible. She goes right through him, landing into some boxes. She looks up and he slaps her.)

Rick: You can't hurt us, but we can hurt you.

(He picks up the knife and aims at Prue.)

Leo: Wait! You don't want them, you want me! You wanna get even, get even with me!

Rick: You're right. I trusted you with my life and you left me!

(He punches Leo in the face. Piper's spirit floats out of her body.)

Piper's Spirit: What's going on?

Phoebe: Piper?

(Piper sees her body.)

Piper's Spirit: Oh. Oh my.

(Rick and Nathan beat up Leo.)

Rick: You were our friend and you left us to die.

Piper's Spirit: Quick, get the book, the spell.

(Rick holds a knife above Leo.)

Nathan: Do it.

Piper: "Ashes to ashes..."

Nathan: What the hell?

Piper's Spirit: "... spirit to spirit, take their souls, banish this evil."

Rick: No!

Nathan: Rick!

(They are vanquished. Piper starts floating up.)

Piper's Spirit: Uh, little help here, people.

Paige: Damn it, Leo, _do_ something. You're a Whitelighter for a reason, because you did good things.

Phoebe: Think of all the lives you've saved, all the good you've done.

Prue: And all the lives you won't save if you give up now, including your wife's.

Leo: Piper. (He rushes over to her body.) Come on, damn it. Breathe. (He starts CPR.) Don't die, not this way, not because of me.

(His powers come back and he starts healing her. Her spirit returns to her body and she gasps.)

Piper: Well, it's about time. (Prue, Phoebe, and Paige giggle.) That was close. (Piper and Leo hug.) Really close.

[Scene: The apartment. The party has finished. Cole is there staring out the window. Prue walks in.]

Cole: Everything alright?

Prue: Yes, it's better now. Let's see…. Leo lost his powers, and then Piper died, and it got really dicey when she turned into a ghost, but everything worked out.

Cole: Glad it was nothing serious. (Prue laughs and hugs him.) You ready to go home?

Prue: No. Can't we stay a little while longer?

Cole: Well, we can stay as long as you like. The place is ours.

Prue: Excuse me?

Cole: The firm's offered it to me. All we have to do is say yes.

Prue: Uh, well, I guess now that Paige can orb to me if something comes up, and seeing as how we just proved that we can still save the day. Hmm…. (She looks around.) Yes.

Cole: Yes?

Prue: Yeah.

(They kiss.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: The Guadalcanal reunion. Elderly people have gathered in a room. Piper and Leo arrive.]

Piper: Come on. You belong here.

Leo: I don't know. I still don't think it's a good idea.

Piper: Your grandfather would want you to be here.

(They walk into the room.)

Elderly Man #1: Hey, you. Dear god. I'm looking at a ghost.

Piper: (to Leo) You know him?

Leo: Yeah.

Elderly Man #1: You're related to Leo Wyatt, aren't you?

Piper: Yes, this is his grandson, Leo Wyatt the third.

Elderly Man #1: Billy... Frank. (Two men stand beside the man.) I want you to meet the grandson of the man who made it possible for you to be born. His grandfather died saving my life sixty years ago. You wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for that man.

Billy: It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wyatt. (He shakes Leo's hand.) My dad's been telling stories about your grandpa since I was a boy. I'd like you to meet my family. Hey, guys, come here.

Elderly Man #1: Franklin, Serdez…. (Another two men walk over.) He's kin to Leo Wyatt. He's the one who saved your butts too.

Franklin: God bless you, son.

(He shakes Leo's hand. Other elderly men wander over to Leo and they all shake his hand. A woman walks over to Piper.)

Woman: What's going on? Who is that?

Piper: My hero. (She smiles.)


	18. Bite Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! They are much appreciated. :) vanerogue, I believe everyone, including myself actually, originally thought that Wyatt was born on 16th, due to some things, but it was eventually revealed, by the creators/writers I think, that it was the 2nd, not the 16th. It was probably just a site that wasn't updated. As for comments regarding 4x19, I suppose you'll just have to wait and see. Proofreading that now. I already have 4x19 and 4x20 written. :)

 **Bite Me**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. A demon throws a laser bolt at Piper and Phoebe and they dive over the couch. The demon then throws another at the couch, destroying it.]

Piper: Paige, where are you?!

(Paige orbs in with Prue.)

Phoebe: Look out!

(The demon throws another laser bolt and Prue deflects it. The laser bolt hits the piano. The demon punches Prue and she flies against the fireplace. Prue uses her power on the demon and sends it flying. Piper gets a spell out of her pocket.)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "Cause of pain we have dissevered/Demon you are gone forever."

(The demon is vanquished.)

Piper: Sorry to bother you, but she was immune to my powers.

(They stand up.)

Prue: That's okay. I'm just disappointed that I wasn't able to use my new power. I don't see what you were complaining about power. Being able to move things so fast that they explode is awesome.

Piper: That's because you can _control_ it already. And why is that, by the way?

Prue: Well, you had to learn a new trigger. You controlled your fear to be able to control your freezing power, but to be able to control your exploding power, you had to learn how to control your anger. _My_ exploding power is advanced from my telekinesis, so it's still tied to anger, and I already know how to control that.

Piper: Well, you never even had to learn to control your normal telekinesis either. Not like the rest of us had to learn our powers anyway.

Prue: Well, I am the strongest.

Phoebe: There's that pride thing again.

Prue: Sorry.

(Paige notices a scratch on Prue's shoulder.)

Paige: Oh, honey, you're hurt.

Prue: Oh, it's okay, it's just a scratch.

Phoebe: How's it going? How's the new place?

Prue: Great, and great. How about you guys?

Piper: Can't complain.

Phoebe: Ditto.

Paige: Ditto.

Prue: It's good to know that we can live apart and still kick some ass if we have to, right? So do I wanna ask about this demon with the bad manicure?

Piper: Ah, Harpie. Part of a faction. Tried to kill us to move up in the world. You know, pretty standard stuff. You wanna stay for dinner?

Prue: Mm, I would love to, but Cole is planning this whole romantic thing for us tonight.

Piper: Yeah, I just thought, you know, maybe we could talk.

Prue: Why? Are you okay? Is everything okay?

Piper: Yeah, everything's fine. I just thought maybe we could catch up. Another time.

Paige: Do you want me to, um, orb you home?

Prue: No. Cole's not so crazy about you orbing in without calling first. Except for emergencies, you know. You understand.

Paige: Sure. Whatever.

Prue: Okay. I'm gonna go. (There's an awkward silence.) I'll call you, guys.

(Prue leaves.)

Paige: No orbing?

Piper: Don't start with the suspicions, Paige.

Phoebe: Yeah. Cole's probably just trying to protect their privacy.

(Piper and Phoebe walk away.)

Paige: He's trying to protect something.

[Scene: Prue and Cole's apartment. Cole is there having a meeting with about six other demons.]

Cole: I'm just trying to protect our assets. And the only way to do that is to cut our losses. Consolidate our resources. Keep the competition from killing you. Us.

Demon #1: Fine, what are you proposing?

Cole: A merger. Everyone here has similar agendas here, right? So, why don't we work together to accomplish them? (A Fury smokes in.) You're late. Sit down. (The Fury and a Grimlock sit at the table.) Where was I?

Demon #1: You were just encouraging us to hold hands and be friends.

Cole: It's a new millennium. We need to think of new ways to ensure our own survival. Let's face it, it's a demon eat demon world out there. Each one of you leads a faction, but that is the problem. You're too busy trying to kill each other. In the end, everyone loses.

Demon #2: Tell _that_ to the Grimlocks. They _tried_ to vanquish us just last week.

Grimlock: You had it coming.

Demon #2: Care to try again?

(They stand up and face each other.)

Cole: My point exactly. Infighting has always been our undoing. And I have learnt from the humanity in me. The only way for us to defeat good is to work together to achieve common goals.

(Demon #2 and the Grimlock sit back down.)

Demon #1: And who will decide what these goals are? You?

Cole: Unless someone wants to challenge me. (The elevator dings.) Meeting's adjourned. (The demons shimmer, smoke, etc. out. Cole waves his hand and the table disappears. The elevator door opens. Cole waves his hand once more and a smaller table appears, set out with candles. Prue walks in.) Hi, honey. You're home early.

(She smiles.)

Opening Credits

[Scene: Prue and Cole's apartment. Cole has served breakfast.]

Cole: Vegetarian egg white omelette just the way you like it.

(He kisses the top of her head.)

Prue: That's sweet, honey, but I think my stomach has other plans.

Cole: What's the matter?

Prue: Headache, upset stomach. It's going around right now.

Cole: So maybe you should call in sick.

Prue: While so many relationships are in peril? What would San Francisco do without my advice column? I gotta go. (They kiss.) Um, I wanna invite my sisters over for dinner this week. Is that okay?

Cole: Well, we just moved out.

Prue: Yeah, I know, but I wanna show them the place. Besides, I don't want them to think that they're not still part of my life, you know.

Cole: Fine, just, uh, no orbing, alright?

Prue: Already taken care of.

(He goes to kiss her and sees the scratch on her shoulder.)

Cole: What happened?

Prue: Oh, nothing, my shoulder just got in the way of a Harpie's claw, that's all.

Cole: A Harpie? You got attacked? Why didn't you tell me?

Prue: Because I didn't think it was that big of a deal, that's why.

Cole: Well, it is to me! Sorry. I'm sorry. (He puts his arms around her.) It's just…. I think I deserve to know when my wife gets hurt.

Prue: You're right. You do.

(They kiss. Julie walks in.)

Julie: Excuse me, Mr. Turner. Your 9:00 is waiting in the lobby.

Prue: Julie. What are you doing here? You didn't tell me she was here.

Cole: Well, we're working at the apartment today. They're painting my office. You don't mind, do you?

Prue: No, no. Of course not. (They kiss. Julie rolls her eyes.) Make yourself at home.

Julie: I will. Thank you. (Prue leaves.) Pretty little witch if you're into that sort of thing.

Cole: I am. Get the leader of the Harpies. I want to explain to her the consequences of attacking my wife.

(Julie shimmers out.)

[Scene: A cave. The vampire queen is lying on some cushions while other female vampires pamper her. Demon #1 is there talking to the queen.]

Queen: You don't really expect me to wage war on the new Source without even talking to him first, do you?

Demon #1: It's a waste of time. He'll never bring you back from exile. He's heard the stories of what you did.

Queen: That was a different time, and a different Source.

Demon #1: Still, it's not going to happen. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure of that.

Male Vampire: Then what makes working for us any better than working for him?

Demon #1: You oughta listen better. I don't work for anyone. We'd be equals. Partners. And once the Source is dead, we'd go our separate ways. So?

Queen: I'll let you know. When I'm ready. (Demon #1 shimmers out.) I want you to offer the new Source an olive branch.

Male Vampire: And if he refuses?

Queen: Then Keats has a new ally and we have a new enemy. (The male vampire walks away.) Go. (The female vampires leave her alone.)

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper is there washing the dishes. Leo walks in.]

Leo: Plenty of leftovers. Probably won't have to do any cooking for a week.

Piper: I like to cook.

Leo: Well, there's less dishes to do and that's a good thing, right?

Piper: I guess. It's just, um, with Prue and Cole gone, it's so _quiet_ around here. Everybody I grew up with is gone.

Leo: Still, we can make it noisy again, with kids. (He puts his arms around her.) People who will grow up with us. We have an extra room now, right?

Piper: Right.

(They kiss. Phoebe and Paige walk in.)

Phoebe: Ooh, we're interrupting.

Leo: Uh, actually, I need to get going. There's an upsurge in demonic activity and the Elders wanna figure out why.

Paige: Well, since that demonic activity spilled into our living room last night, I'm assuming it has something to do us.

Leo: Well, I'll keep an eye out and let you know if I find anything out. (to Piper) I love you.

Piper: I love you too.

(They kiss and he orbs out.)

Phoebe: You okay?

Piper: Me? Yeah, I'm fine.

Paige: Liar. Look, I know Prue's not here anymore, but you can talk to us.

Piper: It's... it's just silly. My, uh, period was late this month, by a couple of days, and I guess I got my hopes up a little.

Paige: That's not silly, honey. You want kids, right?

Piper: Yeah, of course. It's just that we've been trying...

Phoebe: For a couple of months

Piper: Four. But who's counting.

Paige: Oh, Piper, you're not baking cookies, you know. It's gonna take some time.

Piper: Yeah, I know. I guess I was just worried that, you know, something could be wrong. Getting flung around by demons isn't exactly conducive to making babies.

Phoebe: Okay, a) you're gonna have kids, you saw that in your future.

Paige: And b) I am living proof that magic happens when Whitelighters and witches get together. So the sooner you stop worrying about it, the sooner we will be aunts.

Piper: Thanks.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Prue and Cole's apartment. Cole and Julie are there.]

Julie: The leader of the Harpies won't be coming to see you. I'm afraid things got out of hand for her.

Cole: Nice work. What's next?

Julie: Rowan's waiting to see you. Apparently the queen would like in on the new alliance.

Cole: Send him in.

(Julie points to the blinds and they close, making the room dark.)

Julie: He'll see you now.

(Rowan walks out from the corner of the room over to Cole.)

Rowan: Thank you for the audience. The Queen sent me to tell you-

Cole: You can tell your queen that if she steps a foot inside my realm, she'll beg me to banish her again.

Rowan: Sent me to tell you that we've learnt our lesson, and we're willing to serve you.

Cole: No thanks. I already have enough demons betraying me.

Rowan: You haven't even heard our offer.

Cole: I think you should be leaving now. (Paige orbs in.) Paige.

Paige: Oops, I just thought I'd pop in.

Rowan: From where?

Paige: Uh, the kitchen. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?

Cole: No, we're done here. Elevator's that way, Rowan. (Rowan leaves.) What the hell do you think you're doing? This is exactly why I don't want you people orbing in here.

Paige: You people? Nice.

Cole: What do you want?

Paige: Prue. I think Piper needs to talk to her.

Cole: Well, you missed her. But why don't you orb on over to the newspaper. I'm sure those journalists can keep a secret.

Paige: Just tell her I stopped by, okay? And I gotta ask, why is it so dark in here in the middle of the day?

Cole: Migraine. Which you're only adding to.

Paige: You know what, Cole? Just bite me.

(Paige walks outside. Rowan is there waiting for the elevator. The elevator dings and the doors open.)

Rowan: After you. (Paige walks in the elevator and Rowan follows.) Nice guy, huh? Uh, Cole.

Paige: You a lawyer?

Rowan: No. Why?

Paige: Because only another lawyer would think that.

Rowan: No, I was being sarcastic.

Paige: About being a lawyer.

Rowan: No, about thinking he was a nice guy.

(Paige laughs.)

Paige: Sorry.

Rowan: No. I'm Rowan.

Paige: Paige. Nice to meet you. (They shake hands.) So how long have _you_ disliked Cole?

Rowan: Oh, ever since I first met him. (Paige laughs.) You?

Paige: Uh, pretty much just recently, ever since he married my sister. You have any siblings?

Rowan: Oh, yeah, my family's real big.

Paige: Then you know what it's like to have to bite your tongue.

Rowan: Been there, done that. Listen, uh, I'd like to continue this, but we've just run out of floors. Any chance we could get together?

Paige: Well, my sister, my _other_ sister owns, uh, this nightclub called P4, and I'll be there later if you wanna stop by.

Rowan: I'll drop in.

Paige: Okay. (She walks out of the elevator.) Are you coming?

Rowan: Oh, no. Underground parking.

[Cut to the underground. The vampire cave. Rowan is there talking to the queen.]

Queen: You're certain of her identity?

Rowan: She's the sister of the Source's new bride. That makes her a Charmed One.

Queen: This might be our lucky day. And you said meeting with the new Source would be useless.

Demon #1: He refused your offer, didn't he?

Queen: Yes, but he gave us something much more valuable instead. If we can get a Charmed One on our side, we can use her magic to take over the underworld before the new Source can. We can destroy him and anyone else who opposes us.

Demon #1: Yeah, but she's a witch. They don't change sides on a whim.

Rowan: Oh, I think I can get her to see things our way. With your permission, of course.

Queen: By all means. Take whomever you need.

[Scene: P4. Paige is waiting around for Rowan. Piper, Phoebe, and Leo walk over to her.]

Phoebe: Your mystery man still pulling a disappearing act?

Paige: I can't believe he stood me up.

Piper: Well, I'm glad I'm not dating anymore.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, I should've known better to think I could meet a guy through Cole.

Piper: _Paige_ , I have two words for you. _Broken_ and _record_.

Phoebe: If you keep this up, you're just gonna end up pushing Prue further away.

Leo: She's right.

Paige: That's more than two words.

(Prue walks up to them.)

Prue: Hi. Do I still get free drinks here or do I have to pay now?

Piper: Whoa, you don't look so good. Are you okay?

Prue: That's partly why I'm here. I thought it was just a bug and now I'm not so sure. So I'm wondering if maybe it has something to do with, you know, the scratch.

Paige: Maybe you're turning into a Harpie. Oh, god, are you?

Prue: Well, that's how Piper turned into a Wendigo. Or was it the fury?

Piper: I've turned into so many things, I can't keep track.

Leo: You know, I wouldn't worry. You can't turn into a Harpie just by getting scratched.

Prue: Yeah, but still, do you mind, you know….?

(Leo goes to heal Prue's shoulder, but Piper stops him.)

Piper: Hey, hey, hey, a little _discretion_ in public.

(Piper slaps him on the arm.)

Leo: Hey.

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige slap him too.)

[Time lapse. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are in another room. Leo is healing the scratch.]

Leo: Feel any better?

Prue: A little, I think.

Piper: So any word from the Elders on what's going on?

Leo: No, not yet.

Prue: Why? What's going on?

Phoebe: A lot of bad guys, apparently more than usual.

Prue: Should we be worried?

Piper: Nope, not until after dinner. You wanna join us?

Prue: Um, okay, sure. Why not?

Paige: I'm not. I'm gonna go. I don't want Rowan thinking I was waiting for him if he shows up this late.

Phoebe: God forbid.

Piper: (to Leo) You buying?

Leo: Uh, you kidding?

(Piper, Phoebe, and Leo leave the room.)

Paige: Prue, uh, I think you should try to find a moment to talk to Piper.

Prue: Why. Is something wrong?

Paige: No, not really, I just think she could use your support about something. That's why I orbed over to your place this morning and talked to-

Prue: Wait, you _orbed_ to my place, after I specifically asked you not to? Paige, what were you thinking?

Paige: I was just trying to help Piper.

Prue: Was Cole upset?

Paige: A little…. _A lot_.

Prue: Great, Paige. Just great.

(Prue leaves the room.)

Paige: I was just trying to help.

[Cut to outside P4. Paige heads for her car. She hears a noise and looks around. She walks quicker to her car, and suddenly a bat flies down and bites her. She falls to the ground. Dozens of bats fly down and start attacking her. She screams. The bats fly off.]

Commercial Break

[Scene: Hospital. A room. Paige is lying on a bed with bite marks all over her face. A doctor is standing beside her bed.]

Paige: So am I the weirdest case you've ever seen?

Doctor: I don't know. I've worked the night shift for a while now. Seen some pretty strange things.

Paige: Yeah, but these were bats, Doc.

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo race into the room.)

Prue: Paige. Paige, oh my god. Are you okay?

Piper: What happened?

Paige: Bats. _Lots_ of bats.

Doctor: Are you the sisters?

Phoebe: Yeah. Is she gonna be alright?

Doctor: Honestly, if she hadn't been found by somebody in time, she might've bled to death.

Leo: But she's gonna be okay?

Doctor: Yes. After some rest, and rabies shots.

Paige: Ouch.

Piper: You got attacked by bats outside of my club? That can't be natural. Can it?

Doctor: Well, bat bites aren't completely unheard of in this city. I have a friend over at county. He treated one a couple of months ago.

Paige: Right, but these were bats, plural.

(The doctor's pager beeps.)

Doctor: I'll be right back. Excuse me.

(He leaves the room.)

Leo: Sounds more natural than supernatural to me.

Paige: Yeah, well, I'm thinking vampires.

Piper: Vampires? That'd be different.

Phoebe: No, that's not possible.

Prue: Why not?

Phoebe: Well, because as far as I know, vampires attack in human form and not as a swarm of bats. You know, it's gotta be something else.

Leo: It's true. Vampires have been ostracized from the underworld for centuries. As far as I know, they're a part of a whole different network now.

(The doctor and a nurse walks in.)

Doctor: I'm sorry. Lisa here is going to draw some blood so we can run some tests.

Paige: That mean I can go home?

Doctor: I don't see why not. (The nurse gets Paige's arm ready to draw blood.) I'm gonna get you started on antibiotics, and I've scheduled the first of the rabies shots for in the morning.

(The doctor leaves. The nurse gets out a needle and draws Paige's blood.)

Nurse: Okay, make a fist. Relax your hand now. Almost done.

(Prue makes a noise.)

Leo: Are you okay?

Paige: Yeah, as long as I don't look.

Leo: No, I didn't mean you-

(Prue faints.)

Piper/Phoebe: Prue?

[Scene: Prue and Cole's apartment. Cole and Julie are there.]

Cole: Damn it. Where is she?

Julie: What about the Grimlocks?

Cole: The Grimlocks? You think they attacked her? If they did, I'll crush their skulls with my bear hands.

Julie: Who said romance was dead? We were talking about who we can trust, remember? Grimlocks…. Yay or nay?

Cole: I'm sorry. Uh, yeah, Grimlocks are okay. Keats is the only one I don't trust. (The phone rings.) That's gotta be her.

Julie: We can only hope.

(Cole answers the phone.)

Cole: Prue?

Prue: Hi, honey.

Cole: Are you alright? I-I called your cell, you didn't pick up.

Prue: Yeah, well, that's probably because I was unconscious.

Cole: What? Did a demon hurt you?

[Cut to Piper's car. Leo is driving, Piper is in the passenger seat and Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are in the back seat.]

Prue: (on phone) No, it was nothing like that. I just, uh, I fainted.

Cole: Fainted?

(A car's lights shine in the window. Paige flinches.)

Paige: Ow. Why do people gotta keep their high beams on?

Prue: Yeah, it wasn't a big deal.

Cole: Prue, people just don't faint for no reason.

Prue: Well, I've been pretty run down and the doctor said I might be anaemic, so he took some blood to make sure that's all it is.

Cole: Well, maybe you oughta get Leo to check that Harpie scratch in case-

Prue: I already did and he said there's _nothing_ to worry about. Besides, we have bigger demonic issues that we have to deal with right now. Paige was bitten by a bunch of bats.

Cole: Bats? Are you sure?

Paige: (to herself) I'm sure he's all broken up about it.

Prue: Yeah, she's okay. Leo's gonna heal her when we get home. So you wanna meet us there?

Cole: I am home, Prue, you called me.

Prue: I meant the manor. I'm sorry.

[Cut to Cole.]

Cole: I'm on my way.

(He hangs up.)

Julie: You think it was Rowan?

Cole: He must have been trying to turn her.

Julie: You can't let them get a Charmed One on their side, they'll be too powerful.

Cole: Don't you think I know that?! Damn it. Gather the faction leaders. The queen wants a war, she's _got_ one.

(He heads for the door.)

Julie: Where are you going?

Cole: To the manor! To help save... Paige.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are there. Piper is looking through the Book of Shadows. Leo is healing Paige.]

Piper: Manticore.

Phoebe: Bites but doesn't fly.

Piper: Phoenix.

Prue: Flies but doesn't bite.

Piper: Chupacabra.

Phoebe: Chupacab…. Flies, and bites, but only attacks livestock.

Leo: What about shapeshifters?

Paige: What about this being a waste of time? Look at me, I'm _fine_. Let's just call it a night.

Piper: Paige, if you're tired, just go to bed. We'll wake you up if we find something.

Paige: Fine. I'll be asleep.

(She leaves the attic.)

Piper: She's a delight.

Leo: She's been through a lot. She just needs some rest.

Prue: Isn't there some way you can help us narrow down the suspects?

Leo: With every demonic faction in town, it makes it kinda hard.

Piper: Okay, so what's going on? Is there a demon convention in San Francisco or what?

Phoebe: Yes, there is a demonic electoral college, they've called a meeting and they're voting in a new Source.

(Prue, Piper, and Leo laugh.)

Prue: You think?

Phoebe: Well, not the voting part, but maybe. I mean, there's gotta be somebody pretty powerful that's bringing together these factions, which means…

Leo: Evil may have a new leader.

(Cole walks in.)

Prue: Cole.

Cole: Honey, I came as soon as I could.

(Prue races over and hugs him.)

Prue: I'll be fine, don't worry.

Cole: How's Paige? Where is she?

Leo: She's sleeping. I healed her.

Cole: Are you sure?

Leo: Yeah, why?

Piper: Do you know what we're up against?

Cole: Well, bats that bite can only mean one thing. Vampires.

Phoebe: No, we ruled them out. It doesn't seem like their MO.

Cole: Have you ever seen a vampire?

Phoebe: No, but I've read about them.

Cole: Well, I've dealt with them. If you can trust Anne Rice, you can trust me.

Prue: I think he might be right.

Leo: Wait, you _dealt_ with vampires as a demon? How is that possible? I thought they were pariahs in the underworld.

Cole: Well, I wasn't too picky about who I dealt with. I didn't care that the Source had banished them for selling him out to his enemies.

Leo: Well, why attack a Charmed One now? What do they want?

Cole: Well, there must be a power struggle. They must be trying to overtake the underworld.

Prue: By killing Paige?

Cole: No, by turning her into a vampire.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: Paige!

(They leave the attic and go into Paige's room. It's dark and they turn on the light.)

Piper: Where'd she go?

(They see Paige hanging upside down from the roof.)

Phoebe: _Oh my god_! Paige.

(Paige turns into a bat.)

Cole: Watch out!

(She flies out the window.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe tips out some stuff from a box.]

Phoebe: I ransacked the whole house and this is all I could find.

Piper: Okay, so what do we do about the holy water?

Leo: I can get some.

Cole: You know, that stuff's only gonna, um, help you fight off the vampires, it's not gonna change Paige back.

Prue: Yeah, I'm working on that. According to the book, if you kill a vampire queen, then all her little vampires die with her.

Cole: Really? Interesting. They certainly don't like to spread that around.

Piper: But that's not gonna work, because then it'll kill Paige too.

Prue: No, not if she hasn't bitten anyone. Apparently the transformation only takes place after blood is spilled. Or in this case sucked.

Piper: Okay, so we have to kill the queen fast. How do we vanquish her?

Prue: I don't know, but vampires are immune to witchy powers.

Leo: Well, I'll get the holy water once I fill in the Elders about the new Source.

(He orbs out.)

Cole: New Source? There's a new Source?

Prue: Yeah, we think so.

Cole: Any idea who it is?

Phoebe: No, not yet.

Piper: Okay, let's just focus on finding Paige. So if you were undead, where would you be?

Phoebe: Cemetery.

Prue: Right. Let's go. We don't got a lot of time. And we've got a bunch of them to check out.

Cole: Whoa, Prue. I-I don't want you to go.

Prue: What?

Cole: Well, it's too dangerous. What happens if you faint again, but this time in the middle of a vampire attack?

Prue: Baby, that's not gonna happen.

Cole: How can you be sure? I don't wanna lose you.

Prue: I don't wanna lose Paige. I don't understand, weren't you just telling us that we had to save Paige?

Piper: Right. I mean, what else do you suggest? That we let her spend eternity as a vampire?

Prue: She's still my sister. And that doesn't change because I happen to be sick. Or because I'm your wife.

(Prue leaves, and Piper and Phoebe follow. Cole flames away.)

[Cut to Prue and Cole's apartment. Cole flames in. The faction leaders are sitting around a table.]

Cole: The vampires are trying to convert my wife's sister. A Charmed One. I'm interpreting this as an act of war against me.

Keats: Wait a second now, let's not overreact. Maybe this is some kind of a misunderstanding.

Cole: I don't misunderstand anything. I want the vampires exterminated. Every... last... one of them.

Grimlock: The vampires multiply too fast. We could never get them all.

Cole: If we kill the queen, they all die.

Keats: I've never heard that. What's your source?

Cole: Are you questioning my orders?

(Fire images show in Cole's eyes.)

Keats: No, of course not.

Cole: I want the queen. Dispatch your forces. Tell them to torture _any_ vampire they see. _Make them talk_. But don't forget, my wife is out there too. Anyone lays a _claw_ on her, will answer to me. Leave.

Demons: As you wish.

(They flame, smoke, etc. out. Keats stays behind. Cole gives him a look and he shimmers out.)

Julie: What about the other sister? Are you gonna let her die with the queen?

Cole: Prue would be devastated. But _I_ wouldn't be.

[Scene: Vampire cave. The queen is munching on a person. He is screaming. She finishes and screws up her face.]

Rowan: Uh, sorry to interrupt you during dinner.

Queen: That's alright. I've had better. Is she here then?

Rowan: Just arrived.

(Paige walks in.)

Queen: She's _perfect_. She'll fit right in.

Rowan: I thought you'd like her.

(The queen walks over to Paige.)

Queen: Are you hungry, my dear?

Paige: Famished.

Queen: That's _wonderful_. Now for your first meal, I have two _savoury_ victims in mind.

(Some female vampires walk over to Paige and place red robes over her shoulders.)

Female Vampire: Here you are.

Paige: Anything for you, my queen.

Queen: I want you to go back to your sisters, Paige. Take a taste of your own blood. It will seal your conversion, and turn them as well.

Rowan: That's genius. The power of four on _our_ side? The Source will be no match for us.

Paige: My sisters are very powerful. They won't join us willingly. I don't think I can do it alone.

Queen: Oh, my darling. Look around you. That's what families are for.

[Scene: A warehouse. Keats and a male vampire are there.]

Male Vampire: What are you doing here, Keats?

Keats: I have to get a message for the queen.

Male Vampire: Well, why don't you take it yourself?

Keats: Because someone might be following me. Tell her she needs to leave town, fast. The Source is-

(Cole appears.)

Cole: The Source is what? (The vampire turns into a bat and tries to fly away. Cole throws a fireball and the bat is incinerated.) Where's the queen, Keats? (Keats throws an energy ball at Cole and Cole catches it. It burns out.) Ouch.

Keats: You can vanquish me if you want, but I'm not telling you anything.

Cole: Do you really think that vanquishing you is the worse I can do? (He waves his hand and Keats is engulfed in flames. Keats screams. Cole waves his hand and the flames disappear.) So let's try this again. Where's the vampire queen?

[Cut to the manor. Rowan is wandering around downstairs. Paige stands at the top of the stairs.]

Paige: They're not here.

Rowan: They must be looking for you.

Paige: Do-gooders. (She starts walking down the stairs.) I was hoping to get this over with.

Rowan: Just relax. You're only innocent once.

(She reaches the bottom of the stairs.)

Paige: But I'm _starving_. I feel like I've been waiting for this moment my whole life. (Rowan smiles.) What are you smiling at?

Rowan: I was just thinking of my first time.

Paige: Tell me about it.

Rowan: It was better than you can possibly imagine. Danger, excitement, that warm glow you feel afterwards. There's nothing like it.

Paige: How many have you had?

Rowan: I don't keep track. The faces all fade away. It's the taste you remember.

Paige: And what was I? Just... fast food?

Rowan: No. Hardly. Just relax. Clear your mind. You are a hunter now. You have the ability to find your prey.

Paige: I don't understand.

Rowan: You will. Close your eyes. (She does so.) And focus.

Paige: I know where they are.

Rowan: You're a natural.

Paige: Tell the queen to expect company.

[Cut to the cemetery. A Grimlock is running through it. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are chasing it.]

Phoebe: Hey, wait! Wait! We just wanna talk... (The grimlock shimmers out.) to you.

Piper: What is going on? That is the fourth demon tonight to run away from us.

Prue: Maybe word got out that we killed the Source.

Piper: The old Source.

Phoebe: Oh, you had to mention that, didn't you?

Piper: I don't get it. We've been chasing demons all night, searching cemeteries all night, and no _freakin'_ vampires. (Prue holds her stomach.) This is ridiculous. We've gotta figure out something else before the sun comes up.

Prue: _Whoaaa._

Phoebe: What's the matter?

Piper: Are you okay?

Prue: Yeah, just a little dizzy. Those tombstones aren't actually moving, are they?

Piper: Prue, this is not funny. Maybe this is more than just being run down. Maybe you're pregnant.

(Prue giggles.)

Prue: That is funny. Actually, it's not so funny. I went to the drugstore, I got a test, I peed on the stick, and I _anxiously_ awaited the results in two minutes….

Piper: And?

Prue: _And_ it was negative, thankfully.

Piper: Yeah, well, mine was too.

Prue: You thought you were pregnant?

Piper: For about a minute and a half.

Prue: Oh, honey, I am so sorry.

Piper: No, it's okay. It's no big deal.

Prue: Yes it is, to you it is. Is this what you wanted to talk to me about? I had no idea.

Piper: It's okay, I understand.

Prue: No, it's _not_ okay. I left the manor, not the family. I still wanna be a part of your life. All of it.

Piper: You sure?

Prue: You come over here. You too, Phoebe.

(They hug. A bat flies towards them and it lands on a tombstone. It turns into Paige.)

Paige: Aww. Don't I get a hug?

Phoebe: Paige.

Prue: How did you find us?

Prue: We share the same blood, Prue. (She jumps off the tombstone.) I sniffed you out.

Piper: Paige, listen to me. (She walks towards Paige.) We can go back to the manor and we'll find something to change you back.

Paige: Nah.

(She pushes Piper away.)

Prue: Whoa, hold it.

(She holds a cross out in front of her.)

Paige: Why you gotta be like that? (Paige kicks the cross out of Prue's hand before pushing her away too. Phoebe and Paige start fighting. Paige kicks Phoebe in the stomach and knocks her to the ground. Paige leans over her.) Now it's time we really bond as sisters.

(She goes to bite Phoebe, but Leo orbs in and squirts holy water on Paige. She screams and runs away. Leo helps Phoebe up. Prue and Piper get back up.)

Piper: Paige! We are just trying to help you, damn it!

(Paige stops.)

Paige: Catch me if you can.

(She turns into a bat and flies away.)

Piper: Okay, Leo, come on, orb, orb.

(Leo orbs out with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.)

[Cut to the vampire cave. Leo orbs in with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. It's dark.]

Phoebe: Where are we? I can't see a thing.

Piper: Here.

(Piper turns on a flashlight and points it on the roof. Dozens of bats are hanging from it.)

Leo: Well, which one's Paige?

Piper: How should I know?

(The queen, Paige, and Rowan walk in. The torches on the wall light up.)

Queen: Welcome to our family.

Commercial Break

[Scene: The vampire cave. Continued from before.]

Piper: Stay away from us, or you'll get an eye full of holy water, and a chest full of wood.

Queen: You'd only be delaying the inevitable. Now why can't we do this without a fight?

Phoebe: Paige, we're your sisters. You're not a vampire yet.

Queen: We're offering immortal life. An eternity together as sisters. Now isn't that preferable to death?

Prue: Are those our only two choices? Because I'd prefer the scenario where you die and we get to stay human.

(Phoebe slaps her on the arm with the cross.)

Queen: If you could've killed me, you would've done so already. We both know that.

Leo: We've gotta get out of here.

Prue: Not without Paige.

Rowan: Words will never make them understand.

Queen: No. But they will.

(The bats on the roof fly towards them.)

Piper: Incoming! (The bats attack them.) Leo, holy water!

(Leo starts squirting the holy water on the bats. Phoebe's cross and Piper's flashlight gets thrown across the room.)

Leo: Let's go!

(Rowan goes over and throws Leo across the room.)

Piper: Leo!

(Paige goes over and pins Piper to the wall and tries to bite her. Phoebe kicks Rowan and he grabs her leg and she falls to the ground. He tries to bite her. The queen grabs Prue and tries to bite her. Suddenly, all the bats start going up in flames.)

Queen: No! My babies! (She, Paige, and Rowan retreat.) Come, before the Source kills us all!

(She and Paige run out of the cave. Prue uses her power and causes the stake to fly into Rowan's heart. He is vanquished.)

Prue: We've gotta get Paige.

[Cut to another part of the cave. Paige and the Queen run in. Cole appears behind them and knocks Paige out of the way. She falls unconscious with her back to Cole. The Queen stops and turns around.]

Queen: The Source. I should've bitten you.

Cole: Yeah, well, bite this.

(He throws a fireball at the queen and she is vanquished.)

[Cut to Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo. The bats falls from the roof in little balls of flames.]

Phoebe: What's going on?

Piper: The Queen must be dead.

Prue: Paige!

[Cut to Cole and Paige. Paige is still lying on the floor. Cole walks behind her holding a fireball.]

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: Paige!

(Cole squashes the fireball.)

Cole: In-laws.

(He flames out. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo run in.)

Prue: Paige.

(They race over to her.)

Piper: Thank god you're alive.

(They help her up.)

Phoebe: Are you alright?

Paige: The Source.

Prue: The Source? What do you mean?

Paige: He was here.

Phoebe: Just now?

Piper: You saw him?

Paige: Uh-uh.

Leo: The queen must've posed a threat to him.

Prue: Well, that would explain why he wanted to kill her, but why not Paige or us?

Piper: I don't know. Let's just count our blessings and get the hell outta here.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. The next morning. Paige is sitting at the table. Piper and Phoebe come in.]

Piper: You're up early.

Phoebe: Vampire nightmares?

Paige: Oddly enough, no. Just some other thoughts.

Phoebe: Any you want to share?

Paige: You wouldn't be interested.

Piper: Try us.

Paige: They're about Cole.

Phoebe: We're listening.

Paige: Okay. Remember the guy that stood me up?

Piper: Uh, how could I? Never met him.

Paige: Yeah, you did, actually. He was one of the vampires. When I first met him at the penthouse, he was there seeing Cole. Now I know what you're gonna say, maybe Cole didn't know he was a vampire, and we should probably give him the benefit of the doubt, and you're right, we should.

Piper: So then why do I get the sinking feeling that you might be onto something?

Paige: You do?

(Piper nods.)

Phoebe: Me too.

Piper: It's just a lot of little things. Like, him not wanting you to orb in, him not wanting us to…

Paige: Save me?

Piper: Go after vampires. I mean, I'm not saying that he's a demon, okay, because we both know that's not possible.

Paige: We both know _anything_ is possible.

Phoebe: Okay, but what if we're wrong? Then we lose Cole, and Prue, forever.

Paige: We're _not_ wrong. _Something_ is _not_ right.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Prue and Cole's apartment. The phone rings. Cole answers it.]

Cole: Hello?

Paige: Hi, it's Paige.

Cole: Paige, how are you feeling?

Paige: Human again, thank god.

Cole: Yeah, thank god.

Paige: Uh, is Prue there?

Cole: She's still sleeping. Is it important?

Paige: I-I'll just call her later.

(He hangs up. Prue walks in.)

Prue: Who was that?

Cole: Oh, nobody. How are you feeling?

Prue: Better.

Cole: Good. Prue, I'm never gonna be okay with you chasing demons anymore. You can't change that.

Prue: And you can't change the fact that they're gonna keep coming after me. And that I have sisters who need me.

Cole: I understand.

Prue: Do you? Because yesterday it seemed like you didn't.

Cole: I just don't want anything to happen to you. Ever. Is that so bad?

Prue: No.

Cole: I'll be at work.

(He kisses her on the cheek and leaves. The phone rings and Prue answers it.)

Prue: Hello? (Listens) This is Prudence Halliwell. (Listens) Hi, Doctor, did the test results come in? (Listens) I'm... what?

(She faints.)

Doctor's Voice: I-I double checked the results myself. You're pregnant, Miss Halliwell. Congratulations. Miss Halliwell? Miss-Miss Halliwell? Hello?


	19. We're Off to See the Wizard

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the new review. It was much appreciated. :)

 **We're Off to See the Wizard**

[Scene: The underworld. Cole, a dark priest, and four guards walk into a large dark room. Dozens of torches are lit around the walls and a book is sitting in the middle of the room on a stand.]

Dark Priest: The elite guard will take their places along the aisle. Then precisely at midnight, we'll begin the ritualistic chant. And then _you_ will be escorted in for the ceremony.

(The dark priest walks over to the book and opens it up.)

Cole: It's been a while, hasn't it?

Dark Priest: Five hundred years, give or take a decade. (He turns to a page which reads "Votum Sanguinis".) Ah, here it is. The oath. Upon completion of the oath, you will be given the full powers of the underworld.

Cole: Will I feel different after?

Dark Priest: Perhaps. Those that came before you described a feeling of being... complete.

Cole: Have any of them been half human?

Dark Priest: No. This is a first. Now it's time for you to begin your preparations. Your guards will show you to the vestibule.

Guard #1: This way.

(Cole and the guards walk down a corridor. A wizard hides behind a rock, watching them. As they pass, the wizard comes out from behind the rock and taps his staff twice on the ground. A clone of guard #1 appears beside him.)

Wizard: Arrest me.

[Cut to the large room. The priest bookmarks the page with a ribbon and closes the book. Guard #1 pulls the wizard into the room.]

Dark Priest: What's going on?

Guard #1: Found him outside.

(The priest walks over to the wizard.)

Dark Priest: A wizard. Well, well. Aren't you supposed to be extinct?

Wizard: One of us is alive and well.

Dark Priest: Not for long. Did you really think you could stop the coronation all by yourself, wizard?

Wizard: I didn't come for the coronation. I came for the revenge.

(The wizard hits the priest between the legs with his staff. He falls to the floor. The priest uses telekinesis and the wizard flies across the room.)

Dark Priest: (to clone guard #1) What's the matter with you?! Stop him! (The guard just stands there. The wizard tries to grab the book and the priest uses telekinesis and it slides away from him. The real Guard #1 runs in.) It's an illusion.

(The wizard and the clone guard disappear. Cole and three other guards run in.)

Cole: What the hell is going on here?

[Scene: An elevator. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there, on their way to Prue's apartment.]

Paige: Cole's a demon again, _that's_ what is going on.

Piper: Do you want us to lose a sister? Vecause that's exactly what's gonna happen if you blurt it out like that. Besides, we only know that Cole is _dealing_ with demons, not that he _is_ a demon.

Paige: If it _looks_ like a demon, and _walks_ like a demon…

Phoebe: That's _ducks_ , that's not Prue's _husband_.

Piper: The love of her life, her best friend-

Paige: Alright, I get your point.

Phoebe: Look, this isn't gonna be easy for her to hear, especially since she's _happier_ than she's ever been.

(The elevator opens and they see Prue standing near the window.)

Piper: Or not.

Prue: Hi. Come on in.

Phoebe: Prue, what's the matter? You look…

Prue: Terrible? Yeah, I haven't slept in a couple of days.

Phoebe: Why? What's the matter?

Prue: Uh, you guys should probably sit down. Sit.

Paige: That's funny. We were just coming to ask you to do the same thing.

(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sit at the table.)

Prue: Okay, so, what I'm about to tell you is really... big. We're talking... huge.

Paige: See? She knows.

Prue: Knows what?

Piper: Uh, you tell us.

Prue: Uh, okay, I-I'm, uh…. I'm pregnant.

Piper/Phoebe: You're what?

Paige: Oh my god. From Cole?

[Cut to the underworld. Cole cuts the head off Guard #1.]

Cole: (to another guard) Find the wizard, or you're next.

Opening Credits

[Scene: Prue and Cole's apartment. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there.]

Prue: I don't even understand how this could've happened. We were being _so_ careful. It's the last thing I expected right now.

Paige: (to herself) Just wait.

Piper: Does Cole know?

Prue: No, not yet. I should've told him, I know, but I didn't know how to. Besides, I don't want him to think that I'm not happy about it.

Phoebe: Are you?

Prue: I don't know. I mean, part of me is, obviously. I love Cole. But then there's another part of me that's scared to death. I mean, there's so many changes and it's all happening so fast. I'm not sure I'm ready for this.

Piper: Oh, honey, you should've told us when you found out, and then you wouldn't have to go through it _alone_.

Prue: I know, but I wasn't sure how you would feel about it.

Piper: Me? Why?

Prue: Because I know how hard you and Leo have been trying.

Piper: Oh, honey, this doesn't have anything to do with me. It has everything to do with _you_. And-and I'd be _thrilled_ to be an aunt. Don't worry about me.

Phoebe: So when are you gonna tell Cole?

Prue: I don't know. He's got so much on his plate right now, you know, with starting his new job and everything.

Paige: You're gonna have a lot on your plate too, more than you realize.

Piper: Yeah, like how many hours he's gonna be working and that he's not gonna be home a lot.

Paige: That's not what I was talking about, Piper.

Prue: What _do_ you mean, Paige?

Piper: It can wait.

(They hear the elevator.)

Prue: Oh, god, that's Cole. He can't know that I told you before I told him. Hurry, outta here, orb.

Paige: I thought Cole had a no orbing policy?

Prue: No, he doesn't want you orbing _in_ , he doesn't mind you orbing out.

Piper: Now.

(Paige orbs out with Piper and Phoebe. Cole walks in.)

Prue: I thought you were at work.

Cole: I thought you were in bed. Are you feeling better?

Prue: Much. Thanks. Well, I gotta go, baby, you know, deadlines.

Cole: But I, um, I got you something to eat.

Prue: Sorry. I'll call you later.

(Prue grabs her bag and heads for the elevator.)

Cole: Prue, what's wrong?

Prue: Why? What makes you think there's something wrong?

Cole: Prue….

Prue: We'll talk tonight.

Cole: Prue….

Prue: Please, Cole, not now.

(The elevator door opens and Prue walks in.)

Cole: Well, I'm worried.

Prue: Well, don't be.

Cole: Well, I am, damn it. What's the matter?

Prue: I'm pregnant.

Cole: You're what?

Prue: We'll talk later!

(The elevator doors close.)

Cole: I'm gonna be a daddy.

[Cut to the manor. Parlor. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Leo orbs in.]

Leo: What is the emergency?

Piper: Prue is pregnant.

Leo: What? Really?

Paige: Yeah, I think she deserves to know she's carrying a demon child, don't you?

Piper: You don't know if Cole is a demon.

Paige: You don't know he's not.

Phoebe: Well, okay, we'll do some more digging and-and we'll find some solid proof.

Paige: No, I think she deserves to know now.

Piper: She doesn't need the stress, Paige.

Paige: Even if she's in danger?

Phoebe: Cole would never hurt her. He couldn't even hurt her when he _was_ a demon.

Paige: Are you willing to bet her life on it?

Leo: Okay, do you want my advice or don't you?

Paige: Depends on what side you're on. And if you take hers, it better not be because you're sleeping with her.

(The wizard spirals in.)

Wizard: Help!

Piper: Whoa.

Wizard: Please, you've gotta help me.

Piper: Help you? Who are you? (A guard appears and throws an energy ball at the wizard, vanquishing him. Piper blows up the guard.) Wh….? What an idiot. Doesn't every demon know by now who's house this is?

(The wizard spirals into the conservatory.)

Wizard: Not every demon, fortunately for me.

Paige: But he just vanquished you.

Wizard: No, not me. An illusion. One of my little tricks. Comes in handy saving my life and what not.

Leo: You're a wizard?

Wizard: In the flesh, for lack of a better term.

Phoebe: Wait a minute. You just tricked us into vanquishing one of your enemies.

Wizard: My enemies are your enemies.

Paige: Says you.

Piper: Leo, friend or foe?

Leo: I don't know. I've never met a wizard before. Only heard about 'em.

Wizard: Please. Give me a little credit. (He walks into the living room and they follow.) Why would I seek out the Charmed Ones if I were evil?

Piper: Okay, look, you need to stand still, or you're gonna go poof like your friend in there.

Wizard: Oh, you're one of the touchy ones, aren't you? I've heard about you. Are you Pree or Peeper?

Piper: Piper.

Wizard: Whatever.

Leo: What do you want?

Wizard: Revenge. On the Source. For slaughtering my kind centuries ago. And for that, I'll need your help.

Piper: Well, maybe you haven't heard. There's a new Source. The old one is dead.

Phoebe: Yeah, we already kicked his sorry ass.

Wizard: He didn't die. He was reborn into a new sorry ass. Wait, that didn't come out right.

Piper: Are you kidding me? After everything we went through, he found an escape hatch?

(The wizard taps his staff twice on the floor and a whole cooked chicken appears. He pulls off a drumstick and starts eating it.)

Wizard: Our only chance to stop him will be tonight before he receives his full powers at the coronation.

Phoebe: Tonight? How do we do such a big job in such short notice?

Wizard: We'll steal the Grimoire.

Paige: Oh, what's that?

Leo: Evil Book of Shadows.

Wizard: The Source has to lay his hand on the book as he says the oath. Otherwise, he doesn't get his powers.

Paige: So we steal a little book and we stop the Source? What's the catch?

Wizard: The catch is it's protected in a secret chamber by his best guards. Now, I know how to get there, but I can't fight them alone. What do you say? Partners?

(Piper freezes him.)

Piper: I so don't trust him.

Leo: Alright, I'll check with the Elders, see what they know. You better get Prue. In case he's right, you're gonna need the power of four.

(Leo orbs out.)

Piper: I'll go get her.

Paige: No, no, you've got the fire power. You stay here. I'll go.

Piper: Alright, but no spilling the beans on Cole. Not until _we_ decide to.

Paige: Scouts' honour.

(Paige leaves. Piper unfreezes the wizard.)

Piper: Just so you know, one false move and you're toast.

(The wizard thinks for a moment and then taps his staff. The drumstick turns into a piece of toast.)

Wizard: Got any jam?

Commercial Break

[Scene: Prue and Cole's apartment. Cole is looking at a baby shopping website on his laptop. The website is playing a lullaby for its background music. Cole is humming along.]

Julie's Voice: Is the witch home?

Cole: Uh, no.

(Julie shimmers in.)

Julie: Good. I thought you'd like an update. As you ordered, the priests have stepped up security on the Grimoire. So far the wizard has been our only breech. What is that dreadful music?

Cole: Oh, uh, nothing.

(He turns it off.)

Julie: Baby shopping, sir?

Cole: (happily) Yes, as a matter of fact I was. Prue's pregnant.

Julie: Oh. That's wonderful news, but I don't understand why you're….

Cole: Oh, just keeping up appearances, you know. Trying to act like any normal father-to-be. For Prue.

Julie: But Prue's not here.

Cole: Is there anything else you need to update me on?

Julie: May I speak candidly? I'm worried about you. I'm worried that the witch's influence on you is too great. That the baby will make the pull of love even greater.

Cole: Oh, if you're worried about the coronation….

Julie: I'm worried about _after_ the coronation. The next nine months to be exact. When the bond between you and Prue will grow. And your hold on the humanity within will weaken, unless….

Cole: Unless?

Julie: Unless you allow the Seer to perform her dark magic. Allow me to carry your baby.

Cole: What?

Julie: You won't need the witch anymore. I can be your queen.

Cole: Are you out of your mind?

Julie: I am trying to save you! The underworld will not tolerate a leader who's conflicted, any sign of weakness and you're not gonna survive.

Cole: Are you threatening me?

Julie: I'm reminding you. Of your future, your destiny. Neither of which include the witch.

(Julie shimmers out. Cole bangs the laptop down on the glass table, shattering it.)

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Prue's office. She's on the phone.]

Prue: Yes, of course I am aware that there's a deadline, but Elise threw my column out at the last minute. Oh, oh, how hard can it be to write an advice column? Let me show you how hard.

(She slams the phone down and knocks off her cup of coffee. Paige walks in.)

Paige: Bad time?

Prue: Yes. Uh, no, whatever. What is it?

Paige: Uh, well, we, uh, we need the power of four.

Prue: What? Now? Can't it wait?

Paige: Cliff notes version, we didn't kill the Source like we thought, he was just reborn. And now if we don't help a wizard stop him from getting coronated tonight, he becomes all powerful. Shall we?

Prue: So let him get coronated.

Paige: Sorry?

Prue: Well, why not? What's the worse that can happen?

Paige: Uh, besides all hell breaking loose on earth? What's wrong with you?

Prue: I don't know. I'm just…. I'm having a really bad day right now. Okay, uh, I'll meet you at the manor, but I have to find Cole first and fill him in.

Paige: No, you don't need to do that. Besides, he's so busy being Mr. Hot Shot Lawyer guy and all.

Prue: Okay, Paige, what's your problem with Cole now, huh? Spill it.

Paige: Nothing.

Prue: You're lying. Paige.

Paige: Alright, but you're not gonna like it. Alright, remember the vampire that attacked me a couple of days ago? Well, I met him through Cole, at your apartment.

Prue: And?

Paige: _And_? Don't you think that's a pretty big coincidence for an alleged ex-demon.

Prue: _Alleged?_

Paige: Stop being so naive, Prue, he's been acting strange ever since he got his new job, which for all we know could be a cover anyway.

Prue: I don't believe this.

Paige: Face the facts, Prue. Cole has gone back to his old ways, and I am not the only one who thinks so. Piper and Phoebe think so too. That's what we were coming to tell you about this morning. I'm sorry. (Prue grabs her coat and heads for the door.) Where are you going?

Prue: To prove you wrong.

Paige: What about the Source? What about the power of four?

Prue: Screw the power of four.

(She leaves.)

[Cut to Prue and Cole's apartment. Prue walks in, cautiously. She goes over to Cole's briefcase and looks inside. She flips through some papers. She sees the broken glass on the floor and walks to her bedroom door. She opens it and Cole is there tying balloons to their bed.]

Cole: You caught me.

Prue: Cole.

(He picks up a bunch of flowers.)

Cole: I love you.

(He hands her the flowers and kisses her and her stomach.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there.]

Phoebe: _Screw_ _the power of four?_

Paige: Those were her words exactly. And then she practically flattened me while storming out of her office.

Piper: Well, that sounds like more than just hormones.

Paige: Yeah, she was a little pissed.

Phoebe: About what?

Piper: Oh, Paige, you _didn't_! _You told her about Cole_?!

Paige: She was gonna find out eventually!

Piper: Yeah, when we decided it was the right time to tell her! Now she's probably never gonna speak to us again! You might as well have crowned the new Source yourself!

Paige: Oh, god, I think you're slightly exaggerating-

Piper: No, I am _not_. We need _Prue_ for the plan to work.

Paige: What plan?

Phoebe: You follow us!

(Piper and Phoebe go into the kitchen. Paige follows. The kitchen has turned into the large underworld building where the coronation will take place. The wizard, guards, and the dark priest are standing there.)

Paige: Alright. Piper, I think I like the other kitchen better. This _is_ an illusion, right?

Wizard: Please, tell me she's not the brains of the family.

Piper: Grimoire, dark priest, bodyguards, and this mystery man over here is the Source.

(She points to a dummy wearing a black suit but has no face.)

Paige: Oh, first half a face now no face.

Wizard: I didn't get a good look at him.

Phoebe: Well, it doesn't really matter anyway because he may not even be here. All we want is the Grimoire.

Paige: Alright, what's the plan?

Piper: We learn from his mistakes.

Wizard: Not mistakes. Miscalculations.

Piper: Uh, you didn't have any backup, your illusions didn't buy you enough time, and you got caught. I'd call those mistakes. This time we'll go for a bigger distraction, and since the bodyguards are already after you, you show up and they're bound to chase after you.

Paige: Thinning out the demonic ranks. That sounds good.

Wizard: Easy for you to say. You're not the distraction.

Piper: You'll orb us in, Prue and I will keep the demons busy, and you and Phoebe will snag the book.

Paige: Sounds simple.

(She goes to grab the book but the wizard pulls it away with his wand.)

Wizard: Would I come to you if it were that simple?

Phoebe: It's like the Book of Shadows, only it protects itself from good.

Piper: So you'll use this sack. We'll put a spell on it so it can hold the Grimoire…

Prue: Piper?! Phoebe?! (Prue comes in.) _Demon_!

(She starts to use her power.)

Piper: Prue, no!

(Prue pauses, the wizard taps his staff on the ground, and the illusion disappears.)

Prue: Hello, confusion.

Piper: Prue, this is the wizard, and that was one of his illusions.

Prue: An illusion. (The wizard taps his staff and two women appear beside him and start massaging him.) Um, like those?

Phoebe: Yeah, don't mind him. He's been at it all day, the pig.

Paige: Not that I'm not happy to see you, Prue, but why _are_ we seeing you? Considering how we left it.

Prue: I'm not about to shun my wiccan duties, Paige, no matter what.

Paige: But what about... what we talked about?

Prue: I love Cole, and I trust him, even if you guys don't. And we can discuss our problems later. I came here to help you with... Merlin.

Wizard: _Please_. Merlin was an overrated hack. Tell me he's not the only wizard you people have heard of.

Paige: Well, does Harry Potter count?

Piper: Alright, enough. You can live your life of instant gratification later, after we're done. Get rid of them.

Wizard: You call this a life? (He taps his staff and the women disappear.) This is no life. Illusions are as empty to me as they are to you. They're only a reminder of a reality long since lost. Of a world filled with wizards, of friends, of _family_. It's all an illusion without family. Help me stop the Source. Help me right this wrong.

[Scene: Underworld. The coronation room. The dark priest and Cole are there.]

Dark Priest: Everything's on schedule. The other priests are preparing the sacrifices as we speak.

Cole: What about the wizard? How do we know he won't make another attempt?

Dark Priest: He's the last of his kind, Sire. I doubt if he'll risk oblivion.

Cole: He risked it before, didn't he?

(The wizard stands at the entrance.)

Wizard: Talking about me?

Dark Priest: Guards! After him!

(The wizard runs down the corridor and the guards follow.)

Cole: Something's not right.

Dark Priest: You should leave for your safety now, Sire.

(Cole sees the girls starting to orb in.)

Cole: Protect the Grimoire.

(Cole flames out. The girls orb in. Prue blows up some guards. Piper blows up another guard and another jumps on her. Phoebe and Paige go for the grimoire. A guard cuts off Phoebe and they start fighting. The dark priest uses his telekinetic powers on Paige, knocking her to the ground.)

[Cut to the corridor. The wizard runs around a corner. The guards run around the corner and Cole stands in front of them.]

Cole: Stop! Wait.

Guard: But Sire, the wizard.

Cole: He's right behind you.

(The wizard appears behind the guards and zaps them with his staff. They fall to the ground. He points his staff at Cole.)

Wizard: If only you were real.

(Illusion Cole disappears.)

[Cut back to the coronation room. The girls are still fighting with the guards.]

Phoebe: Now!

(Prue and Piper blow up the dark priest and more guards, and Paige crawls towards the Grimoire. A guard goes to throw an energy ball at Paige.)

Prue: Paige, look out!

(She points to the guard and fire comes out of her hands, vanquishing the guard. She looks at her hand in shock.)

Piper: What was that?

Prue: From the baby?

(The wizard runs in.)

Wizard: What are we waiting for?

Paige: Grimoire. (The Grimoire orbs into the sack.) Got it.

Wizard: Let's get out of here.

(The wizard spirals out and the sisters orb out.)

[Cut to the manor. The wizard spirals in and the sisters orb in.]

Wizard: We did it! We got it!

Piper: Yes, and now we are going to destroy it. Paige, go get the Book of Shadows. We need some potions.

Paige: Right.

(She puts the Grimoire on the table and leaves the room.)

Wizard: Wait. _Destroy it_? We might be able to _use_ it.

Piper: For what? It's _evil_.

Phoebe: (to Prue) Do you want to sit down?

Prue: I think I just want to go home.

Piper: Well, this is home too.

Prue: I don't want to be here. We got the grimoire. My part's done.

Wizard: Can we get back to the Grimoire?!

Piper: _No._

(Piper freezes him. Prue storms out.)

Phoebe: Prue, wait!

[Scene: Prue and Cole's apartment. Cole is staring out the window. He gets mad and smashes the window with his fist. Julie shimmers in.]

Julie: What's the matter? What happened?

Cole: What are you doing here?

Julie: I sensed your pain. I was worried.

Cole: Yeah, well, you should be worried. The Grimoire has been stolen.

Julie: I know.

Cole: You know? How do you know? Have you been spying on me?

Julie: No, of course not.

Cole: Then how? Tell me.

(He grabs her.)

Seer's Voice: From me. (She glistens in.) I told her.

Cole: Seer. If you foresaw the Grimoire being taken-

Seer: Finding the Grimoire is not your biggest problem. Suppressing Cole is. You're changing, my liege. The human in you grows stronger and at the worst possible time.

Cole: I can handle it.

Seer: How? Your guard is down. You're vulnerable.

Julie: Let me try again.

Cole: Try what? Are you working together to manipulate _me_?

Julie: No, to save you. To save us.

Cole: _Us_? There is no _us_.

Julie: But there could be. And if there were, the struggle would end. You'd be free to rule without the witch's love holding you back.

Cole: (to Seer) This is your doing. Did you really think I'd fall for it?

Seer: Leave us. _Now_.

(Julie shimmers out.)

Cole: I can't believe you tricked me into hiring a seductress.

Seer: I was concerned the baby's influence on your humanity might sway you to the other side.

Cole: Then what? You hoped if I'd gotten laid-

Seer: No, I hoped you'd come to your senses before it was too late. But I wasn't relying on it. This isn't just about _you_. I helped put you in position for greatness and I'm not going to let you fail now. It's only the Source that protects you from the Charmed Ones' powers and premonitions. If Cole's love becomes _any_ stronger, it will overpower the Source, then you will lose everything. The throne, your wife, your twins.

(The elevator dings and the Seer glistens away. Prue walks in.)

Prue: Cole? Hi, honey. (She sees the broken window.) What happened?

Cole: Oh, um, there was an accident. Everything go alright with whatever you had to do with your sisters?

Prue: The good news is we got what we were after.

Cole: Good. Congratulations.

(He starts to walk away.)

Prue: And, uh…. I threw fire. I vanquished a demon with it. I think it was the baby's power. (She pauses as her phone rings and she reluctantly answers.) Hello?

Phoebe: Prue.

Prue: What is it, Phoebe?

Phoebe: I had a premonition. But it was weird because I wasn't touching anything. It felt like… like a premonition that had been blocked all this time.

Prue: Okay, just calm down. A premonition of what?

Phoebe: Cole. He was killing, and throwing fireballs…. Prue, I swear I'm not making this up. If you can't trust our words, trust my power. (Prue freezes.) Prue?

Cole: What? What's wrong?

Phoebe: Prue?

(Prue hangs up, looking at Cole slowly, before suddenly running to the elevator.)

Cole: Prue.

Prue: Stay away from me.

Cole: Prue.

(She gets in the elevator.)

Prue: Stay away from me.

Cole: What did she see?

(The elevator doors close.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper has potions lined up on the coffee table. She picks one up and throws it at the Grimoire, which is on the floor. The potion explodes, but doesn't harm the Grimoire.]

Piper: That was the strongest one I had. I don't know what else to do.

Wizard: I'll tell you what to do. _Keep it_.

Phoebe: You know, maybe we should go see Prue. I'm worried about her.

Piper: Cole won't hurt her. We'll go over there after we destroy this book.

Wizard: I think you're being hasty. The Grimoire could bring us great powers.

Paige: Listen, we already have powers. We don't need evil ones too.

(Prue walks in through the front door.)

Piper/Phoebe/Paige: Prue!

Phoebe: We were so worried.

(Prue sits on the couch. The wizard eyes the book.)

Piper: You, you stay where I can see you.

Paige: Honey, I'm so sorry. Please know that. It's gonna be alright.

Prue: No, it won't. You were right. Cole is evil.

Paige: Oh, honey, I didn't wanna be right.

Prue: Tell me more about what you saw, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Everything. Killing, fireball throwing, working with other demons….

Piper: It's okay, Prue, just take a breath.

Wizard: What's taking so long?!

Piper: _Quiet._

Prue: I have a baby on the way. I don't know if I can handle this.

Phoebe: It's okay. You're not alone. You have us.

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: Okay, we've got big problems. Where's the wizard?

Piper: Shh, in there. We've got big problems in here. Cole, demon Cole. What were you gonna say about the wizard?

Leo: Um, can you handle this right now?

Prue: Do I have a choice?

Wizard: What's taking so long?!

Piper: _Shush!_

Leo: Uh, well, according to the Elders, some wizards are evil, and if he is, it's _not_ good.

Piper: I knew it. And he wants the Grimoire for himself.

Leo: Probably. There's a spell in there that can consecrate a weapon and make it strong enough to kill the Source.

Paige: Isn't that a good thing?

Leo: No. If he kills the Source, he becomes the Source. And he'll have enough magic to resurrect his people.

Wizard: What's taking so long?!

Piper: _Wait a minute_. (She storms over to the wizard.) I can't believe we let that slimy Lord of the Rings wannabe _use_ us.

(The illusion wizard and the Grimoire disappear.)

Paige: Another illusion?

Piper: On a loop no less. He was just _waiting_ for an opportunity to take the book.

Leo: We need to get it back, fast.

Phoebe: How?

Piper: We gotta go back down to the underworld.

Paige: We couldn't even find the coronation site without the wizard.

Phoebe: What about a summoning spell?

Piper: We'd need his blood.

Paige: Cole. I was just thinking maybe he'd know something. He is... a demon, after all.

Prue: I can't even think about Cole right now, let alone talk to him.

Paige: Maybe we could go with you and watch your back.

Piper: That's an awful lot to ask of her right now.

Paige: I know, but what choice do we have? There's gonna be a coronation tonight unless we stop it.

[Scene: Underworld. The coronation room. Dark Priest #2 is adjusting Cole's coat. The Seer is watching nearby.]

Dark Priest #2: How's it feel?

Cole: Heavy.

(The dark priest walks away. The Seer moves closer to Cole.)

Seer: Focus.

Cole: What's the point? We don't even have the Grimoire.

Seer: We will. But in the meantime, you must keep up appearances.

Cole: But Prue-

Seer: Is not your concern at the moment.

Cole: She knows I'm a demon, damn it.

Seer: She will come around in time.

(The priest goes to put a scarf on Cole but he stops him.)

Cole: I can't do this. I have to find her.

Seer: And risk the wizard finding you? He'll kill you. Take your throne.

Cole: He can have it!

Seer: And what do you think your death will solve? Do you really think it'll bring you what you seek? If losing the witch has cost you your will, then I will get it back.

Cole: What do you mean?

(The Seer glistens away.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Prue and Cole's apartment. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are there.]

Leo: Anything?

Prue: He's not here.

Paige: Have you tried his office?

Prue: I'm beginning to wonder if he even _has_ an office.

(Julie shimmers in.)

Julie: He does.

Piper: Who are you?

Prue: I know who she is. Where's Cole?

Julie: Safe from you.

Phoebe: Alright, do you wanna punch her or should I?

Prue: I should've known all along.

Julie: You ruined him. Made him _pathetic_ , _weak_ , _good_.

Prue: And I take it you have a problem with that?

Julie: Yeah, I have a _big_ problem with that.

Paige: Uh, Prue, what's going on here?

Julie: You're just a means to an end. A way to sire a magical child. But now you're hurting him, and I can't allow that.

Prue: Oh no?

Julie: No.

(She throws an energy ball at Prue and Prue deflects it so the energy ball misses.)

Prue: Two can play at that game.

(She throws fire at Julie and Julie cartwheels out of the way.)

Piper: Okay enough!

Prue: Piper, don't. This is my fight.

(She throws fire at Julie, this time getting her.)

Phoebe: Prue!

(Julie screams and is vanquished.)

Prue: Home wrecker.

Paige: Okay, Prue, you're scaring us.

Prue: What?

Leo: Prue, fire-throwing is an upper-level demonic power.

Prue: Oh my god. The baby?

(Suddenly, Prue shimmers out.)

[Cut to the underworld. Prue shimmers into a cave. The Seer is there.]

Seer: Breathe.

Prue: How did I get here?

Seer: Through magic. _Dark_ magic.

Prue: Stay away from me.

Seer: Stop me.

(Prue attempts to blow up the Seer, but it doesn't work.)

Prue: What do you want?

Seer: Your husband needs you by his side.

Prue: I don't understand.

Seer: Don't you? From the moment Cole absorbed the Source's power, you've... sensed something different about him. Something that's changed him forever. You _know_ the truth.

Prue: Cole is the Source.

Seer: Yes. And he needs your help if he hopes to survive. He needs your love.

Prue: Cole lied to me.

Seer: He never lied about his feelings for you. And despite my best efforts, he never stopped loving you. (She touches Prue's stomach.) Oh, your twins were conceived in love. You know that.

Prue: Twins?

Seer: A son and a daughter. It's time to embrace your new family, your new destiny. Otherwise, Cole and your children will die. All of demondom will rise up against them to destroy them and you.

[Scene: The coronation room. Cole and two guards are there.]

Cole: Leave me.

Guard: But the coronation's imminent. The wizard-

Cole: Knows that. I know. Leave. (The guards shimmer out. The wizard spirals in and Cole attacks him with a sword. The wizard blocks his attack with his staff. They continue fighting.) I knew you'd come for me. (The wizards drops his staff and Cole points the sword at him.) If you wanted my powers, all you had to do was ask.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Prue and Cole's apartment. Cole and the wizard are there. The wizard is looking at a page in the Grimoire.]

Cole: How much longer?

Wizard: Give me a break, will you? This is tricky stuff. It'd be a lot easier if I could do this in friendlier confines.

Cole: There are no friendly confines, not anymore. This had better work or you'll be joining the rest of your kind and not in the way you hoped for.

Wizard: Little tip. Pressure's not the best motivating technique. If you wanna lose the Source's powers, don't rush me.

Cole: Fine, but just so we're clear, once you get the Source's powers, I never hear from you again.

Wizard: Understood. Not that I'm ungrateful, but why are you so willing to do this?

(He places some lit candles on the floor.)

Cole: I lost someone I love and I want her back. That's all you need to know.

Wizard: Love? The Source can love.

Cole: Just keep working.

Wizard: I'm done. Now, if the spell's going to work, blood needs to spill. (He picks up a dagger and Cole holds out his arm. He cuts Cole's arm.) Now me. (He cuts his own. Smoke starts to rise from the Grimoire.) "Malus into exitus omne. Malus into exitus omne. Malus into exitus omne. Malus into exitus omne."

(The both rise into the air and they start to glow. The wizard extends his arm and starts to pull the Source out of Cole. The Seer and Prue glisten in.)

Seer: Save him. For your twins.

(Prue blows up the wizard and vanquishes the wizard. Cole falls to the floor and Prue rushes over to him.)

[Cut to the manor. Attic. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are there. Paige is scrying.]

Piper: Maybe you should go back down to the underworld.

Leo: I already tried. I-I can't sense her anywhere.

Phoebe: Well, she's gotta be somewhere. Doesn't she?

(The crystal points to a place on the map.)

Paige: Got her.

[Cut to Prue and Cole's apartment.]

Prue: Are you okay?

Cole: What happened? What did you do?

Prue: I vanquished him.

Cole: Oh, but he was our last chance.

Prue: No, it wasn't.

(Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo orb in.)

Paige: Oh, thank god we found you.

Prue: It's too late.

Phoebe: What do you mean? What are you talking about?

(Prue picks up the Grimoire.)

Paige: Hey, I thought only evil could touch that book.

Prue: That's right.

Piper: Prue, what's going on?

Prue: I'm embracing my new destiny.

(Prue and Cole flame away.)

Phoebe: _What the hell was that?_

Seer: _That_ was the Source. And his Queen.

Piper: You did this. You poisoned her.

Paige: Maybe we should just vanquish you.

(The Seer glistens away.)

Phoebe: I can't believe this is happening.

Piper: Leo, where'd she go?

(He tries to sense her.)

Leo: I can't sense her. They must be in the underworld.

Piper: Okay, so, orb us down there and we'll drag her home kicking and screaming.

Paige: There is no way we can find the coronation site without the wizard.

Piper: I don't care. We can't just leave her there.

Leo: We don't have a choice. We'll have to find another way.

[Scene: The coronation room. The coronation is about to take place.]

Cole: Are you sure about this? You're giving up your life.

Prue: My life is with you and our children. We'll be strong together. After all, we're family.

(They kiss.)

Cole: I love you.

Seer: It is time.

Prue: We're ready.

(They walk towards the dark priest and he opens the Grimoire.)

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I personally always loved the fact that Phoebe became the Queen of the Underworld, so I wasn't about to change that. lol :)


	20. Long Live the Queen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. They are much appreciated. :) Just so everyone knows, 4x21 and 4x22 will take a bit longer for me to post, as they are not yet written. But I am working on 4x21 now.

 **Long Live the Queen**

[Scene: Prue and Cole's apartment. Bedroom. Night time. It is storming. Prue is sitting on her bed. She gets up and closes the window. There's a knock on the door.]

Prue: Come in.

(The door opens and the Seer walks in carrying a tray. Demons are chanting out in the living room. The Seer puts down the tray and picks up a glass of tonic.)

Seer: My Queen, it's time for your tonic.

Prue: I already told you I'm not taking those.

Seer: It's for you own good.

Prue: Well, whatever happened to regular old vitamins?

Seer: There's nothing regular about your pregnancy. The new power you're experiencing is a mere _shadow_ of what's to come. The tonic strengthens you to bear the weight of it.

Prue: Can you do anything about this thunder? Because it is making me _nuts_.

Seer: I have no sway over the weather. I do have a friend who works with wind, but she's out of town.

Prue: What about demons? Any sway over them? Because I swear, if they don't shut up….

Seer: Are you feeling alright?

Prue: Yeah, it's just, (she plops down on the bed) I have all this work that I have to do and (yells) I can't concentrate!

(A demon shuts the bedroom door.)

Seer: But you are queen now. There's no reason for you to continue with this work at all.

Prue: I like my work. It's a good distraction.

Seer: A distraction from what? Still struggling with your decision?

Prue: No. I mean, I love Cole, and you know, don't get me wrong, this whole queen thing is kinda fun, it's just….

Seer: Your sisters.

Prue: Yeah. I don't understand why they have to be so stubborn. Why they can't just respect my decision?

Seer: Because it's not in their nature of good to compromise. They'll never understand. They'll only want to change you back. The sooner you accept that and let them go, the happier you will be. You should drink the tonic.

(They hear an explosion.)

Prue: What _the hell_ is going on out there?! You know, ever since the coronation, all he does is work.

Seer: The underworld's been in chaos for some time and… he has a great task.

Prue: _I don't care_. I want some attention from my husband! You're excused.

Seer: But the tonic-

Prue: I said leave. (She glistens away. Prue goes out into the living room.) It is after midnight, Cole. Come to bed.

Cole: Prue, please, we're in the middle of a ceremony.

Demon: We're almost done.

Prue: Almost doesn't work for me.

(She blows up two demons and vanquishes them. The rest shimmer away.)

Cole: I thought we talked about this.

Prue: Sorry. It's hormones.

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Piper is making potions while Phoebe looks through the Book of Shadows.]

Phoebe: Damn it, I have read through this fifteen times, there is nothing even remotely helpful about how to save Prue.

Piper: I told you. She made a choice. There's no magical cure for that.

Paige: Yeah, well, she's pregnant, Piper, so she's being influenced by the baby inside.

Piper: And we could've helped her overcome that, but she chose Cole.

Paige: Will you just stop with the potions already? You've already overrun the kitchen, I'd say we have enough.

Piper: This one duplicates my freezing power, plus it scalds the flesh, so we should only use it in a dire emergency.

Phoebe: No! I will not _scald_ Prue's flesh. She's still our sister.

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: Phoebe, Paige. (They walk over to him.) How is she?

Paige: She's like Piper light. All the personality without any of those messy emotions.

Leo: Rumour on the demonic grape vine is their new queen is killing upper-level demons. Word is she killed two just last night.

Phoebe: What does that mean?

Leo: It means it looks like Prue's working from the inside for the good guys.

Phoebe/Paige: That's _great_.

Piper: Since when do you guys believe rumours that are spread by demons?

[Scene: Prue and Cole's apartment. Demons are sitting around a long glass table. A hologram of a woman's head is sitting in the middle of the table.]

Demon #2: Alison Whitt. Among other things, she's spearheading the campaign to clean up Delora's Park.

Demon #3: That's my district.

Demon #4: I've got men there too.

Demon #3: Since when?

Demon #4: Since I put 'em there.

Demon #3: Then they're working _my_ territory.

Cole: _Gentlemen_ , it's all my territory. Next.

(The hologram turns into a man.)

Demon #2: Gregory Conroy. Probation officer to juvenile offenders. Manages to rehabilitate the worst of the worst. He's cost us several potential demons.

Cole: (to demon #4) He's yours.

(The demon nods.)

Demon #2: He works at the-

(Prue walks in. The demons get a little frightened.)

Prue: Relax, boys. I'm here to cook, not kill. Although I'd keep your voices down if I were you. (She pretends to use her power and they jump.) Ah! (She smiles.) Hi, honey.

(She kisses him on the cheek and she leaves the room.)

Cole: Honey.

(He follows her.)

Prue: Will your friends be staying for dinner?

Cole: I'm gonna find it hard enough to convince them to stay till the end of the meeting unless you stop threatening them to kill them.

Prue: I was _kidding_.

Cole: You killed five of my best demons this week, so forgive me if I'm _missing_ the joke.

Prue: Oh, baby, I'm sorry.

Cole: I know I've been working a lot. But that should lighten up soon. In the meantime, no more killing. Promise?

Prue: Promise.

Cole: It's hard enough for them to accept the fact that my _queen_ is a former Charmed One. We don't want them to think you're playing both sides.

Prue: I said I promise, but if it'll make you feel better…. (She goes into the other room.) Hi. Um, I just wanna say that I'm really sorry for killing your friends last night. Oh, and, um, the night before that. And it's nothing personal, you know, it's just….

(She sees the hologram of Gregory Conroy.)

Cole: Prue, what's the matter?

Prue: Cramp. I just need to lie down.

Cole: Should I call the Seer?

Prue: No, no, I'm fine.

(She goes into her room and listens.)

Cole: Where were we?

Demon #2: Gregory Conroy. Malick's in for the kill. He spends his time at Permission Hill community centre.

(Prue picks up the tonic and pours it into a potted plant.)

[Scene: Manor. Dining room. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are there. Piper is showing them the potions.]

Piper: These are meant to slow an attacker down, but not do real serious harm. It's kind of like magical mace.

Phoebe: Sounds reasonable, I guess.

Piper: These are a little more lethal - explosives, paralytics, your garden variety of poisons….

Leo: So you're gonna poison Prue?

Piper: Leo, she's carrying the spawn of the Source, she's throwing fire from her hands. If she shows up here, we'll do what we have to do to protect ourselves.

Phoebe: You're not even giving her a chance.

Piper: We gave her every chance in the world to come back to us, and she threw it in our faces. She chose the Source of All _Evil_ over her own family.

(Prue flames in.)

Prue: Surprise! (Piper quickly grabs a potion and throws it towards Prue. Prue throws fire at the potion, disintegrating it.) Nice to see you too, Piper.

Piper: What do you want?

Prue: Oh, and here I thought you'd be happy to see me.

Paige: I'm happy to see you.

Phoebe: So am I.

Piper: Guys.

Paige: What?

Piper: Unless you're here to tell us you filed for a divorce, we don't really have much to talk about.

Prue: Oh, that's not true. For instance we could talk about how rigid you are. It's really not a very attractive quality.

(Piper picks up another potion.)

Leo: Wait. Prue, what are you doing here?

Prue: We have an innocent to save and not a lot of time.

Phoebe: That is so great.

Paige: Look, I told you.

Prue: Don't get excited. It's not what you think. I haven't changed my mind, I'm not leaving Cole, and I'm not renouncing my crown.

Piper: Uh, Prue, you're _evil_. You're, like, the _Queen_ of All Evil. _Literally_.

Prue: That's beside the point.

Piper: How can that be beside the point?

Paige: I say we do it.

Piper: _What?_

Paige: Excuse me. (She pulls Piper, Phoebe, and Leo aside.) Look, this is what we've been hoping for. A sign that there's still good in her. Why else would she care about saving an innocent?

Piper: Because it's a trap.

Phoebe: Piper, this could be our only chance.

Leo: I think they're right. Maybe by helping her do good, it might sway her back to our side.

Piper: Fine.

Paige: (to Prue) Okay, you're on. We'll follow you.

(Piper grabs some potions.)

Prue: What's that for?

Piper: Insurance.

[Cut to an alley. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo orb in. Prue flames in.]

Paige: Argh, why do I always have to land in the mud?

Prue: Come on, over here.

(They stand behind some wooden crates.)

Leo: How do you know when he's gonna get attacked?

Prue: I know. (Gregory walks around the corner.) There he is.

(Malick shimmers in behind him. Piper freezes Gregory. Malick looks around.)

Piper: Hey. (Piper goes to blow him up and Prue knocks her. She blows up a bike nearby.)

Prue: No, Piper.

Phoebe: What are you doing?

(An energy ball appears in Malick's hand.)

Prue: Stop.

(She walks towards Malick. Malick kneels down.)

Malick: My Queen.

Prue: Leave that innocent alone. Go. (Malick shimmers away. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo stare at her.) What? One of my subjects.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Alley. Continued from before.]

Piper: How-how-how could you do that? How could you just let him _go_?

Prue: I don't know why you're so upset. We saved the innocent, didn't we?

Piper: I can't talk to her. _You_ talk to her.

Leo: Prue….

Prue: Things are not as black and white as they used to be, okay. I can't just go around killing demons anymore.

Paige: Why not? We heard you just killed two last night.

Prue: Yeah, well, that was different, he was getting on my nerves. I promised Cole I wouldn't kill anymore. And killing Malick would've been a _huge_ betrayal.

Piper: Malick? You're on a first name basis with the demons?

Phoebe: If you were just gonna order him to stop, you could've done that on your own. Why did you even come to us?

Prue: Because I missed you guys! Okay? Is that so wrong? I _missed you_.

Leo: Prue, you can't be the Queen of the Underworld and a Charmed One. You can't have it both ways.

Prue: Why not? Just because it's different doesn't mean that it can't work. And you all miss me too, even though I'm sure Piper probably doesn't want to admit it to herself.

Paige: Of course we miss you, honey.

Prue: Well, you can have me back. You can have the power of four back. You just have to be willing to meet me halfway.

Piper: Prue, you can't protect the innocent and save demons. It just doesn't work that way.

Prue: Apparently it _does_. He's alive, isn't he?

Phoebe: Yeah, but your friend, Malick, is gonna come back.

Prue: You don't know that.

Phoebe: That's what they do, Prue, they _come back_. They snarl _and come back_.

Paige: Yeah, and now we have to worry about protecting him, instead of trying to save you.

Prue: You think I need saving?

Piper: Are you kidding me? That baby inside you has corrupted you more than you think.

Prue: Piper.

Piper: Don't Piper me. This is insane. What you are saying is insane. You cannot _come back_ , you cannot work with us as long as you are _married_ to the Source.

Prue: So what do you want me to do?! You want me to leave my husband?!

Piper: _Yes!_

Prue: That is not fair!

Leo: It's _not_ fair, Prue, but you have to pick a side, good or evil. That's how it works. Even though it means giving up someone you love, you _have_ to choose.

Prue: I'm really sorry you feel that way.

(Prue flames away.)

Piper: I can't do this.

(She starts to walk away.)

Phoebe: What about Greg?

(Piper unfreezes him. Greg goes over to where his bike was chained.)

Greg: Oh, no, not again. (He sees Phoebe, Paige, and Leo.) Did you guys see anybody take off on a chrome and orange bicycle?

Paige: No, sorry.

Greg: I don't know why I bothered to lock it.

(He walks away.)

Phoebe: Uh, what should we do?

Leo: Follow him.

[Scene: The underworld. A cave. Cole and a demon are there.]

Demon #2: They _were_ animal sacrifice cabins. For the most part, they've been abandoned.

Cole: Waste of space, don't you think? Put a team on it, have it cleaned out-

Malick: My liege.

(He walks in. The guard stands in front of him.)

Guard: State your business.

Malick: I have news for the Source. It concerns his queen.

Cole: What happened? Is she hurt?

Malick: No. The Charmed Ones interfered with my kill.

Cole: I have no control over my in-laws. If you want them out of the way, I suggest you take backup.

Malick: I mean all _four_ of them. _Including_ the queen. She ordered me not to harm the innocent. I thought you should know.

Cole: Have you told anyone else?

Malick: No. I came straight to you.

Cole: Thank you for your loyalty.

(Cole vanquishes Malick and the guard. He turns to Demon #2.)

Demon #2: Am I next?

Cole: No, Dane. _You_ I trust. It's just my damn wife.

Dane: With all do respect, I think you'd better take care of the innocent, before others hear of this.

(Cole waves his hand and another demon appears.)

Demon #5: My liege. (He bows.)

Cole: Get up. I have a job for you.

[Cut to a building. An AA meeting is taking place. Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are standing at the back of the room.]

Leo: So do you really think Piper's okay?

Paige: I don't know, but I think it's good that she's feeling _something_ again.

Leo: Right, right, right. She's probably fine. So you just think I just need to give her some space, right?

Phoebe: You could try that, yeah.

Leo: It's just if she thinks she's really gonna lose Prue, I think she might just-

Paige: Listen, just go talk to her, okay. Remind her that we have a demon to fight. Maybe that'll do her some good and take her mind off Prue.

Leo: Right, right. What about you two?

Paige: Me, I'm fine.

Phoebe: Same. Listen, I don't think Malick's gonna attack in front of all these people, so just go get Piper and bring her back _before_ the meeting's over, okay?

Leo: Okay, okay.

(Leo leaves.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Prue's office. Prue's there. Elise walks in.]

Elise: Where's the real column?

Prue: Excuse me?

Elise: This is cute, very clever, and I appreciate the evening chuckle, but I need to see the real pages.

Prue: Are you calling my writing a joke?

Elise: (reading from a page) "Dear Betrayed, I suggest you beat your cheating husband with his secretary's stapler. Then he'll think twice before bending her over her desk again."

Prue: Well, it might be a little harsh, but I think it makes a point.

Elise: What it _makes_ is a _lawsuit_. So unless you're looking to lose your job-

Prue: Are you threatening me?

Elise: I'm telling you to get a shrink if you have to, but _get it together_. (Cole stands at the doorway.) Rewrite that column and do it fast. (She heads for the door. Prue gets ready to throw fire at her.) _Excuse me_.

(She leaves. Prue puts out the flames.)

Cole: If you want to kill your boss, we have people who can take care of that for you.

Prue: Aren't you sweet? The truth is, she's right. My advice was a little... off this week.

Cole: I don't understand what you're doing here. (He closes the door.) You're queen.

Prue: And you're _cranky_. I told you, I'm not quitting my job.

Cole: And what about your other job? Are you gonna keep that too?

Prue: And what job would that be, Cole?

Cole: The Charmed One. Malick told me what you did.

Prue: So what? I let him go.

Cole: That doesn't make it okay!

Prue: _Keep your voice down_! This is where I work.

(She shuts the blinds.)

Cole: You can't save an innocent and free a demon, Prue. It doesn't work like that.

Prue: You sound like Piper.

Cole: Yeah, well, Piper's right. You made a choice when you stood by me at the coronation. If you're questioning that choice now, if you're not sure you want to be with me, you need to let me know.

Prue: Of course I wanna be with you. I just don't understand why you have to be so rigid.

Cole: Because I am _the Source_! Because _you_ are my queen! Because there are expectations!

Prue: Do you think I care about anyone's expectations?!

Cole: This is not a game, Prue. You walked through a one-way door. You try to turn around now, they will destroy us.

Prue: Who? My sisters?

Cole: The underworld. If they think we're working both sides, they will revolt. If they do that, if they unite against us, I promise we will pray for death.

Prue: I'm sorry. I-I didn't-

Cole: I get it, Prue. Better than anyone, I know what you're going through. It'll rip you apart if you let it.

Prue: How do I not let it?

Cole: You make a choice, and you stick to it. Even though it's hard, even though it means giving up the people that you love. Let's go home.

(She takes his hand and they flame away.)

[Scene: P4. Leo orbs in. He sees Piper sitting on a chair with her feet on the table, almost passed out. A nearly empty bottle of whisky is sitting on the table.]

Piper: We're closed.

Leo: Honey-

Piper: I don't want to talk.

Leo: I know how you're feeling-

Piper: Even _more_ than I don't want to talk. I do not want a _pep_ talk.

Leo: Piper, what are you doing?

Piper: What does it look like I am doing? I am trying to stop myself from feeling like the failure that I am.

(She fills her glass.)

Leo: You're _not_ a failure. It's not your fault that Prue-

Piper: I am one of the middle sisters, okay. It is my _job_ to keep the family together, and see at this, my friend, I am a failure.

Leo: That's enough.

(He takes the bottle off her.)

Piper: Paige could see that Cole _clearly_ had turned _evil_ , and she tried to tell me over, and over, and over, and over and over, and over. That doesn't even sound like a word anymore.

Leo: You know, I didn't see that he was evil, Piper. Neither did Phoebe. Prue didn't see it at first. We didn't _want_ to see it. We wanted a normal, happy family. That's just human nature.

Piper: She is my big sister, and I let him destroy her. That is not human nature. That is the nature of _failure_.

Leo: Alright, I'm not gonna listen to this anymore. You are a good witch and-

(Piper freezes him.)

Piper: I said... no pep talks. (She takes the bottle back off him.) Nobody listens around here anymore. (She takes a sip of her drink and falls off her chair.) Ouch.

[Cut to the AA meeting. Everyone is leaving.]

Greg: Tray, congratulations on your thirty days.

(He heads for the door.)

Paige: (whispers) Leo.

(Phoebe and Paige follow him outside. Greg stops and sees them.)

Greg: You again. Are you following me?

Paige: Yes. Strangely, we are, and I would love to explain it to you, but it would be so much better if we could go talk inside by the crowd.

(Demon #5 appears in the alley and throws an electric bolt towards Greg. Phoebe knocks Greg out of the way.)

Greg: _What the hell?_

Paige: Leo! (The demon throws another electric bolt and this time hits Greg on the shoulder. He pulls out an athame.) Athame!

(The athame orbs out of the demon's hand and into Paige's. She throws it at the demon, vanquishing him. She races over to Phoebe and Greg, the latter of which is bleeding.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: P4. Leo is still frozen and Piper is unconscious on the floor. Paige orbs in with Phoebe and Greg.]

Phoebe/Paige: Oh my god, Piper.

(They race over to her and sees the empty glass beside her. Phoebe touches Leo and he unfreezes.)

Leo: And a good sister... (He looks around.) Phoebe, Paige, wh-?

Phoebe: You were frozen, Leo, and I'm guessing demons didn't get her.

Leo: No. More like inner demons. I can't believe she froze me. Are you two okay?

Paige: Barely. It was a different demon this time. They really want that guy dead. You're gonna have to heal him and orb him somewhere safe.

Leo: Then what?

Phoebe: Then we're gonna put this family back together.

Paige: Can you heal Piper?

Leo: No, I can't heal self-inflicted wounds.

Phoebe: Great, now we're down two sisters.

(Paige slaps Piper gently and she wakes up.)

Piper: Aaahh.

[Scene: Prue and Cole's apartment. Bedroom. Prue's there. The Seer walks in with a glass of tonic.]

Seer: My Queen, it is time for your tonic.

Prue: You just keep trying with that, don't you? What if I promise never to save any innocents with them ever again? Then can I see my sisters?

Seer: You'll feel better if you drink this.

(Prue notices the plant she poured the last lot of tonic into is dying.)

Prue: Oh my god. You've been trying to poison me.

Seer: No.

Prue: You tried to tell me it was good for me.

Seer: It is.

Prue: You're lying! What's in it?

Seer: Pure evil. It would strengthen your babies-

Prue: And weaken me.

Seer: Only the _good_ in you.

Prue: You're trying to destroy me.

Seer: I'm trying to help you.

Prue: You're trying to take away my will.

Seer: No. You made the choice to stand by your husband all on your own. For you, for Cole, and for your children. Don't risk all of your lives by questioning that now. _Drink the tonic_ , Prue.

(The Seer glistens away.)

[Cut to the underworld. A room. A meeting is being held. Cole flames in. He spots Dane.]

Cole: What gives you the authority to call a meeting and summon me?

Dane: I summoned you, my liege, but I didn't call this meeting. We all did.

Cole: Oh. Then someone had better speak.

Dane: We're concerned-

Cole: Someone else.

(A demon walks forward.)

Demon #6: Malick is missing and the Charmed Ones are guarding his mark. Word on the street is that the queen worked alongside her sisters to interfere with the kill.

(Cole looks at Dane.)

Cole: I wonder how that news spread. The queen is pregnant. She's prone to hormonal fits.

Dane: Then who killed Malick?

Cole: I did. I was convinced he was about to betray me.

Dane: Nevertheless, his mark still lives.

Cole: Then assign someone to finish the task, Dane.

Dane: I believe you already tried that, my liege.

Cole: Are you questioning me?

Dane: The innocent is still in the hands of the witches. Until we've seen evidence that the queen's _hormones_ are indeed under control, it might be best if you took out the mark _personally_. For morale.

(Cole flames away.)

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Piper is sitting at the table with her head down, while Paige mixes together some ingredients in a blender.]

Piper: How many hangover cures do you have?

Paige: A lot. There was a time in my life when I needed these often.

(Piper looks up.)

Piper: Ugh. (The blender makes an awful racket and Piper groans.) I'm sorry, guys. I don't know what got into me. I mean, it's one thing when your sister has a husband that you can't stand, it's another when he is the Source of All _Evil_.

(Paige pours the stuff from the blender into a cup and takes it over to Piper.)

Paige: Drink up. We've got some work to do.

Piper: We can't lose her. I can't lose a sister. I don't think I'll survive it.

Phoebe: We've been talking about it. Prue was different today.

Piper: Yeah, she was nuts.

Phoebe: Yeah, but she cared, about us, about Greg.

Paige: Something has changed and we think now is our chance to get her back.

Piper: How?

Phoebe: Well, we storm the penthouse, bring the crystals, we still know the spell, we vanquish the Source the same way we did the last time.

Piper: Yeah, but now this time the Source is _Cole_. Do you really think she's gonna say a little spell with us to vanquish _him_?

Paige: If she doesn't, we die.

Piper: Is that supposed to be comforting?

Paige: Actually, yeah. The good in Prue is fighting to the surface. We saw that today. I don't think she's just gonna stand by and watch Cole kill us.

Piper: Are you willing to bet your life on that?

Phoebe: Aren't you?

Piper: You know, you're pretty amazing, Paige. I mean, a year ago you were an only child.

Paige: And I don't want to be again. Let's go. (Piper grabs her drink and stands up.) There we go. I'll get the crystals. (They walk to the bottom of the stairs and see Prue walking through the foyer.) Prue.

Prue: Cole is gonna kill Greg Conroy, and I can't let that happen.

Phoebe: So, what do you wanna do?

Prue: I think that we... have to vanquish Cole.

Paige: I knew it. I knew she was ready.

Prue: We have to use Greg as bait.

Paige: Bait? He's an innocent.

Prue: I know, but Cole's looking for him. He'll find him wherever he is, so he's safest here.

Piper: So we have Leo bring Greg here, but then when Cole arrives, Leo's gotta orb Greg outta here.

Prue: And then we vanquish Cole.

Paige: I'll get the crystals.

(Paige goes upstairs.)

Piper: Prue, um, I know how much you love Cole, and I'm really-

Prue: I can't get emotional about this now, Piper. If I do, I won't be able to go through with it.

(Paige comes back down with the crystals.)

Paige: Ready.

Piper: Leo, bring Greg!

(Leo orbs in with Greg.)

Piper: So how long do you think till Cole gets here?

(Suddenly, Prue changes into Cole.)

Cole: Sooner than you think.

(Cole throws a fireball at Greg and he is incinerated. Cole flames away.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Prue and Cole's apartment. Prue is sitting at the table writing a letter. Cole flames in.]

Cole: Prue, we have to…. What's the matter?

Prue: Did you know about the Seer's tonic? What it really does?

(He sees the letter.)

Cole: What's this? You're planning to leave me?

Prue: I wrote two letters. One saying goodbye to you, and one saying goodbye to my sisters. I haven't decided which one I'm gonna send.

Cole: Well, you better decide. Right now.

Prue: _Did you know_ about the tonic?

Cole: Yes.

Prue: So you knew she was trying to poison me with evil. I took your hand, and walked you through that coronation. So why even bother with the tonic? Why not just let me think for myself?

Cole: Because I know what it feels like to have good and evil fighting inside you, ripping your insides out. I wanted to save you that pain.

Prue: You should've trusted me to stand by you all on my own.

Cole: So show me I can. You know what's in the tonic now, you know how it works. Drink it. All on your own.

Prue: Cole.

(She stands up.)

Cole: I don't have time for games, Prue. Just drink the tonic, or leave, now.

Prue: What is going on with you? What happened?

Cole: What happened is you had to go and play demon catcher with your sisters.

Prue: Cole, it's who I am!

Cole: And now we're in danger, serious danger. If you don't care about your life, or mine, or the twins', what about your sisters?

.

Prue: Don't you threaten them.

Cole: I'm _not_. But if there's a coup, do you think whoever takes over from me will let them live? Without you, they're sitting ducks.

Prue: I don't know what to do.

Cole: You can't go back. (He picks up the glass of tonic.) There's only one choice. Drink the tonic. You have to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Please? For us. For our children. (She hesitates and then drinks the tonic in one quick mouthful. He hugs her.) I love you, Prue. Just remember, whatever happens next, we can handle as long as we stay together.

Prue: What do you mean, whatever happens next?

Cole: The Conroy thing got serious. I had to take care of it.

(She pulls away from him.)

Prue: You killed him?

Cole: It was your mess. I was just cleaning it up.

Prue: Cole, they're gonna come after you. They're gonna come here!

Cole: Well, if they do-

Prue: No.

(She starts to leave the room.)

Cole: Prue, if it comes down to them or us….

Prue: Oh, god.

(She runs into the bathroom.)

Cole: Prue, wait.

[Cut to the bathroom. Prue throws up in the toilet. She then washes her face.]

Cole: Prue? (He knocks on the door.) Prue?

[Cut to the living room. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo orb in. Cole walks into the living room.]

Paige: You evil son of a bitch.

(Piper blows up Cole and he disintegrates into fragments which fly around in a circle. Phoebe and Paige place the crystals on the floor around him.)

Piper: Prue, get out here and help us, damn it! (The fragments of Cole is pulled back together.) Phoebe. Paige.

(Cole knocks them across the room. One of the crystals bounces along the floor.)

Cole: Don't make me kill you.

(Piper blows up Cole again and Leo heals Phoebe and Paige.)

Piper: Prue, you heard what he said. He's gonna kill us! Help us!

[Cut to the bathroom. Pfue is leaning against the door, sobbing.]

Prue: Forgive me.

(She goes into the living room. The fragments of Cole is pulled back together and a fireball appears in his hand. Prue picks up the crystal that bounced across the floor.)

Cole: (to Prue) I'm sorry. It's-it's for the best.

Prue: I know it is.

(She walks over to Cole and the fireball disappears. Prue kisses him.)

Piper: Prue?

(Prue moves away from Cole.)

Prue: I'm sorry too.

(She places the crystal in its place and the trap is activated.)

Cole: Prue, no. No!

Prue: I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. "Penelope, Patricia, Melinda..."

(Fire appears near Cole's feet.)

Piper: "Ashford, Helen, Laura, and Grace."

Cole: I'll always love you.

Phoebe: "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us."

Paige: "Vanquish this evil..."

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "... from time and space."

(They vanquish Cole and it makes a huge explosion, making the windows smash. Prue walks to the middle of the room and cries.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Piper is leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Leo walks in.]

Leo: Hey.

Piper: Hey.

Leo: Why don't you go up and see her?

Piper: I don't know what to say. I mean, I can't imagine…. If it had been you….

(Leo hugs her. Phoebe and Paige walk in.)

Phoebe/Paige: Hey.

Piper: Hey.

Phoebe: How's she doing?

Piper: I don't know. She hasn't come down yet.

Paige: How long have you been standing there?

Piper: A while.

Phoebe: Maybe we should go see her.

Piper. Okay. (They start to go upstairs and Piper stops.) What if she wants to be alone?

Paige: She's gonna be alone a lot. Maybe right now she needs us.

Piper: Right.

(They go upstairs and walk into Prue's bedroom. Prue is lying on her bed crying. Piper goes over and lies beside her. Phoebe lays across her legs. Paige then goes and lies in front of her and they comfort Prue.)


	21. Womb Raider

**Disclaimer:** I do now own anyone or anything.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. They are much appreciated. :) Don't worry, vanerogue. I think the end of this chapter and the next will be a good ending for you regarding the babies (4x21) and Cole (4X22) for this season.

 **Womb Raider**

[Scene: A hospital. Prue is in labour and is lying on a stretcher. Doctors are pushing her down a corridor.]

Prue: This isn't happening. This can't be happening.

Doctor #1: Ruptured placenta, possible prolapse, dilated five centimetres.

Doctor #2: Alright, let's tell OR to get set up for a crash c-section.

Prue: No, wait. I'm only two months pregnant.

Doctor #1: She's full term.

Prue: No, you're _wrong_. Where are my sisters? I need my…

[Timelapse. Prue's in the operating room.]

Prue: Sisters. Did you call them?

Nurse #1: No. There was no time.

Doctor: I'm less than a minute from skin to baby. Scalpel. And uterine incision. I need another stretch.

Nurse #1: There's _nothing_ to be afraid of.

Prue: I'm afraid of what's inside me.

Doctor: I can see them.

Prue: Oh, god, please let them be normal. Please, please, please, let them be normal.

Doctor: One is out. (He holds up the baby.) Would you like to see your new boy?

Nurse: He's beautiful.

Prue: He is beautiful.

(The doctor hands the baby to a nurse.)

Doctor: Got the other one. (He holds up the other baby.) Here's your baby girl.

Nurse: Beautiful.

Prue: Yes, she is. They're both perfect.

(The doctor hands the baby to the same nurse.)

(One of the nurses pulls down her mask and it is the Seer. The other nurse hands the Seer the infants.)

Prue: The Seer! Don't let her take my babies! Don't let her take my babies! Don't let her take my babies!

[Cut to Prue's bedroom. Prue wakes up from her nightmare.]

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are sitting at the table having breakfast. Leo is reading the paper.]

Paige: So he asked me out again last night, but... he was so quiet during dinner that, ugh, I swear I could hear his stomach digesting.

Piper: I always preferred quiet men. They make good listeners.

Leo: What's that, dear?

(Prue walks in.)

Piper: Oh, hi, sweetie. Come, sit, eat.

Prue: Oh, no, I can't. That smell.

(She sits down and covers her nose.)

Leo: It smells good.

Piper: Morning sickness, Leo.

Prue: Morning and night. It's more like around the clock sickness.

Piper: Well, did you at least get a good night's sleep?

Prue: The nightmare came back.

Paige: With the Seer?

Prue: She wants my children. I know it. I'm afraid that she's gonna summon me to her at any moment.

Leo: She could only get to you when you chose evil. You're safe now.

Piper: I swear to you, the Seer will never lay a finger on your children.

Phoebe: Yeah, she'll have to get through us first.

Prue: Thanks, guys.

Phoebe: Are you okay?

Prue: Yeah, you know, the pain comes in waves.

Piper: Honey, you lost your husband. It's okay to be very upset.

Prue: No, I can't. I have to stay strong for my kids. They're all I have left of Cole.

Phoebe: I'm gonna go check the Book of Shadows. There might be some magical protection against the Seer.

(She gets up.)

Paige: I'll help.

(She also gets up.)

Piper: Uh, missy Paige, you need to go to work.

Paige: Well, I'll be late. Prue doesn't need to be stressed while she's pregnant.

(Phoebe and Paige leave the kitchen. Prue follows.)

Prue: Paige! Wait. (Phoebe continues upstairs.) Go ahead, say it.

Paige: Say what?

Prue: Something that I know on some level you've been dying to say to me.

Paige: There's nothing.

Prue: Come on. You knew Cole was evil the whole time when everyone thought you were crazy, and thanks to you we vanquished the Source, and gave Cole peace. So go ahead, say it. Say I told you so.

Paige: I will not. That's not my style.

Prue: I was so unfair to you for the last few weeks, and you were right, and I just…. I wanna clear the air right now.

Paige: You're really sweet, and I appreciate the gesture, but everything's totally fine.

(Paige goes upstairs. Prue walks back into the kitchen.)

Phoebe: Oh, whoa.

(She touches her forehead.)

Piper: Another hot flash?

Prue: Uh-huh. It's when I move too fast.

Piper: Prue, that's not really a typical pregnancy symptom, I don't think. Maybe it's time we get those babies checked out.

Prue: I just haven't had a chance to make…

Piper: A doctor's appointment? Well, I have one. It's yours.

Leo: Aren't we supposed to find out about the fertility test?

Piper: Yeah, but, uh, Prue needs that appointment more than we do right now.

Prue: How can I go to the doctor when I have demonically-challenged children?

Piper: This is my point exactly, and if it'll make you feel better, I'll go with you, so I can put the freeze on if anything goes wrong. You're going. Into the sturbs for you.

Prue: Ugh.

[Scene: Underworld. The coronation room. Demons are standing around in a circle, with the dark priest and Dane in the middle.]

Dark Priest: Dane, son of Goath, may the world's evil flow through your soul tonight, and grant you eternal darkness. Are you prepared to take the power and position of the Source before these leaders of the underworld?

Dane: I am.

(The dark priest opens the Grimoire. The Seer glistens in.)

Seer: _Stop_ the coronation!

Dane: Seer. I didn't see your name on the guest list.

Dark Priest: Always a rare privilege, but not the best timing. What brings you here?

Seer: A vision. I saw the Source's _true_ heirs leading the underworld.

Dane: If that was your vision. you need glasses. The Source's heirs live in the belly of a witch.

Dark Priest: He's right. The underworld cannot wait _months_ for infants to be born, then _years_ for them to grow up. It needs leadership now.

Seer: In my vision, I saw the Source's heirs taking _immediate_ power.

(Dane laughs.)

Dane: How can unborn children lead the underworld?

Seer: With _my_ help, they can.

Dark Priest: What do you need from this council?

Seer: A chance to prove my vision true.

Dane: She has _no right_ to ask this. I was chosen by these leaders!

Dark Priest: But you have no direct lineage to the Source by blood _or_ by magic. (to Seer) You have until tonight to bring us the Source's heirs, or the throne belongs to Dane.

[Scene: Hospital. Prue is laying on a bed, while Piper stands beside her. The doctor is looking at her chart.]

Doctor: Your hormone levels are unusually high for a mother in her eighth week. Have you seen a doctor since you found out you were pregnant?

Prue: I was under the care of a Seer.

Piper: It's kind of like a new age doctor.

Doctor: Well, you really should've seen a doctor before today, a _real_ doctor.

Prue: Do you think that there could possibly be something wrong with them?

Doctor: Well, let's just take a peek, shall we? Why don't you lie back, and I'm gonna do an ultrasound. Now this gel's a little bit cold.

(He squirts some gel on Prue's stomach. The doctor and Piper turn away for a second and suddenly flames shoot out of Prue's head. She gasps and the flames disappear.)

Piper: _What_? What's wrong?

Prue: Hot flash. A very, very hot-hot-hot flash.

Doctor: Not a good sign.

Piper: Well, yeah, she's been getting those a lot lately.

Prue: No, not like this one. I mean, it felt like my head was on fire, for real.

Doctor: Let's just have a look, okay. (He starts the ultrasound and the children show up on the screen.) Oh, there. See?

Prue: Oh.

Doctor: There's your little-

(Suddenly the doctor gets electrocuted and he is pushed against the wall. Piper goes over and helps him up.)

Piper: Hi. Here you go.

Doctor: What-what happened?

Piper: That's a good question. (She freezes him.) What happened?

Prue: Well, it's about time. My head was on fire like a tiki torch a few seconds ago.

Piper: Do not change the subject. Did your... twins just electrocute the nice doctor man?

Prue: Yeah, I think so. But they were just protecting themselves, because that gel was _really_ cold.

Piper: Protecting themselves? Unborn babies don't perform magic tricks in the first trimester, Prue.

Prue: What is going on?

Piper: I don't know, but don't panic, okay. We'll wrap up here, and we'll go home and panic.

[Cut to the manor. Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are there. Phoebe has opened to 'The Seer' page in the Book of Shadows.]

Phoebe: It says here the Seer has served multiple Sources. Looks like she's been around for thousands of years.

(Prue and Piper walk in.)

Piper: _Hey._

Leo: What's going on?

Prue: The twins did magic.

Piper: And almost _killed_ my doctor.

Prue: It was self-defence.

Paige: Well, I guess that's what you get when you breed with the Source of All Evil.

Prue: Okay, can we not say... breed? You know, I'm not a horse. And Cole wasn't _all_ evil, he was part good, and I'm _all_ good, so this baby has a lot of good in him.

Paige: What if there's not?

Prue: Then there will be. My love was able to save Cole, it'll save our children too.

Piper: Let's hope so.

Prue: No, we'll make it so. Okay. So what'd you find out about the Seer?

Phoebe: Well, she's immune to spells and charms, but the book does classify her as an upper-level demon.

Leo: So we can make a vanquishing potion.

Prue: Not without a tissue sample. But the Seer mixed her own blood into the prenatal tonic that she always kept trying to give me.

.

Piper: _Nasty._

Prue: Yeah, and now I'm even more glad that I never drank the stuff. But Cole kept some extra bottles in the safe at the penthouse, in case I ever changed my mind about taking them.

Piper: You think you're ready to go to the penthouse? You haven't been there, you know, since… since he died.

Prue: I don't think I'll ever be ready, but I can't keep borrowing your clothes.

Piper: Okay, let's go.

Prue: (to Paige) Wait, don't you have to work?

Paige: Ah, I'll take the afternoon off. Who needs vacation time?

Prue: Paige, you can't keep-

Paige: Yes, I can.

Prue: Thank you. Bitch!

(Prue pushes Paige and she smashes through the window. Darryl is on the pavement heading towards the house and ducks as the glass pours down. As Paige is falling, she orbs out and orbs back into the attic.)

Paige: What the hell was that for?!

Prue: Uh, I don't know. You'd have to ask them?

Phoebe: Okay. Why did your mommy push Paige out the window?

Prue: No, it's not like that. It's just…. They took over for a split second. I had _no_ control.

Paige: But why me? I have nothing against that little f... _fetus_.

Prue: I'm sure their sorry. (to her stomach) Aren't you sorry? Kids at this age, they don't know any better, you know.

Leo: Okay, I think I better go check with the Elders. See what they know about those children.

(Leo orbs out.)

Piper: Whatever it is, I'm sure it has _something_ to do with the Seer. Let's go get that blood.

(They walk down the stairs and Darryl walks up.)

Darryl: What was that out there? Flying practice?

Paige: The babies shoved me out the window.

Darryl: Wait, hold on a second. I left four messages here. Has anybody in this house learned the magic of a telephone?

Prue: Darryl, it's been a very rough week!

Darryl: Right. Prue, how you holding up?

Prue: Uh, depends on what part of the day you ask me.

Darryl: Look, I know you've got a lot to deal with already, but there's some business I don't think can be put off any longer.

Prue: I'm sure it's pressing, but not as pressing as the demon that's after me.

(They all walk into the foyer.)

Darryl: Don't count on it. Cole worked at a high-profile law firm. Right now you three are the only ones who know he's dead.

(They put on their coats.)

Prue: Listen, can this wait? We really need to get to the penthouse.

Darryl: Good, 'cause that's where I need you to handle this business.

(They leave.)

[Cut to Prue and Cole's old apartment. There is a black stain on the carpet and the windows are still broken. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Darryl walk in.]

Darryl: It has to look like Cole left in a hurry. That means packing up all of his stuff and personal belongings.

Phoebe: (to Prue) Are you okay?

Prue: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry. So why do you want me to pack up his stuff?

Darryl: I, uh, made an appointment for you at missing persons today.

Paige: Wait, you want Prue to report Cole as missing?

Darryl: She has to. Otherwise, somebody else will and she'll become the prime suspect in his disappearance.

Prue: So you want me to pack up his stuff so it looks like he left me.

Darryl: That's right. We cannot give the police any reason to suspect foul play. I mean, technically you three did kill him. (He spots the black stain.) What is that?

Paige: Well, that's where we… y-you know.

(He looks around.)

Darryl: This place looks like a crime scene. Is there anything you can do?

Paige: "Let the object of objection become but a dream/As I cause the seen to be unseen."

(The stain disappears and the room returns to normal.)

Prue: Thanks.

(Paige moves closer to Prue.)

Paige: I just wish I could make the rest of your pain go away that easily.

Prue: So do I. You murdering witch!

(Prue hits Paige in the face and she is knocked to the floor.)

Piper/Phoebe: Prue!

Prue: The babies made me do it.

Piper: You know what? Now we split up. You two go pack. We'll find the Seer's tonic.

Darryl: Okay, where are these babies that everybody keeps talking about? Are they invisible babies? Am I gonna step on them?

Prue: No, Darryl. It's a little bit more complicated than that.

(Prue and Darryl walk into the bedroom.)

Paige: Am I the only one who's worried about those _things_ growing inside of her?

Piper: No. But right now the Seer is our first priority.

Phoebe: I think she said it's behind this painting over here.

(They walk over to a painting hanging on the wall. Phoebe pulls it open and a safe is built into the wall behind it.)

Phoebe: Okay, so now what? She doesn't know the combination.

Paige: We don't need it. Safe door. (The safe door orbs into Paige's hands.) If financial disaster ever strikes, you'll find I come in handy.

(Paige puts the door down.)

Phoebe: Uh, there's nothing in here.

Paige: No tonic?

Phoebe: No. (She pulls out a letter.) But there's this. It's in Cole's handwriting.

Piper: Cole the human, or Cole the Source?

Phoebe: I don't know. That's for Prue to find out.

[Cut to the bedroom. Prue is showing Darryl a huge white teddy bear.]

Prue: Cole gave this to me the day he found out I was pregnant.

Darryl: Look, I'll start packing his stuff up, okay? And you put your own things together. (Prue opens the closet door and a portal opens to the Seer's cave. Prue starts to get sucked into it and Darryl holds onto her legs.) Piper! Phoebe! Paige!

Seer: I've been waiting for you.

Prue: Get away from me! You can't have them!

Seer: I only want what's mine!

Darryl: I'm losing her!

(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige run in and try to pull Prue back in.)

Prue: Let go of me! (Prue grabs the Seer's earring and rips off her earlobe. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Darryl pull her back into the room and the portal closes. Prue holds up the earlobe.) Here's your tissue sample.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Phoebe and Paige are making the potion. Piper picks up a plate of fruit.]

Piper: Okay, I'm gonna bring this to Prue. Paige, you stay here. I don't want you provoking the twins anymore.

Paige: _Provoking them_? Like it's my fault.

Piper: Oh, you know what I mean. (Piper walks into the dining room where Prue is sitting in a chair holding earphones against her stomach.) What are you doing?

Prue: Shh. I'm playing Mozart for them to bring out their _peaceful_ nature. Studies show that babies can hear and remember songs from the womb.

Piper: Hm, that's lovely. How about you eat something since you haven't had anything to eat all day?

Prue: No, I've been nauseous all day.

Piper: You've been a little _fresh_ all day.

(Prue picks up a piece of watermelon and it changes into a piece of raw meat.)

Prue: I'm thinking about trying acupuncture. I hear that helps.

(She goes to take a bite of the meat.)

Piper: Prue, don't!

(Prue drops the meat.)

Prue: Ooh, I'm gonna puke.

Piper: Maybe the twins would prefer to listen to _Ozzy_.

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: The Elders believe the Seer's making a sudden play for the Source's throne, but she needs Prue's children to do it.

Prue: The Seer wants to be the Source? What could that possibly have to do with my kids? They're not due for another seven months.

Piper: Well, it doesn't matter, because next time, we will be ready for her.

Leo: Next time?

Piper: Yes. The Seer tried to steal Prue from the penthouse. How's that potion coming?!

(Phoebe and Paige come in holding a saucepan.)

Paige: It's done. It just needs to cool a little bit. (Prue throws fire at Paige and she drops the saucepan.) That baby needs a serious _time out_!

Piper: Go, go, go into the kitchen.

(Paige goes back into the kitchen.)

Phoebe: So much for the vanquishing potion.

Paige: How come they only attack me?!

Prue: I don't know, Paige. They must resent you. You know, you never really liked their father.

Paige: With _good reason_. Hey, maybe _you_ resent me and they're just modelling after mom.

Prue: Paige, how can you say that?

Piper: Alright, _enough_. The two of you will not address each other, you will not set foot into the same room until further notice. Got it? (to Phoebe and Paige) You two, you got enough ear left to make another batch of that potion?

Paige: _Yes._

Piper: Then do it. (They go into the kitchen. To Prue) You, you're gonna hit the Book of Shadows, and you're gonna figure out a way to control _Chucky_ there.

Prue: I can't. I told Morris I'd meet him at missing persons in a half an hour.

Leo: I would strongly advise against that. Your children-

Prue: Are _fine_ , just as long as they don't feel threatened, and don't meet anyone with _unresolved issues with their father_.

Paige: (from kitchen) I heard that!

Piper: Prue, how can you say that? How can you risk going out in public with... in your condition.

Prue: Because if I don't report Cole missing, someone will, and the police will be knocking on _our_ door. Besides, Morris put himself on the line. I can't let him down.

Piper: Alright, but Leo is going with you in case of any trouble. (Prue and Leo head for the door.) And I will hit the book and figure out how to deal with... demonic fetuses.

[Scene: The underworld. The Source's dungeon. The Seer walks over to a tall man sitting in a cage.]

Seer: I have an offer for you.

Tall Man: Nobody comes down to the Source's dungeon unless they are dead, damned, or desperate. Which are you?

Seer: Desperate. I _need_ your power.

Tall Man: _I_ have a power? Yes, I almost forgot. I haven't used it in centuries. I've been sentenced to spend eternity alone in this cage.

Seer: It's a _fine_ cage.

Tall Man: The Source had it forged from unbreakable magic. _Nothing_ can escape it.

Seer: Yes, I know. It was some of my best work. That's right. I built your prison, and my magic _alone_ has the power to free you.

Tall Man: The Source would never allow it.

Seer: The Source is dead. I can give you freedom and a chance to earn favour with the new Source, in exchange for your help.

Tall Man: What kind of help?

Seer: I need you to do what every demon before you has failed to do, even me. Capture and contain a Charmed One.

Tall Man: A Charmed _what_?

Seer: A powerful witch. I need you to bring her down to the underworld. It is the only way that my magic can work. That shouldn't be hard for you, a demon who has swallowed worlds. Interested?

(The tall man stands up.)

Tall Man: Get me out.

Seer: Remember. My magic put you in this cage. Betray me, and you'll go right back.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Police station. Prue and Leo walk in.]

Phoebe: (to her babies) Please be good, and I promise I'll eat a _huge_ tritip tonight.

(Darryl walks over to them.)

Darryl: You're gonna meet Inspector Miles. He's trained to spot a liar. So just answer his questions as honestly as you can, okay?

(They walk into a room.)

Inspector Miles: Morris tells me that you think your husband might have left town?

Prue: I don't know what to think. Last Wednesday we... had a huge... battle and he just never came back.

Inspector Miles: Did he leave anything?

Darryl: Nothing. I checked the penthouse myself. Clothing, personal belongings... gone.

Inspector Miles: What was the fight about?

Prue: My sisters. I have three sisters and they didn't approve of me marrying Cole.

Inspector Miles: Why not?

Prue: They're just different. Oil and water, you know, fire and ice, heaven and…

Inspector Miles: Hell?

Prue: Bingo.

Inspector Miles: So you'd say that your husband has a dark side then?

Prue: Yes.

Inspector Miles: Has he ever hurt you?

(Suddenly, some books fall off of a shelf above the inspector and land on him.)

Darryl: Are you okay?

Leo: Here, let me help.

Prue: (to her stomach) Stop that right now. Um, Inspector, I know it doesn't seem like my husband's a great guy, but I would advise you not to say anything negative about him right now.

Inspector Miles: Listen, ma'am. I've gotta call them as I see them. You turn up pregnant, and he takes off. Your husband fits the classic profile of a deadbeat dad.

(The inspector continues picking up the books and a fireball appears in Prue's hand.)

Leo: (whispers) Make it go out.

Prue: (whispers) I can't make it go out.

(She flings the fireball into the trash can.)

Darryl: Prue? Uh, I mean, fire!

Inspector Miles: Move away, move away, move away, move away.

(He grabs the fire extinguisher and puts out the fire.)

Darryl: (whispers) Why are you doing this to me?

Prue: (whispers) It's not my fault. It's just the babies don't like when anybody talks bad about Cole. Ooh!

(She grabs her stomach.)

Inspector Miles: What's wrong?

Phoebe: My stomach. It's like something's... t-tearing.

Leo: Come on. Let's get you outta here.

[Cut to the manor. Parlor. Piper's on the phone. She seems upset.]

Piper: Yeah, I'm okay. Yeah, I'm sure. Um, I'll call back later to schedule that appointment. Okay. Thanks.

(She hangs up and goes into the kitchen.)

Phoebe: You are just in time. One bottle of Seer vanquishing potion.

Paige: What about you? Anything in the book about how to control demon spawn?

Piper: Uh, I thought about binding his powers but, uh, then that would leave Prue without hers.

Paige: Yeah, well, you might want to keep that option open, there's something _seriously wrong_ with those babies.

Piper: Yeah, I know, but it doesn't matter. They're part of us, part of our family. And who knows, they may be the _only_ children in the Halliwell family.

Phoebe: Okay, what's going on? Spill.

Piper: That was Dr. Harris on the phone. I got the, uh, results for my fertility tests.

Phoebe: And?

Piper: There's some problems. Um, he said something about... scarring, or scar tissue. Something about blunt trauma injury.

Paige: Oh, honey.

Piper: He asked me if I had suffered any serious blows to the abdomen. He seems to think, um, it would be difficult, if not impossible, for me to conceive.

Paige: I'm so sorry.

Piper: I-It's w-weird, 'cause when I went to the future, I-I met that little girl. I saw... my little girl. I saw what she... looked like, and what she sounded like, and the-the sound of her laugh. I just…. I can't imagine... not knowing her.

Phoebe: You still might.

Piper: I might not. I just, I, uh... I don't know what to tell Leo. He's so excited about having a baby. You should've seen him-

(They hear the front door open.)

Leo: Piper?! Phoebe?! Paige?! (Piper, Phoebe, and Paige race into the foyer. Prue is still holding her stomach.) She's getting worse.

Piper: Can't you do something?

Leo: I tried to heal her. I can't.

Prue: Stand back. Stand back.

(Flames shoot out the top of her head. She groans and falls to her knees.)

Piper: (to Paige) Alright, you stay out of her sight for your own safety. Go.

(Paige runs around the corner.)

Prue: Oh, make it stop, make it stop.

Piper: Leo, go get some ice water or something. (Leo goes into the kitchen. Piper holds Prue.) It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. Just try to breathe through it. Breathe, breathe.

(The tall man fades in.)

Phoebe: Piper, look out!

(Piper tries to blow him up, but nothing happens. Prue tries as well, but can't, as it makes her pain worse.)

Piper: Don't, Prue.

(Leo runs back in.)

Leo: Hey!

(He grabs a chair and throws it at the demon. He sucks the whole chair inside of him, kind of like a portal.)

Piper: Get up, get up, come on.

(She helps Prue up.)

Leo: Whatever you do, don't touch him.

Tall Man: You can't run from me. I'll always find you.

(Paige runs in.)

Paige: Prue, I'll orb you out of here!

(Prue kicks Paige and she falls into the tall man. They fade out.)

Prue: That wasn't me. It was the twins. I couldn't control them.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue and Phoebe are there. Phoebe is sitting on a couch looking through the Book of Shadows while Prue rests. Leo orbs in.]

Prue: Did you sense her?

Leo: No. If she's in the underworld, I can't get a read on her.

Prue: If anything happens to Paige, I will never forgive myself.

(Piper walks in carrying some iced tea.)

Piper: Anything on that demon?

Phoebe: I think so. Come look.

(She puts down the tea and looks at the book.)

Piper: "Oral tradition tales of a giant whose body served as a portal to other dimensions. Because he was imprisoned centuries ago, nobody knows what this demon's name is, or if he even exists."

Phoebe: It gets worse. There's no known vanquish for him. The Source was so threatened, he condemned the giant to spend eternity in a cage.

Leo: The Seer must have set him free to capture Prue.

Prue: But he got Paige instead, thanks to me.

Piper: No, that had nothing to do with you. How are you feeling?

Prue: Uh, better. I think the babies are resting. It's when they're active and using magic that it hurts the most.

Piper: Here. Have some iced tea. It will cool you off.

(She hands Prue a glass. She goes to have a sip and then throws it across the room.)

Prue: What the hell?! I can't even enjoy some iced tea?!

Piper: Uh, it wasn't iced tea. It was a binding potion. Paige suggested it to help control the twins, and I couldn't tell you, because if I did, they would've stopped you and-

Prue: They stopped me anyway. They know things that I don't know. They're trying to take control of me.

Leo: You can't let that happen. If they take control, they'll never let go.

Prue: _I know_. But they're my children. They're Cole's children. I have to do something to reason with them. Wait. They're obviously aware already. Is it somehow possible for me to talk to them? Like, really talk to them?

Piper: Check the book for a spell.

Phoebe: On it.

(She flips through the book.)

[Scene: Underworld. The Source's dungeon. Paige is asleep in the cage. She wakes up with a fright. The Seer is standing there watching her.]

Paige: So what, are you into some kind of dominatrix thing now?

Seer: You are not the sister I expected, but you'll do.

Paige: Sorry I can't stick around, but you're creeping me out anyway.

(She tries to orb out of the cage, but can't. The Seer laughs.)

Seer: You're not going anywhere.

(Paige stands up.)

Paige: So what was your plan? Trap Phoebe in this cage and fatten her up till she gives birth?

Seer: Even I don't have that kind of patience.

Paige: Well, whatever you plan was, I'm happy to spoil it.

Seer: You didn't spoil anything. Prue will come to me, as soon as she gets my message.

Paige: What message?

(The Seer's eyes turn white.)

[Cut to the manor. Attic. Phoebe gets a premonition of the Seer killing Paige.]

Phoebe: I saw the Seer. She was killing Paige.

Prue: How can you get a premonition without touching anything?

Phoebe: I don't know. Maybe the Seer sent it to me.

(The tall man fades in.)

Leo: That is not all she sent.

Tall Man: Come with me now, or your sister dies.

Leo: No, Prue, don't. It's a trap.

Prue: It doesn't matter. I have to save Paige. It's the only chance left.

Leo: No. (Prue pushes Leo out of the way. Piper gasps.) You're letting your children control you, Prue.

Prue: That wasn't the twins! That was me. I got Paige into this mess, I'm gonna get her out of it. I can't let her take the fall for me.

Tall Man: Come here, witch!

(A blue light comes out of Prue's hand and starts to vanquish the tall man.)

Leo: Prue, don't! You can't use the twins' powers like that. (The tall man is vanquished.) Prue, nobody's ever been able to vanquish that demon. Do you realize what you just did?

(Prue's eyes turn black.)

Leo: Stay away. That's not Prue anymore.

Twins: No. But don't worry. Everything will be fine.

(They flame out.)

[Cut to the underworld. The dungeon. They flame in.]

Seer: Come to me.

Paige: Prue, snap out of it. Please.

Seer: "Let the little children come to me, for the kingdom belongs to such as these, (she takes Prue over to a circle of candles) the rose circle represents nature, desire, fertility." Kneel.

(They kneel down.)

Paige: Prue, it's _your_ body. Take control. Fight it.

Seer: "Give me strength, and give me might, to steal the children in still of night."

Paige: Prue!

Seer: "Darkest forces let it be, here my plea, bring life to me."

(A light comes out of Prue's womb and goes into the Seer's womb. Prue returns to normal.)

Prue: My children..

(The twins take control of the Seer suddenly and her eyes turn black.)

Twins: You wanted to speak to us.

Prue: I…. Which… one are you?

Twins: Both.

Prue: Why did you bring us here? Did you want the Seer to take you?

Twins: It was necessary. We needed you to perform a spell on us, to remove the Source from us. It couldn't be while we were inside of you, or the Source would have possessed you as well. If you say it now, it will transfer to the Seer, but she'll have our powers too. Just as we'll still have them, as even without the Source, we're still half demon. Use her spell to transfer us back to you afterwards. I can give you both spells.

Prue: I can't use dark magic.

Twins: Don't worry. Trust us. You have until now.

Prue: How did the Source even transfer to you?

Twins: When you vanquished dad, it transferred to us, as we're his heirs.

Prue: So… whenever you attacked Paige….?

Twins: No. That was us.

Paige: _What_ is your problem with me?! I did what I had to do to protect my family! Your father would have taken our sister from us!

Twins: It's not just about him. You hate us just like you hated him. How long before you tried to vanquish us too?

Paige: I _never_ would have done that. No matter how upset or mad that I got at you. You are my _blood_ , and I will do whatever I have to do for you and to protect you.

Twins: (Pause) You would?

Paige: _Yes._

Twins: We're sorry.

Paige: It's alright. You lost your father, and I do actually understand that.

Prue: You need to stop attacking other people too. And hurting me.

Twins: The latter we can't help. The Source amplifies our powers, to a level that you couldn't handle, or _us_ for that matter. That's why you were in so much pain. We were too. Getting rid of the Source from us should stop that. As for the former…. That is because we don't like anyone talking bad about our father. We would do the same for you, or Piper, or Leo… (they look over at Paige) or Paige.

(Paige smiles and nods.)

Prue: I understand. But you are the children of a Charmed One. You are destined for great good, to _protect_ the innocent, not harm them. There are other ways, better ways, to deal with conflict than hurting people. I can teach you, if you let me. And besides, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. All that matters is family. And friends.

Twins: Okay. We understand. We promise we won't hurt anyone else.

Prue: So what do I do?

(They wave the Seer's hand in front of her face.)

Twins: We gave you both spells.

Prue: Alright. "Garinus tester linea maleficas praecipio illo dimitti." (The Seer's eyes return to normal just before she collapses unconscious. Prue chanted the next spell quickly.) "Let the little children come to me, for the Charmed destiny belongs to such as these, the rose circle represents nature, desire, fertility. Give me strength, and give me might, to take back my children in still of night. Lightest forces let it be, here my plea, bring life to me."

(A light comes out of the Seer's womb and goes into Prue's womb.)

Paige: Prue?

Prue: It's weird, but I can feel them. (She smiles.) And the pain is gone.

(Paige smiles. The Seer wakes up and their smiles drop. The Seer stands up.)

Seer: _What_ did you do? (Silence) It doesn't matter. Now that I have them, I will be unstoppable.

(Prue and Paige exchange a look.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Underworld. The coronation room. Dane, the dark priest, and the council leaders are there.]

Dane: The deadline's passed. She's not here. The throne belongs to me.

Dark Priest: We can wait one more-

Dane: Give me the oath! I want my power! (The Seer flames in.) You promised to bring the Source's heirs, so... where are they?

Seer: Inside me.

(The Seer's eyes turn black. They all bow their heads.)

Dark Priest: The council has chosen. The Seer will be our new Source.

Dane: No, it's a trick.

Seer: I've brought the council a gift.

(Prue and Paige appear still in the cage.)

Dane: Charmed Ones. How _dare you_ bring them into our sanctuary?!

Seer: The witches are locked in a cage from which no magic can escape.

Dane: You can't be sure of that.

Seer: So much negative energy.

(The Seer vanquishes Dane.)

Dark Priest: Am I to presume these witches are the human sacrifices required to seal your coronation?

Paige: Human sacrifices? I didn't know that was part of the plan. Did you?

Seer: To be your Source, to start a new evil order, to kill the Charmed Ones. This was my vision from the beginning. Every council leader here will reap the rewards with…. Ah!

(She doubles over in pain.)

Dark Priest: What is it?

Seer: Just start the ceremony.

(They start the ceremony.)

Prue: Now she has the Source's powers combined with the twins'. She won't be able to handle the amplification, just like we couldn't.

Dark Priest: Seer, are you prepared to accept the power and position of the Source before all these leaders of the underworld?

Seer: I am.

Paige: Okay, so now what?

Prue: We might have a fighting chance if we had the power of four.

Paige: But we can't get to Piper and Phoebe. Ugh, this cage is magic proof.

Prue: Okay, so the cage is built to make sure magic wouldn't get out, but maybe it'll let magic in. Do you remember the spell to call a lost witch?

Paige: Yeah.

Prue/Paige: "Powers of the witches rise/Course unseen across the skies..."

[Cut to the manor. Attic. Piper closes the Book of Shadows.]

Piper: There's nothing left. We've tried _everything_.

Leo: Well, there's gotta be something missing, something we haven't thought of. (He turns his back to her and paces across the attic. Piper and Phoebe disappear.) Maybe if we summon a demon, someone who knows the way to the Seer's lair, he can lead us to Prue and Paige.

[Cut to the coronation room. Piper and Phoebe appear in the cage.]

Piper: Oh!

Paige: Oh, thank god it worked.

Phoebe: Oh, my. Where are we?

Paige: Uh, trapped in a cage.

Piper: Mm-hm, okay, so let's bust out.

Prue: No, you can't use your magic in here.

Paige: Yeah, it'll just bounce off and probably kill us.

Dark Priest: Repeat the oath after me.

Phoebe: Uh, what's going on out there?

Prue: The Seer's being coronated as the new Source.

Phoebe: Uh-huh.

Paige: Yeah, then she's gonna sacrifice us.

Piper: Let;s get this straight, you guys summoned us to a cage where our powers don't work, so we could all _die together_?!

Paige: Well, the plan has some flaws admittedly.

Prue: We just have to stay positive. We have the power of four here. There is nothing stronger than that, right?

(The Seer starts glowing and floats up into the air.)

Phoebe: Are you _sure_ there's nothing stronger than the power of four?

(The Seer floats back down to the ground. She turns to the cage and gets a shock when she notices Piper and Phoebe.)

Seer: What an unexpected surprise. You've just made my-

(Flames shoot out of her head and she groans.)

Council Leader: What? What? What? I don't know what just happened. What's happening?

Prue: (whispers) She has the twins' powers, amplified by the Source. It's too much power for her. That's how I felt. It felt like I was gonna explode.

(The other council leaders are heard talking about what is happening to the Seer.)

Piper: You lost your baby?

Prue: (whispers) They're back inside of me and still have their powers. I'll explain later.

Phoebe: Okay. What are we gonna do?

Prue: We need to make her tap into her power, all of it.

Paige: How the hell are we gonna do that?

(The flames disappear.)

Seer: I command all in attendance to witness the power of the Source.

Prue: Power of four spell?

Seer: And the death of the Charmed Ones!

Piper: Uh, okay.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "The power of four will set us free, the power of four will set us free." (The blue beam of light hits the cage but the spell protects them.) "The power of four will set us free, the power of four will set us free."

Dark Priest: What's wrong?

Seer: _Nothing's wrong!_

(They continue chanting and the blue light rebounds back and hits the Seer.)

Prue: It's working. Keep going.

(The Seer's power rebounds onto every demon in the room and they are all vanquished.)

Paige: Where'd everybody go?

(Piper kicks the cage and one of the sides falls off. They get out.)

Prue: The blast took everyone out. The Seer, the council leaders….

Piper: Well, I'd say that the scales of good and evil just dramatically tipped in our favour.

Phoebe: Look, the Grimoire, _still_ untouched.

Prue: It's time we get rid of that book once and for all.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there sitting on the couch. Leo orbs in.]

Leo: Well, the Grimoire has a new home in a mountain of rock in the West Andes.

(He sits beside Piper.)

Piper: Thanks, honey.

Leo: Sure.

(They kiss.)

Phoebe: How many times have we vanquished the Source now?

Prue: Three, but who's counting?

Paige: Did we get him?

Leo: I think that would be safe to say based on how the Elders are reacting, it's like a holiday up there. They still can't believe you did it.

Prue: Yeah, well, I'm just glad my children are okay, safe, and _good_.

Leo: Well, I gotta say, after all this, I'm still looking forward to having a baby of our own.

Piper: Yeah, I haven't had a chance to talk to you about that yet. I heard from Dr. Harris today.

Leo: And?

Piper: And we're in for a rough road.

Leo: Rough road? What does that mean? What did he say?

Piper: Shh, it's _okay_. It doesn't mean that we're giving in or giving up. There are a lot of options in the world. Don't worry.

Phoebe: Um, Prue, (she gets up and picks up the letter) I found this in, uh, Cole's safe. It's for you.

(She hands it to Prue.)

[Timelapse. Prue's bedroom. She's reading the letter.]

Cole's Voiceover: If I'm dead right now, I know it was at your hand. No one else in heaven or hell had power over me. Please don't cry. I was dead before I met you, I was born the day you loved me, and my love for you will keep me alive, forever.

(Prue lays on her bed. A breeze blows through the window.)

Cole's Voice: (quietly) Help me. (Prue sits up.) Prue.

Prue: Cole?


	22. Witch Way Now?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Kuraz.

 **Author's Note:** Kuraz is played by Steven Yeun.

Thank you for the reviews. They are much appreciated. :) Just so everyone knows, I will be writing all of the Season 5 scripts before proofreading and posting the chapters. So please be patient, and put me on your Author Alert if you are interested in Season 5.

 **Witch Way Now?**

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Prue's office. Prue's there working. She has the TV on and a psychic reading show is on. Her assistant walks in carrying a box of letters.]

Assistant: Hey. More Dear Prue letters. Where do you want them?

Prue: Oh, you can just put 'em anywhere.

Assistant: Um, maybe we ought to keep some of these in storage?

Prue: No, I'll get to them.

Assistant: _All of them?_

Prue: _Yes_. I am on a roll.

Assistant: More like on a _mission_.

(Prue hands her some sheets of paper.)

Prue: Hey, will you get these to Elise, please, and find out which one she wants to run?

Assistant: Yeah, sure, right away. You're _amazing_ , you know that?

Prue: What do you mean?

Assistant: What is your secret? Herbs? Acupuncture? (She sees the TV.) _Tashmin_?

Prue: Uh, I take it you don't believe in psychics.

Assistant: Hey, you know, if it works for you, I'm all for it.

Prue: Um, you know how sometimes you just find yourself going through a really _bad_ period in your life?

Assistant: Don't even get me started.

Prue: Well, let's just say I am finally coming out from underneath mine, and _nobody_ , nothing will ever bring me back to that place again.

Assistant: Good for you.

(Prue turns to her computer.)

Voice: Help me, Prue.

Prue: What did you just say?

Assistant: I didn't say that. (She points to the TV.) She did.

Tashmin: Help me, Prue.

(She looks at the TV in shock.)

[Cut to the manor. Road workers are working on the street right outside the manor. It is very noisy. Paige looks out the window from the living room.]

Paige: Did they say how much longer this was gonna go on for?

Piper: Three weeks, which means three months. (Leo is holding a picture frame on a wall.) A little higher.

Phoebe: We'd better hope no demons attack. That'd be a bust, especially if one of us goes flying out the window.

Leo: I wouldn't worry about that too much. There's so much chaos in the underworld, they're too busy fighting each other.

Piper: Well, I hope it lasts. I almost forgot what it's like to lead a normal life. It's gotta go a little higher.

Leo: Well, I need a ladder.

Paige: Leo, just hover.

Piper: No, no, no, I don't wanna jinx anything. I'd rather we not use magic unless we absolutely have to, thank you very much.

Paige: Come on, Piper, relax a little. Use it or lose it, lady.

(Leo hovers up and holds the picture against the wall.)

Piper: Fine.

(Leo marks the wall with a pencil and hovers back down.)

Paige: Ah, see, no major disaster struck.

(Prue walks in through the front door.)

Prue: We have a huge problem.

Piper: You were saying?

Prue: Cole tried contacting me again.

Leo: What, more whisperings?

Prue: No, this time he was channelling, through a TV psychic, while I was at work. He sounded so desperate.

Piper: Wait. Did anybody else notice?

Prue: My highly _suspicious assistant_. I mean, how am I supposed to move on with my life when I keep being haunted by his afterlife?

Piper: Leo, what do you think?

Leo: I... think you need to do something fast.

Piper: No, I mean, _how_ is he holding on?

Leo: I don't know. I guess because he's half demon, it must be some kind of astral plane.

Prue: Well, whatever. We can't risk him contacting me again. I have to figure out a way to get to him and find out what he wants.

Phoebe: Honey, what he wants is you. I mean, why else would he be hanging on?

(Suddenly, everything freezes, including Leo.)

Phoebe: Piper? Why is Leo frozen?

(Piper goes over to him and waves in front of his face.)

Piper: Well, this is very strange.

(Paige looks out the window and all the work men are frozen too.)

Paige: Uh, guys, I think you oughta take a look at this. (Prue, Piper, and Phoebe go to the window.) So much for not performing any magic, huh, Piper.

Piper: _Me_? I didn't do that. I couldn't freeze all that stuff.

(An elderly man spirals in.)

Man: But I can.

(The girls spin around.)

Prue: Who are you?

Man: I'm the Angel of Destiny, and I've come to change yours.

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are backing away from the Angel of Destiny. Piper is trying to freeze him.]

Paige: Uh, he's not freezing. _Why_ isn't he freezing?

Angel of Destiny: You're wasting your time. (The girls back into a table and fall on top of each other.) I am beyond your powers. (They get back up.) Besides, I pose no threat to you.

Prue: Well, forgive us for not believing that, but the last _being_ we met who could freeze time was a demon.

Angel of Destiny: Actually, it's because of a demon that I've come to see you. Which in and of itself is _very rare_. We Angels of Destiny normally don't intervene except in extraordinary situations. Mozart at age seven, Michelangelo, Albert Einstein... Britney Spears.

Phoebe: Huh?

Paige: I don't understand.

Angel of Destiny: You four have accomplished something that few others ever dream of. By vanquishing the Source of All Evil, you have fulfilled your shared destiny, much earlier than anticipated. Truth be told, some of us didn't think you'd never achieve it at all, but that's really beside the point. What's important is you have, and because of that, we're offering you a reward, a chance to chart a new destiny, one of your _own_ design.

Paige: A reward?

Angel of Destiny: You can continue to remain as you are, Charmed, vested with all your witchly powers, and of course demonic burdens. _Or…._

Piper: _Or?_

Angel of Destiny: You can choose to relinquish your magic and lead normal lives again, unencumbered, free. We'd wipe the entire slate clean, nobody would come after you again. Well, what do you say?

Phoebe: What do we say? Are you _kidding_? You can't just freeze the whole world and come in here and drop a bombshell like that and expect a quick decision. I don't care who you are.

Angel of Destiny: I don't think you quite grasp the uniqueness of this opportunity.

Phoebe: No, I'm grasping it, but that is beside the point. The least you could do is give us a little time to think about it.

Paige: Think about _what_? No time needed. Thanks, but _no_ thanks. Right?

Phoebe: Yeah, right, of course right. But, you know, as long as he's offering, maybe we should talk about this. Just talk about it. Over there. Right, right over here, please, now. Excuse us.

(She pulls them across the room.)

Paige: You can't be serious, Phoebe, _you_ of all people, you _love_ being a witch.

Phoebe: I know I do, but...

Paige: But what? What has changed?

Prue: Paige, it's just that we've been doing this a lot longer than you have, and I'm not trying to discount all the good that we've done, or that we _could_ do. But at the same time, I'm not gonna minimize the costs.

Piper: Yeah, Paige. I can't get pregnant because of what we do.

Phoebe: Punching out demons just isn't as much fun as it used to be.

Paige: So what are you guys saying?

Angel of Destiny: She's saying you need some time, which I'll grant, but not too much time. After all, other people's destinies are tied to yours. And since it's your Charmed destiny that's at stake here, majority will rule. So, consider your choice _wisely_. Perhaps what happens next will help you to decide.

(He spirals away. Everything unfreezes. Leo comes in.)

Leo: Hey, did you just freeze me?

Piper: No, dear, the Angel of Destiny did.

Leo: Who?

Piper: Yeah, you'd better check with the Elders and make sure he's for real. I'm not kidding.

(Leo orbs out. Prue's cell phone rings and she answers it.)

Prue: Hello?

Darryl: Don't talk. Just listen.

Prue: Darryl? What's wrong?

Darryl: Apparently you guys are about to be put under surveillance. (Prue motions for Piper, Phoebe, and Paige to come over and listen.) An FBI agent named Jackman called me into his office today. He did a search on unsolved cases. And apparently your names came up on way too many witness lists.

Prue: Well, what do you mean? What does he know?

Darryl: I don't know, but I'm gonna try to find out. In the meantime, just lay low, and whatever you do, don't use any magic.

(They hang up.)

Paige: So are we screwed?

Piper: Maybe, but that would take destiny out of our hands, and I don't think that's what the angel meant.

Phoebe: Okay, ex-nay on the angel-nay talk.

(They head for the stairs.)

[Cut to outside. An SFB Telecom van pulls up across the road. A guy gets out and gets in the back where surveillance equipment is set up. He puts on some earphones and a shot of outside the manor shows up on a screen. The girls' voices are heard in his earphones.]

Paige's Voice: I still don't understand how coming up here is gonna help.

Prue's Voice: Actually, it's pretty simple.

(Loud music blares through the earphones and he quickly turns down the earphone volume.)

[Cut to the attic. Prue sits the CD player next to the window.]

Prue: So you guys have been home all day, right?

Phoebe: Yeah, so?

Prue: _So_ there's no way he would've had time to bug the inside of the house. He's gotta be listening from the outside.

Piper: Is it ironic that here we are presented with the opportunity to _give up_ our powers and now we suddenly can't even use them?

Prue: Except not using our powers doesn't necessarily mean that we won't be exposed. We still have Cole to worry about.

Paige: Prue, you can't make contact with a dead demon husband.

Prue: Yeah, but if I don't, he _will_ , and then what? The FBI is outside, and they could find out about us, and we don't want that, now do we? _So_ , I'm gonna try to astral project to him. I mean, if Cole's soul is on some astral plane, I should be able to astral there, right?

Paige: Are you sure he even has a soul?

Prue: Well, what else would be calling out to me? Cole needs closure, and so do I.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue goes and sits on a couch. She astral projects out of her body and her body relaxes against the couch.]

[Cut to an astral plane. It looks like hell with fire, jagged rocks, dark sky, and loud scary noises. Prue astral projects in and bumps into Cole.]

Prue: Cole.

(He grabs her.)

Cole: What are you doing here? Nobody's allowed to be here.

Prue: Here, where is here?

(They hear a loud growl.)

Cole: We've gotta move fast. Come on. (They climb up a rock. A snake-like creature pokes out of the ground and snaps at Prue's feet. It misses and goes back underground.) We'll be safe here, but not for long. We have to keep moving, or the beast will devour us both, for eternity. (Prue hugs him.) I knew you'd hear my cries.

Prue: Uh, Cole-

Cole: It's alright, you did the right thing. The Source is gone, devoured. This is the wasteland where all vanquished demons end up. The beast feeds on their essence, their powers. How are our children?

Prue: They're okay. They're safe. But what are you doing here?

Cole: Holding onto our love. Prue, please know. I wasn't the Source. I was possessed. I could break through sometimes, but rarely, usually to save you or your sisters, and my love for you stopped it from trying to kill any of you. That's why my soul's been able to cling here, keep from moving on, because I wasn't a demon and died a possessed human. It's rather unique to the cosmos.

Prue: Oh, but that's not healthy. Everyone has to move on, you know, sooner or later.

Cole: Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say. You'll get to go to the good place. Me? (They hear a scream and a demon falls out of the sky. He is zapped and his powers hit the ground. Blue lights swirl around.) Over here. Come on.

(They jump onto another rock. The snake creature pokes out of the ground and sucks up the blue light. It goes back underground.)

Prue: Okay. You know, you can't keep running from that thing forever.

Cole: That's why I've been calling you. You can help save me, save us.

Prue: How?

Cole: I don't know. But you and your sisters are witches, the Charmed Ones. You should be able to resurrect me somehow. (Suddenly, the creature pokes out of the rock and grabs Prue by the leg.) Prue!

(He grabs onto her arms. She tries to astral project out, but it doesn't work.)

Prue: I can't astral out! Help me! Use your powers!

Cole: I told you! I don't have any powers! I'm human!

(A second creature pokes out of the ground and grabs Prue around the waist. She screams.)

[Cut to the attic. Prue, who is still on the couch, screams. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige run in.]

Piper/Phoebe/Paige: Prue.

(She screams again.)

[Cut to the van outside. The guy is unfrozen. He throws off his earphones when Prue screams.]

[Cut to the attic.]

Piper: What's the matter? What's happening

Paige: Something's hurting her.

Piper: Something is _killing_ her!

(Phoebe looks in the Book of Shadows.)

Phoebe: Here.

Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "Return thy love, wherever she be/Through time and space, bring her back to me."

[Cut to the Demonic Wasteland. Prue astrals out and the creatures go back underground.]

[Cut to the attic. Prue returns to her body. She sits up with a jolt and gasps.]

Phoebe: Okay, you're okay.

(Someone knocks on the front door and rings the doorbell.)

Piper: Uh-oh. I hope the freeze didn't wear off.

[Cut to the foyer. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walk in. Prue opens the door.]

Guy: Agent Jackman, FBI. (Holds up his badge.) We should talk.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Dining room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Jackman are there. He puts a thick folder on the table and slides it over to the girls.]

Jackman: In case you're wondering, that's just a copy.

(They look in it to find photos of themselves being spied on.)

Phoebe: Nice way to engender trust, Agent Jackman.

Jackman: If I wanted to expose you, I could've done that six months ago when that file first crossed my desk.

Paige: Expose us as _what_?

Jackman: Witches. It's the only logical explanation for all the unsolved cases, the missing persons, the mysterious deaths.

Piper: Prove it.

(He gets out a tape recorder and presses play.)

Paige: (on tape) Something's hurting her.

Piper: (on tape) Something is _killing_ her!

Phoebe: (on tape) Here.

Piper/Phoebe/Paige: (on tape) "Return thy love wherever she be/Through time and space, bring her back to me."

(He stops the tape.)

Prue: That doesn't prove _anything_.

Jackman: No, but it _implies_ everything, especially when coupled with that file. You think your newspaper wouldn't run that story?

Prue: What do you want?

Jackman: Believe it or not, your help. See, I specialize in occult-style slayings. That's why I was watching you, in hopes of catching a serial killer. A… a witch hunter.

Piper: Alright, I've heard enough of this nonsense. (Piper tries to freeze Jackman, but he doesn't.) He didn't freeze.

(Jackman pulls an amulet out of his shirt which is hanging around his neck.)

Jackman: This time I was prepared. Like I said, I specialize in this stuff. There's supposed to only be a few of these amulets left in the world. Got this one off the witch hunter we're after. (He tucks it back under his shirt. He hands the girls a photo of the witch hunter.) Her name is Selena. I traced her genealogy all the way back to the witch trials. I think killing you people's in her blood. It's what she lives for. I mean, why else would she have burned her last three victims at the stake?

Piper: Why are you telling us this?

Jackman: Well, because I thought you were gonna be her next victims, but now that I know who you really are, and what you can do, I need you to help me find her before she kills again.

Prue: Do you have any idea where she is?

Jackman: I did for a while, had her in custody once, but she got away. (He puts a plastic bag of stuff on the table.) These are some of Selena's personal belongings, and from what I know, if you use your powers on them, you might be able to find her. Now you do that, I'll make sure those files disappear forever. You don't, (he pulls out his card) well, you figure it out. (He grabs his bag.) Call me.

(He leaves.)

Prue: I don't trust him.

Piper: Gee, you think?

Phoebe: Maybe we should take the Angel of Destiny up on his offer.

Paige: Great, so we'd be free, and so would Selena, who for all we know could be a warlock.

Prue: No, warlocks don't burn witches at the stake, they just steal their powers.

Paige: Exactly. Powers, Prue, the very things we were given to do good with. Remember?

Phoebe: Huh. Yeah, Paige, I remember.

Piper: Guys.

Paige: I can't believe you're all so willing to just throw away our powers.

Phoebe: Okay, imagine going through everything that you have in the last year for _four_ years.

Piper: All we want is our lives back. But we need to _focus_ now.

Paige: What about you, Prue? What do you think?

Prue: I think we need to see this through like the angel suggested. So, Paige, you're gonna go up to the attic and get started on this stuff. (She hands Paige Selena's stuff.) We will meet you there. Scoot.

(Paige goes upstairs.)

Piper: Leo! You can orb. It's alright.

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: What about the FBI agent?

Piper: Uh, he already busted us. But supposedly all he wants is our help.

Prue: Did you find anything out about the Angel of Destiny?

Leo: He's legit and so is his offer.

Prue: Okay, um, can you do us a favor and go get Darryl, and make sure that Agent Jackman is legit too? And meanwhile, we have a witch hunter to find. Don't ask, just go.

(Leo orbs out. Prue moans.)

Piper: Having a crappy day?

Prue: Yeah.

Phoebe: Cole?

Prue: Yeah.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Phoebe is reading from the Book of Shadows while Piper makes a potion.]

Phoebe: Before the flame subsides, let the wax from the candle drip onto the crystal. Once consecrated, scry with the crystal for the one who is sought.

(Piper drips some candle wax into a pot and it explodes.)

Paige: Ain't magic grand?

(Prue walks in, talking on the phone.)

Prue: Okay, bye. (She hangs up.) That was Morris. He confirmed that there is a serial killer on the loose, doing _exactly_ what Jackman said.

Phoebe: We're all over it.

(Piper starts scrying on a map.)

Prue: He also said that Jackman has more information on us than he shared, including our genealogy, dating all the way back to Melinda Warren.

Paige: Well, what does that mean?

Prue: They're gonna keep checking.

Piper: It means he's gone through an awful lot of trouble to get as much information on us as possible. I've got a bad feeling he's not gonna let us off the hook so easily after this is all over.

Paige: What, he's just gonna keep using us afterwards?

Phoebe: Great, Charlie's freakin' angels. This just keeps getting better and better.

(The crystal points to a spot on the map.)

Piper: Got Selena. Do we still go after her?

Prue: Well, we don't have a choice. We can't let her run around burning people at the stake.

[Cut to Selena's house. Paige orbs into a room with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Prue opens a door slightly and peeks through it. She sees Selena and some men in the next room.]

Prue: (whispers) She has bodyguards. Lots of bodyguards.

Piper: I wonder why Jackman didn't tell us about them?

Phoebe: Probably figured we wouldn't help if we knew.

(A bodyguard walks in through a different door and shoots his gun at Paige. Piper freezes the bullet in mid-air.)

Piper: _Paig_ e. (She knocks the bullet out of the air.) Did you not have the sense to sense if anybody else was in the room before you orbed us in here?

(Another bodyguard comes in through the other door and shoots. Piper freezes them too.)

[Cut to the other room. Selena is there heading for the door. Paige orbs in front of her.]

Paige: Going somewhere? (Selena takes a swing at Paige, but misses. Paige hits Selena and knocks her unconscious. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe race in.) We're gonna need some serious memory dust after all this is over.

Piper: Yeah, well, we've gotta get out of here.

(Prue sees Cole in the corner of the room.)

Cole: Prue.

Prue: Cole. (He disappears. The others turn to look.) I swear he was just there.

(A bodyguard runs in and shoots. Piper freezes him as well.)

Piper: Time to go. Orb! Orb! Orb!

(They all orb out.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Someone knocks on the door. Piper answers it and Jackman walks in.]

Jackman: Where is she?

Prue: In there.

(Jackman pulls out his gun.)

Piper: Whoa! Whoa! You don't need that. She's unconscious.

(He puts it away and they go into the living room where Selena is unconscious on the couch.)

Jackman: She put up much of a fight?

Phoebe: No, but her bodyguards did.

Jackman: Bodyguards? She had bodyguards?

Piper: Yeah, lots of them, with lots of guns, and they weren't shy about using them either.

Jackman: Ah. She must have known we were closing in on her.

Prue: Still, don't you think it's odd that a serial killer has hired guns protecting her?

Jackman: Well, maybe she's not working alone.

Piper: Or maybe you're just not telling us everything.

Jackman: Maybe I'm not. What are you gonna do about it?

Phoebe: Well, for one thing, we're not gonna let you take her without a warrant.

Jackman: You know, you're all the same. You think that just because you have _gifts_ , _powers_ , that you're above it all, you're special. Well, I know different.

Phoebe: Oh really?

Jackman: Yeah. Your arrogance is your Achilles' heel. That's why witch hunters and demons are always after you, and they always will be. I wouldn't trade places with you for the world. Oh, uh, (he pulls out some paper) he's your warrant.

Paige: So when do we get our files?

Jackman: When she's in jail and I feel I'm safe.

Phoebe: Safe from _what_?

Jackman: Safe from _you_. (He picks up Selena.) I don't wanna be another one of those people who mysteriously _disappear_ around here.

(He leaves.)

Piper: I _knew_ he'd never give up those files. In case anybody is wondering, we are officially _screwed_.

Phoebe: Not necessarily.

Paige: _No_. We are _not_ giving up our powers.

(She storms over to the couch and sits down.)

Phoebe: Paige, I don't wanna give up our powers either. But I don't wanna give up our lives even more. He's just gonna keep using us.

Piper: Unless we let the Angel wipe the slate clean. Look, Paige, we said we would wait to decide until this thing played out and it has. And frankly, if the Angel hadn't made this offer, I'd probably think differently, and I'd think let's just keep fighting. But... I'm tired of fighting, and Jackman's right, it is _never ending_.

Phoebe: Unless we end it ourselves.

Prue: So do we need to talk to Leo about this first?

Piper: No. It doesn't have anything to do with him. It's just us. And he will understand.

Paige: You guys are only seeing the bad. What about all the wonder of being witches, the stuff _you_ introduced me to in the first place. You're gonna let all that go?

Prue: Paige, it doesn't balance out anymore. And after everything that we've lost, it doesn't seem worth it.

Paige: What about all the… all the good we've done. Doesn't that count for anything?

Piper: Of course it does, but that's exactly why we have this choice to make. He said we've fulfilled our destiny. We've done it. This is supposed to be our reward for that.

Paige: Yeah, well, pardon me if it didn't seem like much of a reward, because without being witches, I wouldn't have sisters.

[Timelapse. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and the Angel of Destiny are there.]

Angel of Destiny: Are you sure about this?

Phoebe: Yeah. As sure as we're ever gonna be.

Angel of Destiny: You understand this decision is final? There'll be no changing your minds.

Prue: We understand. But just so we're clear. This wipes the entire slate clean. No read-the-fine-print technicalities, no more demons, no more vengeful warlocks.

Phoebe: And we won't have to worry about Agent Jackman anymore, or anyone else who might have found out we were witches?

Piper: Exactly. Just free to lead _normal lives_ with _no demonic_ aftertaste.

Angel of Destiny: Absolutely.

Paige: Will we remember? Being witches, that is.

Angel of Destiny: Oh, you'll remember everything. It doesn't change your history, only your future.

Paige: And what about the book?

Angel of Destiny: It'll pass to some future descendant.

Prue: What about my twins? Will they still be witches?

Angel of Destiny: That's up to you. They can either remain as they are, or be made completely human.

Prue: Human, please. What about Cole? Will he keep trying to make contact with me?

Angel of Destiny: I don't know.

Phoebe: What is it?

Prue: It's... just that he's still holding on. That's why he appeared to me. So maybe if I could tell him that I don't have the power to save him, then he'll be able to move on for good.

Paige: I don't think that's such a good idea, considering what happened last time.

Prue: I can't leave it like this. I owe him more than that.

Angel of Destiny: Just as a courtesy, I will offer you this regarding Cole Turner. When he gets an offer, it would be in both of your best interests for him to take it. It is legit.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Demonic Wasteland. Cole is standing on a rock. Prue astral projects in.]

Prue: Cole. (She climbs onto the rock.) I have to talk to you, but I don't have a lot of time.

Cole: Did you see me come to you?

Prue: Yes, I did. I'm giving up my powers. We all are. The twins' will be losing theirs as well.

Cole: What?

Prue: I don't have time to explain, but it's true, which means-

Cole: I know what it means.

Prue: Cole, we did the best we could. We tried every way possible to make this work, but... it wasn't meant to be. And it wasn't because we didn't love each other, it's just, uh, love wasn't enough.

Man: Perhaps it can be. (He smoke-fades in.)

Prue: Who are you?

Kuraz: Someone offering Cole a second chance. My name is Kuraz. I am from the Clan of Ryu. We are a draconic species of magical beings that serve as guardians to the magical world, similar to what you know as the Elders. Except instead of guiding good witches and future whitelighters, we grant those who we believe to be capable of great good the powers to protect… special people, those who have important destinies to fulfill. Like you and your sisters.

Prue: But we're giving up our powers.

Kuraz: You haven't yet. And we don't really believe that you will.

Prue: And why is that?

Kuraz: Because you're the Charmed Ones. But even if you do, there are others in need of a guardian, and he will simply be assigned to someone else. But it's your decision, Cole Turner. If you accept our offer, you will become a part of our clan, and the powers that we will grant you are aligned to good, which means that you will never have to worry about being forced to the side of evil again. It will be a literal impossibility. Which means that you could have a life with your wife and children. What is your choice?

Cole: (To Prue) What do you think about this?

Prue: Well, I know this is legit. An Angel of Destiny told me so. And if I knew for a fact that you could never go evil again, that my sisters and I would be safe, that our children would, then we could be together again.

Cole: Yeah?

(Prue smiles.)

Prue: Yeah.

Cole: I'll do it.

Kuraz: Then come with me. The conversion will take a few months.

(Prue and Cole kiss.)

Prue: Go. Do what you need to do, then come home to me, to us. I love you.

Cole: I love you. (They kiss again. Then he kisses her stomach.) And you too. Take care of them.

(Prue nods with a smile and Cole and the man smoke-fade away. She astral projects out.)

[Cut to the attic. Prue astral projects back into her body and gasps.]

Phoebe: Are you okay?

Prue: Yeah. The Angel was right. Cole was offered the chance to become a guardian to good people like us, sort of like Leo is. It would make him incapable of being evil ever again, give us a chance to be together, to raise our children.

Phoebe: Uh, that's what you said last time.

Piper: And the time before that, and before that.

Paige: Yeah, Prue. How do you _know_ that he won't become evil again?

Prue: (To the Angel of Destiny) Will he?

Angel of Destiny: I can assure all of you that he will not from this point forward.

Prue: We good? Then let's do this.

Piper: Uh, well, we've been, uh, thinking a little bit.

Prue: Are you having second thoughts?

Paige: Not about the _decision_ , _unfortunately_.

Phoebe: About Jackman and Selena.

Piper: Yeah, a lot of things don't add up. His extensive knowledge of witches, how he got a hold of that amulet. The fact that he came in alone to pick up Selena. The bodyguards.

Phoebe: We just wanna make sure we've done the right thing.

Paige: Before it's too late to do anything about it.

Prue: Okay. (to the Angel of Destiny) Is that okay?

Angel of Destiny: Hm? Oh, sure, absolutely. Frankly, I thought you were being a bit premature anyway.

Paige: Well, then why didn't you say something?

Angel of Destiny: Oh, can't. Free will and all. Let me know when you're ready.

(He spirals away.)

Paige: So now what?

Piper: Leo!

(Leo orbs in with Darryl.)

Leo: We were just coming to get you.

Piper: _Why_? What did you find?

Leo: Another genealogy Jackman has besides yours.

Paige: Oh, yeah, we know Selena's a descendent of witch hunters.

Darryl: No, Jackman is. Selena is the daughter of a witch.

Prue: _What?_

Darryl: She is _not_ a suspect, she's a _victim_. They have her in a safe house because somebody's trying to kill her.

Piper: Please tell me we didn't just help a witch hunter get a witch.

Phoebe: Oh my god.

Paige: Oh my god.

[Scene: A park somewhere. Jackman has Selena tied to a stake. He lights the wood surrounding her feet.]

Selena: Somebody please help me!

Jackman: No one can hear you, not where we are.

Selena: Please don't. No. (She starts to cry.)

Jackman: Oh, but I must. You see, it's my duty, it's what I was born to do. It's what I will continue to do, until every last one of you is dead.

Selena: Help!

Jackman: You're not gonna get away from me this time, _witch_.

Selena: Help!

Commercial Break

[Scene: The park. Continued from before.]

Selena: You're making a mistake. I swear I'm _not_ a witch.

Jackman: Of course you are, Selena. It's in your blood. Your mother was. That makes you one too.

Selena: Please, I'm begging you.

Jackman: You know why they burned witches at the stake four hundred years ago? So they would burn forever in eternal fire. They used greenwood too, made it last longer, prolong the agony.

Selena: Help!

(Paige orbs in with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.)

Jackman: Come to save your sister witch, have you?

Piper: Actually, yeah.

(She tries to freeze the fire, but nothing happens.)

Jackman: You see, I buried the rest of the amulets around here in anticipation of your arrival. Your powers are useless here. However... (He pulls out a gun and grabs Prue.) Mine aren't. Ah-ah. Move and she dies.

Prue: It was his plan all along. He's gonna kill us anyway.

Jackman: Hey, how's it feel to be powerless, huh? Mortal. You're the scourge of mankind, a blasphemy. Burning will be your justice too.

(Prue hits Jackman and knocks him to the ground.)

Prue: (to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) Get Selena!

(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige race over and try to put the fire out while Prue fights with Jackman. Selena's pants catch on fire.)

Paige: Piper, her leg! Phoebe, what are you doing?!

(Phoebe jumps onto the wood and knocks over the post Selena is tied to.)

Phoebe: Piper!

(Jackman points his gun at Prue.)

Jackman: Saving her life just cost you yours.

(Kuraz smoke-fades behind Prue. Jackman shoots his gun and the bullet heads for Prue. Kuraz waves his hand the bullet stops and falls while Jackman falls unconscious. Prue sees Kuraz.)

Prue: You.

Kuraz: Until Cole's conversion, I've been ordered to protect you all myself.

(He smoke-fades away. Selena coughs.)

Phoebe: Paige, you gotta go get the ambulance. And someone call Morris to get that bastard out of here.

Paige: You'll be okay.

(She races off as Prue pulls out her phone..)

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Leo is there, pacing. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walk in through the front door.]

Leo: Where's Paige?

Piper: Oh, she had to park down the street because the driveway was blocked.

Leo: Well, that's ridiculous. I'll go talk to them and tell them to move.

Phoebe: Oh, no, it's not a big deal.

Piper: And to think twenty-four hours ago that was our biggest problem.

Leo: How'd it go?

Piper: Uh, well, it looks like we got away with everything so far.

Phoebe: Thanks to Selena testifying for us.

Leo: And Jackman?

Prue: In custody.

Phoebe: What if they find those files on us?

Leo: They won't. I sorta orbed them into a volcano.

Phoebe: You _what_?

Piper: Uh, excuse me, are you _allowed_ to do that?

Leo: Well, my job is to protect my charges, and that's all I did.

(Piper kisses him.)

Piper: Thanks. Maybe sometime soon you won't have to protect your charges. Are you okay with that?

Leo: Whatever you guys decide, I'll support. I mean that.

(The front door opens and Paige walks in. Suddenly, Leo and everything else freezes.)

Piper: Uh-oh.

Paige: The door's stuck. (The Angel of Destiny spirals in.) Oh, you.

(She walks over to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.)

Angel of Destiny: Well, still ready to retire?

Phoebe: Actually, I don't think so anymore. We saved someone, and it felt good, it felt right.

Prue: Yeah, I got a little taste of what life would be like without my powers, and I didn't like it, at all.

Angel of Destiny: (to Piper) What about you?

Piper: Majority rules, right? Might as well make it unanimous. What can I say? We're masochists.

Paige: We are?

Piper: Yeah, sometimes. But you're right, Paige, this isn't a choice we have to make, it's who we are.

Angel of Destiny: You realize you won't get this opportunity again?

Prue: We understand.

Angel of Destiny: Very well. (He starts to leave, but stops.) By the way, thought you'd like to know, neither decision would've affected yours, and Leo's, personal destiny.

Piper: What?

Angel of Destiny: You'll find out soon.

(He glances down at Piper's stomach.)

Prue: Oh my god.

Piper: What?

Prue: (To Phoebe) Don't you get it?

Piper: _What?_

Prue: (to Paige) Don't you get it? (excitedly) _She's pregnant_!

Piper: Who's pregnant?

Prue: You're pregnant.

Piper: _I'm_ pregnant? I'm pregnant?

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige scream in excitement and hug Piper.)

Phoebe: (to Piper's stomach) Hi, baby!

Piper: Hi, baby!

(They giggle and squeal. The Angel of Destiny smiles and spirals out the front door.)


End file.
